Know me: Conoceme y Recuerdame
by clairsnape
Summary: Los mundos pueden mezclarse, la magia puede llevarte a lugares donde nadie conocé, el pasado esconde secretos que no han sido revelados, y la hermana del niño que vivio puede ser la clave del fin de la guerra. Pero el amor no dejara que ella muera.Enjoy!
1. Cápitulo 1: Conocimiento

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic puede que tarde en actualizar intentara hacerlo siempre lo antes posible asi si es que alguien lee no pierde el hilo de esta historia… En fin estoy abierta a recibir sugerencias y criticas sobre la historia. Bueno lo de siempre gente, los personajes de Harry Potter no son inventados por mi mente sino que pertenecen a la gran JKR y a Warner BROS. Los demasd son pura creación de mi loca imaginación :3 . Para que sepan por que a decir verdad no creo que sepa yo como subir bien el fic hasta que pase un tiempo se llama: "knows" dado a que en ingles significa saber/conocer y basicamente sobre esto es esta historia.**_

_**Para darles un breve resumen nos encontramos con Alexis una joven de 18 años, de caracter fuerte y personalidad muy alegre que vive en la calurosa y alocada California... que recibe un dia como cualquier otro para ella una visita muy extraña desde Inglaterra, aca se desencadena la historia y toda la trama, OJO la historia es MUY larga tengo muchas ideas, pero esto es todo lo que llevo escrito. En el primer capitulo parece que se revela ya todo, pero NO faltan muchas cosas aun que conforme pase el tiempo se iran enterando**_

___**En fin que lo disfruten y desde ya gracias! Atte. Clair! n.n**_

**_"KNOWS"_**

**CAPITULO 1: Conocimiento**

Llovia, en california Los Angeles un dia como cualquier otro, era aun de madrugada, en donde nadie escuchaba las gotas que caian en el piso, en las hojas de los árboles, en los techos, en las plantas, en todo lugar que la lluvia se decidiera a llegar ella lo hacia.

Al igual que la lluvia Alexis, era decidida en su vida, llena de valentia, emociónes y orgullo por dentro al igual que una gota de lluvia se escurria a todos lados, la joven de 17 años también normalmente dormia como tronco, pero en aquella ocasión no… había algo dentro de ella que no le permitia escapar de ese estado de conciencia, y convocar el sueño. Ese algo era su cumpleaños, la joven cumplia 18 ese día por eso no probo ni la más minima porción de comida que los merlín tan amablemente le dabán desde que ellos la habían rescatado a manos de los mortifagos, que habían logrado que la chica quedara perpleja y que odiara la magia y hechicería desde ese momento hasta siempre (según ella asi lo creería)…

La vida de la jovén era placida y tranquila, la convivencia con una de las familias más antiguas y prestigiadas del mundo magico habia logrado que la joven aprendiera y desarrollara sus poderes (a pesar de que Alexis, odiara la magia, pensaba aprender todo lo necesario para vengarse del mago que habia acabado con su hermano menor y sus dos padres) a tal punto que hasta los Merlín sabrian que sería más poderosa que ellos o incluso que el señor tenebroso…

Esa misma madrugada ella recordaba como fueron arrebatados de la vida sus padres y su hermano que hasta el momento ella los creia muertos…

-¿Estás seguro Albus?- decia Severus Snape con cara de incertidumbre y a su vez con su tipíca expresión de arrogancia, por dentro el decía "lo que me faltaba un Potter más".

-Sí, Severus, nunca habria esperado algo parecido a esto… Pero me temo que es verdad, acabo de hablar con Adriane, y …- En ese preciso momento Minerva McGonagall intervino para preguntar a su interlocutor asombrada por ese nombre y dijo:

Albus, ¿estas hablando de Adriane Merlín? ¿Hablamos de la familia Merlín?- Mientras que Minerva preguntaba esto Severus quedaba atonito a las noticias, primero una Potter más no reconocida, ¿pero que? ¿Cómo? Y después que tenia que ver la prestigiosa familia Merlín en todo esto, que rayos estaba pasando, como de costumbre Snape sabia incubrir muy bien sus pensamientos, por ende su cara era la de siempre NADA, todo lo contrario a la de Minerva que demostraba su Entuciasmo y felicidad, por haber encontrado la familia de el jovén Potter, pero a la vez demostraba en sus palabras la preocupación por la aparición de esta jovén.

-Sí! Exactamente Adriane Merlín querida Minerva, me ha comunicado que en su mansión esta recidiendo desde hace 5 años una jovén de apellido Potter, Alexis Lilian Potter… Pero que dado a los incidentes que la jovén tuvo con mortifagos y con el ministerio internacional de asuntos magicos, y ovbiamente por temor al señor tenebroso Adriane decidio no comunicar nada sobre la jovén pero nos dice que nos espera este fin de semana para ir a buscarla y trasladarla hasta Hogwarts- Dumbledore hizo un respiro de satifación y tranquilidad mientras miraba tranquilamente por su ventana, mientras los profesores atonitos y confundidos por esta repentina noticia guardaban silencio, Dumbledore una vez más con una sonriza y con calidos ojos azules se quedaba tranquilo y por primera sorprendido al igual que los demas ya que nunca sospecho algo semejante.

Mientras tanto en otro lado opuesto completamente a la sofisticada Londres, en California los Ángeles yacía Alexis Lilian Merlín que acababa de graduarse con honores en los E.C.A.O.M.A.P (examenes de clases de artes oscuras y magia de alto poder, eran el titulo maximo en todo el mundo mágico superaba por mucho al de un auror, y los conocimientos de manejo de magia eran más alla del uso de una simple varita, e inclusoponer un alto a la muerte… ¿Y bueno que esperaban hablamos de los Merlin, o no?) Solo Alexis, Eirel y Ezra habian conseguido superar ese examen tanto práctico como teorico, de una clase de 400 alumnos… Tras conseguir los honores, medallas y diplomas en la celebración de fin de curso del colegio Alexis y Eirel se despidieron de su mejor amigo, (confidente y comadre en tretas a los profesores y alumnos del colegio ademas tambien en fugas) decidieron que siendo un sabado de noche lo mejor (pensaron entusiasmados Alexis y Eirel) era salir a disfrutar de las tipicas fiestas californianas. Hablaron todo el trayecto camino a casa sobre una fabulosa fiesta, que pronto al entrar a la casa de sus abuelos (Los Merlín) se veria prontamente destruida la ilusión…

Al entrar los dos jóvenes muy emocionados sabiendo que los ECAOMAP significaba que sus habilidades y mentes eran lo mejor de lo mejor entraron dando un portazo y gritando como niños de jardin corrieron hacia el despacho del anciano Merlín diciendo al unisono :

-¡HEY HEY HEY, miren quien llego y con los ECAOMAP!-

los jóvenes se reian de felicidad comportandose como unos completos imbesiles penso el profesor Snape que junto con Dumbledor y Mcgonagall miraban el gran revuelo que hacian los jóvenes con sus tunicas y capuchas a un puestas, tranquilizandolos y tranquilizandose de felicidad el anciono Merlín dijo:

- JAJAJA que felicidad queridos mios, Felicitaciones a cada uno, por sus ezfuerzos durante estos 5 años, esto prueba y dice, que son muy bunos bujo/as y sobre todo bunas personas- los ECAOMAP no eran simples examenes de brujería practica y teorica tambien ponian a prueba el alma y la amabilidad del mago. Merlín nuevamente se dirigio a sus encapuchados nietos:

- Bueno queridos mios creo que esto amerita una celebración, pero antes les pido que sean educados sesaquen esas capuchas y saluden cordialmente a los profesores Snape y Mcgonagall y el director Albus Dumbledore de la escuela Hogwarts- No hizo falta que se sacasen lacapucha que el hecho de oir las palabras Dumbledor y Hogwarts los hizo saltar de la emoción cayendoseles las capas, al darse vuelta los jóvenes, corrieron a abrazar a los recien llegados gritando y diciendo cosas como: ¡ahhhhhhhhh Hogwarts! ¡Dumbledor, mucho gusto! ¡Aunque Alexis siendo siempre más recatada decidio no estrujar y matar a Dumbledor sino saludarlo cordialmente con la mano al igual que a los demas profesores, primero Mcgonagall, que al saludarla Alexis ella parecio saltar de emoción, y al saludar a Snape, tanto ella como el sintieron una corriente electrica recorriendo sus cuerpos, el atonito y casi muerto por el parecido que Alexis tenia a Lily, solo se limito a sonreír algo muy fuera de lo normal para Snape.

-Alexis querida lleva a nuestros amigos a la sala de estar y ofreceles algo, yo debo terminar de hablar algo con mi amigo Albus- dijo Merlín amablemente a su nieta.

-Si abuelo, Ya mismo- decia Alexis muy tiernamente para acontinuación decir- Ejemm Abuelo je je te ves muy bien sabes?- dijo Alexis seguida por la mirada implorante de su hermano a su abuelo.

-Que me van a pedir?- dijo el anciano, con tono de desconfianza.

-Nada de plata- dijo Alexis.

-Nada de viajes, o comida, o chascos, o animales, y no, no tranformamos a nuestros hermamos en nada raro- dijo Eirel con nervios recibiendo un codazo en el estomago por parte de su hermana.

- Entonces…- dijo Merlín.

-…. Yyyyyyyyyy PODEMOS IR?- dijo Alexis rapidamente poniendo ojitos grandes y compradores.

-EHMM?- se quedo pensando Merlín muy debutativo y pensando en el riesgo que los jóvenes corrian y más ahora que las cosas se comenzarian a complicar muchisimo.-OK, pero no iran solos…-

- QUE?- gritaron nuevamente los jóvenes al unísono.

-Exacto- se dio media vuelta cuchicheo algo con Dumbledore, este asintió y…

-Irán con los profesores asi de paso les mostraran los paisajes- ambos jóvenes soltaron un muy leve bufido para luego darse vuelta y sonreírles amablemente a los profesores.

La fiesta iba a ser genial pensaba Alexis hasta que dos extraños tenian que acompañarlos, en especial por que uno de ellos el tal Severus Snape tenia cara de muerto en vida, como si el hecho de haber dicho la palabra "fiesta" fuera escuchar a una mandrágora recién nacida.

En fin los jóvenes no decidieron cuestionar la decisión de su abuelo dado a que ya habian tenido la semana pasada problemas por haber asustado a sus traviesos hermanos con un boggart y Alexis habia tenido un serio castigo por usar amortentia con un chico que le gustaba.

Salieron sigilosamente acompañados con los profesores cuando llegaron a la gran sala de estar, esperando a su abuelo y a Dumbledore. Fue cuando entonces las miradas incomodas comenzaron a surgir junto con los infalibles silencios en especial la mirada de Snape hacia Alexis, que no solo contenia intriga, desconcierto y nervios sino tambien algo más que Alexis no lograba descifrar.

Fue entonces cuando alguien llego para romper el silencio.


	2. Cápitulo 2: Charlas y Oídos caidos

**_**Hola a todos bueno lo de siempre los personajes de Harry Potter no son inventados por mi mente sino que pertenecen a la gran JKR y a Warner BROS. Los demas son pura creación de mi loca imaginación :3 . Espero que disfruten este capitulo, y como me dijeron intente hacerlo más fluido espeor que halla quedado mejor, tengo que soltarme un poco estoy nerviosa jajaja. Buena muchisimas gracias es muchisimo para mi que hallan hecho un review. Asi que bueno saludos y aqui esta. :3**_  
><strong>

**Capitulo 2: Charlas y Oídos caídos.**

Con voz dulce y risueña se apareció ante los profesores, Alexis y Eirel… Adriane la esposa del anciano Merlín, poseedora de un gran conocimiento y únicas sabidurías mágicas, era una anciana de pequeña contextura que siempre vestía unos vestidos largos de mangas largas y amplias. Con cabello recogido con un rodote y una hebilla de pluma para atarlo. Siempre muy educada y perspicaz, por eso cuando pasaba algo en la Mansión Merlín ella ya lo sabia antes de que se lo contaran, y por eso, ella siempre tenia la mejor palabra o solución, para el momento que era muchísimo mejor que una gota de felis felices…

-Oh que grata sorpresa! Que bueno hace muchísimo que no teníamos visitas! Este viejo Merlín nunca quiere que venga nadie jejeje yo creo que la edad lo afecta-

Decía Adriane muy feliz de ver a los profesores, sentados en su sala, enseguida dirigió su mirada a sus nietos- Muchachos, que hacen aquí?... Ahí! No me digan que…-

dijo Adriane gritando de felicidad ya que conocía la respuesta, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de Severus Snape en su interior el hombre pensaba "_Esto es una casa de locos… su parecido es…" _pero su pensamiento no pudo continuar,dado a que Alexis se había acercado a los profesores, ya estaba harta de hablar de sus ECAOMAP, mientras su hermano y su abuela seguían charlando del tema… Alexis no pudo evitar preguntar lo que siempre temía:

-Disculpen, pero… Si Uds. Están acá significa que esta habiendo problemas con el mundo mágico, cierto?- ambos profesores atónitos por la pregunta se miraron intercambiando miradas de consultas, Minerva Mcgonagall decidió hablar :

Pues para ser sincera …-

Alexis se adelanto a decir: - Díganme Alexis- añadió rápidamente para dejar continuar a Minerva

- esta bien Alexis… las cosas no están como esperábamos, y Dumbledore tuve que venir a avisar a los Merlín sobre los problemas que esta habiendo en Londres.-

Mientras Snape penetraba su mirada de arriba a bajo sobre la joven, sin poder creer ni entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo durante los últimos días, el hombre bajo a la vista y pellizco una de sus rodillas esperando que fuera un sueño, pero no, esa era la realidad, cuando de repente subió su cabeza súbitamente al escuchar a Alexis decir

Entonces… Voldemort ha vuelto… verdad?- dijo trémula y con vestigios de odio, y de euforia en su voz- Por eso están acá no es cierto?- dijo acercándose hacia el sillón de los profesores para que su abuela no escuchara su charla – Es verdad no? El ha vuelto? Dumbledore vino a pedir refuerzos a los Merlín cierto?- antes de que pudiera articular una palabra más, Snape hablo con una voz baja (siguiendo la idea de Alexis de no hacer pública la conversación)

–Si, si y si… y más si.- termino diciendo con uno tono de voz calmado pero con gotas de exasperación ante el batallón de preguntas de Alexis. Luego continuo para decir- El ministerio de magia no es suficiente, los aurores son pocos, y si llega a haber guerra…- no lo dejo terminar que Alexis con su mirada fija en la ventana que empezaba a llover nuevamente termino la frase de Snape, diciendo:

- No tendrán la fuerza para detenerlo…- Snape se quedo entre enojado y pensativo, la joven que no la había conocido por más de una hora, y se atrevía a terminar las frases… eso era "_agradable" _ sintió. Mientras Minerva observaba toda la escena sin articular palabras dado a que lo que su colega acababa de hacer ella simplemente no lo podía creer, lo creería de cualquiera pero Snape y las conversaciones no iban de la mano, eso creía ella hasta que vio como una fugaz charla se dio entre Alexis y Snape.

Como una ráfaga Alexis decidio levantarse y decir:

Siganme... Si lo que necesitan son aliados o armas, vengan conmigo, esto seguro les va a interesar- ambos profesores volvieron a intercambiar miradas de consultas, aunque Snape rapidamente se levanto y siguió a Alexis, Minerva que veia por fin casi sola a Adriane prefirio ir a aclarar una duda con ella.

-Hola Adriane…- dijo Minerva con tono retraido.

-Hola Minerva, si quieres que te conteste, la verdad no lo sé, solo Merlín sabra las cosas-contesto la señor, antes de que preguntaran.

-Estoy preocupada Adriane Potter es un muchacho, es muy jovén, y no puede con tanto, el año pasado "lo vio reaparecer" y este año, creo que es mucho…- Minerva hizo una pausa para tomar aire y siguió- Estan seguros de que Alexis es su hermana?-

-Mira Minerva, ni yo he podido hablar nunca con ella sobre su pasado, el unico que ha podido es Merlín, solo el ha podido saber la verdad, lo cierto es que el pasado de la joven es oscuro y triste por ello Alexis no prefiere hablar de ello…- termino Adriane

-Entonces ahora nos queda esperar a que ellos decidan?- pregunto Minerva con impaciencia.

-Si Minerva, odio decirlo pero…si- concluyo Adriane mientras tomaba unas tazas y junto con su elfa domestica comenzaban a preparar un poco de café y te para los invitados.

Cuando iban de camino a la gran bibloteca Snape y Alexis, aun no habian intercambiado palabra, y eso que la biblioteca de la casa, era el subsuelo mas bajo, de todos, asi que tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar, nadie hablo, era "_mejor estar en silencio_", pensaba Alexis, "_mejor que ella hable, si asi lo desea_" pensaba Snape. De todas formas el silencio no aguardo mucho mientras caminaban por los largísimo pasillos de la Mansión… por que antes de llegar a la gran biblioteca, Snape se quedo pálido aun mas de lo que su rostro cetrino era, al mirar por una puerta una gran sala, inmensa, toda de color blanco, parecía como un estadio pensaba el, en el piso solo habia unas líneas trazadas con puntitos (que así parecian desde esa altura) dado a que ellos en realidad estaban en lo que era la entrada del 3 piso al estadio de entrenamiento personal que tenia los Merlín.

Cuando Alexis volteó y notó la curiosidad del hombre al ver ese gigante, y no solo ello luego noto el por que Snape veia con tanto interes dentro del campo, alli se encontraban sus hermanos mas joven de (12 y 15 años) entrenando, pero de una forma que Snape no pudo contener su curiosidad y preguntó:

- Acaso, no usan varitas?-

Alexis se rio como creyendolo anticuado, pero al ver el bolsillo del hombre se dio cuenta de algo, el llevaba varita y contesto:

-Lo siento… ejemm como sabra, la mayoria de los brujos y hechiceras, utilizan las varitas para realizar cualquier tipo de encantamientos…- pauso, y recibio una mirada de completa duda con una gotita de inquisición- pues bien, en la historia muy pocos magos se podria decir contados con los dedos de las manos pueden realizar lo que es el "magicus-canalis" que significa canalización de magia, es decir, los magos o brujas no utilizan varitas sino que se les enseña a utilizar la mente para convinar mente, magia, y cuerpo, es complicado no todos pueden, pero una vez que se logra es mil veces mas rapido y sencillo que la varita, solo basta con pensar el hechizo deseado y concentrarse.-

concluyo Alexis mientras observaba a sus hermanos haciendo payasadas para pasar el tiempo en vez de prácticar, luego posó su vista en la de Snape pero antes de que ella pudiera mirarlo en intimidad, los ojos de Snape se posaron sobre los suyos, a lo cual los nervios les ganaron, y el hombre decidio cambiar de tema preguntando:

Entonces, tu sabes utilizar magicus-canalis?- pregunto intrigado con el ceño fruncido, luego se dio cuenta de su error, la habia tratado de "VOS" ¿como a el le habia pasado eso? Se preguntaba… por ello, su cara de inquisición paso a ser de nervisismo puro… para su suerte la joven no lo noto y continuo…

Asi es, desde que llegue aquí, me han ensañado muchas tecnicas que conforme el tiempo he perfeccionado a mi antojo- concluyo mientras hizo ademan de continuar el paso.

Entonces, en teoria Dumbledore tenia razón…- ya más tranquilo Snape hablo, esperando a que ella preguntara, para seguir su conversación, y así fue.

Razón sobre que?...- pregunto con una duda que se mostraba en todo su ser.

Acerca de cualidades- dijo con cierto desden en la ultima palabra- que los Merlín poseeian…- concluyo el hombre mientras caminaban lentamente.

Oh ya veo… pues si, somos muy diferentes a los demas magos y brujas, lo que en cierta forma admito que somos… mmm más poderosos- concluyo diciendo sabiendo que esto ultimo le molestaria al mago… mientras Snape arqueba una de sus cejas haciendo un gesto con la boca de desaprobación, y ella se limitaba a sonreír disimuladamente.

Bueno aquí estamos…. Mmm el profesor Dumbledor me comento que Ud. Es el profesor de pociones en Hogwarts correcto?-

Asi es…- dijo secamente.

Bueno entonces supongo que esto le interesara…- dijo Alexis abriendo las puertas de la bibloteca-laboratorio, era un lugar gigantesco lleno de libros, frascos, y tubos de ensallos, mesas y sillas, lamparas de todos los tamaños y todos los colores, era un lugar… unico.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y Merlín habian concluido su charla, estaban en la cocina hablando conjuntamente con Adriane y Minerva:

-Aun asi Albus, crees que sea correcto llevarla y presentarla, dadas las circunstancias?

Preguntaba Adriane muy preocupada por la decisión que habian tomado los dos hombres.

Me temo, que no hay demasiado tiempo, y que de una forma u otra en algun momento Harry tendra que saberlo, o no?- consto Dumbledore amablemente.

Y Albus, crees que sea este el momento indicado Potter ya tiene bastante con lo que esta sucediendo no es momento…- contesto Minerva muy preocupada por Harry que aun no tenia idea de lo que le podia llegar a deparar.

Querida Adriane, Minerva, conozco sus preocupaciones, pero no hay tiempo, bien saben que Voldemort a reunido miles de seguidores, y en estos momentos esta esperando a que demos un paso en falso… creo que no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Merlín con angustia en su voz que pronto la angustia se tornaria en un sonido determinante- Mañana mismo Alexis y yo saldremos camino a Hogwart junto con los profesores y dos de mis guardianes… Esta vez no pienso quedarme afuera de la guerra, han pasado años y estoy preparado y Alexis, Adriane tambien lo esta…- concluyo Merlín dejando al resto cayados, tomando sus tazas de café, mientras los elfos de la cocina preparaban la cena.

En otro punto del castillo, no muy lejos de la cocina el joven Eirel, y su hermana menor, Lizzie escuchaban con el hechizo de orejas caidas, muy atentos la conversación y sacaban sus propias conclusiones:

-Asi que era verdad lo que mi amiga Lavander de Hogwarts me comento, Voldemort ha vuelto…- dijo Eirel confirmando su duda, pero siguiendo con preocupación por la charla reciente.

- Pero Eirel, que tienen que ver Harry Potter , y nuestra hermana en este embrollo?-

Pregunto Lizzie que era una niña de 9 años muy serie e inteligente, de cabello rubio y ojos azules al igual que Eirel…

Flash Back:

Ellos habian escapado de su hogar en Florencia Italia, hacia 7 años atrás cuando mataron a sus padres y solo les quedo huir, lo unico que hicieron fue tomar un avion con lo que les quedaba de efectivo, y llegar a con la esperanza de huir para siempre de los que querian matarlos, alli, tras un breve tiempo conocieron a Adriane que no dudo en hacerlos parte de su familia. Con el tiempo se integraron a los demas Huerfanos adoptivos de la casa, y crecieron como hermanos entre todos, todos sabian la vida de todos exepto la de Alexis que era extremadamente reservada con su pasado.

Fin Flash Back

-Mira Liz se que Harry Potter fue el niño que vivio, es famoso- dijo el muchacho, mirando a su hermana con cara de duda- como sabes nuestros abuelos nos mantienen alejados de todo por protección, pero debes saber, que Voldemort hace 15 años atrás estaba en su esplendor, quiso matar a Harry y no pudo, entonces, todos sus poderes desaparecieron junto con el, pero ahora por lo visto ha vuelto… Por eso estan los profesores de Hogwarts aquí. Necesitan ayuda, la ultima vez que Voldemort estubo fue un caos y nadie podia detenerlo…-

dijo Eirel explicandole a su hermanita, a lo que ella pregunto:

Pero hermano, y que tiene que ver Alexis?- pregunto Liz asustada por su hermana mayor.

No lo sé… realmente no sé que tiene que ver Alexis en todo esto, pero mañana se iran y no tenemos tiempo, asi que reunámonos todos incluyendo a Alexis y pongámonos en marcha…- dijo Eirel con disposición. Hay que investigar y ya…


	3. Cápitulo 3: Empapada de Recuerdos

**Lo de siempre los personajes a exepción de los Merlín (tecnicamente) son propiedad de JKR y Warner Bros. Bueno les quiero agradecer a cada uno de los reviews por tomarse su tiempo leyendo y dandome la critica justa para mejorar este fic, que por fin me decidi a escribir, me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo y me dan ideas... Gracias a todos y cada uno de Uds. Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado al igual que el anterior, y a pesar de que las cosas quizas vayan lentas en este capitulo la idea es que se desarrollen ahora para dar lugar al Cap4. donde habra explicaciones mayores...**

**Gracias y un saludo Atte. Clair Snape. Enjoy the Fic! :3**

**Capitulo 3: Empapada de Recuerdos.**

En ese mismo momento Eirel comenzo a buscar a Alexis por la mansión, no la encontraba hasta que pregunto:

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludo atentamente a Mcgonagall,luego se dirigio a su abuela- Emm abuela has visto a Alexis?- pregunto apurado

-Hola querido, no la verdad es que no desde que llegaron-

-Yo si, fue con el Profesor Snape, creo que estan en la biblioteca- contesto Minerva, que pronto recordo, lo que Alexis habia querido mostrarles.

-Ah, bueno muchas gracias profesora…- dijo Eirel que no le habia hecho ninguna gracia que su hermanastra estuviera con el ex-mortifago.

Y asi emprendio el camino rapidamente. Al llegar se detuvo a escuchar las voces que debido a la inmensidad del cuarto hacian eco y se escuchaba la conversación.

-Increible, entonces dices que esto lo han elaborado Merlín y tu?- decia Severus Snape impresionado y casi perplejo de haberla tratado nuevamente de "VOS", esta vez se corrijio- Disculpé Ud.?

-Si, en realidad más yo que mi abuelo, el usualmente esta muy ocupado con otros temas, y yo me encargo de las pociones en la casa- dijo Alexis que se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de Snape que muy atento observaba todos los frascos de pociones sobre la extensa mesa, para sorpresa de Snape ella continuo hablando- Esta confirmado de que esta pocion puede hacer que un mago o bruja o cualquier elemento magico, quede precisamente sin magia… Por eso es que es tan complicada y obviamente secreta- hizo una leve sonrriza- y… no me molesta que me hable de "vos".-

Estas últimas palabras fueron un shock en la cabeza de Snape.

Antes de que el hombre articulara palabra entro Eirel con cierto enojo de lo que su hermanastra habia dicho, y claro de que estuviera sola con él.

-Hey asi que, aquí estabas, disculpén si?- dijo Eirel de prisa.- Necesito a mi hermana, además la cena esta casi lista, y hay que ir bajando.- dijo Eirel con tono despectivo a Severus- Profesor lo esperan en la sala, Aly, vamos?... te necesitamos un momento-

El joven no dejo contestar que tomo del brazo a Alexis y la sacaba de la habitación.

Severus salio detrás de ellos, y luego se adelanto perdiendose por el pasillo.

-Hay! Que demonios te pasa Eri?- pregunto Alexis tratando de soltarse.

-Que? No me digas que no sabes nada de ese hombre o no?- pregunto Eirel mirandola fijamente y con enojo.

-Lo unico que se es que no sabes comportarte, con lo grandulon que estas- dijo Alexis rezongando.

-Aly! Date cuenta ese tipo es un mortifago!- dijo Eirel, de repente la cara de Alexis se habia ensombrecido, no entendia nada…

-¿Un mortifafo?... No! Pero si venia con Dumbledore, además nuestro abuelo se hubiera dado cuenta… es imposible Eirel- decia ya con un tono de voz entre confundido y asustado.

-Si, y aver, el tipo es un ex mortifago ahora, es un espia de Dumbledore- dijo Eirel intentando calmar a su hermana, pero no funciono.

-Aver dejate de idioteces si?... Las cosas no estan bien y tu vienes a entrometerte en asuntos y vidas ajenas, ademas ¿Qué? Si es mortifago el tipo se ganó la confianza de Dumbledore y nuestro abuelo, es suficiente para mi- concluyo Alexi que si bien sus palabras lo defendian sus nervios saltaban por los aires junto con mil recurdos pasados dolorosos.- Eso es todo Eirel?- dijo con ademan de irse…

-No, mañana te iras a Hogwarts con el abuelo y los profesores… - dijo Eirel nervioso y con cara triste.

-Que? Pero como? Asi nada más? – Alexis hablaba mientras daba vueltas de un lado al otro- Y tú, como lo sabes? Eh?-

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… si gritas como loca, nos escuchan y habra problemas, ven reuni a todos para que hablemos- dijo Eirel.

Alexis y el emprendieron camino enseguida hacia la sala de entrenamiento, dondé usualemente todos los jóvenes Merlin que eran niños y adolescentes adoptados por los ancianos; se reunian para planear sus escapadas, sus bromas, y contar los chismes, e incluso idear trampas para enemigos, al llegar los otros 9 niños y jóvenes estaban alli.

-Al fin llegan! Que paso Eirel? Donde estaban? – preguntó Ian que era un joven de 16 años, de carácter extra fuerte y rebelde.

-Shh Ian, no tengo ganas de que el mundo se entere de la reunion eh?- contest Eirel.

-Y que si lo hacen? Ah?- reprocho Ian en intento de empezar una peleea.

-Ya Ian cierra tu maldita boca si no quieres que le diga a la abuela, quien atrazo su trabajo de investigación con los hinkypunks… - dijo Alexis ya histerica- Haaa? Mejor asi… ahora que paso? Y por que nos reuniste Eirel, no entendi nada, me voy a Hogwarts o que?.

Ante esta rapida declaracion todos quedaron anonados por esas palabras "Alexis-irse-Hogwarts".

-Si! Aly escuchamos hace un rato a los abuelos hablando con Dumbledore y Minerva, sobre que Voldemort ha vuelto y que el abuelo y tu iran a Hogwarts a ayudar, y tambien dijeron algo sobre Harry Potter…-

De repente Alexis, sintio un choque el electrico en todo su cuerpo esas dos ultimas palabras ese, nombre, no ere posible, no… sus hermanos habian escuchado mal, su cuerpo empezo a temblar y y ella se dejo caer en una fiaca que estaba de tras.

-Aly estas bien? Te traigo agua- pregunto Mia una de sus hermanastras.

Al ver que Alexis no contestaba, Eirel dijo rapidamente:- Bueno vamos vayanse, y que esto al igual que todo no salga de aca… ok?-

-Pero Eirel, y Aly, y el viaje… Que hacemos?- mil y un preguntas lo atormentaron mientras Alexis seguia inconciente con los ojos abierto en la fiaca.

-Por ahora nada, lo unico que nos queda es esperar yo intentare hablar con el abuelo y vere que saco, en cuanto a los demas, vayanse sino la abuela sospechara yno queremos más problemas… ahora vayan-

De mala gana los demás salieron quedandose preocupados e intrigados por la reaccion de Alexis.

-Hey Aly, vamos… despierta… vamos relajate un poco por favor- dijo Eire que acariciaba la cabeza de Alexis.

Luego de unos minutos de un completo shock la joven dijo:

-Eirel, es cierto, que el esta vivo?- Eirel esquivo su mirada- Eirel mirame…- le dijo agarrando la cara del joven con sus manos y poniendola frente a ella. – Es cierto?… Harry Potter está vivo?... Como lo sabias? Ellos lo dijeron?- preguntaba Alexis sin entender nada, y viendo una y otra vez imágenes de su pasado en su mente.

-Si… y esta en Hogwarts, por eso creo que debes ir, ve con el abuelo y conoceló- Eirel se paró y le extendio su mano para que se levantara, pero ella no la tomo, se quedo mirando el piso meditando y luego hablo:

-Tu lo sabias verdad?… ¡Tu sabias sobre Harry! Y no me dijiste nada verdad?- grito Alexis con toda las fuerzas- Lavander esa amiga tuya te habra contado, no es ciert?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Eh?... Sabes que Eirel… Si mejor me voy.

Alexis salio corriendo, pero no sabia a donde, asi que como buena desquiciada que creeia que era, bajo a la planta baja, paso corriendo por el gran comedo, recibiendo la mirada de todos abrio el gran ventanal que daba al patio y se tiro de lleno a la pileta de agua helada… Los demas salieron rapido a buscar entre ellos Severus fue el primero que se levanto y camino apresurado seguidos por los Merlín, Dumbledore y Macgonagall… Alexis salio para resperir y salir rápido, la emoción y la adrenalina le habian dado calor, pero era invierno, y hacia frio, y el chapuzon la dejo casi hecha un cubo de hielo.

Severus enseguida le extendio la mano para ayudarla junto con Merlín del otro costado, pero ella los rechazo a ambos, se ascerco al bordo hizo fuerza con sus brazos y se levanto chorreando millones de gotas empapada y temblando hizo dos pasos… y nuevamente Snape hizo ademan de "cariño" se saco su capa y quiso taparla, pero ella se dio vuelta dijo fria y secamente:- Ya dejenme… solo necesitaba aclarar las ideas.

-Que te pasa loca? – Le gritaba Ian.

-Querida te encuentras bien, se que te encanta hacer eso, pero hoy hace mucho frio, por que no te cubres? – le decia Adriane que al igual que los demas la miraba de arriba a bajo entrar en el gran comedor chorreando litros de agua.

-Vamos, los demas sientensen ya esta la comida… en cuanto a ti Alexis, subé rápido a cambiarte y unete a la cena- dijo Merlín

Todos conocian a Alexis y su tipo de reacciones, exepto claro los invitados que no entendian nada… y claro Snape que se sintio en cierta forma rechazado.

-Es normal en ella… - dijo Adrian aclarando las caras- desde que llego tiene raras actitudes, esto no quiere decir que sea mala, solo es distinta, no es como los demas… Pero es dulce y alegre…- suspiro y dijo con otro tono de voz mas alegre a todos- Bien, bien A comer todos, que esto esta riquisimo!.

Alexis subio las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, el lugar era un desastre de decenas de libros y pociones, espadas, y ropa tirada por todos lados, techos altos y ventanas gigantes y lamparas rarisimas.

La joven se seco y vistio rapido para cenar con una calza negra y remera negra junto con sus borregos obviamente; negros.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvio mirando hacia dentro de la habitación busco en uno de sus libros y miro una foto magica, en ella se veia una pareja con una bebé. Alexis sonrrio y cerro el libro. Se levanto y bajo las escaleras.

La cena transcurrio tranquila pronto todos se retiraron a excepción de Albus, Merlín, Severus y claro Alexis.

-Bueno me ire a dormir… creó.- dijo Alexis bostezando y mirando al techo

-Esta bien… pero antes, me harias el favor pequeña de venir conmigo hay algo que debo hablarte- dijo Merlín.

Alexis ya sabia que era, pero se levanto y fue caminando con su abuelo hacia el balcon de la cocina. Mientras tanto Albus dirigio una mirada amable a Severus y se fue a decansar por otra parte Snape decidio qudarse y terminar su vaso de wisky.

En el balcon…

-Sabés que tu abuela y yo hacemos e hicimos todo por protegerte a ti y a tus hermanos… me acuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando te encontre sabés?- dijo Merlín muy risueño.

-Ya sé que esta vivo… no es necesaria la introducción- dijo Alexis friamente.

Merlin ya sabia todo solo dejo que las cosas se dieran a eso el dijo:

-Lo sé… y lo lamento. Iba a decirtelo hoy, pero con la visita de Albus y los profesores no pude. Yo necesito saber que estas protegida y estas bien…- dijo Merlín a Alexis que seguia sentada mirando la nada con angustia, pero no enojo.

-Si lo sé tambien, pero es mi familia, todo este tiempo pense que no, que no tenia , que el no estaba, no existia…- suspiro quiso continuar pero sus lagrimas se abarrotaron en los ojos y solo lloro sin hablar…

-Esucha cariño, ya es tarde y debes descansar, ademas me imagino que si sabes esto, sabras que mañana…

-Nos vamos a Hogwarts…- dijo Aly con una sonrriza- Si lo sé…

-Valla en esta casa, no se puede guardar ningun secreto… Jajaja – dijo Merlín caminando lentamente hacia la entrada a la casa. – Mañana partiremos temprano, asi que te recomiendo que te vallas a descansar si?...

-Si… Abuelo gracias- Alexis corrio a abrazarlo y luego se despidieron.

Ella quedo sola en el balcón mirando el cielo tormentoso, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el viento correr y cortando su piel. Cuando de repente ese concierto natural se vio interrumpido por una voz humana…

-Si no entra se enfermara- dijo Snape que desde el marco de la entrada la miraba.

Su piel se herizo y no por el frio sino por su voz- Nunca me enfermo…- contesto secamente. El sujeto dispuesto a irse dio media vuelta y ella alzo la vos y dijo: - Por que lo dejaste? Por que te fuiste del lado oscuro?... No soy tonta Snape.-

Snape se quedo atonito por las preguntas, se dio media vuelta en seco y dijo:

-Eso no te incumbe…- contesto secamente con un hilo de voz

-Claro que si… Me incumbe por que si llega a haber un mortifago en mi casa, lo matare yo misma con mis manos… sin magia- concluyo muy mordazmente.

Snape se ascerco a ella rapidamente tomandola del brazo y sujetandola con mucha fuerza, el intercambio de miradas en ese momento fue inquebrantable, los nervios de ambos fueron aun más… y Alexis era el vivo recuerdo de su madre, Snape no pudo más y se abalanzo sobre sus labios, besandolos con pasión y aprisionandola contra el barandal con una de sus manos en la cintura y otra en su espalda atrayendola hacia el… los primeros instantes Alexis que siempre fue decidida no supo que hacer, estaba perpleja y solo se dejo… el beso siguió siendo igual de apasionado y fuerte por parte de ambos, y ella no hizo nada por frenarlo, hasta que entro en si, y con sus manos empujo al hombre para atrás, al soltarse estaba roja y nerviosa… no supo que decir, o que hacer.

Snape no podria creer lo que habia hecho, estaba muy nervioso, no caia en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y solo dijo apresuradamente:

-Lo siento Lily…- eso habia sido lo peor. Alexis ahora lo miraba con bronca y odio. Diciendole:

-Yo no soy mi madre Snape… ni soy un juguete…- los nervios la invadían al igual que la rabia.

Pero al ver la cara del hombre y al sentir su aura (los Merlín como se dan una idea no eran una familia muy normal magica, se destacaban por esos dotes magicos que los distinguian y hacian más fuerte que los demas) se dio cuenta del sufrimiento que Snape sentia en ese momento… nerviosa y todo se ascerco al hombre nuevamente tomo con sus manos la cara y beso su frente luego dijo: - Buenas noches Severus.-

Ella se incorporo, y se fue caminando lentamente dejando a un Snape anonadado y cansado… con miles de pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza.

Severus levanto la vista nuevamente para ver si la veia, y no fue así…

Lo que si sintio y vio era un agudo y punzante dolor en la marca tenebrosa haciendo que la serpiente se retorciera en busca de algo… algo que lo dejo alterado, con miles de temores instantaneos…


	4. Cápitulo 4: Simplemente Mágico

**Bueno amigos lectores, actualizo nuevamente, pido disculpas tener tan mala gramatica, prometo con el timepo irla merjorandola, Ahora les pido ayuda...**

**¿Que opinan de lo que va del fic?, les parece ¿Denso? o ¿Aburrido?, ahy algo que por ejemplo uds. esperan de los personajes o les gustaria que pasasé. Si es asi les pido que escriban lo que piensan en el Review, Por Favor! **

**Bueno desde Ya les agradezco a los que dejan Review, y espero que les guste los capitulos ultimamente me salen largos, pero es que habia tenido mucha inspiracion Gracias por sus animos! Que tengan un muy Buen Día! **

**Au Revoir!**

**Pd: Lo de siempre! Los personajes y el mundo mágico perteneciente a Harry Potter es propiedad de la gran J. y la Warner Bross. **

**Capitulo 4: Simplemente Mágico.**

Luego de lo sucedido en la noche, Alexis no durmió en toda la madrugada, y solo se quedo observando atravez de sus ventanales el bosque que la mansión tenía… por un momento la melancolia la envolvio, y decidio salir corriendo de su habitación para llegar a ese bosque donde años, meses, y dias atrás ella habia disfrutado de una vida de felicidad, de una vida llena y plena sin penas ni nervios… Bajo las escaleras y cruzo la sala tan apurada que no notó, que alguien además de ella en living de la mansión tampoco podia dormir su abuela Adriane Merlín se habia quedado despierta en un sillón pensando. Cruzo el arco que la llevaba al patio de la casa y tampoco noto que allí estaba Severus Snape, que tampoco habia podido dormir nada debido a el error que habia cometido, y por el cual estaba confundido…

Snape no dejo que su mente le dijera algo, y la siguió…

-No es tarde para que estes saliendo en busca de problemas?- pregunto Severus tratando de hacer sonar su voz lo más placida posible.

-No busco problemas…- Alexis respiro ondo y esta vez no hizo nada por contener las lagrimas- Busco ser feliz de una vez por todas…- concluyo sollozando.

Snape hizo dos grandes pasos y se ascerco a ella. Alexis sorpresivamente se dio vuelta y lo abrazo, llorando y dijo:

Mamá era bonita verdad?-

se aparto para ver la cara del hombre a la luz de la luna se veia completamente iluminada y distinta, ya no notaba ni una gota de sarcasmo ni enojo, como la primera vez que lo vio… solo veia melancolia en sus ojos, que eran tan profundos y negros, y en todas las facciones de la cara.

– Ya sé que tu y mamá eran amigos, antes de perderla, mamá me mostro una foto y me dijo quien eras…- suspiro derramando más lagrimas mientras caminaba hacia la cercana orilla del lago del bosque, levantando la cabeza mirando el cielo.

-Te pareces mucho a ella…- contesto Snape uniendose a Alexis mirando el cielo, que parecia tan cerca-y si lo heramos, tu madre…- suspiro levemente- me ayudo, me alegro cuando eramos niños.-

Ya se habian sentado en la orilla mirando el cielo, así estuvieron durante un largo rato, hasta que el alba dio sus primeras huellas en el cielo, Snape que se habia quedado dormido y Alexis solo se quedo mirandolo, no decidio despertarlo… Simplemente se quedo recostada en su hombro… ambos se parecian, ambos habian sufrido su niñez (aunque no supieran la vida del otro lo sentian asi), ambos querian hacer lo correcto, y amaban y extrañaban la misma persona… pero por sobre todas las cosas querian ser felices… todo estuvo calmo, el agua, el clima, todo era… Simplemente Magico.

De repente un grito dentro de la casa, altero la calma, y Severus se desperto eufóricamente y Alexis ya habia salido corriendo hacia la mansión, antes de entrar por el arco del balcon, una mano la agarro con fuerza y la atrajo… Snape hizo un ademan con la mano diciendo levemente:

Shhh… no hagas ruido dejame a mi- dijo con el dedo en la boca.

Estas loco, esa fue mi abuela, sueltame… escucho voces que no son de mi familia, hay alguien hay dentro… dejame Severus- decia Alexis en voz baja mientras forcejeaba con el hombre para soltarse.

Me hicieron prometer que te cuidaria, asi que hazme caso…- dijo agarrandola con sus dos brazos.

De repente una voz se escucho y las palabras "Avada Kedabra" eran el sonido… un golpe en secó de un cuerpo se escucho, en la habitación, Alexis logro entrar corriendo en la habitación y vio a Adriane tirada en el suelo ya sin vida… Severus entro con su varita en alto dentro de la habitación, cuando pronto se escucharon gritos horribles del piso de arriba… Alexis con todas sus fuerzas temores, y horrendos recuerdos, subio rapidamente… Al llegar vio a 5 de sus hermanos muertos en el suelo y a un grupo de mortifagos parados con varitas…

-Dejenlos desgraciados cerdos – grito Alexis llena de lagrimas y desesperación… al ver a la joven no dudaron en querer matarla, pero las varitas de Severus, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall fueron más rapidas y los desarmaron… lo cual provoco que los mortifagos se hicieran un humo negro tetrico, espeso y desaparecieran.

La habitación quedo en silencio, hasta que Alexis cayo desmoronada, al suelo agarrando la cabeza de Liz tratando de despertarla… pero sabia muy bien que no era asi, se habian ido…

Eirel y Merlín entraron rapidamente por la puerta viendo los cuerpos ya sin vida de su familia, temblando Eirel se tiro al suelo con su hermana de sangre real Liz, llorando y gritando de tristeza.

Alexis no soporto la bronca, dos veces, le habian arrebatado una familia, y esta vez se juro no dejar que esto volviera a pasar… en la conmoción, Merlín se dejo caer, Alexis que desperto del shok de furia, se ascerco a él y le pregunto llorando y mirandolo con desesperación y miedo.

-Abuelo, abuelo puedes oirme por favor… dime que te pasa, por que desapareces… Abuelo!- grito Alexis tratando de hacer que su abuelo no se durmiera y comenzara a evaporarse en miles de polvillos brillantes… Aun asi sucedió y lo ultimo que dijo fue:

-Seras feliz hija ya lo veras, solo lucha por ti y por lo que quieres- como un esfumino desaparecio en el aire, y Alexis se quedo recostada llorando con los puños apretados, en el sofa sonde su abuelo habia estado hace segundos…

El ambiente era sofocante, y triste… tantas muertes, tantos seres queridos, las cosas de la vida no son exactamente como muchas veces uno deseara que fueran… Pero esto era una aberración en tan solo minutos la alegria se habia evaporado para siempre quizas…

Una vez más lo habian perdido todo… Ese mismo crepúsculo, Los profesores de Hogwarts junto con Eirel, Alexis y Mia se disponian a partir a Hogwarts dejando atrás todo lo que habian tenido… una véz más.

En el Expreso Hogwarts Snape y Alexis se volvieron a cruzar en el pasillo, ella ya sin luz en la cara ni felicidad, ni si quiera miro al hombre, al toparse este no pudo retenerse y la abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a sentir algo que no sentia desde hace años, calor… Levanto la cara y solo lo miro diciendo:

- Gra… gracias Severus.-

-Debe comer, no puede quedarse sin comer…- dijo intentando sacar alguna reaccion de ella… y tratando de obviar el hecho de haberla abrazado.

-Ya lo sé… pero no tengo hambre, ademas es mejor dormir un rato ayer no descanse mucho…- suspiro. Por un nanosegundo, al recordar la madruga antes de los mortifagos, su ser se impregno de una fugaz alegria que pronto al caer en la realidad se evaporo…

Severus, no dijo nada. Se quedo mudo, no solo por la situación que estaban atravesando los jóvenes, y en especial Alexis, sino también por que recordo algo, recordo lo que habia sentido en aquella madrugada, algo que no sentia desde hace años, algo que a pesar de todo lo alegraba y le daba ganas de sonreir… claro que el era Severus Snape y nah, no sonreia.

Acto seguido ambos se despidieron con un leve gesto y cada uno siguió su camino, antes de que Alexis entrara nuevamente en su cabina con sus hermanos (que estaban dormidos) Snape se ascerco y le pregunto:

-Alexis las pociones, mejor dicho la poción que me mostro en la biblioteca, la ha traido cierto?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño muy debutativo, ella se dio vuelta dispuesta a responder.

-Si Severus, no seria tan tonta como para olvidarme algo asi…- le parecia o le gustaba que la llamara por su nombre- y ya te he dicho que no me molesta que me tutees.- concluyo entrando a la cabina con una pequeña llamita prendida en el interior de su ser.

Al igual que Snape esas ultimas palabras que le habia mencionado en la Mansión, lo hicieron sentir algo, que esta vez el se percato de que era… felicidad.

La noche se hizo rapidamente, el expreso llego a Hogwarts, y alli en el anden, se encontraron con un hombre gigante "Albus y a Severus parecen gnomos de jardín" pensaba Alexis intentando animarse y ser fuerte una vez más.

-Profesor Dumbledor, Profesores Snape, Mcgonagall, que tarde al fin han llegado las cosas en el castillo no se le han resultado leve a los demás profesores… La profesora Trelawny tiene muchos problemas Gryffindor- Snape miro de reojo a Mcgonagall con aire de orgullo, pero Hagrid continuo- Y Slytherin, a pasado todo este tiempo molestando a los pequeños y la Sta. Pince no puede con ellos, dijo que eran como "bestias salvajes" y y … y – Dumbledore alzo una mano en eseñal de paz.

-Ya Hagrid, son jóvenes es normal, ahora para mi es muy importante querido amigo, presentarte a Mia, Eirel y Alexis Merlín.- Dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrriza y ojos dulce a un Hadrid empalidecido.

-OH! OHHH! Mucho gusto muchachos! Disculpen, le pido disculpas, bueno… yo… no habia notado… mmm- antes de que Hagrid terminase..

-Quedate tranquilo, amigo- Dijo Eirel volviendo a ser el mismo que era, o mejor dicho intentando- Mucho gusto Profesor Hagrid.-Eirel le extendio la mano y Hagrid la estecho con gusto, tanto que casi le saca el brazó.

-Mucho gusto Profesor- dijo Mia, que no sacaba ninguna sonrriza.

-Mucho gusto Hagrid- dijo Alexis, que recordaba muy bien las historias que su mamá le contaba sobre las "mascotas" de Hagrid y los susto que los merodeadores se habian pegado con ellas.

-Bueno, creo Hagrid amigo… que estos jóvenes necesitan entrar al castillo, a descansar y comer algo delicioso, si me disculpán- Dijo Dumbledore haciendo ademan de que lo siguieran- Ah y profesores creo que no hace falta decir, que hay que comenzar a poner los puntos a los jóvenes nuevamente.-

Asi se despidio junto con los tres niños por detrás. Alexis dio vuelta su cabeza enviando una última mirada a Severus, que este la devolvio, aunque por increíble que parezca con una sonrriza… de repente el silencio se rompio.

-Ella no es la rencarnación…- dijo Mcgongall que se habia percatado de esto último.

-No se de que hablas.- y Severus se fue caminando firmemente haciendo ondas con la capa.

Dos horas después todos estaban sentados en el gran comer, Eirel y Mia ya habian sido seleccionados, Eirel habia quedado en Gryffindor, y Mia habia quedado en Huffelpuff.

Pero Alexis, no estaba en ninguna casa, sino que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Dumbledore y a la derecha de un Severus que parecia… feliz (¿?). Los alumnos trataban de descifrar esa cara. Al igual que Alexis a pesar de prometerle a Dumbledore no revelar su verdadera identidad, tambien prometio no hablar de Harry Potter. Pero los pensamientos de Alexis fueron estos _"Se…. Claro! Justo y_o."

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes, espero que estas vacaciones les hayan sido revitalizantes. Y como bien sabén Hogwarts siempre tiene sorpresas para Uds. Asi que dejenme presentarles a su nueva profesora conta Defensa de Artes Oscuras, la señorita Alexis Merlín.-Hubo un leve cuchicheo entre los eforicos aplausos _"¿Una Merlin? Woooauu! ¿Pero los Merlin no existen o si?" _ Dumbledore prosiguió- Por otra parte hemos recibido también a los jóvenes Eirel y Mia Merlin, que se encuentras en sus respectivas casas ya…. Ah y el señor Filch me pidio que les dijera que la escalera del sexto piso del cuadro de no funciona. Sin más preámbulo… que comienze… El banquete.-

Tras terminar esto miles de platos deliciosos aparecieron en las mesas, y los Merlin que nunca habian visto tales extravagancias comieron sin dejar soldado en guerra. A exepción de Alexis que casi no probaba bocado.

-Debe comer, o no podra dar sus clases… Profesora- comento Snape haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra con algo de despecio. Pero Alexis ni lo notó.

-No tengo hambre, y quiero que me tutees, ok?- dijo firmemente, dejando a Snape pasmado.

-Como desees.- Se limito a contestar.

-Veo… que no te hace gracia tenerme aquí como profesora- comento Alexis.

-No es eso, no te metas.- dijo muy tajante Snape.

-Entonces, Que?- dijo Alexis notando la mala cara del hombre desde que ella se sento y Dumbledore hablo.

-Nada, no te metas- volvio a decir esta vez un tanto exasperado.

-Me meto si quiero… Ademas esa cara… Uff- dijo Alexis retorciendo su boca, algo en lo que Severus no pudo evitar fijarse y quedar colgado de sus labios.

-Ya basta… solo come y calleté- dijo exasperado mirandola fijamente, "_sus ojos… sus ojos son… ya basta Snape… bonitos. YA! Comé y veté!". _Pensaba Snape nervioso. Alexis noto la tensión del hombre y solo agarro su mano como muestra de apoyo a lo que el se quedo helado y luego la saco rapidamente.

-Hey me dices…- pero Alexis se percato que seguramente era por la cantidad de personas y solo dijo- Luego… mmm estaba pensando… me ayudarias con las clases.

-Valla Valla, que acaso no eras buena con DCAO?- pregunto con sonrriza malevola Snape.

-Quita esa sonrisita eh?... y no es por que no sepa, sino que tengo 18 años Bahh ellos me van a tomar como una más.-dijo mirando a las mesas de alumnos.

-Pues entonces se firma y extricta, y no te pases de sonrisitas con los mas grandes, eso seria tu ruina- "_Pero que demonios fue eso imbesil, -no te pases de sonrrisitas- Snape eres un idiota" _ pensaba mientras tomaba un trago de hidromiel para relajarse.

-Si tienes razón si quiero dar clases tengo que comportarme como un profesora- luego de un instante Alexis comenzo a reirse lo más leve que pudo, pero no… no pudo. Y solo recibio una mueca de desagrado de la boca de Snape y una mirada dulce de sus ojos negros y penetrantes.

-Vaya Alexis parece que tienes animado Severus- dijo Dumbledore mirando por sobre los lentes de media luna con una sonrriza picara. Alexis no entendio pero Snape si y queria ahorcar al viejo.

Terminada la cena, todos se retiraron y Alexis y Snape se fueron ultimos caminando por los grandes pasillos que dirigian a las mazmorras.

-Asi que entonces dices, que puedo quitar puntos a los estudiantes cuando hacen o dicen algo indebido?- preguntaba Alexis ya mucho más animada de la realidad distante y pasada.

-Asi es, asi que tendras muchos problemas… -suspiro- con los Gryffindor, tendras que tenerlos más que vigilados por que oportunidad que tienen, oportunidad que tomaran y haran desastrez. – contesto Severus con desprecio.

-Ya veo… igual lo podria hablar con Mcgonagall antes de quitar puntos a su casa, no?- dijo Alexis, un tanto en duda.

-Entonces ve a hablar con cada profesor jefe de casa- dijo Snape un tanto molesto.

-Son muchos?- pregunto Alexis intrigada.

-Que acaso no las vistes en el comedor…- dijo con tono sarcastico y sobrador.

Entonces Alexis, se paro frente a el con los brazos en jarra y con mirada altiva y dijo.

-Tranquilito eh? Que recien llego y hago lo que puedo- en tono desafiante.

-Pues no lo haces bien- dijo Severus tratando de ganarle.

-Mmmm aver, dejame deducir…- dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Snape y le daba vuelta observándolo completamente, su cabello negro y grasiento en corte de melena "_desproporcionada"_ , pensó. Su tunica larga y negra, su postura erguida y arrogante, su nariz imponente, y sus ojos por ultimo, negros, frios a primera vista pero en el fondo arden y penetran como un cuchillo suave y profundamente_…" y su bocá, solo larga fuego… pero cuando besa, besa con fue… Ya Aly que rayos estas pensando, el es un profesor, hayyyyyy… uff mierda"_

-Acaso tu cerebro colapso de tanto intentar deducir?- pregunto Snape mirandola con gracia.

-Que acaso eres asi siempre, sabes? Quieres que te diga lo que deduzco de ti?- dijo enfrentandolo a los ojos y acercándosele.

-Dime, aver…- dijo Snape con una sonrriza desafiante mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres uno de esos hombres que prentende tener la razón y que si no la tiene se vuelve como un nenito tonto, que intenta tenerla a cualquier precio.- dijo acercándole aun más al cuerpo de este.

-Mmm frio- dijo Snape acercándosele más haciendo que Alexis retrocediera y se repoyara contra una puerta de un aula.

-Si, eso cre.. es, - Se estaba poniendo nerviosa- pues yo no, por que eso demuestras.- dijo finalmente.

Acto seguido Snape y Alexis comenzaron a besarse con tanta pasión y tanto desenfreno que de la fuerza que el cuerpo de el ejercia sobre el de ella, hizo que la puerta se abriera, cayendose los dos al piso, sin percatarse de nada, siguieron besandose muy fuertemente mientras Snape sujetaba con sus manos las muñecas de ella dejandola inmovilizada, y besandola salvajemente, ella acomodaba sus piernas al cuerpo de el, haciendo presión y sintiendo su erección. Snape la solto, comenzo a besarle el cuello, mientras los gemidos se escaban de la boca de ella recayendo en los oidos de Snape haciendolo exitar aun más, el se incorporo sentado rapidamente (ella seguia debajo de el) mientras estaban por despojarse de sus camisas y tunicas…

Lo mismo que sintio aquella vez en el lago de la mansión, ahora lo volvia a sentir era algo tan simple tan magico, que ninguna desgracia, ningun dementor, ningun obliviate podian hacerle sacar esa sensación de su mente… de su corazón

Una voz sono desde a fuera en el pasillo un tanto cercana…

-Quien anda ahí?- decia Filch, con voz malevola y sigiloso.-Muestrensen mocosos, cuando le diga a Dumbledore lo que hacian… veran, salgan ahora, o el castigo sera peor.- dijo en la entrada de la puerta del aula, ya casi adentro, mientras Severus y Alexis, se encontraban arrinconados contra una esquina del aula, detrás de un esqueleto de Hinkypunk…


	5. Cápitulo 5: La Charla y el Chaparrón

**Hola amigo/as a todos, gracias nuevamente por sus review, y esta vez actulizo más seguido, por que por un problema personal, puede que tarde más asi que aca les dejo Cap.5 espero que lo disfruten y que les gusten como siempre les pido que dejen sus criticas y opiniones que es la mejor ayuda que pueden dar, ademas obio de los animos que me ayudan a las ganas de seguir escribiendo.! Bueno los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios sino que pertenecen a la GRAN JKR y a la Warner a exepción de Alexis, y los Merlin, que pertenecen a mi loca imaginación! En fin Existos a todos lectores y escritores! **

**Au revoir! ClairSnape! :3**

**Capitulo 5: La Charla y el Chaparron.**

Los cuerpos de Severus y Alexis se enfrieron rapidamente, reincorporandose rapidamente y despejando su mente, se miraron los dos con cara de "Mierda"…

-Sigueme.- dijo Snape rapidamente, pero Filch habia entrado al aula con un farol y la señora Norris…

-No! esto si que es mala suerte..- susurraba Alexis al oido de Severus, algo que hizo que este se diera vuelta rapidamente y quedaran cara a cara…

-Si no te cayas nos escuchara el viejo- decia Severus cuando Alexis rapidamente se animo a tomar otro inesperado beso del pobre hombre que parecia en estado de shok al tenerla asi de cerca nuevamente.

-Tengo una idea, solo confia en mi..- Esas palabras eran una película de terror penso Sevrus, pero asintio con la cabeza.

Con un movimiento de su dedo Alexis hizo aparecer una tremenda humareda, que despisto a Filch y tanto ella como Severus pudieron escabullirse por la puerta, corrieron hasta llegar a las mazmorras. El que se dio cuenta donde estaban por un segundo dejo que su mente se llevara por esa felicidad y emocion adolescente que nunca habia sentido… y por un instante penso "Si tan solo se quedera… conmigo…" pero luego se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y en su mente solo aparecio una palabra "Basta… ella no es… bueno ella" "Basta… solo… basta". Con este pensamiento la cara del hombre demostro su tristesa y angustia. Alexis que no era estupida, se ascerco y acaricio con su mano una de sus mejillas, haciendo que el la mirara con esos ojos profundos y penetrantes, pero esta vez estos mismos, no transportaban bronca, desconcierto o sacarcasmo, sino angustia…

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- pregunto Alexis sin alejar su mano de su mejilla.

-Nada… creo que es hora de que te vallas. Es demasiado tarde y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de recien.- Dijo soltandose de la dulce caricia y en tono distante y frio.

-¿Estas seguro que no sientes angustia, o tristesa?... Por que eso es lo que expresa tu aura y tu mirada…- Dijo Alexis tratando de persuadirlo de hablar.

-No y ya vete mañana tendras clases y no puedes llegar tarde y los sabes bien- Sin mas palabras el abrio la puerta detrás de si, y la dejo sola en el pasillo.

Camino sin rumbo por todo el castillo tratando de entender lo que le pasaba con ese hombre, tratando de entender su comportamiento, por momentos ella sentia que el la confundia con su madre (a la que sabia que el amaba) pero en otros ejemplo cuando la besaba, sentia y sabia que eso era para ella… Ese momento, ese beso, esa felicidad era un regalo de el para ella y de ella para el.

Asi llego la mañana, y ella seguia dando vueltas, no habia dormido, pero no tenia sueño, solo tristesa… De pronto cuando estaba por entrar al gran comedor, a unos metros de este se detuvo como petrificada… y lo vio.

Alli estaba el, después de todos estos años, era imposible no reconocerlo, era imposible no saber quien era el, era imposible, no tener ganas de abrazarlo y estrujarlo, el… el era lo unico que quedaba de su verdadera familia, una lagrima se derramo sigilosamente de uno de sus ojos, y camino rapidamente para verlo bien, pero se detuvo en seco acordandose cuidadosamente de las palabras dichas por Albus Dumbledore _"Es importante… que Harry no lo sepa, de lo contrario, podria conmocionarse, y de esa forma querida los planes se saldrian de control. Pero calma, eso no quita que no puedas hablarle, solo se cuidadosa…" _

Alexis, solo se colgo de la ultima oración de Dumbledore, y camino decididamente haciando donde estaba Harry, se prometio no hablarles… o al menos eso intento.

Harry estaba en ese momento junto con dos jóvenes más, Alexis no lo pudo evitar y se ascerco con ojos un tanto lagrimos y con una alegria que desbordaba de todo su cuerpo, de su ser…

-Hola, chicos! – Saludo muy emocionada- ¿Cómo estan? ¿Qué hacen hoy?- Los tres la miraron un tanto extrañados, de la confianza al hablar que se habia tomado, era rara, y parecia rara…

Aunque Harry la miro, y solo se limito a sonreírle, sus cabellos eran rojizos y tenia unos ojos verdes profundos, era una mujer joven, (demasiado), parecia ser una "nueva estudiante" suposo Harry (claro que estaba equivocado)… Pero su alegria era tal, y su presencia era tan alegre, que solo le provoco sonreír con más fuerzas…

-Oh! Disculpen no me he presentado soy Alexis Merlín…- dijo, pero Hermione termino por ella la frase.

-Si! Lo sé un placer conocerla! Uds. Nos dictara clase a nosotros verdad? Es la profesora de DCAO?- dijo Hermione muy emocionada ya que el apelledio de Alexis era reconocidisimo.

"_Merlín… pero si entonces, sera… mmm sera una de las nietas. Wau! Momento, Hermione dijo: "profesora". Pero… pero si parece tener tan solo 18 o 20 años!"_ Pensaba Harry un tanto atonito al ver a una mujer tan joven como profesora… _"Seguro que no le hizo gracia a Snape"._

-Eh?... Si, si! Uds. Estan en 5 año verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad queria saber todo sobre ellos y en especial sobre Harry, y que el la conociera, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Si, -contesto Ron,- pero pensamos que teniamos con el profesor Lupin, o no?- Pregunto Ron confundido.

-Eh.. Si pero yo lo ayudare con sus clases ya que no esta muy bien de salud..- dijo con una amplia sonrriza- pero quedense tranquilos que no remplazare a su profesor, solo vine momentáneamente hasta que el se mejore.

Los 4 siguieron charlando, y comentando cosas… Hasta que fueron vistos a lo lejos por dos miradas una dulce, y risueña, llena de felicidad de ver el rostro de los hermanos tan felices, y otra de celos, curiosidad y temor de que Potter supiera la verdad de su familia.

-Mi señor, creo que no es adecuado de que él se entere ya, de quien es ella, ademas- dijo Snape con vestigios de bronca y celos en su voz, pero Dumbledore se le adelanto.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya hable con ella y no dira nada, hasta que sea el momento apropiado, asi que me pidio si solo podia hablar con él como una persona más, y di mi consentimiento- Dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaban junto con Snape hacia donde estaban los cuatro jóvenes.

-Buenos dias a todos- Dijo Dumbledore saludando con una amplia sonrriza de felicidad.

-Buenos dias profesor Dumbledore, y Profesor Snape- saludaron los tres amigos.

-Buenos dias Albus, profesor Snape- contesto Alexis con una amplia sonrriza al igual que la de Albus, pero con unas ojeras terribles de cansancio… Al decir "profesor Snape" este se noto de la diferencia y penso que ella estaba enojada, "_espero que no… no quisiera que por mi culpa… no de nuevo… basta imbesil" _ se decia mentalmente Severus a sí mismo.

-Por que no vamos pasando, amigos que creo que hoy, habra un desayuno majestuoso, dado a que hoy recibimos visitas…- Esto ultimo dejo en duda a los tres estudiantes, y claro Alexis que recien era nueva y no conocia nada, y casi nadie. –Si me disculpan debo ir a terminar algunos asuntos con la profesora Mcgonagall- dijo Albus y salio rapidamente a buscar a Mcgonagall.

Los cinco se miraron entre profesores y alumnos, y estos ultimos decidieron entrar rapidamente antes de que Snape les descuente puntos por respirar. Alexis, creyo que era buena idea tambien irse sentar cuando el hablo y ella no le quedo otra que detenerse.

-Lo sien… Lo siento.- dijo Severus, casi en un tono imperceptible. Alexis lo miro como que no entendia nada, para que lo repitiera de nuevo.

-¿Que? No lo escucho profesor Snape, hable más alto- dijo con una sonrriza picara, en su rostro.

-Olvidalo- dijo friamente, y ella lo sujeto con la mano.- ¿Qué?- dijo el secamente.

-Lo siento yo- dijo ella mirando hacia el piso.

-Hagamos algo, simplemente olvidemoslo todo, y listo- dijo el con un tono un poco más amigable.

-¿A que te refieres con todo?- pregunto ella, un tanto angustiada, el queria olvidar todo, incluso el beso…

-Con todo…- respondio, y la miro muy friamente.

-Como quiera profesor- contesto y se fue caminando a la mesa principal, mientras tarareaba algo imperceptible, en eso vio a sus hermanastros y corrio hacia ellos.

-Hey al fin te vemos, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Pregunto Eirel que seguia mal por lo de los Merlín.

-He estado ocupada- dijo ella rapidamente- ¿Y uds. Como les ha ido, que tal sus compañeros de casa?, ¿Hey son lindas por dentro?- dijo intentando esquivando la pregunta de Eirel.

-Mmm me esquivas, que pasa Aly, pregunte ¿Dónde estabas?, no ¿Cómo estabas?- dijo Eirel, con una risa inquisidora en su rostro.

-Te fuiste caminando con el profesor ese que habia ido a casa, ¿Verdad?, ese todo de negro…- dijo Mia en su inocencia, mientras Eirel giraba su cabeza hacia Alexis, y ponia una mirada de desagrado.

-Es una broma verdad?... ese tipo es un exmortifago, y después de todo el tiempo que te tuvieron encerrada deberias haber aprendido la lección no crees Aly?- dijo Eirel con mucho enojo.

-Basta! Eirel, el no es un mal hombre, solo tiene mala apariencia…-dijo calmada, para luego dar la cereza del postre- ademas yo decido con quien juntarme o no?...

-Ya no peleen, por favor, somos nosotros solos, y no debemos pelear a los abuelos no le gustaria…- dijo Mia, viendo las caras de sus hermanastros.

-Esta bieeeeeen- respondieron al unisono Alexis y Eirel, y al verse se comenzaron a reir como niños chiquitos y descontrolados. Aly se percato de que ya casi todos estaban en el gran comedor, y les dijo – Bueno yo me voy, y Eirel tu tambien ve a tu mesa, sino habra problemas- dijo riendosele.

-Ahyy lo siento "PROFESORA"… Hay ella es una "profesora de Hogwarts!" Perdon mi lady- dijo Eirel en tono burlon, riendose junto con Mia.

-Ya Eirel! Basta! O los demas profesores creeran que no puedo manejar a los alumnos- dijo Aly, tratando de callarlos, pero no funciono.

-Lo siento profesora… no, no nos pegue malevola profesora- decia Eirel haciendose el teatralero, mientras se reia y se tiraba al piso haciendose el herido.

-Aggg ya me voy, tonto!- le dijo Aly y se fue directo a tomar asiento junto a Dumbledor y… Snape. El cual tenia cara de rabioso.

-Con permiso profesores- dijo Aly, al sentarse en su silla.

-Oh Alexis, veo que estar en familia le ha reanimado el espiritu y le apuesto una sonrrisa en su cara- le parecia a ella, o eso de familia, tenia doble sentido y más cuando Dumbledore le guiño el ojo.- En cuanto a la tormenta, dejeme decirle, que solo es pasajera normalmente tiene un buen dia, y más junto a uds… Solo es tacto- y le volvio a guiñar el ojo, pero esta vez la mirada de Albus se dirigio a Sverus.

Alexis no podia dejar de pensar, en lo que le dijo Albus, con una cara hecha de tomate, solo le sonrio al director, y se acomodo, para escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore al comedor. Mientras ella, lidiaba son una varita que habia encontrado en un pasillo, Snape no dejaba de verla y desesperase al darse cuenta que no sabia usar varitas.

El desayuno transcurrio tranquilo, hasta que Dumbledore anuncio que debido a un problema las primeras tres horas del dia no habria clases. En ese momento Alexis aprovecho a preguntarle al profesor Flitwick (que se encontraba al otro lado de Snape) para saber si el la ayudaba a controlar una varita…

-Disculpe profesor Flitwick, seria mucha molestia, si le pidiera ayuda, para que me enseñara, en algun momento que Ud. Pueda o tenga libre… a maneja las varitas magicas- al decir esto Snape se irguio en su asiento, y aunque su cara no lo demostraba, sus pensamientos decian lo contrario_ "Acaso es siega no me ve… que acaso no se usar mi varita"_ pensaba Severus con bronca… hasta que se dijo a si mismo _"Basta ella no es ella… ademas mejor asi no tengo que soportar sus atrevimientos"_ se dijo mentalmente a si mismo sin creer una sola palabra de lo que se decia.

-Seria un placer para mi, profesora poder ayudarla, pero le tengo que pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas, puesto que dado que Binns esta enfermo, tambien debo dar sus clases, y no tengo tiempos, libres- dijo Flitwick muy apenado, por su respuesta.- Sin embargo el proximo semestre podria ser tranquilamente- Concluyo Flitwick.

Ante las respuestas de Flitwick, Severus se sintio triunfal, y dejo escarpar una sonrriza malevola, mientras pensaba :-

"_Ja ahora si que no le quedara otra que pedirmelo a mi… y cuando lo haga dire que… No!. Eso por no haberme tomado en cuenta antes…"_

"_Dios en que te estas convirtiendo Severus pareces un niño insoportable…" _

De todas formas, se notaba la cara de felicidad melevola que Snape tenia. Aly que no queria casi tratarlo, solo dio vuelta al otro lado, y le pregunto a Dumbledore, el cual acepto felizmente junto con Mcgonagall al ver la cara de decepción de Severus.

El desayuno conluyo y Aly fue en busca de sus hermanos, pero al verlos por primera vez felices con otros chicosy chicas, desde que habian llegado decidio no interrumpir.

Asi que se decidio por ir a conocer el lago, ya habia terminado todas sus tareas, y tenia 2 horas y medias de tiempo libre, asi que fue directo, al llegar se recosto a la sombra de un arbol. A los 10 minutos, se escucharon unos pasos, y al alzar la vista vio a quien menos se esperaba era Harry…

-Hola Harry! –dijo casi gritando- ¿Cómo estas? ¿No tienes que hacer ningun deber?

-Hola profesora Merlín- dijo Harry contento de haberla encontrado sin saber por que- No la verdad es que no, termine todo en el verano, a diferecia de mi amigo Ron que gracias a Hermione el esta haciendo los trabajos.

-Vaya… sabes Harry por lo que he escuchado dicen que eres un muy buen alumno, verdad?- dijo Aly feliz de saber de que era una muy buena persona, a pesar de parecerse a su padre.

-Eso dicen? – se rio timidamente- Pues no soy nada comparado con Hermione, ella si es ejemplar…- antes de poder continuar, Aly le dijo:

-Emm no me digas profesora, por favor solo tengo 18 años, dime Aly, o Alexis… y tratame de "vos" sino me siento vieja- y comenzaron a reirse fuertemente.

-Esta bien prof… Aly- dijo Harry rapidamente. Mientras ella esbozaba una gran sonrriza de felicidad.

-Y dime Harry, sabes volar en escoba?- pregunto con curiosidad Alexis.- Me ha dicho Mcgonagall que eres toda una sensación en Quidditch… Eso es increíble, tan joven un buscador… Y lo mejor es que le has pateado el trasero a Slytherin! Un monton de veces- dijo Aly feliz de charlar asi con su hermano… aunque el no lo supiera. Saber que a su hermano le iba bien en los estudios y que era un destacado jugador, la llenaba de dicha y felicidad.

-Si… aunque ellos son muy tramposos- dijo mirando hacia el rio.

-Si es verdad, pero que se va a hacer, si tienen a Snape- dijo ella con un tono de recelo que harry noto- Te voy a decir algo pero jurame que no lo diras… - le pido a Harry bajando la voz.

-Seguro- dijo el sin dudarlo, sentia una confianza muy especial en ella.

-La ultima vez que jugaron Gryffindor y Slytherin, Dumbledore me conto, que como Flint golpeo suciamente a Angelina con el bate y luego a ti… en la sala de profesores Snape trato de defender a Flint, y Mcgonagall le contesto: "Esa serpiente sanguinaria no debe jugar, casi mata a dos estudiantes…" Sanpe lo defendio y Mcgonagall le contesto "Pues entonces, me voy, no tiene sentido hablar con alguien que es igual de tramposo que sus estudiantes" y se fue dejando atonito a Sanpe con Dumbledore, que según el se moria de risa, mientras Severus reventaba de rabia.

Terminado el relato ambos jóvenes se rieron un buen rato del profesor Snape, haciendo chistes y riendose de los orgullosos Slytherins… Pero la charla no fue tan secreta, por que de repente una sombra alta e imponente, tapo el sol, y los jóvenes abrieron los ojos, y se reincorporaron, para ver quien era, no era nada más ni nada menos que Snape.

Que los miraba con bronca, y rabia, y con un dejo de celos en su mirada que solo Aly pudo ditinguir.

-Acaso no tienen reloj…- pregunto friamente.

-No, Snape, no tenemos… Por que?- pregunto Aly ecarandolo.

-Por que eran tres horas no 5, profesora, de todas formas no me sorprende para nada, su falta de puntualidad siendo tan despistada y mal educada todo el tiempo- dijo con mas bronca en su voz.

Harry y Aly se miraron desconcertados al escuchar "5 horas". Se les habia pasado el tiempo charlando y riendose.

-Asi es, por su falta de puntualidad Potter 10 puntos menos para Glyffindor… y sera mejor que se vaya ¡AHORA!- grito Snape.

Harry emprendia el camino al castillo.

-En cuanto a Ud. "profesora" si se le puede decir asi- dijo con desden hacia ella- venga conmigo Dumbledore la espera en su despacho.

-JA… -grito en voz alta, tanto que Harry se dio vuelta y miro la escena, ella se acercaba a el con el dedo apuntandolo, y empujandolo para atrás, lo más increíble era que 1º Snape se dejaba tocar y apuntar por un dedor, menor que el y 2º Que retrocedia.

-Ni loca me voy con Uds.- dijo con una voz firme, y muy fuerte- Ademas yo sere despistada si, impuntual tambien, pero mal educada JAMAS! Aca el unico mal educado es Ud. Snape, que trata a los demas como basura, se cree la gran cosa, y solo es un profesor- con estas ultimas palabras, ella se adelanto emprendiendo camino al castillo, cuando tropezo con una rama que el sauce boxeador habia levantado, haciendola caer, y sangrar su nariz… tanto Snape y Harry corrieron a ayudarla, Harry sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un hechizo y reparo su nariz. Entonces Aly exclamo para bronca de Snape.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor Potter, por un hechizo de 7 realizado por uno de 5 año. Ah y Gracias Harry- dicho esto ella tomo el brazo de Harry dejando a Snape petrificado… pero de la bronca.

Asi emprendieron camino al castillo, pero cuando iban subiendo la ladera, se largo una lluvia torrencial, tanto era el viento, que Snape no tardo mucho en alcanzarlos… Cuando estaban por entrar se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del castillo estaba cerrada.

-Que idiota soy… como no me acorde antes- dijo Snape en voz alta sin pensar lo que decia. Alexis no resistio la oportunidad de comentar y lo hizo.

-Wauuuuu! Hasta que al fin se da cuenta de lo que es profesor- dijo mirandolo con una ceja levantada y una sonrriza retorcida. Harry sin poder evitarlo largo una leve risa. Por lo cual recibio una mirada de odio profundo de Snape, Aly al notar esto, hablo.

-Lo siento, pero me las debias, que es lo que debias de recordar?- Pregunto, mientras la lluvia incrementaba torrencialemente, haciendo que el rio subiera….


	6. Cápitulo6:Empapados supuestos Mortifagos

**Hola! Bueno aqui subiendo otro cap. tarde pero no demasiado, bueno en fin agradezco a Charlotte y a Gienah que me han dado ideas, para que este conforme con el final, aunque claro todavia falta mucho para ello JAJAJA. y a TODOS los reviews, son los que me inspiran y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo con mas ansias los capitulos. Pido disculpas si hay demasiadas faltas de ortografia, estoy intentando disminuirlas. Cualquier critica o sugerencia haganla saber :D-**

**Bueno lo de siempre chics los personajes del mundo de la saga HP, no me pertenecen a mi sino a JKR y WB. **

**En fin espero que disfruten mucho este nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS de verdad por leer! Me hacen FELIZ! ^^**

**Aur revoir! ~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 6: Empapados y supuestos Mortifagos.**

Snape solo la miro de soslayo sin darle demasiada importancia a su comentario, sabia que se lo merecia por dentro…

-Hey Snape! Que debias recordar?- le dijo Aly un tanto impaciente y ya empapada por la fuerte tormenta.- Hay mejor olvidalo, hay que entrar al castillo, ayudenme a empujar la puerta…- dijo Aly mientras se proponia con los brazos haciendo fuerza hacia la puerta.

-Esta loca, solo te dislocaras el brazo… Ademas…- dijo Snape tratando de escaparse de la torrente- las puertas se cierran cuando llegan tormentas como estas… Dumbledore ya sabia que esto vendria y por eso me mando a buscarlos.- Dijo refunfuñando mientras Aly sacaba una leve sonrrisa con su cara empapada de gotas- pero si sabia que esto me pasaria no hubiera perdido el tiempo….- Puff abajo sonrrisa penso Aly.

-Wau! No te hubieras molestado tanto! Ademas solo es un poquito de agua no Harry?- Pero justo cuando el muchacho iba a decir algo, la lluvia se hizo mil veces más tupida, y los rayos comenzaron a caer como meteoritos- Ahhhh demonios! – grito Aly cuando vio un rayo muy cerca de ellos –Acaso no hay hechizos pararayos?- pregunto tiritando de frio.

-Creo que no- contesto Harry con un tiriteo menor que el de ella.

-Me sorprenden sus conocimientos… realmente son unos brutos- dijo Snape condescendiente.

-Ok, hagamos asi Harry… Aver Inteligentisimo Profesor Snape, haga el hechizo, o se gana un viaje al lago negro, Que tal eh?- hablo Alexis, ya harta de las contestaciones de Snape.

-Como te atreves…- pero antes de que siguiera un rayo reboto y dio muy cerca de la espalda de Aly, lo cual hizo que esta se aproximara a Severus hasta abrazarlo.

-Ok Ud. Gana es el mejor de todos los magos… Solo haga el maldito hechizo… Por favor!- dijo Alexis, ya fundida de terror, con los rayos cayendo a diestra y siniestra, como bombas.

Tanto Harry como Aly, solo escucharon un murmullo salir de la boca de Snape, pero que funciono dado a que los rayos, ya no caian cerca de ellos.

-Gracias- dijeron al unisono Harry y Aly, que sin darse cuente, o mejor dicho sin QUERER darse, seguia abrazada al mago, este mirando hacia su cara, levantando una ceja y diciendo- Algo más?- logro que Aly lo soltara, aunque ahora sentia frio y solo, aunque ella seguia estando alli.

-Bueno aver ahora, que hacemos? –dijo Aly soltando un bufido- Si Dumbledore hizo el hechizo dudo mucho que solo en esta puerta este hecho, asi que deberiamos buscar una de las ventanas- dijo Aly que seguia tiritando con todo su cuerpo.

-Si, esa es buena idea Aly- dijo Harry que recibio una mirada de rabia por parte de Snape, dado a que la habia llamado por su nombre y ensima con un diminutivo de este.- El unico problema es que todas las ventanas estan a 3 metros de altura, y salvo que tengamos tres escobas, sera difícil llegar.

-Es verdad- dijo Aly poniendose a pensar en una solución sin pensar en el frio- Ya sé! – dijo feliz- conozco un hechizo de atravesar solo que…- dijo dudando de repente.

-Solo que… Que?- pregunto inquisidor Severus.

-Solo que un mago puede hacercelo a otro y una vez que esta hecho dura 10 segundos, y el hechizo tarda 50 segundos en realizarse- dijo Aly poniendo cara de desilusión y recibiendo una mirada de "tengo una idea" por parte de Severus. –Que se te ocurrio?- pregunto Aly al ver su mirada…

-Pues que tu hagas el hechizo con Potter, atraviese la maldita puerta y luego yo lo realizo contigo… Y? – pregunto Snape al no ver respuesta de Aly, claro que Potter no debia responder, el solo obedecera. Luego de un silencio, Aly respondio.

-Ok, pero hagamoslo rapido, se aproximan nubes demasiado negras para mi gusto- dijo Aly un tanto asustada.

-Bien hazlo, y deja decirte que hubieramos tardado menos de no ser que te quedaste mil años pensando, bien hazlo ahora- concluyo Snape.

Aly no lo penso dos veces y realizo el hechizo, pero lo hizo mentalmente de forma que Severus no escuchara, una vez hecho, no espero a que Harry cruzara el umbral ella misma lo empujo hacia dentro.

-Bien ahora dime como lo tengo que pronunciar?- pregunto Snape un tanto asqueado de tener que pedir algo a alguien y más a ella.

-Mmm no lo sé- dijo felizmente.

-De que diablos estas hablando? Dime ya el hechizo, y sacanos de aquí- dijo Snape perdiendo la poca paciencia que su cerebro tenia.

-Ehh creo que te acabo de decir, no lo sé… Ademas si yo te digo el hechizo, lo haras me empujaras hacia adentro y tu te quedaras solo aquí a fuera, asi que nos quedamos los dos, tarde o temprano esta tormenta parara y las puertas se abriran- dijo sentandose en frio suelo de piedra mientras seguia tiritando.

-Olvidalo no discutire más contigo, no tienes remedio- dijo Snape podrido de sus caprichos, pero a su vez contento de que ella se preocupara por el… "_No puedo creer que ella se preocupe, por mi… Por alguien como yo…" _pensaba Severus mientras veia a lo lejos los remolinos que se formaban en el lago.

Después de un rato la tormenta seguia igual de fuerte y con mas rayos, relámpagos y truenos que antes. Ambos seguian en silencio.

-Creo que sera mas bien tarde que temprano- dijo Aly intententando sacar a Severus de sus pensamientos, este que no habia entendido bien lo que la joven quiso decir, se limito a decir:

-Si-

-Sigues arrepentido, todavía no lo haz olvidado verdad?- pregunto Aly desviando su mirada hacia el lago, mientras Snape volvia su vista hacia ella que se encontraba en el piso sentada y el parado a su lado.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo más friamente que el agua de las gotas de lluvia.

-Que bueno- dijo Aly intentando parecer contenta, pero en realidad solo se sentia triste y confundida.

Cuando de repente un estornudo se escucho… Aly habia comenzado a estornudar fuertemente, y a tiritar todavía aun más… Snape se sento junto a ella, que seguia temblando, y con su mano toco su frente estaba hirviendo, a pesar de que el agua estuviera helada.

-Demonios, donde estara Potter, seguro que el desgraciado se fue y ni siquiera se preocupo- dijo Severus con bronca en su tono.

-Ya calmate quieres!- dijo Aly que parecia estar desmayandose por la alta fiebre que tenia mientras tiritaba- No hables asi de mi hermano, no en frente mio…- Snape no hizo otra cosa que permanecer callado unos minutos- Ademas todo esta bien, ya entraremos Severus- dijo Aly pronunciando el nombre de Snape con la voz totalmente apagada.

-Bien? A que diablos llamas tu bien?- le contesto gritando de bronca- Acaso le llamas bien, a que estas volando de fiebre y casi desmayandote de frio… Que es bueno para ti Ha?- dijo Snape con bronca de que defendiera a Harry.

-Tu lo eres…- dijo cayendose sobre el hombro de Snape ya casi inconciente.

-Demonios! Alexis… despierta, vamos! Ahora, deja de jugar!- decia Severus alterado, de no poder hacer nada… "Dumbledore, donde demonios estas… viejo endemoniado" pensaba Snape, mientras tenia entre sus brazos semi acostada a Alexis. –Hey despierta… Vamos… por favor.- Esto ultimo se lo dijo al oido, con tristesa y desesperado.

De repente de entre la tormenta aparecieron unas figuras horrendas, largas y bizcosas, con dedos largos, y cubiertos por tunicas negras, llenas de aujeros y sucias… eran dementotes. Snape sin poder defenderse, cayo inconciente, por culpa de sus atacantes, sin varita y sin fuerzas, solo tristesa… cayo totalmente debilitado al suelo, mientras sostenia con una mano el cuerpo de Aly, que los dementotes queria llevarse, en eso, escucho un estruendo gigante y solo vio unas luces, eran patronus, los pudo reconocer, pero luego de eso, cayo completamente inconciente…

3 días después:

-Aún, no ha recuperado el concimiento?- pregunto Snape con preocupación.

-No profesor Snape, y le voy a pedir que se retire la Sta, Merlín necesita descansar le guste o no.- Decia Madam Pomfrey mientras miraba a Alexis.

-Esta bien- dijo Snape y se fue caminando firmemente

Esa misma tarde, alguien toca en el despacho de Snape.

-Adelanté- dijo Severus. Pero para su sorpresa, algo que nunca podria aver imaginado… Harry Potter.- Que quieres Potter? Te advierto que no tengo tiempo para estupideces.- dijo Snape de muy mala gana al verlo.

-Si la profesora Merlin y el llamado de Dumbledore es una estupidez, entoces me ire- dijo Harry enojado y seco.

-Potter! – grito Snape aun más enojado- Dime ya que ha pasado….

-Dumbledore me manda a decirle que vaya a la enfermeria, la profesora Merlín ha despertado, pero necesitan su ayuda.- dijo Harry más tranquilo y saliendo del salón.

Snape no lo dudo dos veces y salio tan rapido como pudo de su escritorio, salio tan rapido, que empujo a Harry contra la pered. Al llegar a la enfermeria se encontro con Dumbledore y Madam Pomfrey en la entrada, que lo atajaron antes de que entrara corriendo hacia la cama de Alexis.

-Severus, necesitamos que reconozcas… una marca…- dijo Dumbledore lo mas tranquilo posible. Snape se giro rapidamente a ver a Dumbledore y escucharlo aun más atentamente.

-Que… marca? – pregunto Severus arqueando una ceja inquisidora, ycasi helado de solo escuchar esa palabra "marca" por que le hacia memoria a la maldición que tenia en su antebrazo.

-Una que Alexis tiene en su antebrazo izquierdo, y que corre… hacia arriba hasta su espalda y cuello… Acaso tu no recueras haberla visto… "anteriormente"- estas ultimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Severus, una mortifaga, _pero "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... No es imposible, ademas era hija de ellos… No! Pero… ¿Como nunca se supo nada de ella, si era hija de ellos?" _Las dudas recaian en la mente de Snape una tras otra al igual que las gotas de agua en la tormenta.

-Mejor ire a vigilar que nadie entre Director- dijo Madam Pomfrey y se retiro hacia la entrada.

-Ah y Poppy, si llegas a ver a Minerva hazla que pase, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Dumbledor seriamente. Pomfrey se retiro hacia la puerta y del lado de a fuera cerro con llave.

-Bien Severus, esta marca, creo que la conoces muy bien, lo que no me explico es por que ella la poseé, ni por que motivos es tan grande.- dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia la camilla de Alexis, nuevamente, Snape estaba más palido de lo normal parecia ya un fantasma, y tenia un sudor frio en su cara…

-Señor, creo que debemos tener cuidado si es asi, como Ud. Dice… Sin embargo, creo que no hay motivos para desconfiar de ella…- dijo Snape muy sorprendido de si mismo, junto con Dumbledore, que lo miraba, atonito por el mismo motivo…

-Veó… Severus, que le haz tomado aprecio, ¿no es asi? – pregunto Albus, con una leve sonrrisa en su rostro…

-No señor, no es aprecio simplemente es razonamiento- decia Snape con los ojos mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpio…

-Sabés, nunca pensé que el razonamiento haria que tomaras cariño, sigue razonando amigo mio, que funciona- dijo Dumbledore muy chistoso, y alegre.

-Nada de eso, ¡por favor!... Solo digo que si la familia más prestigiosa y poderosa del mundo magico, le habia dado refugio, a Alexis, es por algo, ellos confiaban en ella, y sabian que era buena… No es demasiado complicado razonar eso, o si mi Señor?- dijo Snape con bronca, de que Dumbledore creyera que el se estaba ablandando.

-Vaya… -dijo Albus, con una mano que acariciaba su baraba, y luego haciendo hincapié en "Alexis" contesto- entonces Severus… creo que "ALEXIS" se merece nuestra confianza no es asi?- dijo Dumbledore aun más divertido por haber visto que su discipulo la llamaba por el nombre a la joven.

-Aggg olvidelo, y bien… me mostrara la marca o ¿No?- dijo Snape con bronca.

-Claro…- Dumbledore cambio su rostro alegre por uno sombrio y de preocupación.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando el brazo izquierdo de Alexis… Y hay estaba la marca tenebrosa, horrible, y profunda, la serpiente se corria y pareciera que se enrrozacaba por todo el brazo de la joven, como si lo estrangulara fuertemente, llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, era horrible… Alexis tenia toda la piel fria por donde se encontraba la marca, y aun más palida de lo normal, parecia inerte, parecia muerta.

Los profesores se quedaron mirando y tratando de comprender que significado tenia. Snape no podia creerlo, ella, no podia ser una de ellos… Una mortifaga.

De repente la calma de la habitación se vio aturdida, por una discusión que venia desde la entrada, haciendo que Dumbledore y Snape voltearan, las voces eran de Minerva, Madam Pomfrey y… Eirel.

-Dejeme pasar Profesora, tengo verla, ellos no pueden saber…- decia Eirel enojado y casi gritando.

-Eirel Merlin, calmaté, no puedes…- decia Mcgonagall.

-Lo siento jovencito, pero la enfermeria esta cerrada, el director Dumbledore, y el profesor Snape estan atendiendo a la Sta, Merlin.-dijo Madam Pomfrey para frenar a Eirel, pero eso lo puso más furioso.

-¿Qué?.. NO! Profesora Mcgonagall, hagalos salir, ella…. Agg! Ellos no saben nada… Dejeme entrar… ¡Por favor!- decia Eirel agarrando la perilla de la puerta.

En eso la puerta se habrio… Era Albus, que habria la puerta, tratando de poner menos cara de preocupación y más facciones de tranquilidad,

-¿Qué sucede Eirel? – dijo Albus, tratando de calmarlo

-Dejenla, dejenla sola, ella se puede curar sola, no necesita ayuda profesor… ¡Por favor! Señor… Y… y, ¿Por qué esta el con ella?- dijo Eirel con bronca al ver que Severus seguia parado al lado de la cama de Alexis, tomando su mano.

-Eirel necesitamos saber, que sucede, tranquilizate muchacho, y cuentanos… Aver, ¿Por qué Alexis, posee esa marca en su brazo, y… Por que, se manifiesta asi?- Pregunto Mcgonagall tratando de encontrar respuestas.

-De veras, quiere que le diga profesora?... La tiene por culpa de gente como el…- dijo con voz de asco y odio, señalando a Severus- Uds. No saben nada de nosotros, no saben que nos paso, quienes fuimos, y sobre todo, por que nos pasan la cosas… Asi que vallanse, ella no nececita ayuda y menos de un asqueroso mortifago!- dijo Eirel con muchisimo odio.

-Calmate muchacho, para que sepas Severus, ya no es más uno de ellos, y dejo de serlo, el dia que la madre de Alexis fallecio, asi que por favor… Eirel tranquilizate.- dijo Dumbledore firmemente. Se hizo un profundo silencio. Y de repente…

-Eso callete tonto!, no me dejas descansar…- dijo Aly acostada y desperezandose de una manera muy gatuna.

Todos los presentes quedaron atonitos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Snape dandole la mano, para ayudarla a sentarse mejor que nunca, dijo con una sonrriza hasta que vio su brazo izquierdo cubierto de esa marca maldita.

-Si… creo que si – dijo mirandose el brazo – al menos no duele, como las veces anteriores, aunque esta vez sera más difícil cubrirlo… mmm necesitare una capa.- decia Alexis, mientras los demas, no entendian nada, a exepción de Eirel que comprendia joven se ascerco, a la cama de Aly, y la miro feliz. Dumbledore que se estaba acercando dijo:

-Creo, que es mejor que nos vayamos todos, la profesora Merlin, necesita descansar, y no puede estando todos aca, ¿Verdad?- dijo mirando a Severus que ya se habia acomodado en un silla sin intenciones de irse.

-Perdon Director, acaso podria ser, que mi hermano, se quedara solo unos minutos?- dijo Alexis, intentando volverse a acostar.

-Si querida, no hay problema alguno, pero solo unos minutos ¿verdad Poppy?- decia Dumbledore mientras miraba a Poppy.

-Si, director, pero no más de 10 minutos, quiero que la profesora descanse, bien.- dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras emprendia el camino a la salida junto con los tres profesores.

De a poco a regañadientes, Severus se levanto y se fue junto con Mcgonagall. Obvio que este le dirigio una ultima mirada a Alexis. La cual fue percibida y ella se quedo pensando _"¿Acaso eso fue una sonrrisa?... Severus, me… Sonrrio?"._

Una vez solos, Alexis, y Eirel, se miraron.

-Y … Ahora? – dijo Eirel preocupado.

-No lo sé… no me queda otra que contarles.- dijo Aly que volteaba su cabeza, mirando al lado contrario de Eirel.

-No! No les digas, no es bueno… Digo… no es justo para ti!- decia Eirel que se estaba sentando en su cama.

-Eirel en algun momento tenia que suceder, no puedo ocultar mi pasado, no ahora, sino creeran que soy una maldita mortifaga… y no lo soy- dijo Aly mientras se les escapaban sus lagrimas.

-No! Aly… mira como te pone hablarlo conmigo, Olvidalo, ademas no nos costaria nada, huir de este lugar y lo sabés?... si ellos no nos creen, que se pudran!- dijo Eirel con bronca.

-Basta! Te comportas como un niño de 5 años, reaccióna y da gracias, que Albus Dumbledore nos ha ofrecido un techo, sino estariamos solos, nuevamente, a la deriva y con los mortifagos por detrás. Asi que da Gracias.- dijo Alexis enojada, pero firme.

-Lo siento… Pero ahora…. ¿Qué haremos?¿Ellos tienen que saber, lo que te sucedió? ¿Tienen que saber lo que hizo James Potter contigo?- dijo el muchacho bajando la cabeza.

-Sabés Eirel esos no son temas que quiera tratar ni hablar ahora. Lo que si haremos en este momento es yo ire a descansar y tu, estudiar para transformaciones que mañana tienes examen- dijo Alexis.

-Que? Como lo sabes?... Oye deja de meterte en mis pensamientos!- dijo Eirel ya más animado.

-Jajaja me tenia que entretener, hace 2 semanas que estaba aburrida e inconciente… Hey tenme compasión hermanito JAJAAJA- decia Aly que se reia débilmente.

Justo cuando Eirel estaba por decir algo, entro Madam Pomfrey.

-Jovencito, ya han pasado 15 minutos, y he sido muy buena, asi que ahora ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!¡Vamos vamos!- decia Poppy que lo agarraba del brazo hacia la salida.

-Bueno hay voy! Yo puedo solo, estaba bien señora… auch!- decia Eirel a la distancia.

Las horas pasaron y callo la noche. Y con ella Alexis en un sueño profundo. Que claro no le duro mucho… De repente, el silencio de la enfermeria, donde no se veia nada, a excepción del resplandor de la luna por las ventanas. Alexis que estaba dormida, se desperto pero no abrio sus ojos, sintio pasos… Pasos que se encaminaban hacia ella de repente sintio una mano que la agarraba del hombro, el miedo le recorrio el cuerpo, en un sudor helado… Tomo levemente aire para darse vuelta, pero antes de hacerlo, quien estaba ahí hablo…

-Vaya! Parece ser que eres bastante cobarde…- La voz era sigilosa y lenta... cautelosa, y orgullosa… era de Snape.


	7. Cápitulo 7: Celos

**Hola again a todos! :D bueno tuve una semana muy movida, pero acaestoy posteando, estoy escribiendo el el capitulo 9 diganme la verdad ¿Las cosas, se dan muy lentamente y el fic aburre? si es asi... DIGANLOO! por favor y gracias! Como siempre les agadezco a los reviews que tenido hasta la fecha, en especial a Charlotte Isaalacrymosaa y Gienah que siempre dan consejos muy buenos! en fin los de siempre ya me canse de ponerlo ¬¬... Los personajes del mundo Harry Potter pertecen a JKR, y WB. Los demas son creados por mi loca y dulce imaginación. :3 Saluditos.**

**Capitulo 7: Celos**

Al escuchar su voz Aly se calmo e intento darse vuelta para verlo mejor, aunque claro, el hombre vivia vestido de negro, y era la noche más oscura… Aly que con sueño y todo pensó _"Una aguja en un pajar… Genial Snape... Mmm que querra?" _.

-Huuy huy! Y Ahora profesor Snape, que sucede, acaso hice algo para molestarlo mientras dormia?- dijo Aly ya habiendose dado vuelta, y con voz de dormida.

-Olvidalo, ya está… Me voy… que descanse profesora- cuando estaba por darse media vuelta para irse, ella intento sujetarlo de la tunica, pero en un mal calculo, por el sueño cayo derecho al suelo. –Genial ahora me transformo en niñero, necesita que le enseñe a dormir Merlin? – Pregunto Severus, con aires de orgullo.

-Para que viene Profesor?- pregunto Alexis, que no entendia el comportamiento del tipo.

-Quedate quieta que intento levantarte- dijo Snape tratando de alzarla para acostarla en la camilla.

-Puede responderme?, Acaso, le hice algo, tiene algun motivo, por el cual viene a interrumpir mi placido sueño?- dijo Alexis que se habia plantado en el suelo haciendo peso para que Snape no pudiera levantarla. .-Vamos! Para que vino? Eh? Acaso le causo risa, acaso le causa risa el verme asi? Le parece gracioso mi brazo? Puedo ser distraida Snape pero sigo teniendo oidos, y se muy bien que Ud. Y Dumbledore sospecha que soy mortifaga… Y dejeme decirle algo: ¡NO LO SOY!- dijo esto ultimo enojada, y derramando una lagrima.

Snape que no pudo evitarlo, solo se limito a limpiar su lagrima con un dedo y no decir nada, las palabras lo habian dejado perplejo. Y solo decidio contemplarla calidamente, ella que se percato que habia hablado de más le dijo

-Olvidelo!... Solo podria ayudarme a pararme?... aun me duele el cuerpo- al decir esto Snape hizo fuerza y la levanto en brazos, recostandola en la cama. Y cuando este la acosto, se aseguro de arroparla, para luego dar una vuelta y marcharse. Esta vez más despierta agarro su tunica firmemente, haciendo que este se volteara por segunda véz…

-Solo vine por que… por que estaba preocupado por ti- dijo lo más friamente que podia, claro que la preocupación significa interes y en este caso, Severus sentia más que interes sentia cariño, he incluso algo más fuerte algo que no queria aceptar por miedo a creerla un recuerdo, y luego lastimarla…

-Entonces… quedaté- Snape se percato de que lo habia tratado de "vos" nuevamente, y se forzo para no sacar una sonrisa aunque esta se noto de todas formas, Aly contenta por sus palabras y viendo que el mago no se movia, solo dijo:- Por favor… quedate aunque sea solo un rato… Severus.- con esto último el mago se acomodo en un comodo sofá que estaba al costado de la cama. No hablaron… simplemente disfrutaron del silencio y de ver en la oscuridad en la quietud sus ojos, los de ella verdes alegres, vivos, y energicos, los de el, negros, quietos, y penetrantes. Ella más tranquila y más feliz que nunca retomo el sueño, y él feliz de que volvieran a hablarse bien, solo se dedico a observarla, y antes de decidirse a decansar, se acerco y le dio un sutil beso sobre sus labio, que sin darse cuenta se pronlongo un segundos más de los que el esperaba.

Los primeros rayos del alba entraban por la ventana y Aly se desperto, mirando a su costado, esperando ver a Snape dormitando pero se equivoco, el ya no estaba se habia ido, y ella tan rapido como pudo se cambio, se habia puesto unas calzas negras, una remera larga blanca color blanca champang, y unos borregos pequeños color negros con cordones. Una vez vestida salio corriendo para el gran comedor pero cuando vio, no habia nadie, miro el reloj en el pasillo, y aun eran las 7.00 a.m… Las clases empezaban en dos horas y era raro encontrar alumnos e incluso profesores en ese horario.

Su mente la llevo directamente a lo que habia sucedió en la noche, lo que la conllevo a una sola persona: Severus Snape.

Con una gran sonrisa camino rapidamente hacia las mazmorras esperando encontrarlo alli, pero no estaba, busco en el salón de pociones, pero tampoco estaba alli, asi que se digno a regresar al gran comedor para ver si habia alguien, en eso cuando iba caminando se topo con un hombre, alto, de pelo castaño, y piel blanca, tenia una nariz respingada, y estaba vestido con una tunica vieja y gastada con algunos parches, al verlo lo reconocio rapidamente, era Remus Lupin, amigo de sus padres, lo unico que se acordaba era lo que su madre le habia dicho _"Remus era hombre lobo, pero sabés hija, las personas tienen distintas formas de ser, distintas condiciones, eso no significa que sean malas… recuerdalo" ._

Al verse ambos, caminaron el uno hacia el otro, con intención de hablar, pero al verse frente a frente, Lupin quedo atonito al ver a Alexis y solo pregunto:

-Ho… Hola, me llamo Remus Lupin, vine a hablar con Dumbledor aunque creo… que es algo temprano- dijo Remus, intentando no mirarla como un niño a una golosina… era obvio, Alexis más de una véz habia causado ese efecto, fuera de ser bonita, era el reflejo de Lily Evans, su madre, y eso para quienes la habian conocido era una gran confusión.

Y aun más para Remus, quien habia sido discriminado muchas veces, y que el mismo se desanimaba por su condición, pero Lily habia sido aquella persona que lo empujaba a seguir adelante y siempre con una sonrrisa bellisima y energetica al igual que la de Alexis.

-Hola me llamo Alexis- sonrio- Alexis Merlin, mucho gusto Remus, la verdad, yo tambien ando buscando a alguien con vida en este castillo, aunque… creo que es demasiado temprano, quieres tomar algo caliente? se que afuera hace frio- dijo esto ultimo para persuadirlo.

-Pues tambien mucho gusto, y claro… ¿Por qué no? – dijo Remus, caminando junto con ella y un monton de equipaje.

-Dame una de esas valijas, asi te ayudo, se ven pesadas- dijo Alexis sonriendo ampliamente, desde que habia llegado a Hogwarts, sentia nunca haber estado más cerca de su familia, y asi era, lo estaba.

-No hay problema- dijo Remus, pero ella ya habia tomado una valija, y salia caminando hacia el gran comedor.

-Vamos Remus! Veremos si hay chocolate caliente o cervezas de mantequilla! – Decia Alexis que caminaba con emoción hacia adentro del comedor. Cuando Remus la alcanzo la miro y le dijo:

-Eso fue trampa, no habia visto que tomaste esa maleta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Trampa o no, lo ayude, y eso es lo que cuenta… Ahora busquemos algo para comer- dijo Alexis, mientras se agarraba el estomago para que no rugiera como una bestia.

Luego de una hora y media, llegaron al gran comedor, Albus, Minerva y claro Severus. Este último clavo sus ojos en Remus, como si fuera un ladron, asesino despiadado que pues claro robaria a Alexis.

-Remus amigo! Haz llegado bien? Disculpa, es que como las clases comienzan a las 9:00 la mayoria de los alumnos al igual que los profesores llegan tan solo un ratito antes, ven Remus, dejame presentarte, aunque creo que ya se han conocido, ella como ya debes saber, es Alexis Merlin, y estara ayudandote a dictar clases de DCAO- al decir esto, Remus y Alexis se miraron y sonrieron, provocando odio puro y del más fuerte en Snape, pero no era odio, eran… CELOS!- Bueno, Remus, ven conmigo y cuantame ¿Cómo haz estado?- con esto ultimo, Remus, Albus y Mcgonagall se encaminaron hacia la mesa de profesores, mientras Alexi y Severus se miraban, el fue el primero en avanzar.

-Pudiste desacansar? – Pregunto aguantando los celos.

-Si y muy bien… Tu ¿Pudistes?, Por que esta mañana desperte y no estabas, entonces te fui a buscar y tampoco estabas y …- Alexis seguia hablando pero Severus ya se habia perdido en su mirada, y en sus expresiones, pero entonces lo dijo, dijo lo que hizo que Severus lo partiera un rayo- Entonces me quede hablando con Remus, es un hombre bastante… Amable, y sabes?, el va a ser mi colega en clases de DCAO- Snape hubiera preferido cualquier cosa pero no eso, no esas ultimas palabras, esa ultima frase, habia borrado de su cara ese embelesamiento, para pasar a dejar al tipo Sarcastico.

-Si, lo sé… Dumbledore acaba de decirlo ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa ironica - Genial, al menos los alumnos tendran para reirse más- dijo con bronca y caminando hacia delante.

-Oye! Que no tenga tu experiencia- y esto hizo que Snape sintiera que ella lo consideraba poderoso- no significa que no puedo con los alumnos, ademas estoy con Remus, que podria salir, mal…

-Con sus capacidades, mmm… nada.- dijo con muchisimo sarcasmo.

-Oh vamos, acaso te crees el unico capacitado para dictar clases?- dijo ya entrando en bronca.

-No… pero no tienen experiencia suficiente, ni tu… ni el.- dijo ya con exasperación.

-Aggg tu ganas, no quiero que peleemos y más que supuestamente ahora nos reconciliamos- Alexis, salio caminando hacia la mesa de profesores pensando _"JAJAJA esta celoso, el gran Severus Snape esta celoso… muajajaja" _ al llegar decidio sentarse al lado de Remus, para darle aun más bronca a Severus, que al verla no dudo en sentarse rapidamente a su otro costado, antes de que Flitwick lo hiciera.

El desayuno se dio en completa calma, al igual que los siguientes meses donde la navidad estaba por llegar, y con ello las mini vacaciones de mitad de año. Alexis y Remus, seguian impartiendo las clases, de manera genial, nadie se quejaba, ya habian tenido a Lupin anteriormente y habia sido increíble, y Alexis daba un toque extra en todo, era confiable, asi que no solo era buena profesora sino que era una amiga más que ayudaba a todos, en todo! Neville era uno de los que más acudia a ella, junto con Ron, que siempre tenian miles de dudas, en especial de pociones. Alexis siempre renegaba con las tareas de pociones, puesto que Snape les daba tareas de 7º a los de 5º, pero igual no le decia nada, se habia acostumbrado al hombre y a su sutil, o mejor dicho abundante crueldad.

Entre Alexis y Snape las cosas no habian cambiado se seguian hablando, pero las cosas no avanzaban ni retrocedian, Snape estaba casi siempre ocupado, y ella no podia estar con el, asi que Aly siempre pasaba más tiempo con Remus, asunto que desagradaba por completo a Snape. Y asi fue que las vacaciones llegaron junto con la tan esperada Navidad!

Era el ultimo dia en Hogwarts esa tarde se irian todos los alumnos, a sus hogares. Asi como también algunos profesores se despedian para visitar a sus familia. Por eso en la mesa de profesores, Mcgonagall se despedia del resto de colegas y amigos. Mientras que Snape, Aly, y Remus, seguian sentados tomando el desayuno. Desde que Remus habia llegado a Hogwarts no habia un dia en que Alexis, tuviera a Remus a un costado y al otro Dumbledore, siempre era lo mismo, Remus y Severus… El motivo ya lo conocia muy bien. En eso Aly se decidio a hablar en voz, alta para charlar un poco con sus dos compañeros de mesa.

-Y profesores que piensan hacer, hoy? Pasaran vaciones en familia acaso?- dijo Aly intentando no acordarse de que su ultima navidad habia sido la mejor que habia tenido en años, pero esta vez seria MUY distinto.

-Pues, yo la verdad para certe sincero Aly, no tengo familia, por ende, me quedare en Hogwarts, ademas sera bueno adelantar trabajo… y tú?- dijo Remus, que obviamente ya se habia ganado la bronca de Snape desde que llego y el hecho de llamarla a Alexis por su nombre solo hacia que Remus ganara más puntos de odio.

-Em lo primero sera terminar el desayuno, luego creo que ire a Hogsmade para comprar regalos, o al callejón Diagon… además quiero comprarme algunas golosinas, sere instructora pero sigo siendo una chiquilla descarriada en cuanto a los dulces… Emm, alguno me quiere acompañar?- dijo Aly mientras miraba a Severus (este que la estaba observando cambio su mirada de lugar) y luego a Remus.

-Lo siento Aly pero en esta semana, dudo que pueda estar disponible… De veras lo lamento mucho- dijo Remus, apenado.

Cuando Aly iba a voltear a ver a Severus, este ya se habia levantado y salido por la puerta más cercana. Aly solo se quedo mirando la puerta cerrandose mientras pensaba "Vaya, y yo que pense que seria bueno conocernos un poco más…" este pensamiento se reflejo en todo su rostro esbozando una sonrriza caida de la Remus se percato.

-Aly… descuida, Severus siempre es así, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido muy reacio a conocer gente, hablar, o salir, no es malo… solo es distinto.- dijo Remus, mirandola calidamente.- Pero creo que tu ya haz notado eso, y no te molesta en absoluto, no es cierto?- esto ultimo lo dijo con el tono más divertido e inquisidor de la historia.

-Hay Remus, callate, mira ni sabes lo que dices… Creo que tus problemas personales afectan tus conclusiones!- Le contestaba rezongando Aly que se ponia roja carmesí.

-Solo mira como te pones cuando te hablan de el… Ademas amiga, creo que es muy obvio que sientes algo, cuando cada vez que dices algo sobre Severus, es para alagarlo, o cuando dicen algo que es malo, lo defiendes… creo que tu actitud lo dice todo.- concluyo Remus esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad por Aly.

-Oye Remus, me parece que se te esta haciendo tarde… como tu dijistes, tienes muchos asuntos que atender verdad?- Dijo rapidamente Aly, que vio que Harry y Eirel (por lados opuestos) se acercaban a la mesa.

-No desvies el tema, sabes Aly, no es bueno ocultar los sentimientos, dejame decirte algo al oido- y se ascerco hacia el oido de Aly, por un instante Aly sabia que Remus, era mucho mayor que ella, al igual que Snape, pero se sintio ruborizada por este hecho- si ocultas demasiado el amor, se pudre… Asi que yo que tu se lo digo rapido.

-Solo callate Remus- justo cuando terminaba de decir esto, Harry se ascerco,y saludo.

-Hola profesores, como estan? Acaso no iran a sus hogares?- Remus, se dedico a contarle a Remus sus motivos, pero tanto el corazón de Aly como el de Eirel que estaba serca dio un vuelco, y se acordaron de la felicidad de estar en la Mansión Merlín.

Ambos tratando de borrarse ese recuerdo sacudieron la cabeza, y en ese instante Aly se pregunto algo _"Mmm nunca supe donde vivia Harry… ¿Acaso estara en un orfanato? ¿O se quedara siempre en Hogwarts? Como sera su vida fuera del colegio…"_

Aly que nunca supo aguantarse una duda, simplemente pregunt.

-Y tu Harry a donde iras? – dijo con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues me quedare en Hogwarts, aunque mi amigo Ron me invito a ir a la madriguera con ellos, pero no queria molestarles, asi que… me quede aquí solo.- dijo Harry con cierta tristesa, que pronto olvido al escuchar las palabras de Aly.

-Solo, no acaso nosotros no somos, personas?- le contesto muy divertida.

-Si tiene razon profesora, es que a veces…- Aly no lo dejo terminar que le dijo.

-Te he dicho muchas veces, que me llames Aly, o Alexis, no PROFESORA!, me es algo muy Wauuu cuando solo tengo 3 años mas que tu! Asi que llamame por mi nombre de acuerdo?- Dijo divertida- Ahh pero exepto en clases, y frente a otros profesores que no sean Remus y Severus. – Estas ultimas palabras, mejor dicho este ultimo nombre fundo la duda en los pensamientos de Harry.

"_A caso dijo ¿Severus?, se refiere a Snape… Pero… Entonces que… Agggggg no creo que esten juntos… O si?" _Harry se habia quedado debutativo, mientras Remus se levantaba de su asciento.

-Bueno, creo que me ire llendo, tengo asuntos que arreglar, nos vemos en el almuerzo de acuerdo?... Ahh pero tu Aly, no ibas a ir a Hogsmade?- dijo Remus, ya yéndose.

-Si, tengo que buscar algunas cosas, para bueno… tu sabes… las mmm clases, SI! Eso las clases!- Nadie creyo esta respuesta era obvio que iba a comprar cosas, y seguramente para navidad, Aly se levanto tan rapido, que dejo su café a medio tomar y salio por la misma puerta que Severus habia salido minutos atrás. Cuando entro se topo con una persona que no la vio bien hasta que se cayo al piso. Era Severus.

Mientras en el comedor, Eirel y Harry se habian quedado, hablando.

-Asi que tu eres Harry, Harry Potter? Verdad?- Dijo Eirel con cierto recelo, pero con mucha educación y tratando de ser lo más agradable posible.

-Si, y tu estas en Gryffindor, cierto?- dijo Harry con una sonrriza.

-Asi es, soy Eirel Merlín, hermano de Aly, que obviamente por lo que veo ya conocés- dijo Eirel – Creo que la tienes como profesora verdad, junto con Remus?- dijo Eirel tratando de entablar conversación y averiguar.

-Si, y por suerte nos ha tocado con ella, sino tendriamos a Snape, y la verdad, ya tenemos demasiado con pociones la verdad no quiero imaginarme como seria tener DCAO con él- de repente a Eirel se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, y dijo:

-Sabes, Harry me empiezas a caer genial!- dijo riendose por lo que habia dicho de Snape.- Oye Harry es cierto que tienes una Saeta de Fuego?- pregunto emocionado.

-Si, fue un regalo muy especial, quieres verla?- dijo Harry con entusiasmo de haber encontrado a alguien con quien charlar en esas dos aburridas semanas.

-Seguro! Ademas son rapidisimas, y tienen mejor aerodinamia que las Ninbus! –dijo Eirel totalmente entusiasmado, de haber encontrado una persona de quien hablar, y sobre todo tenia una SAETA DE FUEGO!.

Por otro lado, Severus y Alexis, se encontraban caminando por el pasillo que lleva del gran comedor, hacia las mazmorras, pero ninguno decia nada, Aly habia querido hablar, pero la actitud de Snape, no se prestaba a la charla. Aunque después de un rato decidio encarar la situación.´

-Puedo saber que hacias, detrás de la puerta escuchando?- dijo Aly interesada en saber que hacia Severus en el mimso lugar desde que salio del comedor.

-Escuchando? Perdon?- dijo Snape enojado que ella lo considerara chismoso.

-Si es mismo ya oistes, que hacias alli espiando, o escuchando? Ha?- dijo Aly impaciente.

-Antes que nada, deberias aprender a escuchar por que yo todavía no te he dicho mi defensa- dijo Snape rezongando mientras caminaban por el estrecho, pasadizo.

-Ok, aver cuenta- dijo Aly esperando, mientras Snape se ponia nervioso, por que se habia detenido en seco, mientras apretaba sus puños y no decia palabra. Pero pensaba a mil por hora. _"Genial Snape ahora di algo, anda vamos… Que le vas a decir… Que te quedastes escuchando para ver que hablaban ella y el Licantropo… Aggg vamos di algo… Aggggggggggggg!" _

Aly que se percato del nerviosismo del mago, decidio volver a intentar convencerlo de la salida.

-Oye! Severus olvidalo… Voy a ir a Hogsmade dentro un rato, y ya que son vacaciones, y no hay apuros, querrias venir a acompañarme? Necito un buen guia- dijo Aly emocionada por escuchar una respuesta positiva. Aunque… fue todo lo contrario.

-No- dijo secamente.- Estoy muy ocupado, no puedo.- dijo y salio rapidamente dando zancadas hacia su salon.

Aly se quedo mirandolo, perpleja de que como alguien, que en ocaciones a ella le parecia tan sabio, inteligente, y elocuente, en otros momentos, se convirtiera en mentiroso, evasivo y lento… Aunque no se diera cuenta eso era lo que más le atraia de Severus, ese contraste de personalidad era lo que lo hacia unico, eso era por lo cual se habia dado cuenta que le gustaba… que caia rendida a sus pies… que lo amaba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Aly, dejo que se fuera, se dirigio hacia su habitación a preparar sus cosas, para salir. Al llegar alimento a sus mascotas, Irig su lechuza y Aida su gata. Se cambio, busco su bolso, y se encamino hacia la entrada del castillo, para irse a Hogsmade. Al llegar vio a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro, que enseguida supo quien era, y por ello le hablo.

-Pense que estabas muy ocupado Severus?- dijo Aly, dirigiendose al hombre que estaba casi inmóvil.

-Pues si lo estoy, pero me imagine que ibas a ser tan tonte, de irte caminando a Hogsmade o peor, volando- dijo Severus con tono condescendiente.

-Pues si, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Aly mirandolo con duda.

-Con este frio lo unico que haras es agarrar un espasmo, y yo luego tendria que cubrir tu puesto y trabajar con tu querido amigo Lupin- dijo con recelo el nombre del otro mago- Ademas que clase de bruja eres, ¿No conces los polvos flu?- dijo Snape arqueando una ceja.

-No metas a Remus en esto… Y no… no conozco los polvos flu- dijo Aly que sentia que su orgullo habia sido derrotado- ¿Para que sirven?- le pregunto a Severus, que ya caminaba de regreso al castillo.

Oscura, lugubre y tenebrosa, llena de cortinas de terciopelo verde, en lo más profundo de el castillo, se encontraba la oficina de Snape. Dentro de ella, se encontraban Aly y obvio Severus.

-Bien te enseñare a usar polvos flu- decia Snape que miraba a Aly con mirada de desaprobación mientras esta hechaba un ojo a todo el lugar, en especial al escritorio de Snape _"Wau! Cuantas botellitas curiosas" _ pensaba Aly, cuando Severus la agarro del brazo y la sento en un sillon al lado de la chimenea.

-Prestame atención!- dijo Snape con su voz ronca.

-Uyy! Esta bien, no te enojes! Solo hechaba un vistazo, tienes linda oficina- dijo Aly un tanto divertida de ver a Severus refunfuñando.

-Solo prestame atención, de lo contrario si te equivocas no sera mi culpa- dijo mirandola a los ojos, mientras se perdia 5 segundos y luego volvio a la realidad.

-Esta bien aver…- dijo Aly, mientras Snape le explicaba las cosas.

-Hogsmade- dijo Snape poniendose detro de la chimenea, y un monton de llamas verdes, lo envolvieron, Aly se cubrio los ojos, y cuando vio, el hombre no estaba habia desaparecido _"Genial! Ahora Yo!" _Aly tomo los polvos, e hizo lo mismo que Snape. Segundos más tardes ella caia en la chimenea de las tres escobas, mientras miraba todo como atontada, y salia de adentro.

Miro hacia todos lados, pero no habia ni rastro de Snape, se habria ido por otra chimenea, y la habria dejado sola… _"Bravo, una vez que el hacia algo por mi… Se fue.. ahhh ya no se que hacer, o que decir con el…"_

En otro lugar sombrio… oscuro… con auras de muertes… Yacían un grupo de personas, hablando, planeando, conspirando… aguardando a la espera de las ordenes de su Lord…

-Busquenla, se que esta viva, mi señor… Busquenla, y veran… Ella y Potter ya se conocen- dijo una voz ronca.

-Como estas tan seguro de que es ella, es imposible, esa mocosa, murio hace añor… No la dejamos vivir, recuerdalo Carrow- decia otra de las voces.

-Pero Mi Señor, en tal caso… Podriamos pedirle información a Severus, el supuestamente estaria con ella- decia un hombre alto, de porte elegante y de pelo largo platino… era Lucius Malfoy.

-Pues bien, ya que mis discipulos están en dudas… Haganlo, preguntenle a Severus- dijo la voz siseante que estaba sentada en el sillon…


	8. Cápitulo 8: La charla de la verdad I

**Capitulo 8: La Charla de la Verdad.**

Aly se levantaba del piso, estornudando reiteradas veces por el polvo, y miraba de costado a otro esperando encontrar a Severus, pero no lo veia, se incorposo rapidamente dando un respingo, cuando una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro.

-Vaya, creo que necesitaras que te enseñe a viajar mejor con polvos flu…- dijo Severus que se acercaba a ella con una ceja arqueada viendo su estado- y por lo que veo necesitaras lecciones de valentia.

-Wau! Pareces ser un experto en todo, ¿No?- dijo Aly, siguiendo "el juego" y acercándose a el, poniendose frente a frente, y sacandole una pelusa del hombro de Snape. Severus percatandose de la proximidad que habia nuevamente entre sus cuerpos y de las curvas de la conversación se apresuro a cambiar el tema.

-Vén, tomemos algo- dijo caminando en lado opuesto hacia una barra que habia en aquel lugar.

-¿Valentia? JA JA- al decir esto, Aly se dio cuenta del rostro que el hombre tenia, era de nerviosismo, asi que se ascerco, y dijo- Oye y dime primero que todo… ¿Dondé estamos?, Por que acuerdate que aca el que sabé eres tú- dijo haciendo mucho hincapié en la ultima frase, y haciendo que el rostro de Severus volviera a tener ese orgullo.

-Estamos en "Las Tres Escobas", es un bar- dijo Severus acercándose a la barra, y pidiendo al joven que trabajaba alli, dos cervezas de mantequilla. El jovén muchacho no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos rapidamente a Aly, que (Hey densé una idea es la hija de Lily, es hermosa jaja) miraba con curiosidad todos los jarrones detrás de la barra.

Severus dirigio una mirada de odio al muchacho, y este enseguida se puso en marcha con el pedido.

-¿Las quieren para llevar, o para tomar aca?- pregunto el joven que seguia mirando a Aly.

-Para llevar!- dijo Aly alegremente- No me quiero perder nada, y aunque Hogsmade no parece gigante por lo que leei, no quiero dejar de conocer nada, asi que vamos Severus.- dijo tan animadamente, que Severus no pudo contener esbozar una leve sonrisa en su boca.

Caminaron largo rato vieron los chascos, las tiendas de comida, las boticarias, y todo lo que habia en Hogsmade. Hasta que comenzo a hacerse tarde.

-Creo que debemos volver, no desearia quedar atrapado en otra tormenta- dijo Severus de mala gana- ademas es tarde y aunque estemos de vacaciones tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ademas…- como de costumbre no lo dejo terminar.

-Ok, vete!- dijo Aly con simpleza mientras miraba por una vidriera unos collares de cuarzo verde.

-Ja… ¿y que te deje aquí sola? Ni lo sueñes eres un peligro para la sociedad- dijo Severus firmemente.

-Oh vamos! Todavía no termine de ver…- dijo Aly comenzando a comportarse como una nenita con berrinche

-¿Qué no vinos? Si recorrimos Hogsmade 4 veces! ¿Qué fue lo que no recorrimos?- dijo Snape ya exasperado.

-Mmm Esta tienda- contesto con ojitos suplicantes, aunque ella sabia que esto no surtia efecto en Severus. O ¿Si?.

-Agg! Entra, mira, y saaaaaaaal!- dijo casi sin mover sus labios de la bronca, suspiro- Y hazlo rapido!.

Aly entro rapido, y comenzo a ojear todo lo más rapido que pudo, pero antes de irse no pudo evitar preguntar a la vendedora.

-Hola, buenas tardes… ¿Cuánto cuestan los collares de cuarzo y onix?- dijo pensando _"No me digas que es caro, no me digas que es caro, no me digas que es caro…"_

-Esos… Mmm dejame ver… Ah si… 275 Galeons- dijo la vendedora mientras a Aly, le agarraba un tic en el ojo.

-Ok, gracias!- Aly salia de la tiene con cara larga.

-¿Ya esta?- Aly asintio- Bien, nos vamos.- dijo Severus caminando hacia "Las tres Escobas" nuevamente, mientras la tormente avanzaba fuertemente.

En eso una ráfaga fuertisima se largo sobre ellos, a pocos metros de la entrada del bar. La ráfaga fue tan fuerte que hizo Aly tambaleara y arrastrara a Severus en su torpeza.

-Lo siento, de verdad, solo quise agarrarme para no caerme- dijo Aly levantandose rapidamente de Snape, algo avergonzada de haberse caido ensima del mago.

-Olvidalo, y vamos- dijo tratando de levantarse, pero en eso su varita cayo colina abajo. Aly corrio a buscarla, pero la ráfaga la llevo en desenfreno, sin poder hacer nada por ella o por la varita a recuperar. Severus se lanzo como pudo colina abajo, pero termino cayendo tambien. Al llegar al pie, ambos, nuevamente se encontraban tumbados en el piso pero esta vez era Snape quien habia quedado arriba del cuerpo de Aly, mientras este se encontraba mareada y desconcertada por las repentinas caidas. Snape tardo minutos en levantarse, puesto que el cuerpo de ella emitia calor, y hacia muchisimo frio, y ademas sentia una fuerte atracción hacia ella, aunque no pensaba admitirla. Luego al caer en la cuenta de lo que hacia o de lo que tardaba, se levanto y la incorporo a ella.

-Vamos!, Alexis, despierta, abre tus ojos, vamos tenemos que volver! Ya es casi de noche!- decia Severus sosteniendo la cara de Aly con sus manos heladas, y ella sentada en el piso contra una roca- Vamos! Vamoooooooos! ¿Qué pasa? Di algo maldita sea!- Snape comenzaba a desesperar al ver que ella, no reaccionaba, y al ver que por su frente corria un hilo de sangre –Despieta!- dijo con énfasis sacudiendola un poco, y logrando despavilarla.

-Oh Lil…- pero de repente enmudecio, Snape se habia quedado tieso y cayado, al ver que no la borraba de su mente… no podia. Aly que no habia sido idiota y habia comprendido lo que quiso decir, se quiso incorporar rapidamente sujetandose de los hombros del hombre.

-Esta bien… Vamos- dijo sonriendole, pero en el fondo triste.

-Si- dijo Snape secamente.

Luego de unos minutos se dieron cuenta que no podian escalar colina arriba, y se miraron, algo desconcertados.

-Bien, nos apareceremos, no creo que a Dumbledore le moleste… esta bien, sujetame del brazo- dijo Severus extendiendo su brazo, hacia Aly, pero ella, no fue por el brazo sino que lo abrazo a el… al no recibir negativa por parte del hombre, se aparecieron rapidamente en la entrada de Hogwarts, donde Snape la aparto rapidamente.

-Bien, espero que lo hayas disfrutado… aunque sea una parte- dijo secamente.

-Disfrute todo- dijo Aly esbozando una sonrisa por el dia vivido.- Entonces… ¿Te vere en la cena?

-Si, nos… emm vemos alli.-Severus desaparecio inmediatamente dando grandes zancadas. Mientras Aly se quedo mirandolo, con pena, y algo de bronca… Por que el no podia verla por quien es, y no por a quien se parece. Entre esos pensamientos surgio una idea, y claro, no fue una de las mejores viniendo de Alexis, pero al menos ella ya no seria igual.

"_Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, con esto… estoy segura, no me confunde más… eso espero"._

Las horas pasaron, y llego la hora de la cena, los pocos que habian quedado en el colegio se acomodaban en una gran mesa que Dumbledore organizo, ya que eran pocos y se conocian, además era navidad, ese dia aunque Aly y Severus no lo notaran habia sido 24 de Diciembre, y todos tanto alumnos y profesores vestian algo elegante y ornamentado. Todos los que estaban, llegaron, exepto… Aly. Luego de 20 minutos de retraso, aparecio Aly, vestida con un vestido blano champagne, largo hasta el piso, y con corte "v" en la espalda. Todos la miraron asombrados, y no exactamente por el hermoso vestido, que hacia resaltar mas sus curvas, sino por su cabello… Su cabello, rojizo, pelirrojo, fuego, o como quieran llamarle… Ahora era, NEGRO! Asi es, era total y completamente negro. Dumbledore se levanto de su silla para recibirla.

-Pensamos que no vendria a cenar, Alexis… Aunque ahora…. Me doy una idea de por que las demoras, debo admitir que luce, explendida.- Dijo Dumbledore, contenta de haberla visto llegar, y obsevando a Severus de reojo.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledor, Buenas Noches, disculpenme todos por el retraso.- dijo Aly mirando a todos en la mesa de reojo, y por ultimo posando sus ojos en Snape, que la miraba algo perplejo, y copletamente embelesado (aunque esto ultimo trataba de cubrirlo).

-Bien, Alexis, toma asiento querida… Todos la estaban esperando ansiosos- esto último fue tan, pero tan notivo que Severus solo bajo la vista a su plato, y como si fuera un sueño (o una de las pesadillas de Snape) el amago hablar con Lupin, entonces Dumbledore prosiguió- Bien comencemos a degustar este exquisito banquete de navidad. Ah... Alexis le recomiendo la sopa de calabaza- dijo Albus, levantando una cuchara y tomandola- esta exquicita!

-Gracias Albus- dijo ella sentandose en el unico lugar vacio. Al lado de Snape y Remus ("para variar").

-Pense que te habias quedado en Hogsmade ¿Sabes?, como era la primera vez que ibas, dude en que llegaras bien- dijo Remus tratando de averiguar los repentinos cambios de Aly y por supuesto su llegada tarde.

-Oh, no- dijo Aly, terminando de tomar agua- Tube un buen guia… Severus me acompaño- esto último hizo que Remus girara completamente su cabeza mirando a Aly con gracia y arquando sus cejas de manera de manera chistosa, e inquisidora y que en sus labios, dijera algo sin sonido como "Asi que MIRA VOS".

-Ya basta!- dijo Aly despacio para que no la escuchara nadie, y menos Snape, que estaba justo al costado de ella.

Remus, que no perdia oportunidad para preguntar y hacerla morir de vergüenza, siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Y dime… ¿Vieron algo "interesante"? – pregunto haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, y arrastrando las silabas.

-Si. Muchas cosas, hay seguro que si Nhypadora, viera los collares que vi, se compraba una montaña- dijo Aly nerviosa, y desviando el tema con los collares.

-Ajaa… Parece que te gusto mucho? ¿Verdad?- dijo Remus, estas últimas no pasaron desapercibidas, para nadie. Nadie que a Aly no le importara, desde Harry, Mia, Eirel, Mcgonagall, y Severus, habian entendido completamente, a que se referia.

-Si la verdad que si, admito que Hogsmade era como lo esperaba.- dijo poniendo fin al interrogatorio- y aun más.- finalizo.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, a lo ultimo todos se divertian, haciendo chistes, y bromas, sobre los gorros mas horrendos de navidad que llevaban puestos (que por supuesto habian sido elegidos por nada mas ni nada menos que Dumbledore), mientras los profesores hablaban acerca del clima, examenes, y amonestaciones y problemas chistosos dentro del instituto, las horas pasaron y dieron las 12 de la nohce, los más jóvenes comenzaron a irse a dormir, Mia se despidio de su familia, y se fue corriendo con sus amigas. Eirel tomo una ultima copa robada de Hidro miel, y se fue al cuarto, varios de los profesores se marcharon. A lo último solo quedaban, Alexis, Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, Remus, Harry, Ron, Binns, y Snape. Pasados 30 minutos Binns y Remus se retiraron, luego Mcgonagall. Ya la mesa habia quedado prácticamente vacia, y Aly solo hablaba con Dumbledore sobre las tortas de lima, y la buena combinación que hace tomarlas con una cerveza de mantequilla. Por otro lado, tanto Harry como Snape estaban esperando algo, estaban esperando, un momento…. Una charla. Luego de unos minutos más Dumbledore dijo.

-Me parece que ya es demasiado tarde, creo… que deberiamos irnos a descansar…- dijo Dumbledore ya demasiado cansado- Ohh Severus serias tan amable de ir a la cocina y verificar si hay alguien?- era claro que queria que Snape se fuera, por lo cual a este no le hizo mucha gracia, pero aun asi obedecio.-Bueno, vamos, hay que descansar seran vacaciones, pero de todas formas hay que levantarse en algun momento de la mañana, Ronald, ve llendo hacia la sala comun… sé que la profesora Mcgonagall tubo un altercado con Pig… y por lo que se, no le hizo gracia. Jejeje- Tras decir esto, Ron, no espero ni un minuto, solo asintio y salio corriendo, sabia de lo que hablaba, Pigwidgeon, habia tenido últimamente muchos problemas, andaba algo destartalado y siempre entraba a la habitación para dormir calientito cerca de la estufa de los dormitorios… cosa, que estaba prohibida.

Una véz, que Ron, se fuera, Dumbledore aclaro su garganta.

-Queridos mios, que noche eh!... La verdad, nunca vi un cielo tan despejado, a pesar de las tormentas… ¿No lo creen?- dijo Dumbledore, con tranquilidad. Mientras que Aly solo se preguntaba que pretendia este viejo.

-Si… Es cieto, es raro que el cielo, este despejado.- dijo Aly sin dar importancia a las entrelines.

-Profesor Dumbledore, si me disculpa, ire a acostarme, quizas alcance a Ron…- decia Harry pero Dumbledor halzo una mano, en señal de alto.

-Alexis, creo que llego el momento que hables con el- dijo Dumbledore muy serio- ve despacio, eso si… No queremos darle un ataque. Jajaja- volvio a decir de manera chistosa.- Si me disculpan, ire a ver a Severus, espero que no halla tenido ningun problema en la cocina con los elfos. En fín, Buenas Noches… y Feliz Navidad amigos mios- con esto ultimo Albus se retito.

Tanto Aly como Harry quedaron atonitos. Aly que sabia de lo que El anciano hablaba, prefirio pensar antes de hablar:

"_Haa que rapido este viejo se lava las manos… Es facil hablar, pero el problema ahora es mio… Hay a veces petrificaria la boca de ese hombre… Bien calmate… Por dondé emp…"_

-Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Harry con intringa.

-No… No, bueno depende de que es lo que tu creas o consideres bueno o mejor dicho malo.- dijo Aly comenzandose a ponerse nerviosa.

-Es algo sobre Volde…- Harry no termino que Aly lo interrumpio.

-Es sobre tu familia.- dijo tensa.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Sobre Sirius?¿Le sucedió algo acaso?- pregunto Harry desesperado.

-¿Qué?... Oh no, no, No relajate, yo… mmm, en realidad no se nada de Sirius, eso no significa que este mal, o bien, simplemente no lo conozco- Hablo tan rapido que a Harry se dificulto entenderle.

-Entonces… ¿Qué p…

-Harry… ¿Qué sabias de tus padres? ¿De tus abuelos, tios o hermanos?- dijo Aly haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

-Pues hasta donde sé, mis padres murieron- dijo con un hilo de voz- mis abuelos nunca los conoci, ni se quienes son, mis tios… emmm, mejor no hablar, y hermanos no tuve- finalizo.

"_Vaya si que se me esta complicando… y ¿Ahora que? Piensa… Piensa… Piensa"_

-¿Por qué Preguntas?- dijo Harry.

-Veras… es difícil, sabés?... y Aun más para mi.- estabas Aly era la nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es sobre Sirius?- volvio a preguntar Harry preocupado por el paradero de su padrino.

-No!, no es sobre Sirius Black, es sobre… mi.- finalmente, lo dijo. La expresión de Harry demostraba incognita pura.

-¿Tu?, pero…, ¿Acaso tu conocistes a mis padres ?- dijo Harry pensando en que quizas ella era una madrina, o algo asi.

"_Demonios, que solo sabe decir "Sirius" ni que el hombre fuera tan caballeroso"_

-Pues si conoci a Sirius, y a tus padres, bastante, bastante bien…-dijo Aly aun más nerviosa.- Harry… ¿Tu te acuerdas de algo, cuando eras un bebe? Que estupida! Claro que no! Veras Harry antes de que tu… bueno, nacieras, tus padres, emmm.. bueno… Si! habian tenido otro hijo… hija perdon! Solo que por Voldemort, y por un problema familiar… ella fue arrebatada de las manos de tu familia… - dijo Aly, suspirando y banjando la vista al suelo.

Harry estaba atonito y palido, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, él habia tenido una hermana mayor…. La cara de Harry era de incredulidad, pero de alegria habia tenido una hermana estaba feliz por ello… pero ¿Cómo podia ser? Por que DUmbledor y Sirius nunca le habrian dicho nada de ella...

Pero aun faltaba la peor parte... Aly prosiguio

-Durante ese tiempo nadie a exepción de Dumbledore y Sirius supieron de la niña, puesto… que acuerdate que tus padres se escondian y no fiaban en nadie. Aun asi Voldemort los encontro dos veces, la primera vez, fue secuestrada…- Aly se disponia a continuar cuando Harry interrumpio.

-Ella… Ella… Mi hermana esta muerta?- Pregunto Harry con tristesa pensando que si, que lo estaba, al pronunciar la palabra "hermana" y al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry Aly, sintio muchisima felicidad en su interior…

-No…- De repente los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, y se hacian cristalinos… Aly siguio- Ella estubo muchisimo tiempo, desde que tenia 5 años, encerrada y sufriendo con los mortifagos, cada dia fue una tortura, fue terror y miedo, maltratos, llantos… Fue horrible, hasta que logro escapar… No preguntes como, creo que fue una azaña memorable pero escapo. Hasta que una familia… Una familia de magos muy poderosos- Aly dudo en si decir o no lo que iba a decir, peor lo dijo- Los Merlin… la… bueno, la encontraron durante una guerra contra los mortifagos, y pues, la acogieron, la cuidaron, como… -Aly no aguanto una lagrima, la cual se derramo en su mejilla, con voz temblorosa continuo- como parte de su verdadera familia.

Harry estaba mudo, no podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba. No podia pensar, solo sentir, y sentia felicidad. Solo queria saber algo… ¿Era ella?

-El verano, pasado… Cuando Dumbledore, después de extensas investigaciones encontro la mansión de los Merlín, pudo encontrarla… Luego de buscar mucho, supo que seguia con vida… Supo, que era bueno traerme a Hogwarts… Todo este tiempo, siempre pense… que… luego de la ultima noticia, yo no sabia nada, estaba apartada del mundo magico, por protección, Harry si hubiera sabido… te hubiera buscado, yo te …

Harry no espero a que ella siguiera hablando solo se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo tan fuerte, que por un instante hasta el sintio que se ahogaba, pero estaba feliz, al fin… Al fin estaba feliz, al fin tenia a su familia, tenia a Sirius, y ahora tenia a su hermana… Alexis.

-Perfecto Lucius, ¿Haz podido hablar con Severus?- pregunto una voz lenta y maliciosamente.

-Si, si mi señor… Pero el. El dijo que averiguaria. No sabia nada.- Dijo Licius Malfoy.

-Bien, las cosas estan mal mis queridos amigos. No van como yo esperaba. Creo que llego la hora… No esperare más.- dijo la voz calmadamente.

-Pero señor, aun… No esta fuerte- dijo Malfoy.

-No… Pero tenemos contactos por el miniterio, ¿O no?... Entonces, vayan, y resuelvan esto… ¡Ahora!- Grito tan fuerte, tan profunda, y tetricamente que nadie lo contradijo- Aggg Colagusano, dame vuelta quiero ver a Lucius, para asegurarme de que… las cosas saldran… bien.

Colagusano dio vuelta el sillon, en el una figura, con ojos rojos de sangre, miraba fijamente a Malfoy… Lor Voldemort yacia tirado sobre el sofa, casi sin fuerza, debil y decrepito pero con odio mucho… odio…


	9. Cápitulo 9: Fisgoneando a Snape

**Cápitulo 9: Fisgoneando a Snape**

Al ver Lucius Malfoy los ojos de Voldemort, solo pudo pronunciar dos palabras:

-Ire… enseguida- y salio rapidamente de aquel lugar al igual que el resto de los mortifagos.

-Agg Colagusano, acaso te sucede algo?- pregunto Voldemorto a su sirviente de manera despectiva.

-Yo? No mi señor nada, jamaz… ¿Pero… acaso el ministerio nos ayudara?- hablo muy aguda y tontamente el hombre bajito.

-Aveces sirviente mio… Eres… como decirlo, claro ¡Un idiota!... Claro que tenemos infiltrados…- dijo Voldemort mirando a Colagusano, con cara de intolerancia.

-Entonces, ser refiere a la … ¿Verdad? Ella nos ayudara a saber las cosas sobre el muchacho cierto… Pero Ohh, mi Serñor, que sucede si encuentran a la jovén, ¿Y si ella esta viva?...

-Aveces, demuestras por demas que eres demasiado imbesil…- dijo Voldemort levantando su varita.

-Entonces… ¿La mataran si esta viva?- pregunto El hombrecillo, juntando sus manos, y hablando con un hilo de voz muy aguda.

Voldemort se limito a contestar, y solo vio, un grillo en la ventana… Levanto su varita, y dijo: - Avada Kedavra!.

-Solo te dire mi fiel sirviente… que el tiempo se acerca- dijo Voldemort dandose vuelta hacia la chimenea.

Era la mañana del 25 de diciembre, era navidad… Y todos en el castillo, habian recibido obsequios increíbles, brillaban, otros cambiaban de forma, ortos cantaban… Pero el mejor regalo lo habian recibido Harry y Alexis que estaban, y al fin Harry sabia la verdad… O al menos parte de ella. Durante esa mañana nuevamente todos desayunaron en la misma mesa, esta vez los primeros en llegar fueron Aly y Harry que estaban ansiosos, por charlar sobre ellos, y sobre todo… Todo lo que dos hermanos no habian podido compartir durante añor…

-Hey! Hermanito Feliz Navidad espera!- grito Aly al ver a Harry en la entrada al Gran Comedor.- Hey… ya sé que soy algo insoportable, pero recien ayer sabés la verdad, y ya quieres huir de mi… jajaja- dicia Aly, mientras Harry solo se limitaba a sonreír ampliamente.

Por un momento el chiste fue gracioso, hasta que llego Eirel…

-¿Verdad?... ¿Aly acaso…- dijo Eirel confundido, por lo que habia escuchado.

-Si! Harry ya sabé que soy su hermana…- dijo Aly alegremente y tomando a Harry del brazo .

-Genial! Me moria las ganas de abrir la boca, y contar todo- dijo Eirel feliz, por saber que después de lo que habian pasado los hermanos Merlin el ultimo tiempo, al fin habia una alegria- Oigan y ya vieron que hay de desayuno me muero de hambre… Ojala esten los panes de moras, eran riquisimos, el otro dia estaba por comer uno y Dumbledor levanto la mesa mágicamente y…

-Oye Harry por que no vas entrando con Eirel, yo quiero ir a ver algo… ¿Quieres?- dijo Aly acordandose de algo… mejor dicho de de alguien… Severus.

-Eh si… Seguro… pero vienes luego, ¿Verdad?- dijo Harry algo desilusionado de que ella se fuera.

-Obvio! Ni loca me pierdo el primer desayuno familiar- con esto úñtimo, Aly le guiño un ojo Harry que se quedo contento mientras entraba al gran comedor, mientras que ella camino… o mejor dicho corrio, hacia las mazmorras.

-¡GRACIAS POR EL REGALO DE NAVIDAD!- grito Harry mientras Aly se volteaba mirarlo y sonreirle.

-¿Qué te regalo?- pregunto Ron.

-Una funda para la Saeta de Fuego de Sirius… ¡Esta increíble!- dijo Harry feliz, mientras se encaminaba, los tres jóvenes hacia el gran comedor.

Al llegar Aly golpeo la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Al ver que nadie contestaba, y como Aly no tenia paciencia, decidio empujar… Para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta, a pesar de que siempre habia escchado de que el profesor Snape, jamas dejaba puerta sin conjuro candado, esta vez Aly tubo suerte y simplemente entro, y comenzo a inspeccionar el aula contigua a lo que ella creia la oficina de Severus.

El aula estaba desierta y llena de frascos con diferentes sustancias y cosas… que aunque a la mayoria le hubieran dado asco, Aly se habia quedado fascinada observando cada uno de los frascos… En eso el silencio se quebro, y escucho pasos y voces, como de costumbre, en vez de huir, o mostrarse, la joven se encerro debajo del escritorio de Snape. Al ascercarse esos pasos y voces, ella percato de quienes se trataban… Era Severus, y el otro era…

"_No! Imposible… Pero que demonios hace este asesino en Hogwarts… Que hace Lucius Malfoy aquí…¿Dumbledore Sabrá que…"_

Pero los pensamientos de Aly fueron interrumpidos al escuchar su propio nombre en la boca de Mlafoy…

-Esa mocosa desgracia y sangre sucia de Potter, esta en el castillo Severus… No me engañas… No creas que tu incubrimiento lo pasara por alto el Serñor Tenebroso...- dijo Malfoy.

-No engaño a nadie, a diferencia de ti Malfoy… Y ya te he dicho que los unicos tres Merlin que han llegado al castillo se llaman Eirel Merlin, Mia Hosting Merlin, y Alexis Merlin… Pero creeme no es una Potter, además ni siquiera es bruja… No usa varita- decia Severus pero fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

-Escuchastes… eso fue ruido de Hojas… ¡Hay alguien en el aula contigua!- dijo Malfoy alterandose y dirigiendose hacia el salon de pociones.

Ambos hombres entraron y no vieron nada verificaron el lugar para que no hubiera nadie, cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de ver el escitorio de Snape…

"_Hay demonios… ¿¡Ahora que hago! Que hago… Ya sé! Hay por Dios, Severus dime que puedes conectar mentes… averrrrrr…"_

Luego de realizar en un nanosegundo un hechizo de telepatia, Aly entro en la mente de Snape.

Snape, estoy en el escritorio que no me vea! Haz algo demonios!

-Malfoy, vete, viene Dumbledore hacia aca…- dijo Severus totalmente mareado por la situación

-¿Y? Soy el padre de un alumno… ¿Cuál seria el problema?- decia Malfoy.

-Que tu hijo esta de vacaciónes y no tienes motivos para estar aca… Vete Ahora!

Pero Malfoy no le hizo caso, estaba empeñado en abrir el escritorio de Snape.

-Pero que carajo le pasa a este escritorio… ¿No me digas que lo cierras con conjuros?... Sabés Snape por lo que veo, lo haz cerrado con tantos conjuros… que podria creer que ocultas algo…- dijo Malfoy de manera chistosa.

-Ya! Veté! Ahora! Y dile al Señor Tenebroso que si hay algo yo me encargare…- contesto tajantemente.

-Despreocupate Severus! Nuestro Lord, ya mando a alguien para que venga en enero, a.. como decirlo poner orden en Hogwarts, y "ayudarte" a que no haya nada sospechoso…- con esto último Malfoy se alejo y desaparecio por la chimenea…

¿Se fue Severus?- le transmitio telepáticamente Aly a Snape. Pero este no contesto, a continuación se escucho un ruido en la puertecilla del escritorio.

-Ya sal de ahí! Pareces una rata!- dijo Severus.

Aly salio del apretujado cajonsote, y cayo al piso, miro hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Snape, frio y palido…

-Agg! Corta la comunicación telepatica, no permitire que una niña de 18 años, fisgonee mis pensamientos.. dijo Snape, pero Aly no lo escucho y comenzo un intorragatorio

-Severus, dime que queria? ¿Acaso creen que estoy viva? ¿Qué sucede? Dime lo que pasa!- dijo Aly nerviosa, y completamente palida.

-Deshazte del hechizo ahora!- grito Snape.

-Hecho!... Ahora dime que queria!- dijo Aly firmemente sin dejarse intimidar por el grito de Snape.

-Nada, solo molestar.- decia Snape, mientras se percataba de que cuando Malfoy lo habia venido a molestar el tenia la bata puesta y aun estaba con ella.

-Molestar… y con molestar se refiere, a querer sacar información para matar a Harry o a mí, o a que viene charlar contigo?- dijo Aly enojada.

-Vete aquí ahora!- Entro los nervios, y la "vergüenza" que sentia Snape por estar en bata frente a ella, decidio no hablarle más y caminar rapido hasta su habitación. Pero Aly no se dio por vencida queria saber que sucedia.

-Snape! Snape! Vuelve aquí maldición! Vuelve Ya! Dime que…- Cuando Aly entro vio a Severus sin la bata…

-L… Lo siento, yo me voy- dijo Aly tapandose los ojos con una mano, mientras intentaba salir sin tirar nada ya que no veia el camino- Mejor, espero a fuera, me debes una explicación!- dijo tartamudeando… Y bueno acababa de ver a Severus semi desnudo… Ella creyo que después de esto, tartamudearia cada vez que le hablase por la vergüenza.

-Y yo tu respeto!- grito Severus desde adentro, si bien el hombre nunca cambiaba el tono de voz, esta vez Aly no supo distinguir entre un tono de voz, enojado, o uno de conversación comun y corriente.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos que Snape salio cambiado. Aly pudo notar que el hombre no parecia más enojado de lo normal, pero ¿Por qué? Ella lo habia visto semi desnudo, y nada… ¿Acaso a el no le molestaba? Esta última pregunta empezo a rondar en la cabeza de Aly tratando de busacar respuesta.

-Vete a desayunar tengo trabajo que hacer!- dijo Snape de manera muy seca

-No! Me debes una explicación ahora mismo acerca de Mlafoy que queria fue es, y sera un mortifago! ¿Por qué esta aca? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Y a que se refiere con alguien que ayude a poner orden en Hogwarts?- decia Aly mientras Severus comenzaba a ordenar los frascos, de pociones de los examenes de alumnos, este no le contesto.

-Esta bien quieres jugar asi! Perfecto, hablare con Dumbledore… El seguro que estara interesado en saber más sobre esta pequeñita charla- decia Aly acercándose a la salida.

Casi llegando a la pueta, la mano de Snape la tomo de sorpresa por un brazo, y la lanzo hacia atrás, golpeando con la espalda levemente una estantería. Mientras Snape cerraba la puerta.

-Hay! Eres un bruto Snape… Y sabés no me podras tener aquí siempre, en algun momento saldré… y cuando salga, hablare con Dumbl…- Pero Snape se abalanzo sobre ella, aprisionandola contra la estanteria y tapandole la boca

-Ahora escuchame! Y escuchame bien, por que no le repetire dos veces… Vete! Yo hablare con Dumbledore, sin tu ayuda… Solo vete, y se feliz con tu hermano!- esto ultimo, tuvo un tono de mucho recelo, y con algo de bronca. Aly que se habia quedado petrificado por muchos motivos, el primero por escuchar que por primera vez Snape le hablara tan terroríficamente, y el segundo por tenerlo nuevamente más serca. Ella sin poder hablar se limito a a asentir, con la cabeza. Severus la solto, y Aly camino hacia la puerta….

-Sabés, no vine a fisgonear, solo queria desearte una feliz navidad, y decirte que el desayuno ya estaba- sin más palabras Aly se fue por la puerta sin darle a tiempo al mago a decir nada.

Aly camino o mejor dicho corrio hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde estaban todos… Triste por lo que habia sucedido, se limito a sentarse al lado de Harry, y al costado de Remus, y comenzo a desayunar, aunque ya gran parte de los demas se habia ido puesto que se habia hecho tarde Harry, y Dumbledore aun estaban, y tambien Ron y Remus, que ya sabian la verdad acerca de Aly… Se quedaron a esperarla.

-Oh Aly… Veo que llegar tarde es un habito, de todas formas no hay problema, sientate y desayuna veo que lo necesitas querida...- dijo Albus viendo la cara de angustia de Aly- Esta bien amigos, me retiro… Creo que tengo que hablar algo con Severus.- con esto ultimo Albus dirigio una mirada de tranquilidad hacia Aly, que lo miro muy nerviosa, pero la mirada de Dumbledor lo calmo.

Harry y Ron se acercaron rapidamente hacia Aly, que ella sin lugar a dudas estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que habia sucedido y escuchado. Exepto claro el hecho de haber visto a Snape semi desnudo… _"Creo que me salteare eso, dudo que sea algo relevante…"_ pensó Aly, quien se dispuso a comenzar a hablar. Luego de la charla, los tres se miraron.

-Bueno… A mi nunca me cabio ninguna duda, de que Snape, era un mago tenebroso…- dijo Harry mirando el suelo, y pensando acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar- Ahora lo que no entiendo es a que se referia el padre de Malfoy con "poner orden en Hogwarts"…- Harry se quedo pensativo.

-¿Oigan y si vienen mortifagos a Hogwarts?- pregunto Ron con voz temblorosa.

-Snape tendria la culpa, el es uno de ellos… Sino por que Malfoy charlaba tan tranquilamente con el y le contaria esas cosas. Ademas….- Dijo Harry cuando, Alexis lo interrumpio.

-Bueno creo… Creo que seria bueno, no levantar sospechas de lo que les conte… Además esto no debe saberlo nadie más… Claro a exepción de Hermione, y pues cuando halla reunido algo de evidencia, yo misma hablare con Dumbledore… Despreocupensen.- dijo Aly dejandolos tranquilos, aunque ni ella pudiera tranquilizarse.

Con esto último Aly se despidio de los muchachos no sin antes repetirles como quinientas veces que no le dijeran a nadie que no fuera Hermiones. Luego se fue… Caminando rapidamente por los corredores, sin más ganas de encontrarse con Snape, se encontro con Lupin _"Mi salvación, si voy sola podria encontrar a Severus…"_

-Aly Feliz Navidad! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pense que te encontrarias con Harry disfrutando del aire libre…- dijo Lupin sonriéndole alegremente.

-Feliz Navidad a ti tambien. Eh… Pues no se me habia ocurrido… pero es una buena idea, Oye! Tengo una mejor, ven con nosotros organicemos un pequeño dia de campo, invitaremos a Ron, Eirel, Mia, a Hagrid…-justo cuando Aly iba hablando con Lupin, Snape se cruzo en su camino, y Aly se detuvo en seco.

-Alexis… Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Snape secamente y mirando de reojo con recelo a Lupin.

-Pues bien… Habla, Remus es mi mejor amigo, no tengo nada que ocultar- dijo Aly confrontandolo, la bronca que le habia quedado desde hacia un rato era grande y aumentaba debido a la mirada de bronca contra su amigo Remus.

-Que el profesor Lupin sea tu amigo, no significa que sea el mio, asi que… necesito hablar en privado- dijo tajantemente Severus.

-Creo que me voy, Aly nos vemos al rato, despreocupate, todo bien.- se despidio Remus con una sonrisa, mientras que Aly lo miraba con cara de desesperación. _"Genial… Remus me las pagaras…" _se decia internamente, para no gritarlo.

-Bien, que quieres Severus?- dijo Aly un poco más asustada.

Ella sabia perfectamente que Severus era un mortifago, dado a que se lo habia dicho Eirel, pero ella tambien sabia que las personas pueden cambiar… Pero el haber escuchado a Severus hablar con Malfoy, y la hizo pensar que quizas el seguia con el señor tenebroso… o que quizas, no tenia elección de elegir… Después de todo conocia perfectamente, como se manejaba el Señor Tenebroso, después de permanecer 6 años con los mortifagos como esclava, conocia muy bien, que una vez que entras al circulo, no salias…


	10. Capitulo 10: Verdades y Discusiones

**Bueno subo doble en pocos dias... Agradezco a todos y cada unos de los review, nunca pense que iban a leer esta historia, de verdad les agradezco a todos y cada uno, siempre los leo, y me animan, como asi también me inspiran... En fin, Aclaro este capitulo tiene lemon asi que si no desean leerlo, salteeen el parrafo, que no se pierden de nada... Aclaración. Como me han sugerido (y tenian razón) he estado tratando de poner más atención a la gramatica, y sobre todo a mis odiosas faltas. Estoy en proceso de mejoras, lo SIENTO! Aun asi, me alegra muchisimo que leean la historia!... Ahora GRACIAS a todo los que leen! y que tengan un buen dia y buena semana! Existos a todos los escritores!^^**

**~Clairsnape**

**Capitulo 10: Verdades y discusiones. **

Por un instante Severus había quedado mudo, sorprendido por el tono de voz con que Alexis se dirigía a él… Todos le temían, nadie era capaz de levantarle la voz… Sin embargo ella, una joven de tan solo 18 años, se dirigía a él de manera altiva, y de vez en cuando condescendientemente… Muy a pesar de que Snape odiaba ese comportamiento, esos tonos de voz, por primera vez de estar con alguien sentía, que podía existir una persona que pudiera manejarlo… Y muy a pesar de su orgullo (que prácticamente su ser era un 99% orgullo, estaba feliz de que hubiera alguien que pudiera enfrentarlo sin temerle… o simplemente conversar, sin temerle, u odiarle).

Vuelta a la realidad, Snape visualizo a una Aly con cejas levantadas e inquisidora mirada.

-Y bien?- pregunto Aly al ver que Snape no pronunciaba palabra.

-Vengo a pedir…- dudo sobre que decir y opto por lo más fácil- vengo a pedirte que respecto a la charla de hoy… No hables! Y NADA!- finalizo hablando mordazmente.

-Creo que no estas en posición de pedir nada… ¿sabes?- dijo Aly intentando calmar con un dardo a Snape. (No funciono)

-Abre tus malditos oídos y escúchame bien… Quédate tranquila luego ve a donde quieras con tu amigo Lupin- dijo Snape lacónicamente

"_MOMENTO! Eso me parece a mi o ¿Son celos?"_ pensó Aly mientras una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de su boca-

-Cierra tu boca! Esta bien? – Le espeto Snape

-Eh? ¿Que?- pregunto Aly que se había quedo pensando en lo de "tu amigo Lupin"

Severus puso una mano en su cabeza de la exasperación.

-Acaso me estas tomando el pelo ?- pregunto Snape ya entrando en enojo.

-Yooooooooooo? Jamás… Por Favor Severus alégrate un poco!- dijo Aly viendo que por fin recuperaba su carácter natural y que había conseguido sacar de quicio a Severus.

-Termina con tus juegos… Si no cierras la boca solo provocaras problemas- dijo Snape con bronca.

-Esta bien!... Como te dije cierro mi boca si me dices que sucede… Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber…- decía Aly cuando Snape interrumpió.

-Si! A mi me gustaría saber que hacías fisgoneando en mi aula ?- dijo Snape acercándose a ella.

-Ya te dije vine ver si subías a desayunar!- le contesto.

-Claro! Y me tengo que creer que también me traías un regalo de navidad verdad?- dijo Snape sarcásticamente y con bronca creyendo que ella mentía.

-Pues, no llevaba el regalo, pero si lo tengo en mi cuarto… Es que aun no lo termine de envolver, y es que me falto papel y moños, me paso también con otros 4 regalos, sabia que tendría que haber comprado mas de esas cosas en Hogsmade…- decía Aly perdiéndose en las palabras y olvidándose de la leve discusión que tenia con Severus.

Mientras Aly seguía hablando, Snape había quedado congelado, como si el hecho de haber escuchado que ella le había comprado un obsequio hubiera borrado de su mente la discusión… Al caer en la realidad, Severus noto que Aly seguia meditando sobre los regalos de navidad que le faltaban….

-Olvídalo… No digas nada! Adiós!- dijo Snape dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Aly que habia despertado de sus pensamientos miro rápidamente a Snape que se iba, y lo agarro del brazo, lo miro, y dijo.

-Esta bien, no dire nada, nunca lo hubiera hecho… Pero dime que sucede- dijo Aly mirándolo con nerviosismo, luego se calmo lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo:- Confía en mi… Por favor Severus.

Como una lluvia de granizo pesada, esas palabras cayeron fuertemente contra Snape, esas mismas palabras, esa misma frase se la habia dicho Lily en una ocasión. Sedado por la frase, y por la mirada esmeralda de Aly, Severus miro de un lado a otro para que no viniera nadie, luego tomo del brazo a Alexis… y la condujo hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar al lugar que Snape quería, este abrió una puerta donde entraron rápidamente a su despacho.

-Sientate si quieres…- le ofrecio este.

-Gracias…- contesto Aly un tanto confundida, al fin Severus le diría que sucede.

-Antes que nada debes saber, que Dumbledore ya sabe acerca de mi pasado, también sabe los problemas que debí, y debo enfrentar- hizo una pausa suspiro y decidió proseguir- Hay fuertes rumores como sabrás que el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto, y por lo que habrás escuchado, ya dejo de ser un rumor para confirmarse… Por eso Dumbledore fue a buscar a tus abuelos, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, recuerdo… Recuerdo por que Dumbledore quería que vinieran a Hogwarts, ahora entiendo a que se refería Merlin a que incluso por las capacidades que aprendimos podríamos ser más fuertes que los magos tenebrosos… Pero… mi pregunta es ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?- dijo Aly mirando preocupada a Severus.

-Agg! No sabes hilvanar nada?...- suspiro- Aver, desde que punto tu crees, que le conviene a Voldemort, que un bruja, que conoce como se manejan los mortifagos por que ha estado tiempo con ellos, además de ser la hija del maldito de puerco de Potter, y también poseer la capacidad de realizar encantamientos sin necesidad de utilizar una varita, y sabiendo que tu lealtad esta hacia el bien… Ahora dime… ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort te quiere viva? Es más que obvio el motivo por el cual te quiere matar…

"_Por que si el me mata, parte de el muere… Dios… como me gustaría que supieras esto"_

Pensaba Aly, mientras miraba el piso con la cabeza baja, y una lagrima se resbalo de sus ojos. Snape que noto la lágrima solo se quito un pañuelo de la manga, estiro su brazo, y se lo entrego a Aly, quien sin levantar la vista tomo el pañuelo y se limpio los ojos, dijo:

-Entonces, el sabe que estoy viva… ¿O lo sospecha?- pregunto Aly dudando sobre si contarle la verdad a Severus…

"_Es muy pronto… Ademas… No, Merlin ya me habia dicho que debia hacer"_

-Lo duda, digamos que tiene tanto orgullo, que como cree que el te mato, piensa que es imposible que estés viva… Realmente debo admitir que es increíble… bueno… digo… que es extraño, que hallas salido de alli viva- dijo Snape tratando de averiguar un poco sobre el pasado de Alexis.

-Si bueno… Si no me equivoco hubo un mortifago que me ayudo- dijo Aly quedandose mirándolo fijamente, y haciendo una leve sonrisa.

Severus la miro debutativo, y un tanto nervioso.

-A que te refieres?- dijo Snape, pensando en que era imposible que el la haya visto anteriormente.

-A que durante el tiempo en que estuve encerrada, y solo durante el dia de mi fuga… Hubo un hombre, un mortifago… que cuando en aquella ocasión logre escapar salí corriendo, del terror que sentia me tropecé y caí rodando colinas abajo, cuando mire hacia un costado habia un grupo de mortifagos, estaba llendo el lugar… recuerdo que retrocedi de espaldas, mirandolos fijamente y en eso me tope con un cuerpo, era el de uno de ellos, y cuando pensé que ese me mataria, solo se quedo tieso, mirandome y extendiéndome una mano, hacia donde habia una salida de esa asquerosa mansión… Gracias a él técnicamente escapé…- Aly suspiro… y hubo un pequeño pero prolongado silencio, luego se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hacia Severus mirándolo hacia los ojos, negros, calmos y fríos- ¿Eras tú?

-¿Quién?- pregunto Snape retrocediendo unos pasos topando su espalda con la estantería.

-¿Si eras tu, ese mortifago? Y si es asi… ¿Por qué… Por que me dejastes escapar?- pregunto al final Aly.

Por un instante, Severus se volvio a sentir desvalido e incomodo… por primera vez durante años, se sentia acorralado, y sin palabras.

-Severus… ¿Eras tú?- volvio a preguntar acercandose un poco más a Snape- Tus ojos, recuerdo muy bien que aquel mortifago, tenia tu misma mirada.- Snape la interrumpió, tratando de tomar un poco las riendas de la conversación.

-Ah ¿si? Y que mirada tenia?- dijo intentando tomar el control de la conversación, pero sin obtener resultados.

-Triste… Igual que la tuya… ¿Eras tú?- pregunto Aly

-No te incumbe…-

-Si… ¿Eras…- contesto decidida.

-Si… Y ya basta, alejate- diciendo esto último la empujo haciendola alejarse de él.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Aly, temiendo la respuesta, y por ello se animo a preguntar lo peor- ¿Acaso te recorde a mi madre? ¿Te recorde a Lily?

Hubo nuevamente un silencio. Y ella se acerco a Severus nuevamente.

-Severus… ¿Qué sentias por mi madre?- dijo Aly, auque se arrepintió rapidamente de haberlo preguntado por que Snape se dio vuelta rapidamente con cara de odio y dijo.

-Vete! Ahora!- diciendo esto, Snape se volvio hacia la ventana, y Aly decidio irse.

Los dias pasaron, y faltaban a penas dos dias para que las clases se retomasen, durante este tiempo, Aly y Severus no habian cruzado demasiadas palabras, mejor dicho no habian cruzado ninguna, simplemente se miraban de reojo, en el Gran Comedor, o hablaban si se veian obligados a saludarse por estar cerca de Dumbledore.

Durante la mañana del 7 de enero, Albus hizo un anuncio en su despacho a todos los profesores, que estaban reunidos. Entre ellos, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Binns, Hagrid, Lupin, Trelawney, Alexis, y por supuesto Snape.

-Bien amigos mios, como sabran… Este año comenzamos con muchas presiones por el ministerio, debido a lo sucedido el año pasado, y a ciertos problemas, el Ministerio de Magia, ha decidido… Enviar a Hogwarts a la Sra. Umbridge que nos ayudara, con el establecimiento.- hizo una pausa que Minerva aprovecho.

-Oh por favor Albus! ¿Qué más? Acaso también vendra el Ministro?- dijo Minerva con sarcasmo y enojo- ¿Y ahora Albus, que sucede? Estamos siguiendo al pie de la letra todo lo que quieren… ¿En que más van intervenir?

-Tranquila Minerva, tranquila… Solo vienen a inspeccionar la instalación, el Minsitro nos dijo que es por seguridad…

-¿Seguridad de que profesor Dumbledore?- se animo a participar Alexis, recordando la charla que Malfoy habia tenido con Snape.

De repente Severus se tenso, y su cuerpo se convirtió en huesos anudados con musculos. Aly que estaba (al lado de Remus y Severus "para variar"), pudo notar el leve nerviosismo que despedia su aura, por lo cual giro sus ojos para verlo, este que estaba tan tenso que ni noto su mirada. Entonces Aly continuo…

-¿Albus, acaso esta habiendo algun problema en Hogwarts?...- pregunto Aly que no sabia por haber llegado hace unos pocos meses.

-Pues, para serles franco a todos… Luego de lo sucedido el año pasado… Luego de que Harry afirmo que Voldemort ha vuelto… - por un instante a Aly le parecio que la cara de Severus se volvia más sombria que de costubre… pero triste, Dumbledore proseguia hablando- y pues claro que yo anuncie estar de su parte y defender el caso… Digamos que… el ministerio – Albus suspiro con desagrado- ha perdido confianza en mi… Y al tener más de 300 años, creen… que me encuentro incapaz de llevar adelante este colegio… Además…

-Ya! Basta Albus! Esto es suficiente… Que no te encuentras capaz? Que descaro! seguramente esa mujer tiene algo que ver en esto, reacciona Albus… El ministerio quiere interferir a toda costa…- decia Minerva mientras todos la escuchaban.

-Lo sé Minervca… Pero ellos quieren hacer las cosas "bien", mejor dicho hacerles creer a el resto de nuestra comunidad que todo esta… bien.- con esto último Dumbledore se dejo caer en su sillon, de tras de su escritorio.

-Pero… ¿Entonces, que pasara ahora?, ¿Qué papel jugara Umbridge, aquí?- pregunto Remus, intentando acalarar más el asunto.

-Esa mujer… Aggg, solo vendra a traer problemas, y a cuestionarnos.- con esto último Minerva ya parecia un tomate viviente.

La charla no duro demasiado, y luego de unos minutos todos los profesores, fueron yéndose de a poco, del despacho de Dumbledore, luego de recibir una última mirada por Severus, solo Aly quedo…

-Albus… tu crees, digo pues… Umbridge esta en el ministerio… Por ende ella debe saber mi historia verdad, debe tener registros, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Aly mientras tomaba asiento delante de Dumbledore, y lo miraba preocupada.

-Tranquila… Aly tranquila, Umbridge, no tiene idea de quien eres, al igual que el ministerio… Ellos solo piensan que tanto Eirel, Mia y tú, son los unicos nietos y herederos de los Merlín… Asi que, si bien no me equivoco tendran muy buenas atenciones con uds. 3- Dumbldore suspiro y volvio a mirarla pero esta vez de manera MUY seria- Lo que si te dire, y espero que recuerdes y cumplas, es, que tus brazos queden completamente cubiertos… No debemos levantar sospechas. En cuanto a lo demás estoy feliz por ti… y por Harry, no tienes idea de lo que él ha esperado un momento como este, seguramente para fin de año, su padrino (a quien seguro conoceras) vendra a visitarlo, y pues pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten en Hogwarts, al igual que Eirel y Mia….- Albus supiro nuevamente y sonrio.

-Gracias Albus… Agradezco todo esto, agradezco estar viva ¿Sabes?, realmente sino hubiera sido, por ti, por Minerva y Severus yo…-

decia Aly cuando justo Albus intervino, hizo una leve risa, y puso unos ojos picaros por debajo de los anteojos de media luna, Aly habia quedado, sin entender a que punto iba, hasta… que al fin lo descubrio.

-Veo, y por lo que noto, que tu amistad con Severus ha mejorado, Cierto?- pregunto Albus, con tono comico.

-Pues si, al igual que con todos los profesores y…- Dumbledore interrumpio de nuevo.

-Pero tu sabes que el… no es como todos los profesores, ¿Verdad?- dijo Albus con una sonrisa muy notiva.

-Mira sere sincera… Cuando Severus me ve, y aunque me halla cambiado de color de cabello, el siempre seguira viendo a mi madre… y no lo culpo, solo que me gustaria saber como son las cosas… aggg se complica. Albus, quedate tranquilo no dejare que mi brazo se vea, debo irme… sabes? Emm pues digo, hay muchas cosas que preparar, nos vemos en la cena? Si! Eso en la cena! Adiós- En menos de unos segundos Aly habia salido corriendo hacia su despacho.

Al llegar, se dejo caer en un sillon viejo, y miro por la ventana, habia comenzado a llover, Aly amaba la lluvia, le gustaba tanto que recordo lo que hacia cuando vivia en Los Angeles…

Sentia la lluvia, sentia como su piel fria se iba tornando en blanco perla del frio, sentia como las gotas recorrian toda su cara, y mojaban sus cabellos, y todo su cuerpo, Aly habia salido para estar cerca del lago, y se acordaba como casi un año atrás, ella habia estado con sus abuelos, recordaba las interminables guerras bajo la lluvia con sus abuelos, y sus otros hermanos… Pero de repente, ese recuerdo, ese secreto, que habia atormentado su vida, y que habia roto prácticamente su existencia vino a su mente, en eso, ella no sabia bien cuando, ni por que tropezo y callo de espaldas al suelo, a la tierra, sentia ese golpe como su vida… Continuas caidas, era horrible recordar aquella atrocidad que aun después de 14 años la seguia atormentando… Las peleas entre sus padres, los golpes, el miedo, la traición, y las violaciones que habia recibido… Arruinaron completamente su existencia, arruinaron la capacidad de amar que tenia… O eso creia… Su mente era un caos, expulsaba sentimientos, problemas, miedos, y los recuerdos, de un padre golpeador y una madre sometida, los pocos recuerdos que tenia sobre sus padres se remontaban a esa epoca, a ese mierdo… La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, y ella de la tristesa seguia caida a la horrilla del lago, sintiendo las gotas de agua, como si fueran cuchillos… Dolian, al igual que su pasado.

-Asi que, ese era el verdadedor "gran" James Potter… ¿Ha?- hablo una voz con recelo, e ironia Aly no dudo en recomponerse bajo la lluvia y mirar al hombre que acababa de hablar… Era imposible no reconocer la voz de… Severus.

-No te metas, no tienes vergüenza, como? ¿Cómo te atrevéz a revisar mis recuerdos cuando estoy… emm aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah? Vete y dejame- Aly que estaba con bronca, por su psasdo, y aun más por el presente, corrio llegando al castillo.

Antes de que pudiera entrar por la entrada trasera del castillo, Severus la alcanzo y la agarro de uno de sus brazos, haciendo que ella fuera arrastrada por el hacia las mazmorras, al llegar al lugar, el le hizo una seña que tomara aciento, Aly solo temblaba de frio y lo miraba mientras parecia que preparaba una poción… Severus se volteo caminando hacia ella…

-Tomatela toda, y veras su efecto…- dijo secamente.

-¿Qué me la tome? Perdón me has traido aquí a la fuerza, te has metido a ver mis recuerdos y pensamientos, y ahora pretendes que tome algo que me das… ¿Acaso estas loco Snape?- Le contesto gritando y enojada.

-Callate, odio el ruido, solo tomate eso y veté!- Severus se aproximo hacia ella, con una copa, llena de algo, que parecia color purpura.

-No! Olvidalo no tomare nada que me des… y punto- dijo Aly gritando.

-Albus me ordeno que la bebieras, y punto!.- Severus comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Tu no dices punto! YO DIGO PUNTO! Y no tomare nada que me des punto!- volvio a gritar aun más fuerte.

-Tomate la maldita poción y veté! No quiero verte molestando como una niñita!- dijo Severus gritando.

-Hey! Que no eras el señor que no gritaba! Vaya pareces tan centrado! Tan cordial! Pero eres un fisgon, un chusma! Te metes donde nadie te llama! ¿Quién es el niñito ahora? Eh? Severus!- le grito Aly mientras se aproximo a Severus. Y este se aproximaba a ella.

-Esta bien, púdrete y arreglate con Albus! Eres una desagradecida, y una mocosa malcriada que solo se preocupa por ella!- dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a Aly.

Ya estaban el uno frente a otro prácticamente podian sentir la respiración del otro.

-Pudrete tú chismoso!- le dijo Aly golpeandolo hacia atrás con el dedo indice.

-Eres una mal educada! Y caprichosa!- le contesto Severus.

-Yo sere eso, pero al menos, no soy una amargada, chismosa, y cobarde!- suspiro, y al ver que Severus no contestaba, siguió- EH? Ves eres un cobarde, no eres capaz de decirme nada, por que sabes que no tienes razón, no eres capaz de nada, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que no soy Li…

Antes de que Aly siguiera, Severus se habia abalanzado sobre ella, y la besaba con desesperación, ella solo recorria su cuerpo con las manos, tratando de quitarle la tunica, Severus la levanto agarrandola de sus muslos, y la llevo hacia el escritorio, mientras Aly le besaba y mordia el cuello. Severus la recostro y se apoyo sobre ella, haciendo que gimiera, con sus manos Snape comenzo a quitarle la camisa que tenia mojada, mientras Aly le quitaba el saco, luego la camisa, y ambos quedaron con el cuerpo desnudo. Snape se tiro sobre ella, besandola, con pasión y desenfreno, mientras ella levantaba su piernas y las acomodaba alrededor del cuerpo de él… La pasión y la exitación que tenia Severus supero, toda conciencia que pudiera tener en aquel, momento, y solo se dejo llevar por el placer y el deseo de poseer a Aly… de la fuerza que Snape ejercia sobre ella, hizo que se cayeran al suelo, donde, Severus, comenzo a tocar con una de sus manos y apretar sus pechos, mientras que con la otra tocaba los muslos de Aly masajeandolos… Aly seguia gimiendo a la vez que tocaba la erección de el, tanta fue la exitación, que al cabo de unos segundos, Severus estaba penetrando a Aly con tanta fuerza, que ella gritaba del placer, hasta que alcanzaron el climax… Luego de unos minutos el se quedo recostado encima de ella… Ella que seguia besandole el cuello dulcemente, en un instante, se desperto, y vio su brazo tendido en el suelo, con la marca tenebrosa la serpiente que se suponia debia ser pequeña, en ella era enorma y, se enrosacaba por todo su brazo…. en ese momento, Aly intento, darlo vuelta, pero Severus, tomo su mano con su brazo izquierdo donde tambien alli estaba su marca… Snape se levanto del cuerpo de ella, y la miro por un instante, mientras se daban un beso muy sutil…

En otra parte del castillo Habia llegado Umbridge junto con el Ministro, y ambos hablaban con Albus, luego de que el Ministro se retirara Albus, se ascerco a Umbridge intentando ser amable, pero esta de manera sutil dijo:

-Espero Albus, de que esas tonterias se hallan acabado, y en lo que concierne a esos nietos adoptados por los Merlín, averiguare quien son, Ud. Deja entrar a cualquiera aquí… Creo que habra que cambiar muchas cosas… Esto no esta funcionando como debia.- dijo Dolores, mientras miraba en todas direcciones del castillo.

-Esta bien, Dolores, pero recuerde… Que sigo siendo el dueño de este castillo.- con esto ultimo Albus, se fue caminando hacia el gran comedor.

-Las cosas, no estan nada bien… Pobre Cornelius! Tendre que tomar medidas drasticas… Bueno primero lo primero! ¿Quién sera esta… Alexis Merlin?...- decia Umbridge mientras miraba unas hojas de registro que tenian las fotos de los Merlin, y entre ellas la de Aly…


	11. Cápitulos11:Despertando feliz despedida

**Bueno al fin llego el proximo cápitulo! JEJEJE siento mucho a los que hice esperar, es que queria terminar de verificar que se encontran todos los capitulos siguientes en condición. Agradezco mucho a Ruth, que siempre esta leyendo cada capitulo, tambien a Charlotte por incluir mi nombre en su historia y al resto de los reviews, isaalacrymosaa, Gienah, y todos los demas que leen también muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia, GRACIAS. Espero que como siempre tanto escritores y lectores se encuentren bien, y donde sea que esten EXITOS A TODOS!**

**Para aquellos que quieran saber algun adelanto en la historia entren en mi tweet, ClairElli saludos! y Gracias! :). ****Como siempre los personajes de la saga de HP, no me pertenecen a mi sino a JKR y WB, los demás son de mi cabezita loca! Gracias Saludos y Abrazos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 11: Despertando feliz y despedida**

Aly por fin abría los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, primero se quede quieta y taciturna sin entender que habia sucedido luego de un nanosegundo, dio un respingo abriendo los ojos como huevos fritos y acordándose de lo que habia sucedido… Al incorporarse noto que estaba en una cama, suave, de sabanas blancas y mantas negras. Aly ya no se encontraba en el aula de pociones, de eso estaba segura, se levanto, y al ver que estaba desnuda miro hacia todos lados buscando una bata o algo que ponerse, al no encontrar bata, siguió buscando encontró una túnica de Severus… y pensó

"Deberé ponérmela?... No creo que se enfadé… Bien. Me la puse… ahora, donde demonios estoy?"

Pensaba Aly completamente distraída y curioseando los libros que estaban sobre la mesa. La habitación era oscura, y gracias si tenia un ventiluz la mayor parte del cuarto era oscuridad, Aly por tal motivo prendió algunas de las velas que se encontraban sobre la mesa…

-"Ese libro… Juro Haber visto ese libro! ¿Pero en dondé? ¿Los Merlín lo tenian?"

-"Imposible. Ese es mío"

Del susto de que alguien hablara en su mente, Aly dio un respingo que casi toca el techo. Al darse vuelta, vio a Snape, con una camisa suelta y unos pantalones negros, sentado en un alejado y oscuro rincón de la habitación.

-¿Cómo puede ser que… HEY! Mejor dicho… ¿Qué haces husmeando en mi mente?- pregunto Aly encarandolo enfadad.

-Di eso a ti misma… Tu fuiste la que creo la conexión mental, no yo… Por mi parte creo haberte dicho que eliminaras esa conexión ¿O si?- pregunto Severus, levantandose del sillon y dejando un libro sobre una mesita.

-Si… bueno, es que conozco… eh… olvidalo, hoy lo hare sin falta- Aly suspiro y lo miro- ¿Dondé estamos?

-En mi habitación.- Severus, se dio media vuelta, agarro su chaleco y comenzo a ponerselo.

-Ah… -Aly estaba hecha un tomate, no sabia que decir, o hacer, hasta que se acordo del libro- Oye… Ese libro ¿Es tuyo? Siempre lo fue?.

-Acaso eres del Departamento de Investigaciones del Ministerio?- pregunto Snape con un tono levemente molesto.

-Nooo Dahhhh!... Solo que lo habia visto antes, y no se en dondé, cre…- Severus la interrumpio.

-Es un libro de Artes Oscuras, dudo que lo hayas visto- Severus cayo de golpe dandose cuenta… se habia acordado del tiempo que Aly estuvo con los mortifagos, asi que quiso sacar el tema.- Aun es temprano, pero… Seguro que el desayuno esta servido… ¿Vamos?

-Eh… Si, claro…- contesto, mientras seguia mirando aquel libro, pero de repente se acordo de algo… ¿Qué era la poción que Snape queria que ella tomase? Y claro decidio preguntar.- Severus…

-Haa- contesto distraidamente… este que estaba ocupado, tratando de poner orden en su cuarto.

-¿Qué era… Bueno, te acurdas de ayer…- al decir esto Aly se sonrojo, y Severus se dio vuelta, por primera vez, Aly lo veia nervioso, y el por primera vez colorado como un niño de 11 años- digo, ayer cuando me quisiste dar esa poción? ¿Para que servia?

-Era… Bueno, era una poción en la que estuve trabajando hace rato. Sirve, para blanquear la piel, digamos…- se dio media vuelta y siguió acomodando libros.

-¿No entiendo?- le pregunto Aly mientras se acercaba a el.

-Acaso no tienes un marca en el brazo… Bueno, en mi ha dado resultado, por eso… queria que la probases.- contesto mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Ah… Severus, yo… Siento mucho por como te hable.- contesto Aly, poniendose aun más colorada.

Parecia que ambos evitaban hablar de un tema, ambos sabian que, y notaban claramente que ninguno sabia encarar esa situación, dandose por vencida Aly decidio hablar.

-Debo irme, se hara tarde y… emm mejor me voy, si es… bueno tarde, emm… si!, bueno nos vemos Severus- dicho esto salio tan rapido de la habitación hacia un pasillo que no noto, que aun estaba desnuda, y solo con una tunica, al ver esto, quiso entrar para adentro pero la `puerta estaba trabada, o eso parecia de lo pesada que era.

Mientras empujaba, y Severus le decia, que dejara que el lo haria, Aly pudo divisar a una mujer pequeña y rechoncha de cara redonda y aplastada… De por sí era fea, pero lo que la convertia en un farol resplandeciente, en la tranquila mañana nublada, eran las cantidades de color rosa que esa mujer llevaba parecia tener rosa, por todos lados, si hubiera podido y existiera un hechizo para ello, Alexis creyo que hasta su sombra se volveria rosa… Viendo esto Aly se apresuro a empujar hacia adentro con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la puerta se habriera y Aly resbalara hacia adentro cayendo ensima de Snape.

-¿Otra véz?- pregunto este arqueando una ceja, de manera sarcastica, y con una sonrisa burlona-

Ella levantandose rapidamente y enviandole una mirada gelida como respuesta, decidio callarse.

-No era que te ibas?...- pregunto con tono sarcastico nuevamente Snape.

-Ahí! Ya basta… no me voy a ir por todo Hogwarts, solo con tu tunica… ¿O si?- pregunto con bronca- Shhhhhhhh ademas haz silencio, hay alguien a fuera.

Lo ultimo alarmo, más de lo que Aly esperaba a Severus, tanto que este hizo que ella prácticamente se ocultara en el armario.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyy! Eso me dolio Snape, tu tienes zapatos yo no… ¿Hey dondé esta mi ropa? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- pregunto Aly, mientras Severus la empujaba hacia un rincón intentando esconderla – Ayyyyyyaaaaa! Severus me dule basta! ¿Cuál es el problema, nadie seria capaz de entrar a tu dormitorio?.

-¿A quien viste?- pregunto con tono tranquilo, pero actitud alterada.

-Solo a una mujer (que por cierto no habia visto nunca), que caminaba por el corredor, no llego a verme… Pero parecia rara, digo todos parecemos raros, pero…- Severus la interrumpio.

-Ya! Dime quien demonios era?- pregunto mordazmente.

-Uyyy! Si asi eres siempre va a ser mejor que me prepare…- Snape se quedo mirandola atonito, no daba credito a lo que ella decia, mientras una duda se cruzo en la cabeza del hombre…

"Acaso lo que dijo… ¿que acaso pretende estar conmigo?... No… nonono, Snape no seas imbesil… tan solo fue una…"

"Una noche?... NO!, si tu lo tomas asi? Recuerda que yo no soy tú!... No fue una noche, de verdad te aprecio… Claro! A pesar de todo no… pero lo hago y mucho…" pensó Aly

"Pense que habias deshecho la conexión mental…" replico Severus

"Ehhh jejeje, si te digo no te enojas?..." contestó Aly sonriendole tiernamente, Snape ya se imaginaba la respuesta

"¿Y bien?" penso, mirandola con cara, de bronca.

"Pues digamos que se hacer la conexión, y si me dejas presumir, perfectamente digamos… Pero, emm digamos que, no se el contra embrujo… es decir, no es que no lo sepa, lo se perfectamente, pero se me es algo confuso entonces…"

"YA! No sabes hacerlo por ende no puedes sacar la conexión"

"¿Qué propones entonces Severus?"

"¿Por qué acaso siempre piensas que tengo una solución?"

"Por que eres profesor…"

"Tu también!"

"Es diferente… Ademas tengo 18 años…" Al pensar esto, a Snape, se le hizo enseguida un nudo en el estomago, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo o decirlo, alguien toco a la puerta.

-Hola? Profesor Snape, soy Dolores Umbridge, no se si sabia, que el desayuno ha empezado hace 20 minutos, y me parece una completa falta de respeto, que ud, no se haya presentado aun… Profesor Snape! ¿Esta Ud. Oyendome? O acaso…

Umbridge, no pudo terminar de hablar que Snape abrio la puerta, tan rapida y sombriamente que Dolores dio un respingo.

-Ah Snape! Ahí estaba, se lo estaba buscando… Sera mejor que se presente en el Gran Comedor, el Ministro de Magia, quiere decir unas palabras… Seria una falta que no acudiera… Adios- tan impetuosa, y escandalosamente como llego Umbridge se retiro también, pero antes de alejarse demasiado se volteo nuevamente- Ah… y profesor, ¿Sabe algo de Alexis Merlin?, la estoy buscando… Si llega a verla hagamelo saber. Gracias- yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy por fin se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta Aly, salio del pequeño armario donde Snape a la fuerza la habia embutido como a una mortadela. Haciendo pantomimas, de "AIRE" , se dirigio a Snape.

-¿Qué queria?- pregunto Aly sin importancia, mientras comenzaba a buscar apresuradamente su ropa.

-Nada, avisaba a todos los profesores, que esta el ministro, y que dara una charla en el Gran Comedor.

-Ahhh… ¿Y por que pensaste mi nombre?- pregunto Aly mirandolo atentamente.

-Nadie hablo de ti- contesto Snape distraido.

-Exactamente, tu no hablaste, pero si lo pensaste por ende pude saberlo…- contesto Aly con sonrisa triunfal.

-Olvidalo, vamonos se hara tarde, y hoy sin falta buscare ese contra hechizo, o embrujo, o lo que sea que hallas hecho.- contesto cansado Snape de discusiones tontas.

-Bien, tu iras, pero yo me quedo-dijo Aly sentandose en su cama.

-Ni loco, vete! YA!- dijo Snape ya enojado.

-A donde? Ha?, te recuerdo que tu tomastes mi ropa, y no se que la hicistes…- contesto Aly.

-Pues eres bruja, haz aparecer algo de ropa… ¿Qué te parece? – contesto Snape con el entrecejo fruncido.

-OK! Iré a ver a Remus, quizás el tenga algo de ropa para prestarme – dicho esto Snape se dio vuelta de manera fugaz y la miro mordazmente- ¿Qué? Si tú no me ayudas, tengo que pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amigo… ¿Ahhh no me digas que te molesta?

- Tú ropa esta guardada y limpia dentro del armario, cámbiate y vamos – giro los ojos, y se dio vuelta para dejar que Aly se cambiara.

-Bien date vuelta…- dije Aly.

-¿Sabes que después de ayer no tiene mucho sentido verdad?- dijo dandose vuelta Severus.

-No importa hazlo.- dijo Aly alarmada

Mientras Aly se sacaba la camisa, Snape quiso observar su espalda, se acordaba de aquella véz que estubo enferma y casi moribunda en la enfermeria, pero nunca supo el por que Dumbledore no había querido decirle…

En eso cuando Aly volteó este no pudo evitar mirarla y sorprenderse completamente.

-Ya se que soy un monstruo… No hace falta que me lo digas con la mirada Severus- dijo Aly que se había casi terminado de cambiar, volvia a ponerse sus jeans oscuros, y su casaca.

-No era eso… es solo- Decia Severus pero Aly lo interrumpio.

-Olvidalo, esta bien- ALy sonrio pacíficamente.

-Tienes… tienes su misma sonrisa- dijo Severus mientras la observaba

-Puede ser… pero no soy Lily y me gustaria que lo entendieras- dijo Aly algo triste.

-Lo sé… por eso, y por otras cosas, sera mejor, que… bueno, que esto quede acá- dijo Snape mirando hacia otro lado, menos a los ojos de Aly, que de cálidos pasaron a frio, como un iceberg.

-Genial! Aver ¿Qué otras cosas, te impiden querer estar conmigo ha?- pregunto Aly como en un intento desesperado.

-Nada, vamos! Y ya olvida…- decia Severus pero Aly volvio a interrumpir.

-No! No huyas… ahora dime, ¿Qué cosas, son las que te molestan de mi, y por que no quieres estar conmigo?- dijo Aly conteniedo una lagrima.

-No y vamos! O te arrpentiras- dijo mordazmente Snape.

-Nunca me arrepiento, todo tiene su lado bueno… asi sea de lo peor- esto último lo dijo con una mirada, muy mortificante mirando a Severus profundamente.

-Esta bien- Severus suspiro y se acerco a ella- primero eres mucho menor que yo, y eso, creeme que esta por sobre las reglas… ademas…- Aly interrumpio

-Oh por favor Severus! No inventes excusas… ¡Que es distinto tú tienes miedo!- dijo Aly enojada, caminando hacia la puerta, cuando Snape estiro un brazo y la agarro.

-Ademas… tu sabes mi pasado, creeran, o sospecharan cosas, hablaran idioteces, y sera mayor problema para ti- concluyo mirando hacia el piso.

En un intento de decir algo Aly solo tartamudeo, se acerco hacia el y lo besó muy apasionadamente, Severus respondio a ese besó de igual manera… Hasta que alguien se atrevio a abrir la puerta. Para su desgracia no era nada más ni nada menos que… Umbridge.

-¡Que pasa aquí!- grito Umbridge entrando en la habitación.

-Salga ya de aquí!- grito Snape furioso, mientras Aly se acercaba junto con él a ver a Dolores.

-El ministro se enterara de esta falta… Si los profesores hacen estas cosas, los alumnos…- Aly que ya la odiaba contesto.

-Escuche, aca la unica mal educada es ud. Que acaso no conoce el respeto a la intimidad, aca la unica que ha cometido una falta es ud. Y tiene razón si acaso no quiere que el Ministro se entere, de el error que acaba de cometer en contra de una Merlin, sera mejor, que aprende de ahora en más a guardar su lugar…- con esto último la mirada de Aly se había tornado desafiante y muy sombria.

-Adios!- dicho esto Umbridge dio media vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.

-Agggg ya la odio, y la vi dos veces…- dijo Aly tirandose contra una pared.

-Ahora si… creo que es hora de irnos…- dijo Severus abriendo la puerta, y esperando a Aly.

-Severus, ¿Nosotros…- queria preguntar Aly, pero el la interrumpio.

-Aceptamos lo que pasó, y estamos… digamos que… mejor que antes- dijo Snape, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bueno… creo que tendre que enseñarte a sonreir- dijo Aly riendose- y tú, me enseñaras a usar los polvos flú, ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo, acercandose nuevamente a él, y besando sus labios suavemente.

-De acuerdo- dijo recibiendo el beso con los ojos cerrados- pero… Nadie se enterara de nada, no quiero fisgones.

-De acuerdo… Ahora si vamos!- contesto Aly saliendo de la habitación

Al llegar al comedor, más de uno se quedo observando con delicada atención la llegada conjunta, de Alexis y Severus, y claro los comentarios de Dumbledore no se hicieron esperar como era de suponerse.

-Veo que han hecho las pases ¿Verdad?- pregunto Albus, mirandolos a los dos por sobre los anteojos de media luna, y esbozando una sonrisa muy sutil.

-Mi señor no cree que es demasiado temprano para conversar- afirmo Severus, casi arrastrando las palabras.

-Oh pero Severus, en realidad yo diria que ya es bastante tarde, ademas si no mal recuerdas mañana empiezan las clases… ¿Alexis querida todo bien?- Dumbledore se estaba divirtiendo como nunca con las caras de terror y de extasis de la reciente pareja…

Una vez todos sentados el Ministro hablo:

-Dado a los problemas que esta demostrando Hogwarts al Ministerio de Magia, no le queda otra opción que la de enviar a un agente del departamento de Educación Magica, a controlar las cosas que suceden en Hogwarts… - el ministro suspiro con una sonrisa falsa volvio a hablar- por eso mismo, hoy como muchos ya la habran conocido es un placer presentarles a Dolores Umbridge que como hemos acordado con Dumbledore a partir de este momento ella sera, la nueva profesora de DCAO.

Dicho esto tanto Remus, Aly que se encontraban enseñando esas clases, y Snape, que ansiaba ese pueste desde hace añor quedaron atonitos, y dirigieron las miradas a Dumbledore, quien no se inmuto por un instante. Cuando el Ministro estaba por volver a hablar… Umbridge interrumpio.

-Creo que Ministro que habra que tomar serias medidas en este colegio, las cosas estan peor de lo que nos esperabamos…- antes de continuar Dumbledore puso fin a esta situación.

-Sera un placer tenerla con nosotros Sra. Umbridge- diciendo esto Dumbledore, dio fin. Ante la mirada atonita de todos, esta vez.

Luego de que el ministro se fuera Aly y Remus se miraron preocupados. Para luego mirar a Dumbledore, que les dijo:

-Si no les molesta amigos… Alexis, Remus vallan a mi oficina que debemos charlar algunas cosas- sin tiempo que perder ambos se levantaron, Aly le dio una calida mirada a Severus que seguia mirando con recelo a Lupin. Y por un instante este se calmo.

Tras varios minutos de esperar en el despacho de Dumbledore, y que este no viniera, Remus hablo:

-Veo que tu relación con Snape esta mejor ¿No?- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa bien grande.

-Hay cuando terminaras Remus! Solo somos colegas, y nos llevamos bien, punto.- dijo Aly intentando de que nadie ademas de claro el sabelotodo de Dumbledore se enterara de lo que sucedia entre ella y Severus.

-Esto no dejo convencida a Violeta, la amiga de la Dama Gorda, creo que todos los cuadros del castillo hablan de tu "relación con Severus"… y de lo jovén que eres… y claro lo parecida que eres a Lily- dijo Remus sonriendo tiernamente.

-Momento… ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo?... Ahh si me imagino Harry te conto o seguro Dumbledore- Aly suspiro y retomo su comentario- Si te preocupa lo que dicen los cuadros, despreocupate rapido ya se olvidaran de todo en cuanto Violeta encuentre otro rumor, que más… aver, si soy joven, pero lo cierto es que ya soy mayor de edad, y yo decido… y después mi madre… claro soy parecida a ella, pero Severus sabé quien soy.- dicho esto último Aly se quedo pensando por un instante…

"_realmente se da cuenta de que soy yo y no… Lily"_

Aly, no pudo seguir pensando que Dumbledore entro, acompañado de Severus y Minerva. Los cinco tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, y en el momento en que Aly quedo solamente en la esquina con Remus a un costado todos notaron claramente, el rezongo de suspiro que hizo Snape, luego este se reincorporo en el asiento, y Aly, para ayudarlo hablo…

-Bien, Dumbledore… Ya sabemos que Umbridge esta loca, y que el Ministro es un fisgon pero ¿por que nos quieren sacar a Remus y a mi?- dijo Aly preocupada, en el tema.

-Lamento informarles a ambos esto, pero desde la reaparición de Voldemort, y mi favor a Harry- Snape puso los ojos en blanco, no sin que Aly lo notara y le diera una mirada de bronca- el Ministerio como ya sabran, quiere disimular el asunto, y pensar que no pasa nada, hasta tal punto que Fudge se ha creido esa falses… Por tal motivo hablarle de lo contrario les enoja… y eso pasa estan enojados… Han publicado de cierta forma que tu amigo Remus eres un Licantropo, y todos los miembros del consejo, han pedido tu renuncia, por tal motivo yo solo no pude tomar cartas en el asunto…- Albus suspiro, y se silencio, mirando a Aly.

-¿Pero y yo?- dijo Aly sin entender- Yo no me puedo ir, acabo… acabo de hablar con Harry, no voy a perder a mi hermano, tampoco a Eirel y a Mia… Dumbledore ¿que pasa realmente conmigo?- dijo Aly levantándose de su asiento.

-La verdad, es que Umbridge no tardara, en descubrir tu historia, ya sabe que eres una Potter, en cuanto descubra lo demas sera cuestion de tiempo… para que te trasladen a Azkaban, ya me lo ha dicho, y como no tienes pruebas de no haber sido seguidora… las cosas se complican, ademas realmente en estos tiempos, prefiero que te ocultes, y mejores tu salud… ya sabes aire libre- diciendo esto Albus miro suspicazmente a Aly que se volvio a sentar muy triste en su asiento… claro sin demostrar esa tristesa. Mientras Mcgonagall la miraba con tristesa.

-Si Albus… - Aly solo se quedo en ese momento en más mirando el piso. Albus prosiguió

-Bien, mientras que Umbridge se queda con nosotros, los que nos quedamos intetaremos seguir haciendo las cosas normalmente… En cuanto a Remus y Alexis, les voy a pedir que se vayan a la casa en Inglaterra número 12 de Grimmauld Place, quedate tranquila Alexis, Remus, conoce el lugar… Asi que le voy a pedir que sin falta hoy a la noche vayan llendo, no quiero que Umbridge objete nada… Aunque ya lo ha hecho y ni siquiera lleva un dia- Dumbledore volvio a suspirar- bien ahora si, continuen amigos mios, con sus labores- dicho esto, todos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta.

Snape que después de la orden de Dumbledore no podia evitar, más aun el desden del que tenia hacia Remus, se acordó para peores, que este invierno, el endemoniado de Sirius Black iria a Grimmauld Place para estar con su ahijado, cosa que Severus lo termino de asquear. Por tal motivo, salio dando enormes zancadas para las mazmorras. Aly que queria hablar con el por que sabia, como se iba a poner… no pudo alcanzarlo, y Mcgonagall la llamo a parte.

-Ven Aly, necesito que hablemos… Ven entra a esta aula- dijo Minerva que la conducía a Aly, hacia una antigua aula vacía.

-¿Pero profesora que pasa? Dígame que sucede?- dijo Aly sin entender nada, y aun mirando hacia el camino por donde Severus se había ido, tratando de divisarlo.

-No puedo hablarlo acá, entra… quiero advertirte de algo querida no quiero que sufras- dicho esto de un empujón hizo entrar a Aly, al aula…


	12. Cápitulo 12: La mudanza

**Gracias a todos los reviews, son los unicos que en estos momentos de mi vida me animan, he estado pasando un mal momento, asi que bueno… De todas formas intente de que no se reflejara mucho e mi historia, Señoras y Señores, aquí les dejo el capitulo 12 esperando que lo difruten. Ruth y Charlotte gracias por siempre comentar en cada capitulo… :D Ruth prometo comenzar a postear un poco mas seguido aunque sea tres veces por semana. Chicas Gracias!**

**Saludos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 12: La mudanza**

Alentrar al aula, Minerva, cerro la puenta delicadamente… Aly ya estaba cansada de esperar aunque hubiera pasado tan solo un minuto, asi que se acerco a Minerva, y hablo:

-¿Qué sucede profesora? Por favor digame, que pasa, que tengo que saber, o mejor dicho ¿de que me tengo que cuidar?.- Dijo Aly mirando a Mcgonagall que solo miraba el suelo, y parecia que queria decir algo, y no podia, luego de unos minutos hablo…

-Querida… ¿Acaso estas segura de tu relación con Severus? –hablo Minerva levantando la vista, y hablando firme y calidamente.

-No sé de que me…- pero al ver que a Minerva no podia engañarla se callo, por un instante y hablo- El me atrae y mucho pero me gustaria saber, ¿Qué me ve el a mi? Y no a mi madre… eso realmente me preocupa… Ademas, hay algo de lo que me estoy preocupando…- Aly se silencio, Minerva dudo en si hablar o no, y prosiguió.

-Mira, respecto a los sentimientos de Severus hacia ti no cabe duda, de que el realmente le atraes, no creo que el te vea como a Lilian… -Minerva suspiro, y con una mano le levanto la cara a Alexis- Escucha, el tiene sus motivo para ser como es, ha sufrido, perdio todo siendo jovén, y solo sigue respirando para ayudar… Es… un buen hombre. Pero hay que tener paciencia, y mucha… te lo digo por que fui su profesora también.- hizo un pausa- Un consejo, si tienes una duda, preguntale, y si no te quiere decir persuádelo, hasta que lo diga, con el funciona asi… - dicho esto Minerva sonrio, y miro cariñosamente a Aly- Ah y antes de que te vayas, Harry te esta esperando para despedirte en la torre Gryffindor, junto con Eirel, Mia y Ron, quieren despedirse, asi que ve y te cuidado...

Aly se acerco a Mcgonagall, y la abrazo muy fuerte, aunque para Mcgonagall esto no fue un acto muy decoroso por la típica actitud inglesa, comprendio que eso era muchísimo mas grande que un gracias y acepto ese abrazo de igual manera.

-Gracias por todo esto Profesora… Realmente lo necesitaba- dijo Aly mirandola muy feliz.

-No me agradezcas, no es nada- dijo Mcgonagall cuando Aly iba saliendo por la puerta- Ahh y la contraseña de la torre es "quidditch" … cuidate muchisimo Alexis- dicho esto Aly se fue corriendo a ver a sus hermanos.

Al ir corriendo por el pasillo con el que se llegaba a la sala comun de Gryffindor, se choco con alguien… era Severus.

-Auuuuch! Eso dolio… - dijo Aly levantandose mientras Snape la ayudaba.

-¿Te iras alli?- pregunto con una voz muy seca.

-Ya oiste lo que dijo Dumbledore me tengo que ir…- decia Aly, cuando Severus la interrumpio.

-Ya séque te tienes que ir, peroacaso debes irte alli con él…- dijo Snape mirando hacia un costado.

-No empieces, sabes que no tengo dondé ir… ¿Aver donde quieres que valla? ¿Acaso tu tienes una mejor idea? Si es asi dila, pero no la tienes, asi que mejor…- una vez Snape la interrumpio.

-Que vengas a mi casa…- miro hacia el piso- era una opción también… pero no la pensastes…- hubo un minuto de silencio donde nadie hablo.

-Esta bien me voy contigo a tu casa… Pero hay que decirle Dumbledore, ademas… -antes de que Aly prosiguiera Snape la interrumpio.

-Sera, sin mi… recuerda que me quedo aquí a dar clases, y no llego a ir a mi casa- dijo Snape ya un poco más relajado.

-¿Entonces estare sola todo el dia?- pregunto Aly un tanto disconforme.

-Si… mejor sola que mal acompañada… ¿Verdad?- dijo Snape, con una leve sonrisa de odio.

-No, quizas para ti funcione, pero no para mi… Ire a Grimmauld Place, lo siento Severus- dijo Aly acercandose a el, pero al hacerlo, este quito de su hombro la mano de ella, y retrocedio.

-Como gustes… Que tengas buen viaje- diciendo esto, Snape se alejo a zancadas, dejando a Aly enojada.

Luego de en caminarse a la sala de Gryffindor, y de decir la contraseña, entro y vio que no había nadie, asi que penso que se habian ido a otro lado, justo cuando estaba por salir…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron Harry, Ron, Eirel, y Mia. Al unisono, haciendo dar un enorme respingo a Aly.

-Ahyyyy! Me asustaron! JAJAJA- Aly profirio en carcajadas muy fuertes por unos minutos y luego intento abrazarlos a todos juntos, para luego darle un enorme abrazo a Harry.

Luego de un buen rato de estar charlando todos juntos en una mesa, comiendo pastel, junto con Dobby, el elfo domestico a quien Harry había invitado para que conociera a Aly, y contarle quien era… Dobby estuvo tan feliz de escuchar, de que Harry tuviera una hermana, que trajo tanta comida como para un batallon, la cual los jóvenes no desperdiciaron, y Aly de lo contenta y agradecida que estaba, no dejaba de dar la gracias a Dobby, que se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacia. Después de un rato Mia, dijo que tenia que terminar unos deberes, y Ron se acordo de que también debia, de hacer sus tareas, y solo le quedaba un día. Solo Eirel y Harry se habian quedado, y ambos parecian dar la impresión de que querian hablar con Aly a solas. Harry percatandose, de que Aly últimamente no había estado casi con sus otros hermanos dijo:

-Sabés, tengo que ir a buscar algo que hice para ti, ya vuelvo- dijo Harry sonriendo y yéndose.

Aly y Eirel se quedaron mirandose uno a otro.

-Tanto tiempo…- dijo Eirel mirando por la ventana.

-Si… Tantas cosas…- dijo Aly suspirando y observando la ventana también.

Eirel cambio la mirada de la ventana hacia Aly, y se quedo mirandola sin que ella se diera cuenta, por un buen rato. Hasta que ella se percato y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿tengo algo?- dijo mirandose la ropa, pensando que tenia algo sucio.

-Nada… Eres perfecta y nunca te has dado cuenta de ello- dijo Eirel mirandola aun más profundamente, si era posible.

-Deja de decir mentiras…- decia Aly algo sonrojada pero Eirel interrumpio.

-No lo hago es verdad… Hace mucho, que queria decirlo… y …- decia harry pero justo llego Harry.

-Creo que me voy- dijo Eirel poniéndose de pie, mientras Aly lo miraba como confundida.

Harry se sentó nuevamente en la silla, tomo, las manos de Aly, era un pequeño album, Aly lo abrio, y al verlo, su cara en vez de ser alegro, entristecio… Por suerte lo disimulo, y sonrrio con todas sus fuerzas.

-Este album lo hizo Hagrid para mi… Me acuerdo que fue en primer año, estan todas las fotos de mamá y papá… Ah y agregue algunas más… Fijaté!- decia Harry muy emocionado.

-Harry… no tenias por que…-Aly suspiro profundo- Es hermoso, gracias por esto!- dijo Aly mientras miraba un album de fotos, en las cuales se encontraban sus padres, y las últimas fotos, eran de Harry y de ella, y había muchas otras, de Eirel, Mia, Ron y Hermione.

"_Por que sera que hasta después de muerto, aun le tengo miedo…"_ pensó Aly.

-Es hemroso Harry, gracias hermano… No sabes la felicidad que tengo de que estes a mi lado… Estoy feliz, y te aseguro que no me perderas, ni que yo te perdere…- dicho esto, Aly lo abrazo muy fuerte así como el también, por unos largos minutos.

Luego de separarse, Aly se despidio, y dijo que debia ir a hacer su valija. Salio de la torre, y fue hacia el despacho suyo… cuando en eso se topo nuevamente con Eirel.

-Esperaba a que vinieras…- dijo Eirel mostrandose muy impaciente.

-Si es que tengo que hacer mi…- Eirel no la dejo terminar la frase, que se acerco a ella y la beso profundamente. Pero Aly se resistio, y lo empujo hacia atrás… Este volvio, intentar y ella dijo- Olvidalo! ¿En que pensabas? No sabes que ya estoy con alguien…- le dijo con voz baja, pero con bronca.

-Si claro! Con el viejo ese de Snape! Ese ex mortifago! Por favor! Aly fue un asesino, mato muchisima gente, que acaso no te acuerdas…

-Ya basta! Terminala Eirel, no quiero hablar del pasado…- Eirel la interrumpio

-No pero es verdad, luego de que tu padre te maltrato completamente, los mortifagos te secuestraron y violaron como mil veces, te pegaron, y machacaron, y ahora que vez a uno, quieres entablar una relación estas loca!- dijo Eirel gritandole y sacudiendola del brazo.

-Primero sueltame, te lo advierto! Segundo, es mi problema, alejate de mis cosas- dijo Aly con bronca.

-Eres muchisima persona para ese tipo, él no vale nada, en cambio tu… tu vales más que todo el oro del mundo.- dijo Eirel entristecido y nervioso

-Bueno, olvidalo! Si? Estoy con él y listo, lo escojo a él por sobre los demás- dijo Aly volteandose para entrar, pero Eirel la sujeto muy fuerte.- Duele sueltame! Hazlo ahora!

-No hasta que lo dejes- dijo el joven, mirandola muy decidido.

-Entonces púdrete! Y dejame que te diga algo… Aunque no estuviera nunca estaria contigo… Ahora si vete.- dijo Aly volteandose nuevamente.

De repente Eirel la tomo de la espalda, y empezo a tratar de llevarla con fuerza, hacia un aula cercana… Pegandole en los brazos, Aly intentaba quitarselo, quiso hacer magia pero este le tenia las manos, agarradas con tanta fuerza, que le fue imposible. Al entrar en el aula, este la tiro contra una mesa, y la desmayo, con un hechizo, antes de que Aly pudiera hacer algo… Eirel se quedo mirandola, y tomandola con sus brazos la acerco a el, comenzo a besarla muy fuertemente… Cuando un se escucho un golpe, la puerta se había abierto, y entraba Severus.

-Sueltala! Ahora!- dijo Snape, tan mordazmente, que a Eirel se le falseo la mano, y casi se resbala Aly.- Dije que la dejes imbesil! AHORA!

-Obligame… ¿O que pasa, el viejo ex mortifago, no se acuerda de ninguna maldición?- dijo Eirel con cínicamente.

-SUELTALA!- grito con ira Snape.

-¿Qué pasa, estas celoso, de que yo sea mejor partido para ella, que tu? ¿Qué acaso no te basto las veces que la tocaste cuando eras mortifago? Aun te quedastes con ganas de violarla…- dicho esto, Aly se volvio a resbalar, al estar desmayada el peso para Eirel era mayor, este se descuido y cuando la quiso agarrar, Snape lanzo un hechizo y lo dejo inconciente.

Se acerco a Aly rapidamente, la halzo en brazos y salio del aula, sin dirigirle una mirada a Eirel, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Luego de un rato de estar en la enfermeria junto con Dumbledorey Madam Pomfrey, tratando de saber cual era el hechizo que Eirel había hecho, Aly comenzo a despertar, y Severus se acerco rapidamente.

-Creo que retrase el viaje…-dijo Aly media entre dormida- ¿Qué paso?- dijo percatandose de la presencia de Albus, Poppy y Severus, que la miraba nervioso y preocupado.

De repente Eirel aparecio en la puerta de la enfermeria.

-Lo siento, Aly lo siento… escucha, lo puedo explicar- dijo mientras se acerco a la camilla, pero Severus lo mortifico con la mirada, y con una mano, lo aparto hacia atrás.

-Eirel, ve a mis despacho, debemos hablar, Poppy, la dejo a tu cuidado, estoy seguro de que estara como nueva en menos de decir "quidditch", Aly descansa y haz lo que diga Poppy… Severus, quedate ven conmigo- concluyo Albus, emprendiendo camino hacia la salida llevando junto con Eirel.

-Mi señor, si me disculpa, quiesiera… Hablar algo con la Srta. Merlin- dijo Severus, seriamente.

-Perfecto! Ven cuando puedas entonces- Albus quito su cara seria y lo miro muy comicamente- Ah y Severus amigo mio, no es necesario que le hables tan cordial, creo… que debido a los cuadros, ya todo el colegio sabe de su relación por ende… ya no es tan secreto.- dicho esto le guiño un ojo Severus y una sonrisa a Aly, y se fue.

Severus miro a Aly de reojo, y ella hablo:

-¿Qué… paso? Me siento aturdida- dijo recostandose en la cama nuevamente.

-Pasa que tu querido hermanastro no acepta negativas…- dijo Severus sentandose en una silla al lado de ella, y acercandola un poco a la cama.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Aly atonita, por lo que el decia.

-Lo que oyes… Estabas con Potter en la sala, y con tus amigos, cuando, te fuiste, noto, que pensastes que querias que Eirel se fuera, y lei que en tu mente estabas enojada, y que peleabas con Eirel, hasta el punto que te agarro del brazo… Al percatarme de ello, fui a ver que pasaba, y cuando llegue el mal nacido, estaba tocandote y besandote- la voz de Severus, de por si era lenta, y petrificante pero nunca como en aquel momento, la ira que salian de cada palabra iban en aumento.

Aly sin palabras ni saber que decir, se acerco, y lo beso suavemente, Severus, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo… La extrañaba, se acerco más y continuo besandola, acariciando con su mano su cara, pelo, y espalda. Luego de que dejaron de besarse, pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Aly se reincorporo en la cama, y miro a Severus…

-¿Qué piensas quedarte todo el tiempo aquí?-dijo Aly con una sonrisa picara.

-Lo necesario- dijo secamente.

-Ya veo… Ahora, profesor… podria por favor decirme algo- dijo Aly con voz inocente y de niña.

-¿Qué?- contesto de manera seca nuevamente.

-¿Ud, es un profesor…digamos muy inteligente? ¿Muy perspicaz? ¿Muy astuto y… mmm disimulado… Verdad?- pregunto Aly, siguiendo con el tono de niñita, y mirandolo con una sonrisa muy picara.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué me digas… por que si eres tan inteligente te delatases solo? ¿Ha?- dijo Aly acercandose en el borde de la cama y sentandose.

-¿De que hablas?-

-De la conexión mental… - lo miro, levantando sus cejas y sonriendole.

-No he tenido tiempo.- dijo mirando hacia un costado.

-Espero que tengas tiempo de enviarme una lechuza cuando no este- dijo Aly acercandose nuevamente a él, para besarlo.

Pero esta vez, Severus la detuvo en seco, y la corrio para un costado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enojado?- dijo Aly intentando pararse mejor de la cama.

-No, no pasa nada, es tarde… y aun no tengo nada hecho- dijo Severus, levantandose de la silla.

-Bueno, vete, nadie te obligo- dicho esto, Severus sdio media vuelta sin palabra, y se marcho.

-Pfffff… quizas el idiota de mi hermanastro tenia razón en algo ¿Siempre sera asi de amargado?- esto la dejo a Aly pensando, por un buen rato, y su conclusión fue olvidarse completamente de él.

Eran las 9 de la noche, y Remus, y Aly esperaban en la entrada del castillo, con sus valijas esperando a Dumbledor, que seria quien los transportaria fuera del castillo hasta el 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Te vas triste… Se nota- dijo Remus mirando al cielo.

-Hoy esta muy estrellado, y hace bastante frio ¿verdad?- comento Aly desviuando el tema, mientras se frotaba con las manos los brazos.

-Deberias despedirte, no volveremos al castillo, probablemente en un buen tiempo…- dijo Remus, que noto su tristesa en la cara – Y si hace bastante frio, deberia ponerte algo más que esa campera. Nympha hace lo mismo, se pone una campera y luego muere de frio… - Remus, se rio levemente.

Luego de 10 minutos más llego Dumbledore.

-Listos amigos, bien cada uno a un costado mio, y agarrense fuerte, ¿Esta bien?- dijo Albus.

-Si!- respondieron ambos agarrandose de las manos de Albus. En eso cuando ya estaban por desaparecer, Aly vio que de la puerta de entrada al gran comedor, se encontraban Harry, Ron, Mia y Minerva. Luego miro hacia arriba y vio a Severus apoyado contra una columna viendola fijamente… Aly lo miro, con tristesa, e incredulidad, y bajo su cabeza a sus hermanos y amigos.

-¡Los quiero! Cuidate Harry…- la voz de Aly se desvanecio.

Grimmauld Place, era un gran lugar, era una serie de distintos departamentos, o al menos eso parecía, al llegar Dumbledore, movió su varita y el complejo de departamentos, se destruía por la mitad haciéndose lado a lado. Hasta dar a luz una nueva pared entre medio, de las recién separadas, que daban una puerta grande de madera, y oscura. Al entrar los tres Dumbledore hablo:

-Bueno, creo que por el momento podrán estar cómodos aquí, cualquier cosa, saben que podrán comunicarse, conmigo a través de las lechuzas y si llega a ser muy urgente envíen un patronus, que tengan buenas noches amigos míos…- dicho esto Dumbledore abandono la sala.

-Bien, creo que cocinare algo, tengo algo de hambre- dijo Aly soltando su bolso sobre la mesa.

-Bien… entonces te llevo las valijas arriba- antes de subir Remus se acerco a Aly, le puso una mano en su hombro, y dijo- fuerza… Si te ama, volvera, sino… el mundo esta llendo de personas.

Aly sonrió, y comenzó a cocinar, y Remus, subió hacia los cuartos.

En la antigua residencia de los Riddel, Voldemort se encontraba parado frente a otros tantos de mortifagos. Y uno de ellos hablaba.

-Se ha ido, la han despedido, y no sabemos nada de su paradero, pero el muchacho, Potter sigue en Hogwarts, al igual que Snape- dijo Lucius Malfoy

-¡¿Qué acaso no pueden hacer algo tan simple como no perder de vista a una niña de 18 años? ¡INUTILES!- grito Voldemort- Bien… ¡Quiero a Severus! Acá! Tienen hasta el sabado para traerlo… - los mortifagos se esfumaron rápidamente. Y solo quedaron Colagusano y Voldemort.

-¿Se.. Señor… que no quería a la joven Potter?- dijo con voz chillona Petigrew.

-Si… Y como todos estos son unos inútiles, enviare a Severus, que a estado mas cerca de ella, a que la traiga…- dijo Voldemort, caminando hacia su sillón.

-Seria bueno que muriera, así mi Señor no tendría que hacerse problemas.- dijo Colagusano, intentando agradarle a Voldemort.

-Otro idiota! Si esa niña muere… Yo muero, ella es parte de mi, al igual que Potter, la diferencia, es que yo quise… Que ella fuera un horocrux, luego sabrás por que… Pero ahora Colagusando busca a Nagini, necesita comer algo- dijo Voldemort sentándose por fin en su sillón.


	13. Cápitulo 13:La vida en Grimmauld Place

**Hola hoy posteo un nuevo capitulos gracias a aquellos que lo van siguiendo, anuncio que el proximo debido a algunos problemas lo estare subiendo el martes y/o miercoles. Gracias a Ruth por la idea, y también a Charlotte que me renuevan con las sugerencias! :) Al igual que todos los reviews que he tenido hasta el momento. En este capitulo, una verdad muy IMPORTANTE SURGE AL FINAL! Asi que realmento espero que lo disfruten...**

**Los personajes a Exepcion de los Merlin y Aly, pertenecen a JKR Y WB.**

**Gracias, Existos, y Cariños!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Cápitulo 13: La vida en Grimmauld Place.**

Después de 4 meses, en el Grimmauld Place, tanto Aly como Remus, estaban artos de tener que aguantar la quietud de la casona, vivían del ocio, solo se dedicaban a cocinar, a limpiar, leer, y jugar ajedrez, pero por más que uno pusiera empeño, el tiempo tanto como los días corrían, y la mente de ambos se aburria. Aly decepcionada, por no haber recibido ni una carta de Severus, pensó como era claro, que estaba enojado. Mientras que por otro lado Remus extrañaba a Nymphadora, claro que este no lo demostraba tanto como Aly que vivía pensando en voz alta, sobre Severus_, _

"_Apuesto a que el desgraciado sigue molestando a Harry", "Después de lo último que pasó no puedo creer que no tenga la delicadeza de escribirme", "mmmmmmm que estará haciendo"_…

Este como tantos comentarios, ponian a Remus, más tonto, de lo que le ponia no saber nada, estando encerrado en aquel lugar… Luego de tanto insistir, y molestar a Remus, Aly consiguió que esté aceptara salir de la casa, y que fueran a conocer los alrededores.

-¿Sabes?, creo que si aún no te ha escrito es por que quizás este ocupado en algunos asuntos… -hubo un silencio, y una mirada de incredulidad de Aly hacia Remus- Tú sabes que dentro de la Orden del Fénix, el es esencial y que su tarea es muy complicada… recuerda eso.

-Si lo recuerdo siempre, pero hasta Harry que ha comenzado con los extasis tiene tiempo para escribirme... Incluso sus amigos Ron y Hermione, me escriben… ¿Sabes? Esos si que son buenos amigos, me alegra que mi hermano, sea así de bueno…- Aly suspiro mirando el cielo.

-Bueno James, y Lily siempre fueron grandes personas- Remus sonrió con una mirada que parecía recordar años anteriores.

-Si claro!- dijo Aly con un tono tan sarcástico e idéntico a Severus, que Remus no lo paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo recuerdo bien a Lily y a James, siempre fueron muy buenas personas- dijo Remus como reprendiendo a Aly por el tono que uso.

-¿Tu viviste con ellos?... No! Bueno genial no puedes hablar. Remus los años pasan y la gente cambia mucho, ¿Sabes?- dijo Aly mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaban hacia Grimmauld Place.

-Sé que James, tenia su carácter… sino a quien crees que saliste? Pero Lily jamás pudo haber hecho algo para lastimar. ¿A que te referías entonces?- dijo Remus parándose en la entrada del Grimmauld Place.

-Veras… mamá no lo niego, siempre fue… la mejor, y me ayudo muchísimo más de lo que pudo ayudar a alguien en su vida… Pero papá fue otra historia- Aly suspiro, mientras iban entrando a la casa, caminaban por un pasillo hacia la cocina, mientras Remus la escuchaba atentamente- mi padre fue algo distinto quizás a lo que tu recuerdes… emmm el, bueno… aver… el nunca fue bueno conmigo.- Aly se callo esperando a que Remus dijera algo, pero no fue así… ella continuo- Ellos discutian mucho, ya en esos tiempo habian dejado de llevarse… bien. Cuando Dumbledore vino a casa para ayudar a escondernos, recuerdo, como mi padre cambiaba su forma de ser, y era toltalmente amable… Pero Dumbledore nunca fue estupido, de todas formas, mi padre dijo que estaba "nervioso"… ¿Sabes?, te aseguro que el nerviosismo y el miedo, no hace que le quieres pegar a tu esposa e hija… de todas formas, mi madre, jamás hizo algo por defenderse a ella, si a mi… pero no a ella…

Remus no opino, simplemente se callo, y tomo las bolsas de compras de las manos de Aly…

-Lo siento…- dijo Remus.

-No importa, entremos a la cocina hay que… cocinar- dijo Aly caminando hacia la puerte de la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina Aly se alarmo al ver un hombre sentado en la mesa, tomando un té y leyendo un diario…alarmada por el supuesto extraño levanto una de sus manos, de la cual, se hizo una luz brillante tanto como un foco, y apuntaba con uno de sus dedos al extraño, este se quedo mirando toda la escena, de manera comica hasta que hablo…

-Vaya que has crecido! ¡Estas enorme! ¿Ya tienes novio? Realmente espero que no, eres demasiado joven…- dijo Sirius Black, dirigiendose a Aly.

-Luces igual que siempre, solo que un poco más debilitado… ¿Dondé te has estado escondiendo Sirius?- dijo Remus acercandose a Sirius y abrazandolo. Mientras Aly tenia una mirada atonita.

-¿Si… Sirius? Eres tú? ¿Pero que rayos de ha pasado? La última véz que te vi fue…- decia Aly pero Sirius se adelanto.

-La véz que tu mamá preparo galletas de limón y tu te reias conmigo cuando me transformaba en un perro ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius mirandola cariñosamente

-S…si!, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dondé estuviste? Harry me contó lo sucedido hace dos años, no puedo creer que hallas estado en Azkaban… Es una injusticia, ¿No atraparon a Pettigrew? ¿Acaso Dumbledore no puede hacer nada? Ya sé… Y… y … y si Harry dá testimonios… quizás…- Aly estaba tan sobresaltada que Sirius hablo entre carcajadas.

-Vaya recien llego y ya hablas tanto, ¿Remus, amigo, dime como aguantas? Es una cotorra… - dijo Sirius, mirando a Aly de manera chistosa.

-Wauu! Yo que me preocupo por ti! Ja eres igual que todos!- Aly suspiro- Bien ¿Qué quieres comer?.

-Lo que halla tengo tanta habre… y solo encontre un té, y "el profeta"… ¿Asi que Umbridge esta aterrorizando Hogwarts? ¿Qué dice Harry sobre ella?- pregunto Sirius interesado.

-La última carta de harry fue hace casi un mes… y por lo visto Umbridge se esta volviendo loca… Ni siquiera los profesores la aguantan, a Dumbledore lo destituyeron, y Umbridge es directora, es… horrible- concluyo Aly.

-Bueno es bueno saber, entonces… que este fin de semana, Albus, y la orden, junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione vendrán aquí.- dijo Sirius.

-De… de verdad?- dijo Aly con los ojos cristalinos.

-De verdad! ha y si vas a preparar comida, mejor que sea mucha… Esta noche vienen Albus, y Snape- dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de desagrado, al decir el úlitmo nombre.

Perfecto, habian pasado casi 5 meses desde que Aly había visto a Snape la última véz y ni siquiera se habian despedido, el nunca envio, una lechuza, y ella… tampoco.

Pero esa noche, esa aturdida noche, se volverian a ver, y estarian juntos de nuevos, por casi una semana, lo que Aly no sabia era

"_Demonios, una semana con Snape… Tendre que tener miedo, estar feliz, o esperarlo, con muchas posiones envenenadas, y hacerme la dulce… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que infierno… Nah mejor lo espero con un hacha"_

Mientras Aly pensaba esto y se ponia nerviosa, y cada véz que cortaba las papas, las hacia hacia saltar de un lado para el otro…

-Hey! Tranquila… No sé quien te tiene asi de enojada, pero yo en su lugar… tendria mucho miedo… incluso más que a Voldemort.- dijo Sirius riendose.

-Callate idiota!- respondio Aly mirandolo con desagrado.

-Hey! Eras olo una observación! Cálmate y respira profundo…- dijo Siruis bromeando.

-No me hace gracia, asi que ya! Basta!- dijo Aly, amenizándolo con el dedo indice, y el cuchillo en la otra mano.

-Uyyy! No se que me da más miedo… Un cuchillo, o tu dedo, lleno de mugre!- Sirius se rio- creo que tu dedo… JAJAJAJA.

-Cierra la boca, o el cuchillo, sera el primero que te hara sufrir…- dijo Aly con ganas de matarlo.

-Tranquila tigre… no busco molestarte, solo buscaba saber, que te tiene tan nerviosa… o amargada- dijo Sirius dejandose de reir.

-Solo, solo… nada!- dijo Aly tirando el cuchillo, y sentandose.

-Vamos a puesto lo que sea, a que es un muchacho… ¿Verdad?-

-No exactamente- dijo Aly que miraba a Remus, con una mirada implorante de que no habriera la boca.

-Entonces te sientes bien?- dijo Sirius, con voz de preocupación y tocandole la frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

-No! Nono, nada de eso… estoy cansada, nada más! Pero…- suspiro- Gracias.

Luego de unas horas, tocaron la puerta, Aly se tenso tanto, que fue imposible para Sirius no notar, el nerviosismo…

-Si quieres… Ve arriba, y cuando este la cena, la llevo… ¿Te parece?- le dijo Sirius al oido.

-No esta bien, de verdad…- contesto Aly sonrrojada

-Segura?... Remus me conto- le dijo Sirius nuevamente al oido

-Ahh… ¿Y que es exactamente, lo que te conto?- dijo Aly intentando alejarse un poquito del hombre

-Acerca… Acerca de ti y de Snape- suspiro- dejame decirte que no es bueno… por más de que quizas sea para ti, una victima… no es alguien…

Pero la charla quedo interrumpida, Albus, Remus, y Severus entraban por la puerta. Este ni siquiera miraba al frente solo miraba hacia los costados, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, que no fuera Dumbledore. Durante la cena, los nervios de Aly se tensaron, y antes de que comenzaran a cenar, Sirius, agarro a Aly del brazo y la llevo a parte… Mientras Severus, les dedicaba una mirada mortificante.

-Pareces una muerta- dijo Sirius, una vez adentro de una habitación.

-Y como quieres que este, acaso quieres que me ria como idiota-

-No! Pero al menos hazme caso, ve arriba, y yo te llevo la comida y…-

-Y que… quedar como una cobarde frente a él… Ja olvidalo!-

-Acá el cobarde es él… como siempre lo ha sido-

-Ya basta-

-No te empeñes en defenderlo-

-No lo hago- suspiro- es que… No olvidalo, vamos a comer, estare bien, mientras hagas chistes…

-A sus ordenes mi lady- dicho esto Sirius abrio la puerta y el y Aly fueron a la cocina, riendose de algun chiste que hacia Sirius.

Al sentarse, fue casi inevitable, quedar sentada cerca de Severus, claro que esta vez al otro costado tenia a Sirius, y eso a Aly la reconfortaba de tal manera que era imposible explicar… La reconfortaba como Severus nunca antes pudo hacerlo.

La comida sucedió tranquila, claro dentro de lo que se puede considerar tranquila, teniendo a Sirius Black y a Severus Snape en una misma mesa. Terminada la cena, Albus hablo.

-Aly, debo decir, que eres una cocinera estupenda… Felicitaciones-

-Gracias, pero Remus me ayudo, al igual que Sirius- dijo Aly.

-Si sacar papas del fuego llamas cocinar estas equivocada preciosa- contesto Black, era obvio el motivo por el cual el último calificativo, molesto a Severus, y también, era obvia la sonrisa que Sirius tenía en su cara… acababa de descubrir con que molestar a Snape… Asi que siguió.

-Creo que me retito- dijo Severus.

-Aun no Severus… hemos venido para hablar directamente sobre los hechos y no.. nos iremos sin hablar las cosas- dijo Albus, mientras Snape ponia cara de asco.

-Entonces, yo levanto la mesa- dijo Aly, tratando de evitar estar cerca de Severus, no por bronca, ni desamor, sino por nervios.

-Te ayudo- dijo Siruis poniendose de pie.

-No, gracias, sientate… traere algo de postre-

-De verdad, quiero ayudarte- dijo Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa que no pudo contener. Mientras Aly se ponia una mano en la frente en señal no discutir más.

Mientras Aly y Sirius limpiaban, Severus, hechaba miradas de reojo, sin ser notado por nadie, en especial por Albus, que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, con los ataques diplomaticos de Sirius. Terminada la limpieza, Sirius y Aly se volvieron a sentar, pero Black le gano de mano, y se interpuso, entre Aly y Severus.

-Bien ahora, que estamos comidos… Creo que puedo hablar tranquilamente… Veran Umbridge tanto como el Ministro han tomado el completo control de Hogwarts, y creo que como sabran, QUIEREN, hacerse ignorantes respecto a la vuelta de Voldemort…-

-Si eso ya era obio, pero ahora que ha pasado?- pregunto Aly

-Veran, sabiamos que Voldemort estaba reuniendo fuerzas, y que a la véz, el año pasado había vuelto, pero nunca contamos, con que el ministerio diera la espalda… Y menos que menos, que tomaran el control de Hogwarts-

-Ya entiendo, sin ti en el colegio Albus… y obvio con la vuelta de Voldemort, es más que obvio darse cuenta, donde querran atacar…- dijo Aly sin dejar de pensar en Harry y en su seguridad.

-Si… pero aun hay mas… Hace 5 meses, que Severus ha recibido llamados de Voldemort y todos los mortifagos- a Aly se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y solo bajo la cabeza, mientras Sirius envio una mirada de odio a Snape.

Albus continuo- Y claro esta… que no puede negar el llamado, por dicho motivo Severus, esta sacando información para ayudar a la orden, y a su vez, para ganarse la confianza de Voldemort, por el momento esto es lo que necistamos… Severus es como sabran nuestro espia… Y por dicho motivo, se ha enterado de cosas, que realmente… no esperabamos-

-Que?- pregunto Sirius, enviando de vez en cuando miradas de bronca a Severus.

-Aly, querida… me permites tu brazo- dijo Albus, mientras descubría, el brazo izquierdo de Aly, mostrando la marca tenebrosa, donde la serpiente se enredaba en todo el brazo de la joven.

Albus prosiguió a explicarle a Aly, mirándola con tristesa- esto, no es… una marca tenebrosa, esto es algo que va más allá de una simple marca… Veras, existe un tipo, de magia, muy antigua y oscura… llamada Horocrux…- pero cuando Albus, estaba por continuar Aly se solto de Dumbledore lo miro nerviosa retrocedio unos pasos hacia la puerta y salio corriendo.

Inmediatamente, Sirius y Severus, salieron para agarrarla… solo Severus estuvo a punto de agarrar uno de sus brazos pero ella se soltó, lazandole un hechizo, que lo hizo rebotar hacia atrás, tirandolo contra Sirius… Severus se reincorporo rapidamente pero era tarde, había desaparecido.

Nuevamente en la mansión de los Riddel, se encontraba Voldemort con todo su potencial y sus mortifagos…

-Perfecto, realmente perfecto… Una véz, que Potter este alarmado, iremos al Departamento de Misterios, y tomaremos la profecia… Esto es perfecto- dijo Voldemort.

-Señor, detectamos, una fuerza muy fuerte para ser de un mago común y corriente, es la jovén… Ha salido del escondite, y esta dando vueltas, en el cementerio del Valle de Godric…. ¿Quieren que la vayamos a buscar?- pregunto Lucius Malfoy.

-Si haganlo, y cuando la encuentren… No la maten, la necesito viva-

-Si señor- siete mortifagos salieron de la mansión transfrmandose, en una nube espesa de humo negro cada uno.

-Ahora colagusano, busca a Nagini, creo que hoy comera carne fresa, joven y deliciosa-

-Si.. Si mi señor-

-Ah y Lucius! Necesito a Snape, traelo, tengo que hablar con el de algunas cosas… NO! Espera, busca a los mortifagos que se fueron, quiero que Snape traiga a la jovén… Sisisisisi, eso quiero, busca a Snape, contactalo, y dile que la traiga… ¡AHORA!-

-Si mi señor- dihco esto Lucius se esfumo también en una humareda.

En Grimmauld Place…

-No debimos haberle dicho, hasta que estubiera mejor… Sabes por lo que ha pasado en este tiempo Albus… -decia Sirius

-¿Y tu si Black?- dijo Snape con recelo

-No te metas en esto Snivellus!- dijo Sirius en un tono mordaz.

-Me meto lo que quiero, y te recuerdo, que si no lo sabia, podia correr aun más peligro-

-¿Ah si… Haber dime como inútil?- grito Sirius

-¿Qué te parece, si ella seguía saliendo en los paseos no autorizados con Lupin, y la agarraban los mortifagos en la calle eh? O mejor ¿Qué tal si la el Horocrux comenzaba a matarla por la cantidad de energía que consume en ella al estar viva?-

-Basta!- dijo Albus- No es momento de discutir! Hay que buscarla ya… Nos dividiremos para…

Albus no pudo terminar de hablar que Snape cayo al suelo, mientras en su cabeza escuchaba una voz…

"Esta es tu oportunidad Snape… pruébame que eres fiel, y que eres capaz… Tráeme a Alexis Potter, esta noche… y viva, la ubicamos en el Cementerio del Valle de Godric… Ve ahora"…

La voz se apago, Snape se incorporaba rápidamente, amarrándose el brazo izquierdo…

-Severus, dime ¿que ha sucedido?- dijo Albus mirándolo alarmado

-Es el el señor tenebroso… quiere que valla por Alexis, esta… esta en el valle de Godric… pero quiere que luego la lleve con el- concluyo Snape, dejandose caer en una silla.


	14. Cápitulo 14: Juego de Mortifagos

**Bueno! Llego el capitulo en fin… Espero que todos los lectores y escritores esten bien! Y que tengan exitos en sus vidas… Gracias por todas las opiniones de los lectores Ruth y Charlotte que siguen la historia Gracias! Un saludo fuerte amigas lectoras y escritoras! Cuidense Muchisimo TODOS! Besos y Abrazos….**

**~ClairSnape**

**Resumen: Si Aly penso que volver a ver a Severus, seria algo "un poquito complicado" se equivoco las cartas les jugaron en contra, y ninguno de los dos sabra como reaccionar… Las cosas estan mal, dando lugar a un juego, de maldad a un juego donde quizas alguien podria salir muy lastimado… Con Uds.**

**Capitulo 14: Juego de Mortifagos**

Diciendo esto, Snape empalidecio al igual que el resto de los presentes. No había muchas alternativas, y Severus tenia una orden directa, debia actuar rapido ¡YA!. Dumbledore que hasta el momento parecia callado, se alarmo más al ver que en determinado momento, comenzo a llover de una manera que nunca antes había visto llover… Albus habló:

-Bien, iras por Aly entonces Severus- dicho esto, Snape parecio incredulo.

-Y que dejar que este la entregue a Voldemort otra vez? Olvidalo! No que lo maten a él por no cumplir pero mi ahijada no volvera con ellos- dijo Sirius furioso, sus ojos que eran calidos se tornaban de ira y desesperación.

-Cierra la boca Black… No tienes idea, ¿Verdad? No tienes idea de lo que Él es capas de hacer si no se lo obedece, podria matarme, luego que los otros mortifagos, busquen a Aly, y luego no tendrian a alguien que la proteja dentro de de la Orden Tenebrosa… - contesto Snape, tranquilo, pero con odio… más del que Sirius tenia – Además no creo recordar que ella fuera tu ahijada, o ¿Si Black?, Alexis, no tiene parentesco contigo asi que mantente al margen como los demás…

-Hago lo que quiero Snivellus, y si a tu su seguridad no te interesa… MARCHATE!-

-¡TU NO TIENES IDEA DE…!- bramo Severus, pero fue interrumpido por Albus.

-Creo… que aquí nadie quiere dejar desprotegida a Aly… Asi que mientras uds. Peleaban, acabo de hacer un plan, que claro requerira, completa colaboración de toda la orden… REUNANLA AHORA!- dicho esto todos se fueron.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, la orden ya estaba reunida en Grimmauld Place. Remus, Nymphadora, Shacklebolt, Molly, Arthur, Alastor, Hagrid, Minerva, Flitwick, Sirius, y por último Severus, estaban esperando a que Albus hablara. Pasados 5 minutos, luego de que llegara un muchacho jovén… Era Eirel. Albus hablo.

-Listo, en 25 minutos, Severus debera ir a buscar a Alexis, al cementerio del Valle de Godric, asi que Minerva, Remus, Nymphadora, iran juntos y cubriran la entrada norte del cementerio, Alastor Molly y Arthur, entrada Sur, Flitwick, Sirius y Shackelbolt, entrada Oeste, Sirius, Eirel y Yo entrada este, Severus, no dejaremos que nos vean, asi que entraras tranquilo… cuando veas a Aly la llevaras con Voldemort-

Terminando de hablar, hubo muchas miradas asombradas, ¿Acaso Dumbledore planeaba enviar a Aly a ese lugar de nuevo?.

-Albus… ¿No crees que seria mejor hacer otra cosa?- pregunto Minerva.

-No, haremos eso… Y una véz de que Severus se halla ido con ella Sirius, Alastor, Remus, Molly, Nymphadora, Arthur, Minerva, Shackelbolt, Flitwick y Eirel, iran tras el, cuando los mortifagos esten con Severus y Alexis, uds. Atacaran sin lastimar obviamente a Alexis… ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Sin esperar ni un segundo, más todos se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a ocupar sus respectivas posiciones, esperando ver a Severus salir del cementerio con Alexis.

10 minutos más tarde, no había nada, ni nadie, Severus parecia haber desaparecido, y Albus, seguia pudiendo observar a Aly, sentada sobre la tumba de su madre bajo la lluvia.

5 minutos… nadie

5 minutos… nadie

10 minutos… nadie

5 minutos… Mortifagos.

Junto con Severus, venian al menos otros 10 mortifagos, lo que provoco, mucha tensión en todos los integrantes de la orden, sin saber, como accionar… Inmediatamente, Albus, se puso en contacto mental con todos, diciendo "No importa, olvidenlos… mejor asi, el plan sigue sin ningun cambio, cuando se acerquen a Aly, ataquenlos a todos sin exepción"… Y así fue… 30 segundos más tarde, Severus se acerco, a Aly, al igual que todos los demás mortifagos… Aly sin poder pronunciar palabra quiso salir corriendo, pero no pudo Snape fue más rapido que ella y la tomo por los brazos, atandola y agarrandola contra si…

"¿Qué haces… Severus, que pasa? Sueltame! ¿Dónde me quieren llevar? Severus tu no eres uno de ellos, nunca lo seras… Ayudame.. ¡POR FAVOR!" – pensó Aly que se percato de que Snape nunca había roto la conexión mental entre ellos.

"Callate… y deja de patalear!"

"Severus… ¿Qué sucede? Lo lamento de verdad lamento si te trate mal…"

"…" – ningun pensamiento cruzaba la mente de Snape.

"Por favor… no dejes que me lastimen…"- penso, Aly llorando.

"Nunca dejaria que eso pasasé, pero necesito que te quedes quieta… Ahora cuando veas oportunidad, olvidate de todo y corre hacia donde ellos esten…"

"Severus, a que te refieres, ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? ¡Por favor! Sueltame! Te lo ruego! Severus… Por favor, por lo que más quieras… Sueltame…"

"5…4…Corre…Olvidate…de Mi"- pensó

Toda la orden ataco de todos los lados, a los mortifagos quedaron encerrados, y entre el alboroto, Snape sigilosamente soltó a Aly, y ella corrio hacia Sirius, que le extendia un brazo, ellos, montaron un escoba, y salieron rapidamente dejando atrás la batalla…

-Sirius! ¿Qué dmeonios fue todo eso? ¿Qué paso? ¿Severus… Severus, es uno de ellos de nuevo?- fue lo último que dijo Aly.

Un día después, Aly se desperto estaba resfriada y recostada sobre una cama, la reconocio rapidamente, era la cama dondé dormia en Grimmauld Place. Sirius estaba sentado en una silla cerca dormido a los pies de la cama, y una jovén de color fucsia estaba sentada en otra silla al lado de la cama, también dormida. Aly rápidamente se incorporo, y se sentó en la cama, busco su tapado negro, y se lo puso ensima, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigos, abrio la puerta, y salio de espaldas al pasillo, vigilando a sus amigos, esperando no despertarlos, cerro la puerta y…

-¿Qué acaso no deberias estar durmiendo?- la voz ronca de Snape hizo que Aly diera un respingo y se diera vuelta rapidamente mirandolo.

-¡Hay! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?-

-Si hubiera querido pude hacerlo… pero no lo hice. Eso creo que responde a tu pregunta.-

-Ahm…- Aly suspiro mirando al suelo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Si a como estoy te refieres a si soy uno de ellos, lo cierto es que no…-

Aly por un segundo dudo en que decir y luego habló- No me referia a eso… Me referia a tu pierna- Aly había notado que Severus, tenía en la pierna un torniquete, que seguramente fue causado por la pelea entre la orden y los mortifagos.

-No… No es nada- puntualizo

-Bien… Entonces ¿Tu estas bien?-

-Ya hicistes esa pregunta- dijo Severus poniendose incomodo por el silencio.

"_Dios con él si que no se puede hablar… ¿Qué demonios tengo que decir para que el saque un tema?"_ – pensó Aly mirando el suelo.

-No digas nada no soy de muchas palabras… No me gusta conversar- dijo Snape sin percatarse, que Aly no había hablado sino pensado.

-HEY! ¿Aun no has roto la conexión? Mira vos… ¿Asi que el gran Severus Snape aún no ha podido? ¿No sabe? ó…-

-¿ó que?- dijo levantando las cejas de manera inquisidora.

-¿O no ha querido hacerlo?-

-Tonterias! Ninguna de esas tres razones es el motivo…- callo abruptamente.

-¿Ah si? Entonces me veo obligaga a preguntar ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?-

-No te inter…-

-Si, si me interesa.-

-No he tenido tiempo-

-Mentira!- dijo Aly esbozando una gran sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una comica carcajada- Severus Snape eres un gran pero GRAN mentiroso… Y por cierto MUY MALO! JAJAJAJA- Aly no pudo evitar reirse.

Mientras Aly se iba caminando por el pasillo, para llegar a la cocina, Severus había quedado perplejo, por la actitud de la chica, ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando? ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que él, Severus Snape, tenia otro motivo, por el cuál no había roto la conexión? JAMAS (de eso trataba de convencerse, sin muchos resultados… Claro!).

Una vez en la cocina Aly, se sento en la mesa, y la señora Weasley, se acerco a ella a preguntarle como estaba, al igual que lo hicieron Remus, Bill, y Arthur… A todo ella respondia "Bien"… Luego de unos instantes Albus entro por la puerta, junto con Sirius. Mientras Snape le dirigia una mirada de odio a este último.

-Aly! Que bueno verte bien… ¿Estas mejor?-

-Si, si ya estoy bien… perfecta es más… ¿Y Harry… Albus? ¿Sabe algo?-

-No aun no le hemos dicho ya hay mucho problemas en Hogwarts, en esto momento…- Albus supiro- Ah creo, Severus que es tiempo de que vuelvas, supongo que a Dolores no le causara gracia que uno de los docentes alla desaparecido un dos días sin dejar rastro… Y seguro que cuando llegues ya tendras problemas amigo… Mejor vete ahora-

-Si-

Dicho esto, Snape salio de la habitación intercambiando una última mirada con Aly, que ninguno de los dos, supo bien, como esa mirada, era amistad, era alegria, triunfo, felicidad, fuerza, hasta luego, educación… o amor?

-¿Qué sucedió? Acaso no se les puede enviar a hacer nada! Tan inútiles son? ¿No tienen, cerebro? ¿Qué tan difícil es traer conmigo a una niña de 18 años? ¿Qué TAN DIFICIL ES PARA 10 MORTIFAGOS TRAERME A UNA NIÑA DE 18 AÑOS? !- grito Voldemort fuera de si.

-Se… Señor, lo… lo lamentamos, mucho realmente… Pero lo cierto es que… Severus… él-

-NADA! Severus fracaso al igual que todos uds. Y espero que ya no lo hagan la proxima vez… Ahora vayanse…-

Lo mortifagos se iban, cuando…

-Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle… vengan aquí- dijo Voldemort.

-Si mi señor- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo uds. Lo sabrán, necesito un favor amigos…-

-Lo que sea señor- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Maten a Snape… Hoy sin falta-

La sala, donde Voldemort estaba sentado en su sillon, las caras de Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe y Goyle, la mansión antigua, Colagusano, Nagini… Y la oscuridad se desvanecían, se esfumaban.

Aly sintio que se ahogaba, que no respiraba, se despertó. Estaba soñando un sueño… una pesadilla… una _"Premonición"_ pensó… _"IMPOSIBLE! Hace años que no las tenia… pero… la última vez no se equivoco… DEBO IR CON SEVERUS!"_

Luego, de estar unos minutos sentada en la cama pensando que hacer, se levanto, se cambio, con una una calza negra, sus borregos, su camisa gris, y su tapado capa… y se fue. Antes de cruzar la cocina se transformo en gato… "Bien aún funciona… Perfecto… Me siento toda una espía! Wujuuuuuuu… Nonono, Aly concentrate Severus!" pensando esto bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, y huyo. Una vez fuera de la casa, tomo una escoba, y volo rapidamente hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Estando ya en las a fueras del castillo, Aly pudo distinguir a su hermano… a Harry hacia meses que no lo veia y lo extrañaba queria abrazar a su hermanito y sacarle las tripas del abrazo que queria darle. Se volvio a transformar en gato, camino rapidamente hasta Harry y se rozo contra sus pies. Hary, Ron y Hermione, que estaban juntos, comenzaron a ver al gato… Harry que lo tenia a sus pies lo alzo…

-Hey, mira Hermione, es hembra, creo que seria buena pareja para Croockshancks- dijo Harry.

-Ni loca! Prefiero los hombres de mi misma especie!- contesto Aly gatuna.

-Ha…Ha… Harry! ¿El gato habla? ¡EL GATO HABLA!-

-¡Calmate Ronald! Soy Aly!... Soy animaga! Hola Harry… Hemrione… No tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones… Llevenme con Snape ¡YA!-

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Harry por favor! Llevame! Te lo ruego es de vida o muerte llevame ahora!-

Sin dar más vuelta, los tres jóvenes, con Aly corriendo como gato grande y rojizo, salieron directamente hacia las mazmorras… Eran tan grandes, que comenzaron a tocar en todas las puertas… No sabian donde se encontraba Snape. Asi que se separaron. Harry y Aly, llegaron al despacho de Severus, pero antes de tocar, ambos escucharon voces… Eran las de Malfoy, Crabbe, Avery y Goyle.

-Mira Severus… seremos sinceros, el Señor ya no confia en ti- dijo Avery

-Y es claro… creo… lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

-¡Avada…-

Tocaron a la puerta. Al momento, en que Malfoy abrio la puerta, una bola de fuego negro, le azoto en la cara, cegandolo por completo, y dejandolo inconciente.

-Expeliarmus!- grito Harry, tirando la varita de Avery.

-Phirafire!- grito Aly tirando hacia Crabbe y Goyle dos bolas de fuego aun más grandes, y dejandolos ciegos e inconcientes también.

Avery, logro recuperar la varita, y no esperaria nuevamente, se acerco a Severus, y lo apunto con su varita en la cabeza… Aly y Harry quedaron inmóviles. No sabian como accionar… Hasta que en la mazmorra comenzo a brotar un humo entre gris y negro… al punto en que nada se veia, Avery nervioso agarraba a Severus con más fuerza, diciendo…

-Alejense! Alejense o lo pagaran… Crucio!-

Se escucho un grito horrible… fuerte y seco… era Severus.

En un espacio, de aire limpio Harry vio a Avery y grito:

-Expeliarmus!-

-Reducto!- grito Aly apuntando con sus dedo a Avery, y haciendolo caer hacia atrás, pero este se volvio a levantar…

-Avada kedavra!...- grito avery hacia Aly

Severus y Harry corrieron como pudieron hacia Aly pensando que estaria… muerta.

Lo cierto es que no fue asi, Aly se encontraba de pie, mirando a Avery con una mirada que tanto Harry como Severus nunca habian visto jamas… Sus ojos, que eren verde esmeralda se habian convertido en blanco, con una fina linea negra en medio… Aly se encontraba dura y quieta entre el humo, mirando como Avery sin poder verla se reia a carcajadas creyendo que había podido matarla… Por un instante Harry quiso acercarse a ella… pero Severus lo agarro con una mano, y lo alejo…

Cuando el humo comenzo a disiparse, Avery vio a Alexis, con una mirada incredula, con un rostro palido y de terror… Si! Era terror terror y del más puro lo que Avery tenia en su cara… Avery no solo veia, a una joven que no había muerto con el maleficio, sino que veia el maleficio que el había lanzado a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Alexis, el maleficio se había detenido formando un hilo pequeño brillante y de color verde; el maleficio se detuvo frente a una joven, erguida de mirada amenzadora muy diferente a la de cualquier otra persona, y con una marca tenebrosa tan grande en su brazo izquierdo, que Avery no pudo evitar que el terror de su cara se trasmitiera a su cuerpo, el mortifago cayo hacia atrás, lanzando reiterados maleficios… Pero igual que el Avada Kedavra quedaban suspèndidos a pocos centímetros de Alexis…

-Eres… Eres un monstruo!... Imperio!- grito Avery.

Alexis no decia nada, solo avanzaba sigilosamente hacia Avery mirandolo con una mirada horrible… Este se inmutaba del miedo… Hasta…

-Pudrete!- dijo Aly acercandose a Avery abriendo su boca y aspirando aire…

En ese momento… Ella había aspirado el alma de Avery, dejando a este inconciente y muerto en el piso. Alexis le quito la varita de sus manos, y la rompio a la mitad.

A todo esto Severus y Harry observaban la ecsena sin poder dar entendimiento a lo que sucedia. Sin mas preabulos, Alexis, dio una vuelta, con el mismo aspecto amenzador, dirigiendose a Snape y Harry…

-Llamen a Dumbledore… ¡AHORA!- les grito

Severus empujó a Harry para que se fuera, y este quiso quedarse, pero luego vio a su hermana en mal estado y salio corriendo lo más rapido que pudo…

Severus se acerco a Alexis, intentando ayudarla de alguna forma… Pero esta lo unico que hizo al ver que Severus se acercaba fue voltear los maleficios que iban hacia ella y redirigirlos hacia Snape… él se quedo quieto en el lugar, mirandola. Al cabo de unos minutos, Aly se desmayo, y su piel comenzo a tomar el color normal de siempre… Severus no dudo en avanzar hacia ella, y levantarla en brazos… Volvia tener el mismo rostro de siempre…

-Severus!-entro Dumbledore- ¿Qué ha sucedido?...

-Realmente… No lo sé…- contesto Severus, mirando la cara de Aly mientras la sostenia en brazos.


	15. Cápitulo 15: Pensamientos de media noche

**Bueno, aca el 15… Tubo un problema, con mi pc, y se me formatearon los datos, asi que aquellos, queridos capitulos que tenia escritos hasta el 30 se borraron, espero que puedan disculpar mi tardanza… Asi que hoy posteo 15 y mientras escribo el 17… Saludos a todos EXITOS! Ruth Charlotte! GRACIAS SIEMPRE!**

**Suertes y abrazos a todos los escritores y lectores!**

**~ClairSnape**

**pd: aca el cápitulo, tiene como nombre original "PENSAMIENTOS Y PESADILLAS DE MEDIA NOCHE" pero cuando subo el capitulo, el titulo es muy largo asi que lo abrevie a "pensamientos de media noche"**

**Capitulo 15: Pensamientos y pesadillas de media noche**

Luego de una noche de pesadillas, Aly desperto por segunda vez, en Hogwarts, en la enfermeria. Sin saber, como la vez anterior el motivo de estar alli…

-Despertastes… ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Madam Pomfrey.

-Emmm… Hola…-Aly se incorporo mirando a de un lado a otro, pero no había rastro de nadie.

-Te sientes debil?-

-Que?

-¿Qué si te sientes cansada o debil? Quizas hambrienta?-

-No… No estoy bien despreocupese… de verdad… Estoy bien.-

-Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore, esta atendiendo algunos asuntos, junto con el profesor Snape y Potter… quedate aquí, hasta que ellos regresen, yo debo ir a ver a una niña de Hufflepuff que esta terriblemente enferma…Aggg a veces me pregunto por que no toman las posiones cuando se las doy…-

Diciendo esto, Madam Pomfrey salio de la enfermeria dejando a Aly un tanto confunsa. Al no ver a nadie más decidio levantarse e ir a buscar a los demas.

Una véz cambiada comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, hasta…

-Oh, Alexis, ¿Qué haces levantada? Albus dijo que estarias descansando en la enfermeria- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Si pero me siento mejor… Donde esta Harry? ¿El es mi responsabilidad? ¿El esta bien?... SEVERUS! MINERVA TIENES QUE ADVERTIRLE A DUMBLEDORE! A SEVERUS LO QUIEREN MATAR! LOS… LOS MORTIFAGOS! BUSCA A DUMBLEDORE!

-Calmate… Por favor Aly, exasperarte te hara mal… te destruira, por favor! Calmate querida!- decia Mcgonagall tratando de controlar a Aly… pero…

-Yo me hare cargo profesora- dijo una voz fuerte y algo ronca.

-Oh! Severus… bien! Entonces avisare a Dumbledore…- diciendo esto Mcgonagall salio caminando a paso firme por el corredor.

Aly no pronuncio palabra simplemente lo abrazo… Este, un tanto distante se limito, a tomarla delicadamente de uno de sus brazos, y guiarla nuevamente hacia dentro de la enfermeria… Ella desesperada por que el dijera algo, pregunto…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te querian con ellos?... Por que te quisieron matar si eres uno de ellos! Seveurs respondeme…-

-No respondere hasta que te calmes… Asi que hazlo-

Aly se recosto en la cama, cerro los ojos, suspiro profundamente y abrio los ojos- ¿Qué PASO?-

-Solo descansa… Necesitamos que descanses, luego tendremos que… Olvidalo descansa-

Severus se levanto de la silla al lado de la cama, al irse Aly tomo su brazo…

-Al menos quedate… No hablara y me dormire… Pero quedate hasta que me duerma-

Severus no hablo se limito a tomar asiento y a sacar un pequeño libro de su bolsillo. Aly se quedo dormida viendolo como leeia.

Abrio los ojos, ya un poco más descansado, miro hacia el techo, y noto que se había hecho de noche… Asi como también la ausencia de Severus. Mientras se disponia a cambiarse e irse al en busca de alguien que le diera respuestas… ó al menos un pedazo de tarta de calabaza, o una rana de chocolate, escucho unas voces fuera de la enfermeria, eran de Severus y la otra de Dumbledore…

-Primero el y ahora ella es claro Albus, que esta intentando hacer lo que sea para recuperarlos… Es claro que sin ellos, el no seria nada-

-Lo sé… Lo sé Severus… Respecto a Harry necesita ya mismo empezar con las lecciones, luego del sueño de Arthur Weasley, no podemos perder más tiempo… Y en cuanto a ella… Creo que tu como yo sabemos muy bien que no hay vuelta atrás, admeas-

-Debe de haber algo… Albus… Debe haberlo-

-Me temo mi amigo, que no. Y en cuanto a tu amor por ella, yo… Relamente…Lo siento mucho… Pero recuerda, ella no es Lily-

-Sé perfectamente que no es Lily, por eso-

-Por eso te has vuelto a enamorar de una joven extraña, por eso casi das la vida, por ella, por eso la has cuidado desde que llego, por eso le diste ese beso en casa de los Merlin, por eso pasastes una noche con ella hace 6 meses atrás, por eso la celaste cuando estaba cerca del Profesor Lupin, y de Sirius Black… y por eso, te has pasado 7 veces al dia por la puerta de la enfermeria desde que ella esta aquí… - Albus supiro mirando a Severus de manera bonachona- ¿Por eso mi amigo te das cuenta de que la amas?

Severus solo se quedo sorprendido de que alguien como él, que había perdido toda expectativa acerca del amor y sobre volverse a enamorar; es más detestaba lo que tuviera relación con el amor, nunca había vuelto a mirar a otra mujer luego de Lily Evans… Nunca hasta tener que ver a Alexis… Aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba nuevamente enamorado…

Sin ganas de responder dijo- si…-

-Pues entonces me alegro por ti…Asi que vuelve a dentro, aunque creo que no sera necesario, creo que seria bueno que los tres vayamos a comer algo- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Snape lo miro desentendido. Y Aly salio detrás de la puerta, con una sonrisa y nerviosa.

-Bien… Entonces amigos, supongo que los esperare en el comedor. Yo por mi parte me adelantare, hay un pollo con batatas, que no me perderia por nada del universo… y más si esta acompañado por vino de magimoras. Hasta luego- dicho esto Dumbledore se lavo las manos y se fue por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor.

Aly y Severus habian quedado, simplemente petrificados.

-No respetas las conversaciones ajenas cierto?- dijo Dumbledore levantando una ceja, y abriendo la boca para decir otra cosa, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más Aly lo besó tan apasionadamente que Severus se limito a seguir besandola, y a abrazarla con fuerza.

Justo cuando estaban besandose, Umbridge se acercaba, pero Dumbledore que había permanecido cerca por si las dudas, decidio acercarse a ayudar a la pereja…

Antes de que Umbridge entrara Dumbledore se adelanto.

-Disulpe profesora, es que Madam Pomfrey nos ha dicho de no entrar, ella se hara cargo de la joven-

-Perfecto Dumbledore pero debe saber, que una vez que ella se recomponga debera acudir a un interrogatorio por ordenes del Ministerio-

-Bien entonces, le voy a pedir si es tan amable que por ordenes mias, pasemos al gran comedor, a comer algo delicioso-

Diciendo esto Umbridge se dirigio hacia el gran comedor como un gran torbellino, y Albus también se fue.

-Estuvimos cerca- dijo Aly que salia de escuchar tras la puerta

-Como sea… Debemos ir al gran comedor ahora- dijo Severus saliendo de la enfermeria y agarrando a Aly de un brazo.

Aly atrajo a Severus hacia si misma y lo besó nuevamente, al separarse y respirar, Severus volvio a besarla en la frente, la abrazo, y dijo – A veces soy… demasiado distante-

Hubo un silencio.

-Esta bien… nunca me parecio mal eso- diciendo esto Severus dejo de abrazarla la tomo de una mano, sin mirarla a los ojos, y ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Aly penso "Bien… esto me esta asustando, o Severus tubo una revelación y no me quiere perder de vista por si las dudas, o quiere que Umbridge lo eche de Hogwarts, por entrar de la mano conmigo…"

-"Ninguna de las dos"-

-"Ohhh… Valla Severus pensé que ha esta altura ya habias roto la conexión, dime la verdad no sabes tu tampoco cierto?"

-"Solo camina, y sientate, al lado mio…"

-"Tranquilo, donde más iba a sentarme, ademas, no veo profesores muy atractivos… Aunque creo que Flitwick tiene encanto…"- pensando estó, Aly comenzo a esbozar una sonrisa incontrolable.

Severus no dijo ni penso nada, y solo se sentaron en los asientos que ocuparon siempre. Claro que recibiendo, las mil y un miradas, de todos en el gran salon. Y claro con una mirada de felcidad y algo inquisidora de sus mejores amigos y hermano, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Tras pasar unos minutos Aly detecto que no había pista ni huella de sus hermanastros, no estaban ni Eirel ni Mia… Por ello, no tardo en preguntarle a Dumbledore, pero este solo dijo "más tarde"

Terminada la cena, Aly noto que todos los alumnos se iban caminando como en batutas, hacia sus salas comunes, y se imagino que era por culpa de Umbridge.

Cuando solo quedaban unos pocos profesores, (Dumbledore, Severeus, Umbridge, Mcgonagall y Alexis) Dolores hablo:

-Bien, necesito hablar unos minutos a solas, con la Señorita Merlin- dijo con una voz chillona, y malevola- venga por aquí por favor-

-Si- se limito a contestar Aly y a seguirla. Se dirigian al despacho de DCAO.

Al entrar Umbridge hablo:

-Bien tome asiento, por favor-

-Gracias… Pero que necesita profesora?- contesto Aly cansada del "suspenso" que queria inducir el sapo color rosa.

-Solo saber… Saber, que la trajo a Hogwarts?- pregunto con una mirada, muy malevola, pero que intententaba ser dulce.

-Trabajo… Dumbledore me había ofrecido el puesto de Profesora de DCAO, dado a la capacidad y a la experiencia que tengo siendo Merlin… Pero como vera no se dio- contesto Aly algo desafiante.

-Oh si… sisisi. Lamento mucho eso- suspiro- Pero podria decirme que hace ahora de nuevo en Hogwarts si ud. Ya no es profesora?-

UPS! La tenia en un aprieto, Aly no sabia que decir… No podia decir que era, por Harry, se daria cuenta… Tampoco por Snape. Pero aunque no quiso mencionarlos… No quedo de otra…

-Vine a ver a mis hermanos, Eirel y Mia… Estudian aca, mis abuelos pensaron que Hogwarts seria muy bueno para ellos, a pesar de que estan muy avanzados en estudios, sabian que no en relacionarse con otros niños de sus edades… Por ello, conociendo a Dumbledore, pensaron que seria una muy buena idea traerlos aquí- concluyo Aly sonriendo muy falsamente. (cosa que no pudo evitar)

-Ya veo… Lo que no sé… Es si Dumbledore la ha puesto al tanto- dijo sonriendo tan maliciosamente que a Aly la aterro completamente y le quito hasta la mas falsa de sus sonrisas- Sus hermanos, han sido enviados al Orfanato para Brujas y Hechizeros sin Familias? Acaso… Nadie le había contado esto?... Tampoco su amigo Snape?- diciendo esto ultimo Aly volvio a sentir un nudo en el estomago.

-Por que? Y Quien los envio alli?, bajo que ordenes?- dijo Aly levantandose de la silla ya furiosa.

-Tranquila querida, tras largas investigaciones, descubrimos, que ellos no eran de la familia Merlin, habian sido adoptados… Asi que… como no quedaba ningun Merlin vivo, a excepción supuestamente- Aly tubo otro nudo aun mayor en la garganta la vieja sabia que ella no era… Merlin- de Ud. Y como escapó y los abandono en Hogwarts, a mi desgraciadamente no me quedo otra que enviarlos, a donde pertenecen… Vera que el orfanato es un lugar realmente bueno… Alli podran corregir sus faltas de educación y sus problemas de conducta. Aprenderan rápido… Quedese… Tranquila- diujo con una sonrisa y continuo- En cuanto a Ud. Espero que regrese a su hogar, Hogwarts no es un hotel de pasó… Como sabe, no quiero que ningun alumno, o profesor tenga que interrumpir sus tareas diarias- diciendo esto, con aquella sonrisa patetica Aly sentia el deseo de estrangularla… y solo pensó

"Demonios! Demonios! Y Ahora que voy a hacer… Vamos Alexis… Eres más inteligente que este sapo feo…! PIENSA EN ALGO!"

"Di que eres mi prometida…"

De repente la mente de Aly había sido invadida nada más y nada menos que por Severus, y aunque a Aly le costara mucha vergüenza decirlo… La idea era buena, solo que no sabia cuanto para justificarse ante Umbridge…

"No! te metere en problemas… La tendras todo el dia siguiendote, Yo no.."

"Hazlo, luego vemos"

"No Severus"

"Acaso… Te doy vergüenza?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces… Aly habló- Creame, no interferire, en ninguna actividad del colegio, ni molestare a ningun Profesor y/o Alumno-

-Esta bien Alexis… Merlin, pero expliqueme el motivo por el cual, Ud. Esta en Hogwarts?-

"No Severus, si lo digo te molestara de por vida, hasta que se valla… Debe haber otra manera…"

"Acaso, decir que soy tu prometido, te da vergüenza… Te molesta tanto? No compito con tu apellido de alcurnia?"

-Vine a ver a mi prometido- dijo Aly sin pensar nada a Severus.

-OH!- dijo Umbridge muy sorprendida- Me imagino que es Snape cierto?... Digo después de entrar del brazo hoy al gran comedor, no me cabe duda de que…

-Si es el, y realmente, prometo no interrumpir en nada, al contrario… Dejeme decirle que desde que he llegado aquí de nuevo, he visto un completo cambio de disciplina, digamos que… "Las bestias necesitan siempre un gran domador para calmarse y hacer las cosas como corresponde" ¿Verdad?- dijo Aly con una sonrisa complice.

Umbridge, que estaba sonrojada, no evito reirse por el alago y obviamente creyendoselo dijo- Bueno, creo que no haria ningun daño, que Ud. Se quedara con nosotros, podria ser de ayuda… Realmente necesito alguien que me ayude… Estos niños, creen que pueden pasar por sobre el ministerios y es terrible… Potter es el primero de ellos- a Aly se le tenso el cuerpo- Ese niño, trama algo, y es contra el Ministerio, pobre Cornelius!...- suspiro.

-Si Ud. Y el Ministro necesitan ayuda… Yo podria hacerme amiga de los niños, e intentar sacarle información, una vez que la tenga, hablaria con Ud. Y claro asi tomaria las medidas necesarias… Ud. Tiene muchas cosas, en mente… No puede con todo, dejaria que la ayude Srta Umbridge?-

Diciendo esto Umbridge cayo perfectamente, y Aly solo sonreia amablemente.

-Seguro! Hace rato que necesito una mano derecha… Uno no puede con todo sola, ademas cuando le diga a Cornelius que una Merlin esta del lado del Ministerio, esto sera perfecto!-

-Genial… Entonces, si seria tan amable digame… Con quien quiere que empiece-

Umbridge estuvo un largo rato hablando con Aly, acerca de los jóvenes de Hogwarts. Una vez que salio de la oficina de Umbridge se dirigio sin que nadie la viera hacia las mazmorras…

"Me abres?"

La puerta del despacho de Severus, se abrio rapidamente.

"Vas a pasar o te quedaras alli?"

"Si es que… esta todo oscuro… y sabes que soy muy torpe"

"Dejame que te ayude entonces…"

Pensando esto, Aly seacerco al umbral, y una mano la llevo hacia adentro.

-Auch! Eso si dolio, te dije que era torpe…-

Aly no pudo seguir hablando, que Severus, había comenzado a besarla apasionadamente, empujandola hacia atrás y cayendose ambos al suelo, siguieron besandose… Hasta que Aly recordo algo…

-Espera…-

-Que sucede? Estas bien?-

-Si… Si… es solo que no me siento bien-

-Te acabo de preguntar si estabas bien…-

-Podemos ir a tomar algo, hay algo que necesito preguntarte…-

Severus la miro muy confundido en la oscuridad, pero de todas formas asintio, la ayudo a levantarse y dijo:

-Esta bien, vamos a las tres escobas a tomar algo?-

-Si, seguro!... Mientras sea fuera del colegio- dijo Aly.

Luego, de usar la red flu, Severus y Aly, entraron a las tres escobas, corriendo dado a la llovizna que se había largado. Tomaron asiento en una mesa, distante, pidieron sus tragos… Y cuando estaban, tomandolos tranquilamente Aly habló:

-Por que no me dijiste nada? Por que nadie me dijo nada?-

-Sobre que?- dijo Severus haciendose el desentendido.

-Sobre Eirel y Mia?-

Hubo un lapso de silencio… y Severus hablo- Mia ha sido rescatada por Albus, y esta viviendo con su hermano Aberforth en cuando al otro, sigue en el orfanato… Creo que ya es grande para cuidarse solo, y saldra dentro de poco…-

-Como puedes decir eso…- Aly sabia exactamente el motivo por el cual, Severus hablaba asi de Eirel, pero igual le molestaba- Quiero irme… Quiero hablar con Dumbledore-

Dicho estó Severus se levanto fue a pagar las cosas, y se fueron. Volvieron a Hogwarts, a la habitación de Snape.

-Gracias…- dijo Aly, sintiendose un tanto culpable, por haberle dicho de salir y luego hablarle mal.

-Esta bien- contesto secamente.

-Severus… - dijo Aly mientras se acercaba a el de espaldas.

-Que?-

-Puedo quedarme contigo?- dijo apoyandose en su hombro, y abrazandolo.

-No… Si Umbridge se da cuenta…-

Aly no dejo que siguiera hablando, que comenzo a besarlo casi frenéticamente, y el tampoco se resistio, ya habian estado juntos, pero nunca, en su habitación de esa manera… Los besos fueron aumentano, y con cada paso mas cerca de la cama, se sacaban una prenda de ropa, al llegar a la cama, Severus termino de desnudarla y acostandose sobre ella, comenzo a besarla en el cuello, provocando que Aly gimiera… El solo hecho de que Alexis pensara _"Hazlo" _ le basto a Severus para penetrarla, y embestirla cada vez con más fuerza, Aly solo podia acariciar su espalda y gemir de la exitación y el deseo que ese hombre le provocaba… Llegados al climax, se recostaron, y se quedaron dormidos… Primero Severus.

Aly por un rato se quedo contemplando a ese hombre del cual estaba tan enamorada, sin entender por que, vino a su cabeza la imagen de Sirius, riendose con ella… Luego de unos minutos ella también se quedo dormida… Recordando Grimmauld Place. Y sobre todo, la paz y alegria que Sirius le brindaba… Aunque hallan sido tan solo unos dias de verlo, Sirius siempre había tenido eso de hacerla sentir increíble aun cuando estaba destrozada, y lo había comprobado mil veces, cuando era niña… Uno y mil pensamientos se hicieron presentes en su mente hasta que se durmió abrazando a Severus…

En los aposentos de la Mansión Riddle nuevamente un grupo de mortifagos, estaban reunidos junto con Voldemort…

-Mi señor aun no hemos podido matarlo… El horocrux se intrpuso, y no pudimos hacer nada… Avery esta gravemente herido… No creo que…- dijo Lucius.

-Olvidenlo, ya he hablado con Severus… El se encargara de traerme mi reliquia-

-Pero señor, dijo que lo…-

-Ya se lo que dije Malfoy, pero por el momento, necesito que busquen algo en el ministerio…- suspiro- Severus dijo que se encargaria de que Alexis confiara en el haciendo lo que fuera necesario…

-Si mi señor…- hubo un silencio- Que necesita del ministerio Señor?

-Busquen la profecia de Potter… La necesito esta noche… Y maten de una véz por todas a Black… Se que ahora debera estar buscando la profesia… VALLAN! AHORA!-

Todo y todos se volvieron a hacer sombras negras y confusas… Y un frio recorrio su cuerpo. Harry desperto, rapidamente, de un salto, tan grande que casi toca el techo… Sin perder tiempo desperto a Ron.


	16. Cápitulo 16: Ministerio de Magia

**Como había prometido subo el siguiente el domingo, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, y sobre todo a Ruth y Charlotte que siempre preguntan y me dan ideas a través de los reviews y del twitter :D (ClairElli) Bueno en fin disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a JKR Y WB**

**Los demas a mi linda cabecita ^^**

**Saludos y, abrazos y exitos a todos.**

**~ClairSnape**

**Cápitulo 16: Ministerio de Magia**

Sin lugar a dudas, de lo que a el le estaba sucediendo Harry reunio nuevamente al ejercito de Dumbledore… Esperando llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su padrino.

-Donde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Harry al grupo- Nadie la ha visto? Se supone que deberia estar en la enfermeria…

-Harry… Bueno… yo tengo una idea de donde puede estar- dijo Hermione con voz queda y con mejillas rosadas.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry quedo atonito y asqueado al escuchar lo que Hermione le decia…

-Hermione, mi hermana no puede estar con Snape… El es… Bueno… Es Snape… No puede… Aggg – Harry suspiro- O si?

-Mira Harry baja la voz, no queremos que todo el mundo se entere, de lo que sucede entre ella y Snape… Y no estoy segura… Pero ya vimos todo el castillo donde puede estar?- decia Hermione en voz baja

-Donde puede estar que o quien Señorita Granger?-

Por detrás del grupo había sonado la chillona y molesta voz Umbridge.

-Y? No me pìensan decir nada? QUE ESTAN BUSCANDO Y HACIENDO A ESTA HORA DESPIERTOS? – silencio- CONTESTEN! AHORA!-

-Bueno nosotros… Estabamos, buscando a …- la voz a Hermione le temblaba

-A quien?- dijo Umbridge

-A Dumbledore-

-Y para que?-

-Harry no se siente bien… Y la enfermeria esta cerrada-

-Aja! Y para eso tienen que estar todos Uds.? No les creo, vallan a mi oficina AHORA MISMO!- grito Umbridge.

Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban en la oficina de Umbridge, deseando desaparecerla… Hasta que…

-Bien Potter… Me diras, que es lo que traman o?-

-O que profesora?-

-No me enfrentes…- suspiro- Creo que… No me queda otra opción … Cornelius "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"-

Diciendo esto, ella dijo: Crucio!-

Pero Hermione no permitio que siguieran.

-No! Dile Harry o lo hare yo!-

-Que me diga que? Que me tienen que decir?-

-El arma… Es sobre el arama de Dumbledore-

-Donde? Donde? Donde esta?- Umbridge parecia haberse vuelto loca, sus ojos parecian salerse de las orbitas- Llevenme alli ahora mismo! YA!

Diciendo esto Umbridge dejo a Luna, Neville, Los gemelos Weasley, y Ginny con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, (eran sus "ayudantes" jajaja")

-Hare… Lo que sea necesario… para que ella confie en mi…-

-Bien, entonces, convencela de que eres su amigo… convencela de todos Severus… Necesito a esa joven YA!-

-Si mi Señor…-

Todo se volvio sombras y Aly desperto de un respingo aun dormida en la cama de Snape… Miro hacia un costado y vio que el comenzaba a despertaser… Sin darle tiempo a decirle nada, ella se levanto se cambio con un hechizo y salio corriendo de la habitación y llorando…

Severus no tardo nada en cambiarse y en salir a buscarla. Pero antes de que Snape la encontrara Aly encontro al Ejercito de Dumbledore retenido en los aposentos horrorosamente rosas de Umbridge por el grupo de "estupidas serpientes" Según Aly.

Sin demasiado tiempo, Aly hizo una rapida conexión con los jóvenes sin ser vista por los tarados que tenian de "guardias".

-"HEY que paso? Donde esta Harry, Hermione y Ron?... Necesito hablar con ellos… ¿Luna, Neville que pasa?"

Cuando Aly logro escabullirse entre los pensamientos de los jóvenes… Ellos se miraron atónitamente…

"Ok… se que no entienden que pasa, soy Aly ¿esta bien? Donde esta Harry?"

Neville que fue el unico con valor, e inteligencia en el momento penso "Se… se, em se los llevo Umbridge y a nosotros nos dejaron aquí, con ellos… Es que… es que Harry tubo un sueño donde Sirius… Bueno, donde mataban a Sirius…"

Neville no recibio respuesta, a Aly le había dado un vuelco al corazón, el solo escuchar esas palabras, sin más vueltas Aly penso…

"Esta bien… a la cuenta de tres voy a entrar uds. Tirense al suelo cuando diga 3 ok?... bien?"

"BIEN!" pensaron respondiendole a Aly

"1…

2…

3 Al suelo!"

Aly había entrado, con todo su esplendor con su dedo en alto, miviendolo, en forma circular y gritando ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, habian quedado inmóviles, y Aly dijo:

-Vamonos! Vamos vamois vamos! AHORA! Muevanse ejercito!-

Dicho esto todos los jóvenes, salieron corriendo junto con Aly, banjando las escaleras de dos en dos, y respirando entre cortadamente, sin ser vistos salieron al campo… Alli Aly los interrogo…

-¿Qué fue lo que Harry dijo de Sirius y dondé esta el, Ron y Hermione?-

-No sabemos- contesto George

-Umbridge se los llevo- dijo Fred

-A los tres, Hermione, creo que les tendio una trampa, haciendole creer a Umbridge que Dumbledore tenia un arma oculta en el bosque- dijo Ginny

-Si ademas, de que Umbridge estubo a punto de hecharle a Harry un Cruciatas, por que no queria decirle que haciamos en su despacho- dijo Neville recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación del resto de los jóvenes.

Aly pregunto - ¿Y que hacian en el despacho de ella?

-Queriamos, ir al Ministerio, donde Harry vio, a su padrino morir, debemos rescatarlo…- dijo Luna que por primera vez hablaba con Aly.

Aly volvio a sentir un vuelco y habló- Y por que no me llamaron?-

-Por que no te encontrabamos- dijo George.

-Bueno eso no importa demonos prisa en encontrar a el trio magico, y vallamos al ministerio RAPIDO!-

Diciendo este se separaron en grupos de dos, pero cuando estaban por buscar a el trio magico… Ellos aparecieron.

-Donde estaban?- dijo Aly

-Donde estabas tú?- habló Harry

-No importa, olvidenlo… Harry si es verdad tu sueño hay que irnos ahora!- dijo Alexis.

-Bien, pero como?-

-Yo se como- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

En menos de decir "quidditch" todos estaban volando sobre los thestrals a exepción de Aly, que no necesito nunca ni escoba ni thestrals ni hipogrifo… Aly cuando queria había desarrollado la capacidad de poseer alas, con solo concentrar su mente. Unas alas, enormes y en este caso, de plumas color grises con plata, salian de su espalda, y planeaban tan rapido incluso más que la saeta de fuego.

Al llegar al Ministerio el grupo del "ED" comenzo a investigar por todas partes, esperando encontrar a Sirius, o al menos al lugar donde Harry había visto a su padrino.

En Hogwarts…

-Señor… Estoy más que seguro que estan en el Ministerio- dijo Snape.

-Lo sé Severus, pero no podemos aparecernos nosotros dos, sin mas remedio… Esperemos a que venga la orden...- dijo Dumbledor, juntando sus dedos- Y mira… aquí llegan-

De repente la puerta del despacho, se abrio, y por ella, entraron un monton de magos, entre ellos, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Shackelbolt, Bill… y Sirius.

-Bien, actuemos, rapido… Sabemos que Harry esta en el ministerio, con un grupo más de jóvenes y Alexis- Snape quedo petrificado, no imaginaba que ella estubiera ya alli- Iremos, ya mismo, y esten alerta, pero por sobre todas, las cosas, no dejen que tomen la profecia que Harry seguramente ya debe tener en sus manos, ANDANDO!- Albus miro a Severus que se disponia a ir también- Tú no sabes bien por que- diciendo esto se hizo fuego con Fawkes y se fueron.

Todos los magos, y brujas, se dirigieron como aces de luz blanca fuertisima, hacia el ministerio junto con Dumbledore… Pero Severus se quedo en el despacho, mirando todo a su alrededor y dando un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio con el puño cerrado.

-Esto es lo que queria… Esto es lo que queria que Sirius, tomara, en mi sueño… Es una de estas… Lo sé- dijo Harry

El grupo había entrado en una habitación llena de estanterías torcidas que llegaban prácticamente al techo, donde en cada estante reposaban, pequeñas bolas de cristal que parecian tener niebla dentro.

-Harry mira esta tiene tu nombre- dijo Ron.

Harry vio que la profecia tenia su nombre, y el se moria por agarrar eso… Y saber el significado de eso…

-No la tomes, dejala Harry- dijo Neville

Harry se acerco a ella, la levanto, y recordo, que Voldemort, queria esa misma, queria la profecia de Harry. Una vez teniendola en la mano una voz seca firme y de hombre hablo detrás de ellos:

-Dame eso Potter… Y no tendre que lastimarte, entregamela despacio- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

El grupo entero se quedo mirando a Malfoy, y Harry volvio a verlo con el atuendo y la mascara que se había quitado, de Mortifago.

-He dicho que me la des… Sabes? Podria romperse-

-DASELA!- grito una mujer detrás de ellos. Tenia el pelo alboratodo, lleno de rulos, unos ojos, que parecian vacios y llenos de frialdad, y su rostro expresaba pura locura y maldad…

-No… No Por favor, Bellatrix, asi no… Potter se que has pasado por terribles cosas, pero creeme entregamela y todo… - suspiro- se solucionara…

Aly no dejaba de ver a Malfoy, con odio, pero sus sentidos no pudieron, dejar de darse cuenta, que en menos de unos segundos el lugar había quedado infestado de mortifagos estaban rodeados. Aly alarmo al jóvenes enseguida.

-"OIGAN! CUIDADO! ESTAMOS RODEADOS DE MORTIFAGOS!"-

Al decir esto, el grupo se alarmo, y se pusieron todos a mirar sus espaldas y costado, formando un circulo, todos levantaron su varitas, en dirección hacia sus atacantes…

-"Esta bien, no esperaremos a que ellos, ataquen, lo haremos primero, a la cuenta de tres, hare un campo de protección y uds. Atacaran… ellos no podran lastimarnos acuerdenese…

1

2

3!" penso Aly

Al instante, montones de hechizos fueron enviados hacia los mortifagos…

-"desaparecieron"- penso Aly-

-"Bien! Vamosnos"- pensó Harry, que se estaba dando cuenta de la conexión que todos tenian en ese momento.

Mientras comenzaban a huir, pensando que todo estaba mas o menos un poco seguro… En eso…

-Avada Kedavra!- grito Bellatrix.

-Expelliarmus!- - Reducto!- gritaron Neville y Ginny al unisono tirando a Bellatrix.

La lucha había comenzado… A pasos de la salida. Harry había, corrido a ver a su hermana, abarazandola, mientras el resto lo protegia…

-No… No! Levantate… Por favor! NO!- Harry lloraba sobre Alexis…

Mientras que el Grupo, estaba ocupado, intentando defenderse… Un mortifago, cayo como sombra, al lado de Aly, y Harry…

-Avada Ke…-

-Pudrete!-

Aly se había levantado, tan rapido que el mortifago no llego a moverse ni a respirar si quiera, que Aly lo había golpeado, con el puño cerrado, tan fuerte, que rompio su craneo, cayo al suelo sin dejar de sangrar…

-A… Al.. Aly…?- dijo Harry entre lagrimas.

-Luego te explico! Todos al piso!- grito Alexis.

De repente, como si hubiera habido una pared, todos los hechizos que los mortifagos tiraban hacia el grupo, quedaban suspendidos, ante ellos… como luces finas, brillantes… Harry conocia, eso… Ya lo había visto hace no menos de una semana, cuando Alexias, había dejado suspendido el Avada Kedavra de Avery el mortifago… Pero también recordo como Aly, había cambiado su rostro de una manera espeluznante, y había matado a aquel mortifago de la misma forma que un dementor, Harry se hizo para atrás, haciendo que el resto de sus amigos retrocediera también.

Los mortifagos seguian tirando hechizo, pero todos quedaron suspendidos…

-Al menos la perra muggle de tu madre dio la cara! Sin defensas y murio, como una cucaracha…- dijo Bellatrix

Aly que tenia los ojos cerrados, concentrandose, los abrio rapidamente, mostrando todo su odio, los ojos, que eran dulces, al igual que la vez anterior, se habían tornado en puro odio, pero esta vez aun más… Odio, locura, y sed de asesinar poseian su mirada.

-Que pasa… Mamita no los puede cuid…- Bellatrix no termino de hablar que…

-FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Aly con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada uno de los hechizos que habian quedados suspendidos, salieron disparadas, hacia los mortifagos matando a mas de a uno, Aly, sin contenerse, comenzo con sus manos a prender fuego aquel lugar, y a inmovilizar cada uno de los mortifagos… Que comenzaron a gritar de dolor…

-Hermana… Vamos! Ya basta!- grito Harry agarrandolo del brazo.

Aly desperto, al escuchar a Harry, mirandolo, como culpable, y luego viendo al grupo, salieron corriendo por la puerta… Al entrar cayeron todos, hacia un precipicio, que antes de tocar fondo, fueron suspendidos a 10 centimetros del suelo…

-Es un hechizo, de seguridad- hablo Hermione.

-Donde estamos?- pregunto George.

-Ya estube en este lugar- dijo Harry mirando un arco que había en medio, de aquel espacio- Las voeces, escuchen las voces del arco…

-Que voces Harry?- pregunto Ron, sin entender.

-El arco de las almas… Harry puedes oirlas? Luna tu también?- pregunto Aly

-Si- respondieron al unisono.

En eso se escucho un estrepitoso ruido… Y mas de 15 mortifagos aparecieron, como sombras… se escabulleron entre el grupo…

Cuando Harry abrio los ojos, habian tomado a todos sus amigos, y los tenian apuntados con las varitas… Aly yacia en el suelo, amenazada, por Malfoy, que apuntaba una varita hacia Harry….


	17. Cápitulo 17: La Charla de La Verdad II

**Posteando otro capitulo, recien hoy temrine el 18, asi que hasta que no tengo el 19 JOJOJO… Nahh! Intentare tenerlo lo antes posible… En fin gracias amigos, lectores, y escritores que leen! Les agradezco por el seguimiento de esta historia a todos pero en especial a Ruth y Charlotte, que la siguen prácticamente desde el comienzo… Gracias chicas, por leer siempre, y felicidades a Charlotte por los avances academicos que estas logrando! Bueno (los personajes del mundo Harry Potter SAGA pertenecen a JKR Y WB, el resto a mi loca cabecilla)**

**Aquí capitulo 17 que es muy largo por cierto!**

**Exitos y Abrazos**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 17: La charla de la Verdad II**

Todo el grupo estaba en tensión, sin saber que hacer… Pero alguien hablo

-Dame la profecia y nadie saldra herido, vamos Potter eres inteligente…-

En eso, cuando Harry, miro a sus amigos… No supo que hacer, a exepción de entregar la profecia. Solo estiro el brazo, para darsela a Malfoy y… Como 20 rafagas de luz blanca y brillante se hicieron presentes en ese espacio, atravez del arco… Las ráfagas se materializaron, y pronto tomaron forma humana.

¡La Orden del Fénix!

La pelea comenzo, Harry solto la profecia rompiendola contra el suelo, Aly se levanto de golpe, diciendo: - Phirefire!- apuntando con la mano hacia el mortifago que la tenia en el suelo, y haciendolo salir volando y quemado…

Rapidamente Harry y Aly se juntaron y comenzaron a pelear, juntos… Pronto Sirius se unio con ellos… En un duelo de 5 contra 3 era complicado pero no imposible… Aly se dedicaba a tirarle bolas de fuego, o rayos de cantidades inmesas de electricidad a mortifago que pasara… Derribando asi a mas de 10.

Luego de unos minutos en que Harry y Sirius, tenian un duelo con Malfoy y Belletrix, se escuho

-Expelliarmus!

Bellatrix cayo de espaldas al suelo, debido al hechizo que Sirius había lanzado. Luego cayo Malfoy.

-Bien hecho Harry!- dijo Sirius sonriendo- ahora escuchame antes de que nos ataquen …

Antes de que Sirius siguiera hablando Bellatrix se había levantado y apuntando a Sirius…

-Avada Kedavra!- grito

De repente en el lugar hubo un silencio… Y muchisima conmoción…

Aly había sido más rapida, y mas noble se volteeo frente a Sirius… Dando justo en ella el Avada Kedavra… Sirius, cayo al suelo, junto con Alexis…

Esta vez sangrando muy fuertemente, y sufriendo convulsiones… pero sin haber muerto.

-Estas loca? Pudiste haber muerto! Pero.. No lo estas… No entiendo…

-Perra desgraciada! Muere de una vez!- grito Bellatrix

Haciendo intento de volver a hechar un maleficio, pero fue tarde… Harry se le había adelantado…

-Expelliarmus!-

Harry había tirado contra el suelo a Bellatrix, esta vez dejandolo seriamente inconciente…

Harry corrio donde estaban su hermana y Sirius…

-Por que lo hiciste? Mira! MIRATE!... Harry ayudame hay que sacarla de aquí YA!- dijo Sirius

-Si… Aly! ALY! Sirius no habla no respira! SIRIUS!- harry comenzo a sollozar- SIRIUS HAZ ALGO!

-Harry calmate, esta muy herida pero aun vive… CALMATE!-

-Ay! Si uds. Siguen gritando morire de enserio…- dijo Aly que apenas podia hablar.

-Si… dime en que te ayudo?- pregunto Harry a Sirius

-cubreme, yo la alzare rapido y saldremos de aquí- le contesto

Luego de haberse levantado los tres del recoveco, Bellatrix había levantado y lanzo hacia donde estaban ellos… Otro maleficio, pero fallo…

Un mago completa y totalmente encapuchado de negro había aperecido y había detenido el maleficio… Por un segundo por su fisico, y estatura, y el tipo de movimientos que hacia creyo que era Severus, pero su cansancio termino haciendola desmayarse…

Harry que estaba tan solo pendiente de su hermana vio como dejo de reaccionar y en eso el odio lo envolvio de una manera que no puede describirse… Harry, estaba queriendo con todas sus fuerzas, matar a Bellatrix… Sino hubiera sido por que su hermana no podia morir con el maleficio imperdonable… Harry ya no tendria ninguna familia…

Tanto fue el odio, que recorrio en cada una de sus venas, en cada parte de su ser, que salio corriendo de tras de Bellatrix, sin que Sirius, Remus, o alguien de la orden pudiera retenerlo… Harry había desaparecido tras Bellatrix…

En eso, Aly pudo sentir claramente, como la presencia que era parte de ella… Se encontraba dando vuelta…

Voldemort.

Si Voldemort estaba alli… Solo que no podia verlo, solo podia sentirlo.

Claramente, era muy distinto de lo que ella recordaba… Su aura estaba debil, (era lo que sentia) pero con una sed… Sed de maldad, más grande que cualquiera que ella había sentido… Aly supo que queria matar a su hermano…

Casi sin fuerzas, Aly, se acerco al oido de Sirius…

-Esta aquí… - su voz se hacia mas debil.

-Aly… Aly que cosa? Repitelo por favor…

-Que Voldemort esta aquí, dejame…- su cabeza callo- y ve por… Harry-

-Olvidalo, no te dejare asi, y sabes… Dumbledore también esta aquí, y con Harry… Nosotros somos más fuertes-

-Sirius… somos la unica familia… que el tiene-

-Lo se… Pero tu también eres mi familia-

Los Aurors, estaban ganando habian agarrado casi a todos los mortifagos… Y los estaban llevando hacia Azkaban…

Sirius, seguia cargando a Aly, casi inconciente, cuando en eso…

"Lo perderas todo…"

En su mente se había hecho una vacio, una oscuridad…

"Lo perdiste…"

Frio… Temor… Y

"A los dos… Los perdistes…"

Aly abrio los ojos… Y como "arte de magia" sus heridas, habian comenzado a sanarse solas… Las hemorragias se habian calmado… Y Aly recuperaba sus fuerzas otra vez…

-Sirius! Bajame! Bajame… -

-Te dije que no! Estas debil no discutas!-

-Sirius… Me curo sola, aun no te diste cuenta estoy bien BAJAME!-

Sirius hizo caso omiso, a lo que ella, le decia… Y sin más vueltas Aly se solto de el, y salio corriendo al hall de entrada donde al llegar encontro lo que menos queria ver en su vida…

Voldemort… peleaba más fuerte que nunca con Albus Dumbledore… Aly ya no sentia esa aura debil… Había dejado completamente de sentir, ese sed de maldad y esa inestabilidad… Voldemort había recuperado todas sus fuerzas…

-No HARRY!- grito Aly corriendo hacia su hermano al ver que este caia al piso…- HARRY!

Al llegar vio que su hermano se retorcia de dolor en el suelo… Al darlo vuelta, los ojos… Los ojos dulces de Harry habian desaparecido había una mirada de maldad…

-"Lo perderas todo…"-

-No… tu perderas todo sino dejas a mi hermano!- contesto Alexis…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Harry volvio a gritar, Aly ya no sabia que hacer estaba desesperada. Albus se acerco por de tras…

-Harry recuerda… Son las acciones lo que nos convierten en buenas y malas personas… Harry tu no eres como él-

-Harry tu nos tienes a todos nosotros… el no tiene a NADIE- puntualizo Aly como pudo ya que lloraba.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si todo hubiera quedado en un repentino suspenso… y al fin salio… Voldemort dejo la mente de Harry materializandose… Y el mninistro y sus ayudantes aparecieron…

Harry había quedado debil en el suelo… Al igual que Aly estaba agachada junto con Dumbledore…

-Ha vuelto…-

Fudge parecia no reaccionar… había quedado perplejo al ver su mayor miedo, su mayor debilidad… Voldemort había regresado, y esta vez era una certeza…

Luego de unos minutos los ayudantes del Ministro de Magia comenzaron a intentar de ayudar a Albus, Harry y Aly, que estaban completamente heridos… Aly intento levantar a su hermano del suelo, cuando Dumbledore le hablo:

-Creo que debes irte ahora… Hocicos- y de repente Sirius había aparecido detrás de ella agarrando con los dientes su capa- te llevara al Cuartel, no es prudente que uds, dos se queden aquí… Y menos con Fudge… Vallanse!-

-Pero Harry, no puedo dejarlo solo, Albus por favor! Te lo ruego!-

-No esta solo, esta conmigo- la levanto amablemente con la mano, y la miro- Si el misnitro los encuentra a ti a y a Hocicos "les recuerdo que ambos son profugos de la ley según el ministerio" Hay si! Harry se quedaria sin familia-

De mala gana, pero obedientes, Aly y Sirius (en forma de perro)se escaparon por una de las chimeneas…

En la mansión Riddel esta vez Voldemort se hallaba completamente ofuscado y algo debilitado hablando con uno de sus mortifagos…

Era Snape.

-Una véz más las cosas no han resultado, como me lo he propuesto… Severus, estoy muy cansado… Necesito a esa niña YA!-

-Mi señor, comprendo su necesidad, y creame, que ella, esta segura mientras que confie en mi…-

-Lo se… Pero ella no puede, seguir viva… Necesito reemplazar su cuerpo, con el de otra persona… Alguien debil, alguien que no pueda morir, pero que tampoco pueda matarme… Entiendes Severus… Creo que es imperioso, que el Horocrux, pase un objeto… Y que luego, la niña muera… -

-Perfecto… Entonces dejeme hacerle el honor-

-Como lo esperaba de ti Severus…-

Severus, salio por la gran puerta del salón.

Luego

En Grammauld Place…

-Ahiaaaaaaa! Por que yo debo quedarme aquí, mientras que mi hermano fue a San Mungo? Ha?- dijo Aly chillando

-Por que no puedes quedarte quieta?... Estoy tratando de curarte!-

-Pero si me curo sola, dejame la rodilla!- dijo Aly quitandose la mano de Sirius.

-Como quieras! Pero recurda quien te cuida!-

-Ah si quien? TU? Tu me cuidas? Wau! Un profugo de Azkaban! GENIAL!-

-Maneja tu boca endemoniada, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte… Pero si no quieres…-

Sirius no termino de hablar que Dumbledore junto con Severus y Minerva habian entrado en la cocina… La fuerte discusión había quedado en completo silencio, y Severus mortificaba no solo a Sirius con la mirada, sino también a Aly…

-Creo que este no es momento para discutir-

-Albus!- grito Aly bajandose de la mesa, y llendo cerca de ellos- Harry! Como esta mi hermano?-

-Si eso! Como esta mi ahijado?-

-Bien, Bien!... Calmense los dos… El esta bien al igual que los demas, no hubo muchas heridas graves, tan solo, alguno raspon… Alexis… me gustaria que algun medico, pudiera venir y revisarte… Creo que sufristes varios…-

-Ya estoy bien! No tengo nada- contesto Aly a Albus sonriendo.

-Si, si, si, si… No tienes nada, y luego te andas quejando de dolor- dijo Sirius, tomando una galleta de triton que había sobre la mesa.

-Te dije, que mi aura, solo cura las heridas superfluas, las demas…-

bien, entonces, no hara falta un medico, el resto de la orden esta perfecta, y ahora creo que es imperioso, que volvamos a Hogwarts… Me he enterado- dijo Dumbledore terciando una leve sonrisa y mirando a Aly por sobre los anteojos de media luna- Que un grupo de alumnos, intentaron ayudar… Y pues claro Umbridge, creo… que se perdio… y otro grupo de alumnos, quedo vomitando, o estan dormidos… o algo asi.

Dumbledero, se endereso, dispuesto a irse junto con McGonagall- Creo que Hogwarts me necesita y… urgentenmente-

Claro que Snape, no tenia las mas minimas intenciones, de irse… Al menos queria decir un "Hola y Adios" en privado a Alexis. Dumbledore que se percato rapidamente que Snape, no tenia intenciones de marcharse dijo:

-Oh! Severus… Tu serias tan amable, de quedarte en el cuartel, y una vez que los geelos Weasly, se encuentren bien, llevarlos a Hogwart, me he enterado, de ciertos accidentes que han sucedido… Pero creo que Molly quiere hablar algo con ellos, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si Albus- contesto Snape radiante, aunque no se le notara mucho.

Al irse Dumbledore y McGonagall, en la cocina quedaron Severus, Sirius, y claro Aly, que no sabia que hacer o que decir, y se limito a preguntar:

-Quieren algo?-

Al unisono, ambos dijeron, -Té – mirandose, con odio.

-Esta bien… Ire arriba a preguntar aver si también quieren-

Aly como pudo se escabullo, por la escalera, dandole un mirada dulce a Severus cuando pasaba por su lado.

-Y bien… Veo que andas en algo con MI ahijada? Cierto? Digo podrias haber enviado una carta en esos cinco meses, casi 6 que estubo aquí junto conmigo y Remus, ¿o no?-

-No te incumbe nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer Black-

-Si, si estas lastimando a Alexis-

-Te recuerdo, que tu no eres nada de ella-

-Y tu tampoco, y yo sere depende de lo que ella decida-

-Ella es una niña y tu un descerebrado Snivellus!-

-Metete en tus asuntos Black!... O acaso crees, que no me doy cuenta de que la miras, como si Lilian hubiera vuelto… Mil un veces, te vi intentando quitarle la esposa al cerdo de Potter-

-Claro! Y tu la amas simplemente, por que ella es ella, y no por que se parece a tu antiguo amor Lily-

Sirius y Severus, parecian haber sacado las varitas dispuestos a matarse por todo o nada, cuando irrumpieron en la cocina, Aly junto con Ginny y Molly Weasley.

Nadie dijo nada al ver a los dos hombres un tanto alterado, y Aly al sentir el ambiente de tensión dijo:

-Sientensen, tomemos algo…-

Severus se enderezo tieso, y se fue hacia la salida- No, yo me voy, los gemelos estan?- pregunto mirando a Molly, que no sabia bien que decir.

-Si… Si ellos, ya casi terminan… Un momento que los voy a buscar…- Molly salio nuevamente por la escalera, gritando "Fred George VAMOS!"

Sverus, rapidamente se dirigio hacia la puerta de salida, Aly lo siguió.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Aly tomando uno de sus brazos.

-Sueltame… Te dejare tranquila con tu amigo Black-

-De que… De que hablas?-

-Pasaron mas de 5 meses juntos no soy idiota-

-Pase más noches contigo…-

Severus había quedado, tieso y mudo, no sabia que contestar, y se limitaba a mirar el suelo, o la pared, o también la puerta…

-Sev, no se que pensamientos puede que tu mente este desarrollando… Pero si hay alguien con quien quiero estar, es contigo… Me gustaria que lo entendieras… Si?-

-Tu …- Severus solo se acerco a ella, tomando con sus manos su rostro, acerco su labios a los de ella, le dio un sueve beso… cuando

¡Clac! La puerta se había abierto, y al instante ambos se separaron, más Severus que Aly, ya que ella estaba dispuesta a estar frente a otros con el.

-Ya esta el té- dijo Sirius, de malhumor y volvio a entrar a la cocina dando un portazo.

-Lo siento… pero no me puedo quedar- diciendo esto Severus, salio por la puerta, asi como también los gemelos bajaron de la escalera y lo siguieron mal humorado.

Aly lo vio irse, quedandose sin otro remedio que el Grammauld Place. Pasaron las horas y Aly no podia dormir… Sin ser notada, (o eso penso ella) se dirigio hacia un salón que la casa tenia. Se quedo alli por largas horas, intentando descifrar como tocar el pianoforte que había en aquel lugar cuando estaba por irse alguien irrumpio el silencio…

-Nunca andubo- dijo Sirius, con voz despierta y puntualizada…

-No seria raro que no andubiera, ni siquiera emite un sonido-

-No me dejaste terminar… Nunca andubo con alguien que no fuera de esta familia- dijo acercandose a Aly que estaba sentada en el piano.

-Oh… ya veo… con razón no pude tocar ni una nota… -

Hubo un instante de silencio por parte de ambos, y Aly decidio hablar de nuevo- Y tu… Sabés toca el piano?-

-Pues a decir verdad… mi madre me mando a muchisimas clases, cuando era pequeño- suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa- pero no recuerdo nada ja.

-Entonces, supongo que no podras enseñarme como es el sonido, que pena-

-Aver testaruda, correte-

Diciendo esto, Sirius se sento cerca de Aly, y comenzo a tocar el piano, era una melodía tetrica en un principio, pero que al terminar se convirtió en una con aire renovador…

-Necesito… preguntarte algo- suspiro Sirius- algo… que desde que mencionastes a Remus, y pues claro el me conto a mi… Nunca entendi bien, o quizas el no entendio, o… Como sea, necesito que me digas, que sucedió, y por que tu fuiste a parar cinco años con los mortifagos?

Hubo un silencio, Sirius, volvio a hablar- Necesito que me digas… ¿Cómo era realmente James, y que fue lo ultimo que te sucedió¿ ¿Por qué tu bronca hacia él?-

Aly sin saber como encarar ninguna pregunta, guardo un instante de silencio, en el que Sirius la observaba cuidadosamente, hasta que al final decidio hablar:

-Veras… El hecho de que yo… Bueno aver, de que me secuestraran, fue… por culpa de mi padre… Digamos que durante, el tiempo en que nos perseguian, los tres nos escondimos, y nadie volvio a saber de nosotros al menos por 4 años, que fue cuando mamá luego de las amenzas de Voldemort (por que claro finalmente nos encontro), decidio hablar con Albus… - Aly suspiro y trato de contener el quiebre de su voz- Las cosas, no iban bien, en ningun lado… Y en el matrimonio de ellos tampoco… Mi padre, no se por que motivo, nunca… nunca quiso una niña… El… bueno esperaba un varon, digamos que esperaba a Harry…- Aly rio tristemente- Y no es idea mia, digamos que al enterarse, mama y el tuvieron mil y un problemas… Fue muy difícil… aun me acuerdo, como mamá se encerraba a llorar en el baño… - Aly no pudo más y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer- hubo veces… en que el se descontrolaba, y llegaba ebrio, y muchas de esas, lastimaba a mamá o eso creia yo… Al menos, ahora sé que intentaba, y si… si lastimaba…

Aly no pudo continuar, y Sirius, la abrazo fuertemente… Aly lo abrazo también, que seguia llorando.

-Se… que esto es horrible para ti… Y más en estos momento, pero necesito que me cuentes, que paso? Que paso la noche en que no estuviste mas con tus padres? Como te agarraron los mortifagos?-

Aly levanto la cara, y Sirius, limpio sus lagrimas con uno de sus dedos, diciendole- anda…-

-Aver…- Aly tomo aire- la noche, en que paso todo, eso, Albus, había venido, contigo… Era –Aly sonrio- la primera vez que te conocia, y recuerdo que me reia de que eras un perro- Aly lanzo una pequeña carcajada y Sirius sonrio sinceramente- Esa noche, mamá les había dicho a ti a Dumbledor, que el había salido, por algo que tenia que arreglar con Colagusano, pero no era verdad… Lo cierto que como esa, y otras tantas veces… El estaba emborrachandose en algun bar muggle, y mamá lo cubria, por estar enamorada…- Aly tomo aire, y la poca sonrisa que tenia desaparecio de su rostro- Cuando tú y Albus se fueron-

-Recuerdo que me diste un beso en el hocico, y me decias tio Sirius – Sirius rio con una fuerta carcajada, pero ni siquiera aquel comico momento borro la angustia de la cara de Aly, por lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

-Si… eso- Aly derramo una lagrima nuevamente que se seco con su mano- Esa noche, a la madrugada mamá y yo, dormiamos (para ese momento yo ya sabia que mamá estaba embarazada de Harry) tocaron a la puerta, mamá bajo, y cuando vio por la ventana era él… borracho como siempre, yo baje a escondidas, y aunque, mamá no se diera cuenta, yo si… No era el mismo cerdo borracho de siempre había algo en su mirada… Algo en su presencia distinto… - Aly suspiro- No me acuerdo por que, pero sé que empezaron a discuitir, muy fuerte… Cuando…- Aly derramo más lagrimas, y su voz temblo, Sirius la tomo de las manos- Cuando… el le quiso pegar a mamá, yo me interpuse, pero no sirvio, el golpéo igual a mamá y luego…

Aly no pudo seguir hablando, Sirius hablo por ella:- Te golpeo a ti?

Aly sin poder volver a hablar, nego con la cabeza, Sirius, que ya estaba atontado por lo que ella le estaba contando, no pudo creer, pero si pudo pensar rapidamente a lo que se referia…

Sirius hablo- Te violo?-

Aly, sin hablar, y solo llorando, abrazo a Sirius, y asintio con la cabeza… Sirius, no pudo emitir más palabras… Solo, la abrazo, muy fuerte. Luego de unos minutos abrazado, Aly se separo e intento retomar su compopstura habitual.

-Luego, aparecieron los mortifagos en la casa, le dieron las gracias a él, y me llevaron… Hasta hace 10 meses atrás, nunca volvi a saber nada de mi madre, de mi hermano… ni siquiera de él-

Sirius, que no sabia que decir, se quedo mudo hasta que hablo- Dejame… dejame cuidarte… Se que tu, y yo no nos llevamos bien… Pero dejame cuidarte, ¿Puedes?-

Aly solo asintio, y se levanto del banco al mismo tiempo que Sirius, quedando frente a frente, Aly sin entender, por que pregunto:

-Sientes algo por mi? Sirius?-

El no respondio, solo la miro tiernamente, y acaricio una de sus mejillas.

-Me contestas?- inquirio Aly.

-No creo que yo te correspondo, y quien lo hace se encuentra en Hogwarts…- diciendo esto, Sirius, fue caminando hacia la salida y Aly corrio a abarazarlo.

-Creo que… - suspiro- tu novio, el murciélago se pondría celoso, o no?-

-No lo llames asi, ademas-

-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche… Y solo como perro, no como humano… Recuerdo que… Te hacia feliz verme como un perro grande lanudo y boludo… - Sirius se rio tan fuerte, que Aly lo golpeo, el silencio en la casa era terrible.

-Si, si te dejas de reir asi- dijo Aly riendose levemente.

-Gracias… Sabes- suspiro- te voy a extrañar cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts-

-De que hablas?- pregunto Aly mirandolo ciniendo los ojos.

-Que Albus no te lo dijo, tu empezaras a impartir pociones el proximo año, o sea dentro de 5 meses, el no te lo comento?-

-No…- respondio Aly incredula.

-Y en cuanto a…- Sirius no pudo terminar la frase.

-Deja a Severus en paz…-

-Te casaras con el?- pregunto Sirius con recelo

Aly no pudo contestar, simplemente había enrojecido muchisimo, y se limito a pensar en eso… Casarse con Severus…

"Casarme con el?... No Aly que piensas!, Aunque…Quizas, si… No, pero si no quisiera él… Y si no esta listo… Olvidalo, solo ve adescansar…

…

O POR DIOS ME OLVIDE COMPLETAMEN!"

Aly que había salido del Salon junto con Sirius había quedado tiesa en el lugar, poniendo cara de que algo muy importante.


	18. Cápitulo 18: Insomnio

**Al fin el 18… Bueno, este capitulo no es muy entretenido, es largo, y tiene algunas cosas, interesantes algunos sentimientos, que bueno… Leean y veran! :D**

**Ruth y Charlotte que les puedo decir… Charlotte! POR FAVOR POSTEA TU PROXIMO CAPITULO u.u no quiero que la historia quede ahí… D= y Ruth! HAZ TU PROPIO FIC! Estoy segura que quedaria genial!**

**Bueno en cuanto al resto de los demas lectores o escritores, que pasan y ojean este FIC GRACIAS a TODOS!**

**Disclaimer: todos los pj de HP SAGA pertenecen a la gran JKR y WB.**

**Exitos y abrazos.**

**~ClairSnape**

**Cápitulo 18: Insomnio**

Y de verdad era algo muy importante, con todas las cosas que habian pasado ella había olvidado por completo que ella había comenzado a hacer un papeleo para ser tutora de su hermano… Pero con todas las vueltas que le daba el ministerio últimamente no había podido concluir su regalo, pero si queria hacerlo debia de darse prisa, ya era casi julio y debia apresurarse… Debido a que a finales de Julio los jóvenes volvian a sus respectivos hogares y Aly, tanto como Sirius no permitirian que Harry volviera a el espansoto infierno de Privet Drive.

La cara de Aly, no paso nada desapercibida, ya que Sirius, rapidamente se alarmo y dijo

-Que sucede? Te sientes bien? Acaso estas descompuesta? Llamo a Dumbledore?- Sirius hablo tan rapido que Aly ni siquiera pudo entender lo que decia.

-Hay no! Espera! No, no no, estoy perfecta… Solo que me olvide del regalo de Harry- dijo Aly torciendo la boca, de manera negativa.

-Regalo? Que regalo? Pero si Harry no cumple hasta dentro de casi dos meses y más?- Sirius, la miraba confundido.

-Si Sirius, ya se la fecha de cumpleaños de mi hermano, pero no se trata de eso…- Aly miro a su alrededor, y vio, que estaba amaneciendo- Ya esta por amanecer… Quieres tomar algo?-

-Seguro!- dijo Sirius encaminandose hacia la cocina- Pero cuentame, que es ese regalo? Dimelo, odio que no me cuentes las cosas-

-Esta bien, te cuento pero preparame algo para tomar!- dijo Aly esbozando una gran sonrisa compradora.

-Se, se , se esta bien! Pero me debes contar que es …-

Aly lo interrumpio- Es la tutoria de Harry- dijo Aly sonriendo.

De repente el rostro que a Sirius siempre se le mostraba ofuscado o deprimido, se le ilumino completamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ESO QUIERE DECIR! QUE… QUE…- tuvo que respirar hondo- QUE HARRY VIVIRA CON NOSOTROS!

-SHHHHH! Sirius, ya habla en voz baja! Es una sorpresa!- pero Aly no pudo evitar pensar en algo muy importante

"Hay Dios! Dijo nosotros... que no entiende que es para Harry y para mi… Ademas, si Severus se entera… JA lo que me faltaba, ya estoy en malos tratos… Dios! Por que tubo que decir NOSOTROS?"

Aly estaba por hablar, pero cuando vio, la sonrisa, y la felicidad de Sirius, no se atrevio a decir nada, y solo se limito a sonreir.

Durante el resto de las horas Sirius, estuvo tan feliz que solo se dedicaba a ayudar a Aly en lo que necesitara o quisiera, es más… En un momento, Aly miro por la ventana, y vio que uno de los vecino tenia Gardenias en el jardín, se quedo un rato admirandolas en silencio, hasta que Sirius aparecio…

-Hey! Termine con la ropa! Ya la lave! ¿Qué te parece? Eh? Yo lando ropa- la sonrisa de Sirius era tan inmensa que nada podia borrarsela- Que miras Aly?

-Solo las Gardenias del vecino, recuerdo una vez en que… -Aly volteo pero Sirius ya no estaba, y escucho que la puerta se abria y se cerraba- ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius donde estas?

Al cabo de un rato un perro negro enorme, y lanudo, entro por la puerta, cerrandola con sus patas delantera, mientras que apoyaba algo grande en el piso… Aly que al estar lejo no pudo distinguir se percato enseguida de que era lo que Sirius, u Hocicos traia entre sus dientes…

-Que? Pero… - Aly miraba perpleja a Sirius que entraba por la puerta, como si nada, con un enorme ramo de flores de gardenia lilas- De donde las has sacado? Las robastes? Sirius! SIRIUS! Vuelve aquí y contesta…- Aly perdio de vista al perro que se habia ido entre uno de los pasillos de la enorme mansión- … me.

Aly se había quedado, con el gigante ramo en manos, sin saber que hacer, solo lo miraba confundida, y algo debutativa…

"Y… ahora… que significa esto…"

Sirius, que se había oculto en una de las habitaciones y se volvio a transformar en humano, mostrando sus coloradas mejillas se quedo sentado contra una pared… pensando.

"En que estoy pensando… Sera muy obvia mi actitud… Acaso se habra dado cuenta, por que? Eh? Por que ella? Si sigo asi… habra problemas…

…

Bueno, los problemas me gustan"

Aly que estaba en la cocina, y que ya se habian despertado la señora Weasley y su hija Ginny, junto con Luna habian bajado, a desayunar. Al llegar la Señora Weasley agradecio no tener que cocinar el desayuno por una vez… y Ginny estaba muy feliz de comer algo distinto de tostadas y huevos, probando el te con leche de Aly y los pequeños cupcakes que había cocinado Aly con Sirius.

-Delicioso! Que suerte que tiene Harry de tenerte como hermana…- Ginny suspiro mirando sus cupcake – mis hermanos nunca harian algo asi.

-Si, creo que son mejor que los pasteles de calabaza- dijo Luna

-Bueno, Harry no haria esto por mi tampoco- dijo Aly respondiendo a Ginny las tres rieron se miraron y comenzaron a reirse.

Mientras que Aly, Luna y Ginny charlaban, la señora Weasley que había salido a hacer compras regresaba, pero no sola, sino con compañía… Prácticamente Aly volvia a ver, a toda la Orden del Fénix!

-Dumbledor!- grito Aly al verlo- Y Harry, como esta? Donde se encuentra?

-Despacio querida!- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente- Si me empujas creo que a tu hermano, le doleran los pies de los pisotones que le dare…- Albus se rio levemente.

Aly que lo más delicadamente posible corrio a Dumbledore… Al ver a Harry se abalanzo sobre el abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me ahogas!- dijo Harry riendose.

-Me tenias preocupada!- dijo Aly, sin soltarlo.

-Si lo se, pero sera mejor que te preocupes de no afixiarme tu o morire de enserio-

-Lo siento!- dijo Aly separandose un poco.

Pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar ver que al fondo, de Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Dung, Los señores Weasley, Diggle, Shackelbolt, Doge, Vance, Podmore, Jones, y McGonagall, se encontraba Severus…

Aly miro rapidamente, y sus miradas se cruzaron, pasando desapercibidas, para todos exepto para Harry y Mcgonagall que al instante se percataron que al verse bajaron la cabeza.

La Orden fue entrano de uno por uno a la cocina, una vez todos adentro, Albus levanto la mirada, y dijo:

-Y Sirius?- pregunto mirando a Aly.

-Creo que esta… en el Salón, y…- Albus la interrumpio.

-Aly, hazme el favor, de traerlo, si?-

Aly mirando a Severus se levanto de su asiento, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, y este poniendo una muea de desagrado sin mirarla.

Aly llego hasta el salón donde encontro a Sirius sentado en un sillon al lado de la ventana.

-Hey…- dijo Aly entrando por la puerta, y ablando muy timidamente- La orden…

-Si ya se- dijo Sirius, de manera fria y distante.

-Ah… Es que Dumbledore, me mando a llamarte…-

-Algo más?-

-Si…- Aly se acerco, a Sirius repoyando su mano en su hombro – Gracia por las flores… Son lo más tierno que alguien hizo por mi en mi vida.

Sirius que estaba tieso y algo malhumorado, se dio vuelta verla.

-D.. De verdad?-

-Si-contesto Aly sonriendo- Ahora puedes decirme que te pasa?

-No soy idiota Aly… Me di cuenta, que el hecho de la tutoria, no queria decir que yo pudiera vivir con uds.-

-Sirius, como…-

-En realidad no me di cuenta, te escuche hablando con Ginny Weasley-

Hubo un incomodo silencio, que perturbo el espacio, hasta que llego Severus, y lo perturbo más…

-Dumbledore, te necesita Black, o acaso aun estas con tus rabietas?- dijo Severus, con una sonrisa malevola.

-Vete, Snivellus, esto no te concierne-

-Dumbledore necesita que vallas ahora, no cuando a ti, y a tu ahijada se les ocurra-

-Bien! Dile a Dumbledore, que ya voy!-

-Ve y diselo tu- dijo Severus en tono desafiante, entrando en la habitación.

-Que pasa Snape? No soportas ver como yo estoy hablando con Aly a solas eh?- dijo Sirius parandose de su silla.

-Eres una inmadura y descarrilada…-

-Si, si, todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes impedir que Aly, Harry, y yo vivamos juntos-

A Severus le dio un vuelco en el corazón y uno tan grande que ni contesto, parecia que ni respiraba…

-Esta bien, Sirius, cruzaste la raya! Cuando te calmes, y madures, ven a hablar conmigo, de temas de adultos! – dijo Aly, tan ofusada, que sus mejillas se ponian rojas, Aly se volteo y miro a Severus- Y tu! Cuando sepas dejar de meterte en conversaciones ajenas también podremos hablar, o llevar una relación-

Aly iba saliendo por la puerta, cuando Snape recobro la voz y dijo- Y quien dijo que yo me interesaba en ti?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- rio Sirius agrrandose la panza- Eres un comico de primera Snape! La verdad nunca pense que serias tan idiota, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que amas a esta niña, solo por ser identica a Lily, y que serias capaz de revolcarte con ella, por un puro recurdo-

-Si vuelves a hablar Black! Juro que te hare sufrir tanto que…-

¡PLAF!

Aly se había entrado en la habitación hecha una furia, y le había pegado una cachetada a Sirius tan fuerte que había dejado su cara colorada, con la marca de su mano.

¡PLAFFFF!

De nuevo, solo que no para Sirius!... Severus también había recibido una, y en su piel completamente, blanca y cetrina, relucia la marca de la cachetada, color carmesí.

-¡MADUREN!- grito Aly que salio corriendo hacia la cocina.

Al llegar todos que estaban hablando se callaron, y Albus pregunto:

-¿Qué… Severus no fue a buscarlos?-

-Si pero ambos quieren arreglar sus asuntos- dijo Aly un tanto molesta sentandose al lado de Harry y tomandolo del brazo.

Harry que percato que su hermana estaba un tanto alterada pregunto- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…- Aly miro a ambos lados, comprobando que nadie, los escuchara- Luego te cuento-

-Y como has…?- estaba por preguntar Harry cuando…

Dumbledore aparecio por la puerta con Sirius, por delante y Severus por detrás, ambos aun con la marca de cachetada de Aly, que claro no paso desapercibida por nadie, y todos comentaba muy leve por lo bajo…

-Aly tu…?- dijo Harry

-Luego te cuento- dijo Aly guiñando un ojo, con una sonrisa complice.

Harry solo sonrio, cuando Dumbledore aclaro su gargante

-Bien… Como sabrán una vez más Voldemort, no ha conseguido lo que quiso… Aunque debo decir, que a pesar de las beunas voluntades… - y miro de reojo al "EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE"- debo admitir que corrieron muchisimo riesgo, llendo solos, a enfrentarse a él… Sin embargo, es muy importante y creo que es lo que nos tendria que importar a todos… que…- suspiro- sino hubiera sido por ellos, Voldemort habria conseguido todo el poder… Y ya no tendriamos expectativas.

Dumbledore respiro hondo y dijo- Aunque… Esto que voy a decir, suene fascinante, para algunos… Voy a decirles… Que no lo es, lo que voy a decir, y declarar ante algunos de uds. Conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y un gran valor, que pocos y uds. Forman parte de esa minoria… Han demostrado, por eso, y con aprobación de sus padres… Hemos decidido unirlos a la Orden del Fénix!-

Las caras de Fred y George se iluminaron y esbozaron sonrisas, las de Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione, eran anonadadas, mientras que las de Harry y Aly, eran de pura felicidad…

Tanto Harry como Aly, sabian, que entrar a la orden del Fénix, significaba un gran merito uno tan grande… que Aly pronto recordo la ultima vez que se había sentido tan bien… Era con los ECAOMAP, aquellos examenes que al fin había logrado superar, y que tanto ella como sus hermanastros estaban felices de haberlos pasado, debido al orgullo de sus abuelos… Los Merlin. A Aly le fue imposible, que sus ojos no se le empañaran por un breve instante, hecho que nadie noto, tan solo Harry, que la darse cuenta, solo la abrazo y apoyo una mano en su hombro…

Dumbledore prosiguió- Bien! Entonces, los nuevos… Firmen, este papel… Aunque el papel, no tiene nada más que unas simples y sencillas firmas… La firma que uds. Incluyan en este papel, significara algo más que algo simple y sencillo, significara un gran honor… -

La señora Weasley se había puesto a llorar, cuando firmaron Fred, George, Ron, y con Ginny casi inunda la cocina, cuando sus hijos regresaron cerca de ella, los abrazo tan fuerte que casi los dejo sin aliento…

Las ultimas dos firmas fueron las de Harry y Aly… Esta ultimo firmo cerca de la firma de Severus, y no paso por alto, pensando…

"_Wau! Si que tiene letra ganchuda… Igual…"_

"_´No era que no querias saber de mi…"_

Otra vez… Al parecer después de todo este tiempo aquella conexión que solo se activaba al parecer, cuando, Severus y Aly, estaban a menos de 5 metros, seguia manteniendose.

"_Yo solo, observe tu firma, el que hablo fuiste tu…"_

"_Sino te das cuenta, no estamos hablando…"_

"_Aggg lo que sea… Y por cierto eres tu el que no quiere que sepa más de ti, yo estoy dispuesta a ir adelante contigo… "_

"_Claro! Por eso te mudas con Potter y Black cierto?"_

"_Siempre tan serio, y caballero, tan taciturno… Sabes, quizas Sirius sea un inmaduro, pero al menos lo demuestra, no como tu, que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que eres realmente… Un niño inmaduro, que no sabe lo que quiere… Ahhh y te facilitare la vida, asi mis pensamientos no interrumpen, tu tranquilidad…"_

-¡finite!- exclamo Aly, en voz baja, dandose vuelta y apuntandose con un dedo en la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Aly, tanto como Severus, se dieron cuenta perfectamente, de que ella, había logrado desvanecer aquella conexión…

El mediodia dio lugar a la tarde que paso tranquila, entre alegrias, y risas, de haber logrado conseguir aunque sea algo bueno… Quizas Voldemort, no haya sido eliminado, quizas la orden aun no sabia su paradero, o quiza aun no era tan grande el bando de los buenos como el de los malos… Pero algo bueno hubo… Tanto Harry y Dumbledore habian sido redimidos, Fudge había reconocido su error, y el profeta, había escritouna disculpa en primera pagina. Estos aunque aunque el tiempo no fuera el mejor, eran motivos de festejar… Ademas claro, de la valentida que habian tenidos todos los del "ED"

Llegando ya la noche, algunos de la orden comenzaron a irse junto con los miembros mas jóvenes, ya de noche, solo habian quedado, Harry, Aly, Sirius, Mcgonagall, Severus y Albus.

Albus, pronto miro la hora, y dijo- Creo que sera mejor que nos vallamos Minerva- por que Dumbledore se dirigio solo a Mcgonagall penso Snape- Mañana volveremos a nuestras tareas diarias como todos los años en el colegio, y es importante comenzar a prepararnos.

-Si Albus- contesto Minerva, que también le sorpendio que no halla nombrado a Severus.

Snape, que no tenia las más minimas intenciones de quedarse se levanto del aciento pero ALbus hablo- No, esta vez, Severus, y como ya que tu das clases recien el lunes y estamos a jueves… Voy a pedirte que te quedes en Grammauld Place, cuidando de Harry y Aly-

-Que no esta Black- puntualizo Snape con desden.

-Si, pero ya que son dos a quienes debemos proteger debo pedirte que…-

-No hace falta Albus- dijo Aly antes de que pudiera terminar.

Albus, no hablo, solo se dedico a mirar a Aly y Severus por separado, y por unos minutos analizo la situación y respondio, rompiendo el silencio- Igual… Severus, prefiero que te quedes…-

Diciendo esto, Albus, y Minerva se despidieron de los presentes, y se fueron.

Tando Harry y Aly, intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y con un gesto de la mirada decidieron irse a dormir.

Pasado, un rato de que ambos dormian… O bueno, al menos Harry lo hacia, Aly no pudo seguir acostado y se levanto, al levantarse, y al salir por la puerta, se rompio, su vieja camiseta de "las brujas de Mcbeth" con la que dormia, miro hacia adentro esperando no haber despertado a Harry, y haciendo un leve movimiento, con su dedo, la camiseta quedo como nueva… Al voltearse para salir, se encontro con Severus, (que por lo visto ni se había acostado, ya que estaba completamente cambiado) de frente, haciendo que Aly pegara un respingo…

-Ay! Severus! Siempre haces esto para asustar a las personas?-

-Siempre fui feo…- contesto con voz baja y fria, y Aly no pudo evitar, sacar una sonrisa.

-Para mi nunca lo fuiste…- El silencio se apodero de sus bocas, hasta que Aly reacciono- Te preparo un te y tomamos juntos?

-Tome uno recien…-

-Ahmmm… Tienes insomnio?-

-No…-

-Por qu..?-

-No puedo dormir… No en esta casa-

-Si bueno… Yo tarde mucho en acostumbrarme- dijo Aly sonriendo.

-Si…- dijo Severus, con un tono despistado.

-Y que… Que hacias frente a la habitación?-

-Vigilaba…-

-Creo que estamos a salvo sabes?- dijo Aly con una dulce ironia pero luego, cambio su tono de voz, algo más tranquilo- Quieres comer algo?

-No…- el mismo tono distraido, volvia a apoderarse de su voz, mientras que Severus, intentaba no mirar a Aly fijamente a sus hojos.

Aly bajo la cabeza mirando las tablas raidas del suelo y con un hilo de voz dijo -Lo si…-

Pero Severus la interrumpio antes de que pudiera terminar -Yo lo siento…- dijo él mirandola fija y penetrantemente.

-Creo… que fui muy dura…-

-No…-

-No debí haberte contestado asi… Puede que seas algo seco, o difícil a veces, pero no…-

-No… Sabes que olvidalo, tienes razon ire a descansar- dijo Severus, con voz apagada volteandose hacia el pasillo

Aly como tantas otras veces volvio a sujetar su brazo, el se dio vuelta delicadamente, se miraron unos minutos a los ojos, como esperando que aun qudara rastro de la conexión que ellos tenian… Ambos, no se daban cuenta, pero sus palidas mejillas se habian teñido de un color sonrosado… Sin pensar nada Aly habló…

-Te… Te amo…-


	19. Cápitulo 19: Albus y Minerva confabulan

**Bueno quizas el titulo del capitulo de homenaje más al final… Pero en fin espero que lo disfruten… Gracias como siempre a Ruth, Charlotte y Gienah! Gracias a todos los que se detienen a leer… Bueno, espero que el fic sea de su agrado… Que tengan buen dia…**

**Exitos y Abrazos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 19: Albus y Minerva confabulan**

Aly no sabia bien por que, ni cuando se le habian escapado esas dos palabras… Pero de lo que estaba segura era que ese no era el momento, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar, para haberse declarado…

Silencio…

Más Silencio…

Severus hablo-Yo…- Severus, miro de un lado a otro como esperando a que algo sucediera… si bien, sentia algo muy fuerte por Aly, no se encontraba listo para decirlo como ella lo había hecho… asi que opto por cambiar de tema…

-Creo, que sera mejor...-

-Que me valla a dormir, ya sé-

-No- dijo rapidamente, y con un tono de voz firme, continuo- que vallamos a caminar… Pero si prefieres descansar…-

-No! Es decir Si!... Digo NO!-

Severus no entendia nada… Y Aly comenzaba a tartamudear.

-Yo voy a caminar…- dijo Severus, haciendo de cuenta, que ella no dijo nada.

-Si, emm te acompaño entonces…- dijo Aly bajando las escaleras.

-Iras asi?- dijo Severus, arqueando las cejas y mirandolo de arriba a bajo.

-Oh! No! Tienes razón ya… emm… si, mejor me cambio- dijo Aly sonriendo de los nervios y dandose de vuelta de golpe lo que provoco que chocara con la puerta de frente…

-Estas… bien?- dijo Severus, que la miraba anonadado a pesar de la torpeza de la chica.

-Si… si, claro, un momento- le contesto Aly, que ahora no solo tartamudeaba, sino que en su segunda cita con Severus, ahora tendria la cara roja de vergüenza, y un chichón en medio de la frente.

Aly decidio, que lo mejor era entrar a la habitación de una vez… Al entrar, la pieza estaba a oscuras, y Hedwig que estaba apoyado en el afeizar de la ventana no permitia que la luz entrara… Aly comenzo a palpar toda su ropa (que no era demasiada) lo más rapido y en silencio posible…

-Wau gracias Hedwig, mueve tu enorme panzota más al centro asi veo menos- dijo Aly mirando a la lechuza que se movio al centro de la ventana y esta la miro con recelo.

Una vez que se puso la calza negra y sus tipicos borreguillos, no tubo más problema, solo busco su tapado y salio…

-Lista!- dijo Aly en voz baja.

-Asi iras?- dijo Severus, mirandola nuevamente, de arriba a bajo.

-Me parece que utilizas la excusa, de criticar mi ropa para mirarme de arriba a bajo…- dijo Aly sonriendo, y bajando la escalera, Severus se limito a cayarse y enrojecer por completo.

Severus la siguió. Al llegar a la puerta ambos salieron, y sin ser visto por los muggles, comenzaron a caminar por la calle, sin saber bien a donde iban… Hubo un rato de silencio, en el que ambos disfrutaban el hecho de caminar junto al otro, pero aunque quisiera congelar ese momento Aly no pudo evitar no escuchar la voz de Severus…

-Y… la orden ha sabido algo de el?- le dijo pensando que hablar de la orden seria un tema con el cual, ni ella ni el tenian que avergonzarse.

-No… - miro hacia el cielo y luego bajo la cabeza – no por el momento.

-Ya veo… y ahora, tienes idea...-

-No es seguro hablar de esto-

-Lo siento-

-No tienes por que disculparte –

Aly que no sabia que decir, solo sonrio, y miro hacia todos lados…Repentinamente noto, algo que no había notado nunca antes, en los paseos que solia hacer con Remus, notó que Londres era… Bellisimo, y más aun recorriendolo con Severus.

-Asi que… conseguiste la tutoria de Potter?-

-Como supistes eso?-

-Digamos que alguien me lo conto…-

-Ya veo…- dijo Aly que se puso enseguida a pensar quien había sido, cuando de repente Severus interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-Al fin… te decishiciste de la conexión- dijo Severus con la voz apagada, mientras se abrochaba los botones del cuello del saco debido al frio.

-Si…- Aly se sentia algo apenada por aquello, ya hacia casi un año que ella había hecho la conexión cuando se encontraba encerrada en escritorio de Severus y Malfoy quiso abrirlo.

-Pues… era hora- dijo secamente.

-No te molesta?- pregunto Aly timidamente.

-Pues, al menos no urgan mis pensamientos…-

Aly interrumpio, parandose enfrente de el algo enfadada- Yo nunca de los nunca revise lo que pensabas! Eh!-

-Pero admito, que la conexión es util – dicho esto Aly se aparto del camino del mago y se sonrojo- nos ayudo en varias ocasiones.

-Si…- Aly suspiro – Severus…- Aly dudo en lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

-Si?- dijo este que estaba atento al semáforo para cruzar la calle.

-Bueno… Como sabrás, Sirius, se debera ir de Grimmauld Place, por que al parecer segun Shackelbolt, el Ministerio ya sabe que esta en Londres…-

Severus la interrumpio- Me vas a contar las penas de Black- su tono tenia dejos de odio.

-No solo te estaba por contar mis penas…- dijo Aly riendose, y tratando de cambiarle la cara a Snape, cosa que no resulto.

-Entonces vamos a tomar algo… creo…- dijo cruzando la calle, y tomando a Aly de la mano, que se había quedado atrás- que en esta cuadra, hay un buen café abierto toda la noche…

Aly no sabia como hacer para confesarle que no tenia dinero, y menos del muggle- Pero Severus yo no…-

-Pago yo…- dijo el entrando al café sin darle opciones a la chica.

-No pero…-

Este se dio vuelta bruscamente, cosa que hizo que Aly diera un respingo- Pago yo… Tu ve y busca una mesa-

Aly, subio las antiguas y decrepitas escaleras, que llevaban al primer piso, y vio que estaba desierto al igual que el resto del café… Se sento en una de las meses, más alejadas y contra la ventana. Luego de unos 20 minutos Severus subio, con dos tazas de café irlandes.

-Yo no sabia… Este lugar esta…-

-Bien- contesto el posando la taza frente a ella.

-Gracias…-

-Que era lo que querias hablar?-

-Bueno si, aun viste que quedan dos meses de clases, en los cuales, Sirius, se escondera, Harry volvera a Hogwarts… por ende no quiero quedarme en Grimmauld Place… Los Señores Weasley se ofrecieron a quedarme en su hogar, pero se muy bien que seria un gasto más… asi que…-

A Aly se le había endurecido la lengua, no podia seguir hablando, la vergüenza le ganaba.

-Asi que? Que?- pregunto Severus mirandola de reojo, mientras miraba la ventana

Aly que por un segundo penso en frio, se retracto de haber dicho lo que decia. Hasta que Severus volvio a hablar.

-Una véz te ofreci de quedarte en mi casa…- luego tomo un sorbo de café, sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-Bueno, eso…- Aly solo miraba la taza, y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Eso lo hablaremos con Dumbledore, a ver si le parece bien, que vengas- dijo sin inmutarse bebiendo otro sorbo de café sin dejar de mirar la ventana

¡BINGO! A Aly definitivamente se le acababa de dar un vuelco gigantesco en el corazón.

Aly, sin saber que decir o que hacer, solo asintio con la cabeza, y bebio algo de café irlandes, que resulto ser un café bastante fuerte dado a que estaba mezclado con Wiskey y Ron.

Severus y Aly pasaron largo rato en el café en silencio de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, y Aly reia de algunas de las de Severus, dado que este siempre mantenia es misma fria mirada con casi todos.

Aly que no pensaba tomar mas de un café dado que no tenia dinero, descubrio, que tenia dinero muggle en su chaqueta, y decidio pedir otro a costa de ella, para Severus y ella misma.

Por lo visto, y a muy a pesar de que Aly, solio beber mucho alcohol en las fiestas a los que los Merlin no la dejaban y… claro ella iba igual, esta vez luego de haber tomado dos cafes iralandeses, dos copas de wiskey, una margarita, y un ron añejo, termino quedando un tanto inconciente y bastante mareada, a diferencia de Severus…

Aly era de decir idioteces, y de no callarse, pero estando borracha…

-No entiendo, por que los mortifagos se tatuaron una insignia, solo para que… Voldemort los llame… Hubieran hecho como Hermione un galleon embrujado y enseguidaaaaaaaaaa sabian que se los llamaba… - dijo Aly riendose mientras miraba la ventana- Sabes algunas veces, nonono, siempre pienso que los mortifagos son masoquistas JAJAJAAJA, les gusta lastimar y que los lastimen JAJAJAJA…

A Severus que este comentario no le había causado demasiada gracia hablo- Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a la cama, sino mañana…-

-Mañana le gritare al que me moleste… Estoy harta de que Sirius se entrometa, en lo mio… o que me confunda!- dijo Aly sin pensar ni un nanosegundo lo que acababa de decir.

-No me interesan los juegos de Black y lo sabes!- dijo Severus firmemente- Levantate!- Le hablo alto, para que se levantara…

Para la desgracia de Severus, y claro de Aly, esta se levanto se rio, mirando el techo y cayo en seco al piso…

-Genial… Gran idea Snape- se dijo Severus a si mismo, mientras se acercaba a Aly para levantarla.

Aly se dio vuelta, y lo beso muy apasionadamente y este la quito de ensima- Si una idea genial!- le dijo esta que casi ni abria los ojos.

-Estas ebria no sabes ni lo que dices ni lo que hac…-

Aly volvio a besarlo, y Severus tardo más en quitarla- Te amo…- le dijo Aly intentando volver a besarlo.

-No lo haces… Solo estas ebria…- dijo Severus intentando pararla.

En un mal movimiento, Aly cayo sobre Severus…- Si estare ebria… pero los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad y la verdad es que te amo Severus Snape-

Severus que esta vez ni se movio, dejo que asi tal cual estaban, ella comenzara a besarlo de manera apasionada, agarrando con sus manos los cabellos del hombre.

Severus al escuchar, ruido enseguida se levanto y levanto a Aly del suelo, la cual se quedo apoyada algo inconciente sobre su hombro.

El cantinero, subio y dijo: - Paso algo? Que fue ese ruido?-

-Aquí esta el pago- dijo Severus pagando las bebidas.

-Esta seguro que puede llamo a un taxi?- pregunto el cantinero.

Severus había tomado a Aly en brazos y bajaba la escalera.

Cuando Aly abrio los ojos, vio que ella se movia, pero que no estaba caminando abrio mejor los ojos y vio que Severus la llebava en brazos, ella sin poder hacer nada, por que toda la cabeza se le daba vuelta, y la mataba el dolor, dijo: -Gracias…- suspiro se acomodo contra su pecho y dijo en voz baja casi quedandose dormida- Te amo… y quiero algo… con…contigo-

Grimmauld Place…

Aly abrio los ojos, ya despavilada y miro a su alrededor… Estaba De nuevo en la habitación donde dormia con Harry, pero su hermano ya no estaba… estaba amaneciendo… Y el dolor de cabeza la mataba. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se levanto de la cama, pensando que lo de esa madrugada había sido un sueño, sin acordarse bien de lo que había sucedido… pero Al verse que aun estaba con la misma calza de ayer, y la misma camiseta de las Brujas de Mcbeth se dio cuenta de que no… No había sido un sueño… Y de lo poco que se acordaba era de que le había dicho a puro pulmon que amaba a severus, y se le había tirado ensima besandolo apasionadamente… Sin querer recordar mas nada, para no sentirse bochornosa, decidio levantarse, e ir a la cocina a tomar algo…

Al llegar a la cocina, Harry estaba comiendo, Sirius, estaba en una punta sentado en una silla, haciendo tonterias con la varita, y Severus (SI EL AUN ESTABA) estaba en la otra punta tapado por el profeta y tomando un café…

Al llegar Aly, esta tropezo con un bote de basura haciendo un estrepitoso ruido…

-Hasta que apareces eh?- dijo Sirius enojado.

-Si, lo siento, no grites… esta bien?-

-Que no grite? JA QUE NO GRITE?-

-Si! Me duele la cabeza-

-A ella le duele la cabeza, llegaste borracha en brazos, de este…- dijo señalando a Severus que bajaba el diario y miraba la escena… Aly ni lo miraba, solo miraba a Harry y su plato de spaghetti- de este! Y no pretendes que grites estube toda la noche preocupado!-

-Sirius cuando te levantaste ni sabias que estaba aquí!- dijo Aly sentandose y agarrando un tenedor, robandole un bocado de fideos a Harry

-Hey!- dijo Harry al ver que robaban su spaghetti.

-Bueno… tengo hambre- le dijo Aly mirando a Harry y riendose.

-Vaya! Veo que ahora juegas a la ley del hielo… Sabes! Me debes explicaciones jovencita! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir sin permiso, con este, y luego volver borracha? Ni quiero saber lo que habran hecho! – Sirius suspiro, los demas pensaron que estaba por tranquilizarse…

Pero no fue asi…- Eres un abominable insecto rata! Te vuelves a acercar a mi ahijada Quejicus y…-

-Y que? – dijo Severus, mirandolo incredulo con sus cejas levantadas.

-Y sabrás lo que es bueno… Si cuando eras joven, lo pasaste mal, ahora lo pasaras…-

-Ya basta Sirius!- grito Aly, se calmo respiro y continuo- Ven hablemos…

Sirius sin hacerle gracia el hecho de que Aly lo frenara salio hecho un torbellino de la cocina…

-A…Ahora vuelvo- dijo Aly mirando a Harry que seguia comiendo mientras se reia de todo el embrollo, y luego a Severus que la miraba fijo por sobre el profeta…

Mientras Aly y Sirius hablaban…Severus no pudo evitar cobrarse venganza de la risa de Harry…

-Asi que… Por lo visto, se ira a vivir con tu hermana y Black? Verdad Potter?-

-Q… Que?- Harry se había atragantado con el spaghetti no solo por que Snape le había hablado sino también, por lo que había dicho…

-Eres sordo? O que? Ahhh Adivino aun no te lo han contado… Bueno espero que no te molesta que ella y Black no te presten atención ya bueno… como sabrás…-

-Saber que?- pregunto Harry mirando a Snape, con recelo.

-Claro! Aun eres un niño…- dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Saber que?- pregunto Harry sin darle importancia a los comentarios con desden…

-Que su padrino y su hermana estan juntos… Que pena que ya no tengan tiempo para ud- dijo Snape sonriendo con la sonrisa malevola más grande de toda la historia.

-Mentira! Entonces, por que ella ayer salio con Ud.? Eh? Acaso va a negar, que no le interesa mi hermana? – dijo Harry con bronca.

En ese instante Sirius y Aly iban por el pasillo, y ambos se detuvieron a escuchar la respuesta de Severus…

-Eso no es tu incumbencia…-

-Si… Si ayer salio con mi hermana! Que es lo que quiere con ella? Que es lo que siente hacia ella? –

-No te importa Potter…-

-Si y más delo que piensa!- grito Harry con bronca – Asi que digalo…

-Esta bien… Si quieres que te lo diga lo cierto es que tu hermana es tan solo una mocosa impertinente, que no me importa ¡NADA!... Contento?-

-No, por que miente! Siente algo por mi hermana y ni siquiera es capaz de admitirlo… Es un cobarde!-

-No vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia Potter!-

-Es la verdad, Ud, siente algo por ella!-

-JAMAS! Podria sentir algo por una mocosa como ella, ni aunque fuera la ultima en la tierra desearia estar con ella-

-Entonces… Y diga la verdad!... ¿Por qué la cuida? ¿Por qué la ayuda? ¿AH?-

-Solo… Por ordenes de Dumbledore… Por que a diferencia de ti Potter yo si soy obediente-

Mientras que Harry decidio, no volver a hablar y sentarse a intentar terminar su plato de Spaghetti y Severus se volvio a sentar leyendo el profeta…

Aly había quedado petrificada tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar… O sea…

"Todo… Acaso todo lo que dijo… Todo lo que hizo, fue… Sola y Simplemente por ordenes… Nunca sintio nada… Por mi?"

Aly demostraba toda su congoja en todo su rostro… De manera, que Sirius, por primera vez supo guardar su lugar y mantener un silencio…

Sin saber que decirle a Aly, Sirius hizo lo posible, para animarla- Que… Que quieres comer?-

Esa precisamente no era algo que alegrara a Aly dado a que había comenzado a llorar… Y sin poder decir palabra alguna solo, abrazo a Sirius… Este correspondio el abrazo… Luego de unos segundos, se soltaron, Aly miraba al piso, y Sirius, levanto su cara con una de sus manos… Por unos instantes, Aly evitaba la mirada de Sirius… Hasta que se vio obligada a mirarlo como el lo estaba haciendo… Por unos segundos al caer en la mirada fija de Sirius… Aly olvido todo, había olvidado, la tristesa, la angustia, la confusion incluso el nudo que estaba tan fuerte atado en su estomago y en su garganta, por un segundo los había digerido…

Sin poder más Sirius, la beso… Aly no correspondio, pero tampoco hizo nada por quitarlo, Sirius luego de un segundo se separa sin saber bien que decir, pero aun asi lo dijo:

-Lo siento… - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Aly no contesto sino que lo volvio a besar… Esta vez ambos correspondieron el beso.

** En ese instante lo peor que podria haber pasado seria que Severus saliera de la cocina y los viera… Claro lo que le había dicho a Harry era una enorme mentira, y si llegaba a verlos, nuestro pobre Severus Snape quedaria hecho pedazos… **

**Pero como todo amor, tiene sus complicaciones esta situación es una de ellas en el fic…**

Severus salio, y al verlos, se quedo primero petrificado, luego solo pudo dirigirles una mirada de asesina y fria a ambos, estos sin notar a los espectadores, (Puesto que Harry había salido, de la cocina también al ver a un Snape tan rigido como un muerto) seguian besandose… Hasta que Harry hizo un ruido torpe, y ambos, se despegaron…

Aly sin saber que decir o que hacer… Había quedado igual de petrificada que Snape… Pero claro….

"_Si para Severus yo solo soy una orden… Perfecto, que asi sea… Yo para Sirius no soy una misión que completar… Al menos, el si me quiere… y por demas." Pensó Aly._

Sirius a diferencia de Aly, ni se inmuto estaba como siempre, y ahora más que nunca, había conseguido robarle un beso a Aly, esta luego le volvio a corresponder con otro beso, Harry al parecer los miraba con un dejo de alegria… y lo mejor de todo para Sirius…

"_JA… ESTO POR SER UN INUTIL QUEJICUS! QUE TE PARECE… SI SUPIERAS CUIDAR LO QUE TIENES…"_

Severus, rompio su "petrificus totalus" y salio caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, abrio y pego un portazo… Todos estaban atonitos… Los tres no sabian que hacer o que decir… Hasta que Harry hablo…

-Entonces, ud. Estan juntos?-

-Si- dijo Sirius y –No- contesto Aly al unisono.

Harry los miro, a ambos y ambos se miraron confundidos… Harry volvio a hablar con una sonrisa…

-Si o no?- dijo ya casi riendose.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que Aly miraba a Sirius de reojo, y este tambie… Sirius decidio callarse, y esperar la respuesta de Aly…

-Si- dijo ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa…

Lo cierto es que no estaba nada feliz, acababa de escuchar al hombre que amaba decir que ella no era más que una misión, ese hombre acababa de verla besarse, con otro al que ella no sabia bien, que sentimientos le correspondian; Pero tanto Harry como Sirius, habian sacado una gran sonrisa… que estaba escondida. Sin aguantar la escena Aly hablo…

-Esta bien! A comer, Harry en dos dias vuelves a Hogwarts eso significa… Que debes prepararte! Vamos a comer!- dijo Aly intentando disimular felicidad en su sonrisa, cuando en sus ojos, había muchisima tristesa, casi imposible de ocultar…

En Hogwarts…

-Mi querido amigo… Lo cierto es que- Dumbledore penso la palabra adecuada para ser lo más sutil posible… y claro la consiguió- eres un ¡ESTUPIDO!-

-Disculpe?- dijo Snape arqueando las cejas, y frunciendo los labios, de enojo.

-Lo que oyes… A ninguna dama, le gusta que la traten como un objeto, y/o una misión… Y menos a Alexis Merlin Potter…- Dumbledor hizo una breve risa- que es prácticamente igual de orgullosa que tu… No creo, que le halla sido de agrado amigo mio… Y lo digo con todas mis buenas intenciones, que se enterara de que ella era la mision de un viejo que queria protegerlo… Jajaja eres imposible en el amor Severus-

Snape no dijo nada, solo fulmino a Dumbledore que estaba total y completamente risueño con lo que el profesor le contaba…

-Dejame, pues entonces, ofrecerte una mano de ayuda…- Pero antes de que Dumbledore continuara Severus, lo atajo.

-Mi señor, creo que… Es mejor que esta situación se arregle, por si sola, no me interesa forzar a nadie- Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien lo interrumpio.

-Para anda amigo mio… Yo no estoy hablando de forzar, estoy hablando de corregir lo que has dicho…-

En eso, la puerta del despacho se abrio… Era Mcgonagall con un alumno de Slytherin.

-Ah profesores que bueno que los encuentro… En especial a ud. Profesor Snape, necesito ayuda, por que por lo visto, los alumos de su casa, necesita mano dura… Aca le traigo a Goyle… que como de costumbre- y Mcgonagall lo fulmino con la mirada al alumno- entra a la cocina a robar comida… Ya me tienen harta tus alumnos, no saben respetar… ¡NADA! Y ahora que has vuelto, me alegro de que se hara cargo profesor Snape, sino me vere obligada a imponer el castigo necesario-

Goyle temblaba, mirando las caras de los presentes profesores… En especial la de Minerva que parecia querer comerselo vivo, y aunque se hubiera empachado comiendo a un alumno tan grande, la bronca que tenia se lo hubiese permitido…

Snape al ver, el rostro de Goyle simplemente dijo – Muevete!-. y salio del despacho con el alumno.

Cuando Dumbledore, se percato que ambos se habian ido, miro a Minerva risueño, y ella intercambio una mirada complice diciendo:

-Adivino, lo arruino todo con Alexis?-

-Eso parece… Y nuestro amigo Sirius, le gano la batalla-

-Agg! Snape tendra 35 años pero se comporta como un adolescente de 15… Es igual que todos!-

-Perdon Minerva pero excusame del monton- dijo Dumbledore riendose y habriendo un caramelo de limon.

-Ahhh y tu mejor no hables! Eras otro picaflor, estabas con todas… Pero mejor volvamos al tema…- Dumbledore interrumpio.

-Si mejor – dijo Albus, riendose aun más

-Entonces, que haras ahora, se que esto va más alla, de el simple amor, que Severus, tiene por Alexis… Sabemos muy bien, que Sirius, no tiene idea de cómo cuidar a Alexis a diferencia de Severus- hubo un silencio en el que Dumbledore no para de reir…

Y Minerva lo lo fulminaba con la mirada – Ya Albus, deja tus risas… Yo sabia que esto sucederia! Hace tiempo hable con Alexis advirtiendole del carácter de Snape! Pero yo sabia… sabria que esto sucederia de todas formas!

-Tranquila Minerva, ya planifique lo necesario, para unir a los tortolos… Claro que no podre hacerlo solo… Asi que… Mi querida Minerva Mcgonagall, Jefa de la casa Gryffindor…- decia Albus risueño cuando Minerva lo interrumpio.

-Si! Sisisis, ya entendi me necesitas… pero que vas a hacer?-

-Me le declarare a Alexis!- dijo Dumbledore, con orgullo, y una risa risueña.

-De que hablas? Al final tendre que terminar pensando que el Ministro tenia razón y que estas ya demasiado señil-

-Nada de eso! Le escribire una carta a Alexis, haciendome pasar por Snape, y de paso le comprare una lechuza a esa niña… Desde que la veo, se muy bien, que no tiene una… Ahh pero lo más importante es que… Ella vendra aquí a Hogwarts pero como Profesore esta vez-

-Que?- dijo Mcgonagall incredula- Pero Albus que pùesto le daras?

-Pues DCAO! Cual más? Sino? Al igual que Snape-

-QUE?- dijo Mcgonagall cansada de escuchar ya con los ojos de huevo frito- Pero haber si entendi, ambos daran la misma clase?

-DCAO los dos! QUIERES QUE LOS ALUMNOS MUERAN EN CLASES! - dijo Minerva escuchando aquellas cosas

-Para anda! Les servira, para aprender a convivir!- dijo Albus sonriendo

-Aja! Perfecto el Plan, y quien dara pociones? Seguro no lo pensaste!-

-Minerva querida! Claro que lo hice! Slughorn, volvera a dar las clases!-

-Aquel viejo, que vivia diciendo idioteces y que siempre queria un despacho más grande?-

-El mismo… Bien, ahora necesito tu ayuda en dos, cosas… -

-Hay! Por Merlin! Que necesitas?-

-Ire a ver a Aly, Sirius, y Harry… Y tu te encargaras, de avisarle a Snape, sobre su puesto de DCAO, claro sin mencionar de la participación de Aly y dejarlo convencido de que lo tome el puesto, por otro lado, le escribiras la carta a Aly!-

-Un momento- lo interrumpio Mcgonagall- que no era que la escribirias tu?-

-Pues si, pero mejor voy a visitarlos- concluyo, Albus feliz…


	20. Cápitulo 20: Nuevo Año Nuevas Cosas

**Bueno al fin posteo capitulo… Me atrase del horario prometido pero bueno aquí esta! Gracias a todos los que lo leen, o los que pasan y leen aunque sea un titulo también GRACIAS! :3 Ruth, Charlotte y Gienah! A las tres gracias por los atentos comentarios en mensajes reviews o tweet's :D**

**Bueno saludos a todos! **

**Los personajes de la saga son todos de propiedad JKR y WB**

**Los demas de mi loca imaginación. :) **

**Exitos y abrazos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 20: Nuevo año nuevas cosas.**

Minerva se dirigia a paso apresurado al despacho de Snape que se encontraba en las profundidades del castillo… Las mazmorras. Al llegar a la entrada del despacho de Snape, se detuvo un segundo pensando, en como haria ella, para no parecer tan obvia acerca de la trampa que ella y Albus habian planeado.

Se acerco a la puerta, y dio unos golpes… Silencio. Cuando Minerva se estaba llendo, la puerta se abrio con un estrepitoso ruido… ¡BAM! .

-Oh Snape!- dijo Minerva algo nerviosa, sin saber por donde empezar.

-Si, profesora Mcgonagall?- dijo Snape con voz cortante

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidio que le digera que firmara este papel- dijo Minerva estirando su brazo, y mostrandole, el contrato para aceptar el cargo de DCAO.

Severus miraba con recelo aquel papel, a lo que Mcgonagall dijo- Ya Severus! Es solamente un papel, no saldra un león y te comera! Por Merlín!-

El hecho que Minerva halla nombredo a Merlín enseguida le recordo a Aly, y eso dio como resulta VULNERABILIDAD, una como nunca antes el había experimentado, sin ganas de nada, solo de seguir con lo que hacia miro a Minerva y dijo:

-Y esto?-

-Esto- dijo Minerva poniendole en la mano el pergamino- Es tu nuevo puesto de trabajo Severus y firmalo de una vez, no tengo todo el dia…-

Severus había quedado petrificado al abrir el rollo de pergamino… No podia creer lo que leia al fin conseguiria aquel puesto que hacia casi 15 años que anhelaba, claor que sin demostrarle su entusiasmo a Minerva entro a su despacho firmo el pergamino y se lo entrego, estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando Minerva volvio a hablar…

-Ah… Y por cierto empiezas este lunes, asi que ve mudando todas tus cosas, al despacho- Minerva dio media vuelta, y se acordo de algo más- Ah! Una ultima cosa…

Severus la miro hastiado del tiempo que estaba perdiendo.- Que?-

-Esta noche reunete con Dumbledore en su despacho, para ser exacta a las 19 hs, adios-

Minerva acababa de terminar con una parte del plan, pero ahora quedaba escribir una carta que tenia que ir dirigida hacia pero no como Minerva Mcgonagall sino como Severus Snape…

Al llegar a su despacho, Minerva estaba sentada en su escritorio con una pluma en mano, y un pergamino debajo de su puño. Luego de unos minutos golpeo con el puño en la mesa, y se rindio…

-No! No! Y No! Ellos son grandes que lo arreglen ellos- dijo molesta y guardando las cosas.

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place…

-Oh! Albus… a que se debe tu visita?- dijo Sirius al ver a Dumbledore entrando por la puerta.

Sirius estaba más radiante que nunca, se sentia feliz, y lo demostraba tanto, que hasta parecia que su cara estaba petrificada por que su sonrisa no flageaba.

-Simplemente, vengo a hablar con Alexis, quiero comunicarle una decisión que tome, respecto a su trabajo, y de lo que haremos para cederle la tutoria- dijo Albus sonriendo.

-Oh! Si, pasa, esta en la cocina…- Sirius hizo una pausa de silencio, durante la cual, le carcomia la duda, de saber como estaba su rival (Severus) en Hogwarts asi que habló diplomáticamente – Y como esta todo y todos en Hogwarts?-

Albus que no era tonto, comprendia perfectamente lo que sucedia, asi que decidio hablar sin rodeos:

-Escucha muchacho… Aver- dijo Albus deteniendose ante la puerta de la cocina- para que tengas en cuanta mi amigo… No siempre- suspiro y siguió hablando con su pacifica voz- conseguir lo que queremos nos hace bien o creemos que nos hace bien… En ocasiones lastimamos, por no pensar en las cocecuencias…- Dumbledore abrio la puerta de la cocina, y paso adentro.

En seguida Harry y Aly corrieron a donde estaba el…

-Profesor Dumbledore!- gritaron al unisono.

-Per… Pero que hace aquí?- dijo Aly

-Vengo a ayudar un poco, o eso intento- dijo Albus tomando asiento.

-Le sirvo algo Dumbledore?- pregunto Sirius que entraba en la cocina- Wiskey, Ron, Cerveza de Manteca?

-Solo un vaso de Wiskey- dijo Dumbledore sonriendole a los hermanos.

-Y bien… No dira que paso Albus?- pregunto Aly confundida ante la llegada de el hombre.

-Bien, por donde empiezo- Albus tomo el wiskey y a continuacción dijo- De verdad, un buen Wiskey!

-Albus!- dijo Aly que no sabia si pasaba algo bueno o malo.

-Oh! Si disculpen! Bueno, primero- dijo sacando unos pergaminos de su tunica morada- esto…

Los tres se quedaron mirando el pergamino, y Aly lo tomo y lo abrio, al verlo quedo atonita sin dar credito a lo que leia…

-Pero como… Como lo logro?- dijo Aly sonriendo a más no poder.

-Fue sencillo… Hablamos con las personas indicadas-

-Harry… - dijo Aly con voz vacilante- Es tu tenencia… La conseguimos!-

-QUE? TU… BUENO! COMO?- dijo Harry tan contento como nunca antes…

-Bueno bueno… Aun hay más asi que esperen… Alexis, esto es tuyo- dijo Albus dandole un pergamino pequeño, con sello de Hogwarts.

Aly lo abrio, y de nuevo quedo tan petrificada, que se le cayo el rollo de pergamino…

-Pero Albus, yo? Como voy a hacer? Yo? Yo sola? Es decir, yo… ah… bueno… Es un honor CLARO! Pero ah…- Aly estaba tan conmocionada con tantas cosas que no podia ni hablar.

-Pues claro, sin trabajo no puedes tener la tenencia, ademas eres muy buena en DCAO, creo que el puesto de profesora sera perfecto para ti en este momento- dijo Albus sonriendo y bebiendo de nuevo el wiskey.

A todo esto Sirius no aguanto más y se coloco de tras de Aly, para comenzar a leer lo que decia el pergamino… En un instante, aquella sonrisa que había mantenido prácticamente todo el dia, se esfumo por completo, y comenzo a tener un aura total y completamente negativa… Que obvio no paso desapercibida para Aly.

-Entonces se iran…- Sirius paso la vista de Aly a Harry- los dos?- concluyo tristemente.

-Para nada!- dijo Albus, antes de que alguien constestara.- Tu vendras también, solo, que no podras transformarte en humano, a exepción de que yo lo ordene, o sea un lugar total y completamente seguro y secreto…

Sirius, Harry y Aly ya no daban pie a lo que leian y escuchaban! Era como un sueño, después de lo que cada uno de los tres había pasado en sus vidas… Había llegado la recompensa y era dulce tanto que en un momento…

Empalaga. De repente a Aly, se le había caido la sonrisa al pensar en el puesto de DCAO…

"Hay! No… No puedo, ahora estare en Hogwarts, con el, con el puesto que el siempre anhelo y ensima con… SIRIUS! Nos matara a los tres antes de pisar la entrada del castillo…"

-Tranquilos… Pero no tanto- dijo Albus levantandose de la silla- Busquen sus cosas, por que partimos dentro de una hora, y es obvio dado a que Alexis debe comenzar a preparar sus clases y arreglar otros asuntos en Hogwarts, pero antes… Si me permiten Sirius, Alexis… Desearia hablar con Harry un momento…

-Seguro!- respondieron al unisono los dos y salieron de la cocina.

Al ir subiendo por las escaleras Sirius se detubo y agarro un brazo de Aly…

-Te das cuenta, que ahora se volvera a complicar todo…- dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza

-Sirius! De que hablas?... Escucha- dijo Aly sujetandolo de los hombros- Tenemos la tenencia de Harry, volvemos a Hogwarts, tengo trabajo! Que es lo que se complica- Aly lo miro desentendida- Ademas Hey! Vendras con nosotros, y creeme! No voy a descansar hasta limpiar tu nombre!-

-No es nada de eso… - Sirius levanto la vista, y tenia una mirada de bronca- Todo… Todo eso es perfecto! Y me encanta que estemos juntos- dijo acercandose a Aly, y acariciando su rostro- Pero vamos! Tendre que ser un perro todo el tiempo! Eso …

-Eso se solucionara, ademas no tienes que estar tooodooo el tiempo! –

-Si, si si! Y que me dices de Quejicus? Ah? Me vas a decir que el desgraciado de Snape no complicara las cosas?- dijo con más bronca y tristesa en sus ojos de la que Aly jamas había visto.

Aly no respondio, y se quedo mirandolo…

-Vez! Aun lo amas, y eso no es tan difícil de notar, por que cuando te hablan de el, tu mirada se ilumina, o cuando peleean y te hablan de el te callas… Es simple- Sirius suspiro- Pero sabes? Un hombre que te hace sufrir no vale la pena, ademas… Para el solo fuiste, y seras un misión más de Dumbledore y Voldemort… Entiendes?-

De repente, cuando Sirius dijo eso Aly cayo en si…

"Voldemort? Que quiere Voldemort de mi que lo manda a Severus para hacer las cosas…

…

…

…

…

Horocrux! Claro eso… "

Sin previo aviso, Aly comenzo a llorar, y se sento en un escalon de la escalera, Sirius sin entender nada, se agacho a su lado y la beso… Ella le correspondio apasionadamente, hasta que Sirius, se despego y le dijo:

-Siempre me tendras, cuando me necesites…- Sirius esbozo una sonrisa- Y si yo estoy enojado, siempre estar Hocicos verdad?-

Aly solo asintio con la cabeza, simplemente no podia hablar por las lagrimas…

-Y hey! Hay que ir a preparar las maletas, no?- dijo Sirius, levantandose y extendiendo su mano hacia Aly.

Ella la tomo, y lo miro con los ojos brillosos… Sirius, la abrazo fuertemente, y Aly comenzo a llorar de nuevo…

-Estoy seguro de que Severus no es lo unico que te pone asi… Que sucede?- dijo Sirius seriamente.

Aly se seco las lagrimas, y lo miro con una mirada fria- Que no et acuerdas… No te acuerdas…- dijo algo tartamuda.

-De que?- dijo Sirius que volvia a abrazarla.

-Del horocrux que llevo dentro…- suspiro- por momento me siento muy debil, valiente siempre, pero muy debil…

Hubo un largo silencio Aly volvio a hablar- Harry lo sabe? Dumbledore se lo contara?-

-No, ha decidido no hacerlo, y si lo hace te lo avisara…- silencio- pero por ahora, quiero que estemos juntos, prometo- dijo poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón de Aly – cuidarte siempre al igual que con Harry…

silencio…

-Gracias- dijo Aly.

Lo cierto es que Sirius la estaba ayudando muchisimo y estaba brindando todo el apoyo, que le hubiera gustado recibir de Severus, pero lo cierto, y Aly se daba cuenta de ello era que no lo amaba como a Severus… Sin embargo, al haberse quedado sin palabras y no saber como agradecer a Sirius por todo lo que estaba haciendo dijo sujetandole un brazo a Sirius, cuando el subia nuevamente por la escalera:

-Te amo…- Estas dos palabras tomaron tan por sorpresa al hombre que había quedado prácticamente petrificado, con una gran sonrisa en la cara…

Sirius, solo balbuceaba, sin saber que hacer, o decir en ese momento- Yo también, te amo… Y debes saber que muchisimo- le dijo volviendola a besar.

Al cabo de un rato los cuatro ya estaban listos, para irse, Aly estaba ayudando a Harry a ponerse su tunica de Hogwarts, con la que se había enganchado. Aly, terminaba de ponerse un gorro gris, y arriba la capucha de su tunica negra, que en la cabeza, la capucha tenia dos orejitas de gato, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por ninguno de los tres hombres, y solo Albus hablo:

-Eso…- dijo señalando las orejitas y sonriendo- si que es estilo-

Todos rieron y luego Albus volvio a hablar- Bien tomen mi brazo o parte de mi tunica y no se suelten de acuerdo?-

-Si- dijeron los tres juntos.

En seguida todo se hizo un movimiento de colores y oscuridad, la Grimmauld Place había desaparecido completamente, y en vez de eso, iban a toda velocidad, en menos de un instante habian vuelto al despacho de Albus… Y por lo visto todos exepto Albus, tenian las caras verdes o palidas como con ganas de vomitar… Y era obvio solo alguien que se transportara con frecuencia aguantaria eso…

Al recomponerse los tres recien llegado, se sentaron como pudieron en las sillas y miraron a Albus… Entonces habló:

-Bien, Harry la profesora Mcgonagall esta arriba en la sala de la torre Gryffindor esperandote tiene que comunicarte algo muy importante, asi que ve rapido y Oh nonono, deja las valijas tu sube luego las llevaran-

Harry asintio y se marcho, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, alguien entro por ella, era Severus…

-Oh bien! Severus has llegado-

Sin poder evitarlo, Severus tiro una mirada asesina a Sirius, pero a Aly ni la miro, Sirius que se precipito al verlo tomo la mano de Aly, aunque esta no tenia ni las más minima ganas de que Sirius estuviera haciendo sacarle celos a Severus… Siguió tomada de la mano de él…

A continuación Severus hablo- Señor, ud. Me mando a llamar, que se le ofrece?-

-Si, si Severus toma aciento, por favor- el hombre tomo asiento del lado de Alexis, pero sin siquiera mirarla.

-Bien, Sirius, hazme el favor de ir a recibir a Hagrid, y recuerda transformarte, es… Imperioso que nadie te vea, de acuerdo?-

Sin las más minimas ganas Sirius se transformo en perro, lamio la mano de Aly, y luego dio un gruñido horrible a Severus, y este ni siquiera se gasto en decir algo o en mirar al perro… Una vez de que Sirius se fue, Albus volvio a hablar…

-Bien, como sabran a ambos le he dado un nuevo puesto de trabajo- dijo Albus sonriendo, con una sonrisa que ni a Aly ni a Severus les gusto para nada.

"Esto no me esta gustando…" pensó Aly.

-Bien, pues entonces me alegra decirles bienvenidos profesores de DCAO- Albus seguia sonriendo, pero las caras de Aly y Severus se tornaron de total confusión y algo de enojo en sus miradas- Bien, bien, como saben este año, es imperioso y más que nunca que los estudiantes aprendan a defenderse… Nos esperan tiempo muy oscuros, y estan muy cerca, por ende pretendo que Ud. Que son grandes magos, puedan ayudar a todos, TODOS los alumnos de Hogwarts, y enseñarles lo que sea necesario para…- Albus hizo una pausa y suspiro- sobrevivir. Asi que Alexis Potter y Severus Snape… Realmente este año cuento con ud. Más que nunca, espero…- los miro seriamente- no! Realmente quiero, que dejen de lado, sus problemas, y se concentren… Voldemort, no descansara, y saben muy bien… Que estoy viejo-

Aly tuvo un dejo de melancolia y hablo- Albus, que quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir… Que me doy cuenta, de que no se cuanto tiempo más estare aquí… Y realmente espero, que puedan sobrellevar toda situación… Alexis, se muy bien lo que sientes por Severus y asi también sé… muy bien Severus lo que tu serias capaz de dar y hacer por esta jovén por ende pretendo, que Hoy y de ahora en adelante, lleven toda situación hacia delante… y no peleen. No lograremos vencerlo separados.

Hubo un silencio en el que por un minimo instante Severus y Aly intercambiaron unas miradas, de paz… Asi que Albus volvio a hablar…

-Aly querida, no se si te lo habre mencionado, pero hay dos personas que te esperan en el gran comedor, y que estan completamente ansiosos de verte…- dijo Albus sonriendo.

Aly supo enseguida de quien se trataba, Eirel y Mia, sus hermanastros a los que Dumbledore había ocultado, para que no les pasara nada debido a lña tirania de Umbridge… Aly se levanto de la silla, miro a los dos hombres, y dijo :

-Gracias Albus, Buenas tardes- concluyo mirando por ultimo a Severus, con una mirada amigable, que este respondio con una esporadica sonrisa.

Al llegar al comedor los tres corrieron a abrazarse…

-Donde estabas?- grito Mia, que Aly vio que ya estaba muchisimo mas alta de la ultima vez que la había visto al igual que Eirel, había dejado todas las facciones de niño, y ya era un hombre, con barba y todo…

-Yo… Yo estube escondida al igual que ud. Pero en un lugar distinto, Pero diganme como estan? Que les paso? Donde estubieron?-

Eirel no hablaba solo Aly, y Mia… Eirel seguia mirando a Aly como hipnotizado, cuando Aly se percato, el dijo

-Haz cambiado…-

-Tu también- contesto Aly sinriendole.

-Me voy a comer tengo hambre- dijo Mia, alejandose y llendo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Y… que cuentas? Sigues con Snape?- dijo Eirel, tomando un pan de calabaza de la mesa Gryffindor.

-No… - Aly suspiro y lo miro- y tu estas de novio?-

Eirel sonrio y se puso colorado- Si… Pobre de ella, creo que a veces soy demasiado, pesado-

Aly lo miro contenta y agarro su brazo sacudiendolo- Y dime quien es! Vamos! DIME!-

Eirel se volvio a sonrojar y dijo- Es una chica de Hufflepuff, su nombre es Ruth Charlotte Dexplat, y va a septimo año igual que yo- concluyo comiendo otro pedazo de pan, para no tener que hablar.

-Genial! Que buen partido he escuchado que es la mejor alumna de septimo sabes, tiene las mejores calificaciones, es prefecta…-

-Ni que lo digas, cada vez que quiero hacer alguna travesura con Ian y Frederic me frena- dijo Eirel riendose.

-Te lo mereces! Jajaja Pero hablando en serio, es super iteligente, ademas bellisima, sientete MUY afortunado- dijo Aly guiñandole un ojo.

-Si, lo se…- dijo Eirel agarrando otro panecillo, justo cuando llegaban Frederic e Ian- Bueno me voy a con ellos, un rato…- dijo yéndose caminando con sus amigos, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, se volvio- Alexis…

-Si- contesto ella, mirandolo confundida.

-Lo siento… Relamente siento mucho eso que paso en aquella ocasión, de verdad yo…-

-No importa, somos hermanos y siempre de los SIEMPRE lo seremos — contesto Aly sonriendo.

-Si… Bueno, pero quiero que sepas algo… Alguien te conto lo que sucedió luego, de que a Umbridge la hecharan de Hogwarts?-

Aly lo miro cavilante – No… que es lo que esta pasando?-

-Mira, a pesar de que Dumbledore no quiso que digamos nada, vino… Bueno, te acuerdas de Montag?-

Aly parecio que por cinco minutos se le helaba el pellejo, o un petrificus totalus, prácticamente, no podia acordarse de la ultima vez que había visto a Montag y realmente sabia a la perfección que ni ella, ni sus hermanos, deseaban volver a verlo… El hecho de escuchar a Montag en una conversación le helo la piel, sintio por primera vez en su vida, algo que no había sentido hace mucho… algo llamado miedo.


	21. Cápitulo 21: Round 1!

**Y otro más ahhhhh! Ya estamos casi a menos de mitad de historia! :D falta no mucho jajaja. Bueno como siempre a Ruth, Charlotte y Gienah! Por estar presentes con reviews, y mensajes! Se aprecia muchisimo sus comentarios y palabras, a ellas y a todos los demas lectores y escritores mis mejores deseos!**

**Exitos!**

**(Les doy un adelanto del proximo fic, que estoy preparando: **

"**Lo mejor que le puede pasar a uno en la vida, es… Cumplir años, conseguir un puesto en el FBI de Inglaterra que tanto ansiabas, que te manden a una misión, y descubras que los que… Los involucrados, son magos… Y CLARO! –sarcasmos gente- para mejores, se dan cuenta que tu eres bruja también, cosa que odie toda mi vida… Y la cereza del postre –rianse de a uno ¬¬ - Me enamoro, de un ex mortifago, SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER SIMPATICO!"**

**Bueno como dije el adelanto… :D**

**PROXIMAMENTE)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la SAGA HP, pertenecen a JKR y WB el resto a: MI LOCO CEREBRITO **

**Cápitulo 21: Round nº1!**

Aly desperto de su breve lapso y miro a Eirel aterrada… Sin darle opción al chico de elegir, ella lo tomo por una manga, arrastrandolo hacia a fuera del gran salón y pasando por sobre Ian y Frederic, al llegar a fuera caminaron, mejor dicho… corrieron, hasta la mazmorras donde Aly sabia perfectamente que Snape no estaria, y que ningun estudiante o profesor en su sano juicio andaria paseando de visita por alli… Al llegar a un aula vacia, ambos entraron, o mejor dicho, Aly empujo hacia a dentro a Eirel… sin darle tiempo al muchacho a recomponerse esta habló…

-De que carajos me estas hablando? Montag? Esto es una broma? Y si lo es no me gusta Eirel hermanito! – dijo Aly, prácticamente sin respirar.

-No te miento! El tipo vino hace unos dias atrás, se que buscaba a Dumbledore, y Umbridge, hablo con el trato de convencerlo, de que Dumbledore, no estaba al poder y de que ella si, pero tubiste que haber visto cuando, ella quiso pasar por sobre Montag, el la amenazo, en frente de todos los estudiantes, saco un papel de la tunica, lo levanto en alto, y amenazo de que hasta no hablar don Dumbledore, y dado a que el tenia las escrituras del colegio Hogwartsdemagia y hechiceria….-

-No puede! Esas escrituras…-

-Eran de los Merlin- dijo Eirel mirandola fijamente.

-Que estas queriendo decir?- dijo Aly mientras le temblaba la voz.

-Estoy queriendo decir, que siendo Mia menor de edad, y no sotros sin ser herederos de linaje puro d esangre de los Merlin, Montag a decidido…- dijo Eirel con voz baja.

-Que? Que ha decidido? Quedarse con todo lo que le pertenece a Mia, y luego a nosotros? –

-Pues, no se si a eso es lo que viene…- dijo Eirel mirando fijamente de nuevo a Aly.

-No!...- Aly dudo- No crees que vendra por mi de nuevo?- a Aly le temblo la voz, y su piel se herizo de solor pensarlo- Crees que… Aun recuerde lo que sucedió, años atrás?-

Eirel guardo silencio por unos minutos, luego hablo, con una voz muy queda- Te aseguro que no se cuales son los motivos del tipo, pero que estoy seguro de que vino para cagar todo eso no te lo niego, la ultima vez que lo vimos… Fue-

Aly lo interrumpio rapidamente- La ultima vez estabamos solos, pero ahora ya no… Y si se vuelve a pasar de la raya… Esta vez podremos defendernos, somos más fuertes y mas inteligents que nunca, recueda… No estamos solos-

-Si claro! Con los Merlin me decias lo mismo, y sin embargo, gracias al tipo, paso lo que paso… Gracias al tipo tubimos que dejar California, y venir aca, gracias a ese hijo de perra perdi a…-

-Recuerdala viva, ella estaria feliz de esa forma- dijo Aly.

Eirel se seco sus lagrimas rapidamente y miro a Aly.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué haremos?-

-Tu nada! – dijo Aly en tono firme- Yo hablare con Dumbledore, y aclarare de todo…

-No! Tu te tardaras años, estas tan enfrascada por tu amor con Snape, que no vez nada! Deja que yo le diga a Dum….-

-Eirel! Te he dicho que no!- Aly suspiro y el guardo silencio- Y dime… El te ha reconocido?-

-Que?- dijo Eirel sin entender.

-Que si te ha reconocido pedazo de troll?- grito Aly dandole un zampon en la cabeza.

-Auuchhhhhhh! NO! No me ha reconocido... Por que preguntas?- le dijo Eirel frotandose la cabeza.

-Por que si aun no sabe que tu y Mia estan en Hogwarts es algo que esta a nuestro favor… ¿No crees? Acaso no te acuerdas de la ultima vez, que paso?- dijo Aly sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡BAM! Hubo un ruido de una puerta cerrandose. Aly se oculto rapidamente con Eirel bajo un pupitre, y cerca de un viejo y decrepito armario.

-Quieres decirme que hacer en aquí Montag?- dijo una voz, ronca, fria y amenanzante….

-Qué pasa Severus? Acaso no recuerdas a los viejos amigos?-

-Que comico… La verdad, nunca considere que los perros fueran el mejor amigo del hombre… Pero si quieres, puedes ser un gran sirviente…- dijo Severus laconicamente

-No me digas que estas cansado de ser el tapete de Voldemort, y ahora tienes celos, de que el me halla permitido hacer la misión que te fue asignada a ti…- dijo Montag con vos dulce y peligrosa

-Para nada, solo los debiles sienten celos… Ademas, creo que si Voldemort te la manda a ti es solo, por que necesita probar lealtades… Vamos Montag, todos nos acordamos de la vez que te fuistes, de la vez que huiste como un perro con el rabo entre las patas, o cuando negaste por completo ser parte del Señor de las tinieblas… Solo te esta probando… - Severus conducio a Montag, con la varita en alto hacia la puerta de salida- y sabes, espero que lo hagas bien, por que sino, yo sere quien me encargue de hablar con El Señor de las Tinieblas-

¡BAM! La puerta se volvio a cerrar, o mejor dicho, Severus volvio a cerrarla…

Aly y Eirel estaban estupefactos, petrificados, y helados, por la conversación que acababan de escuchar…. ¿Quiénes eran todos? ¿Qué misión tenia que cumplir Montag? ¿Era un seguidor de Voldemort? ¿Qué relación tenia Severus con el Innombrable? Y… ¿Qué tenia que pensar Aly de Severus luego de esta conversación? ¿Era sincero o un farsante tapete de Voldemort?

¡BAM! Severus acababa de salir, del aula, llevandose unas posimas en una caja. Aly y Eirel se levantaron rapidamente de donde estaban, se miraron, sin entender nada, y salieron corriendo de las mazmorras… Al llegar al Gran Comedor ya era de noche, y ya todos los profesores estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores… Inclusive Montag.

-Bueno, tu ve a sentarte, y no llames la atención! Recuerda que si el no sabe que estan, es un punto a nuestro favor, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Aly mirando a Eirel seriamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo este, dandose media vuelta y yéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Casi por entrar al Gran Salón, Aly sintio que algo tiraba de su tunica negra, y al darse vuelta, vio a un enorme perro negro, destartalado, y algo lanudo… Era Sirius.

-Ay! Que haces aquí? Pense que estarias fuera!- dijo Aly pero luego recordo- Uy! Cierto que no puedes hablar…. Mmm Aver como era Ah si!- exclamo Aly con alegria, movio su dedo indice derecho haciendo un rapido rulito y dijo – Parlatus!

-Deja de probar magia en mi, si algo sale mal tu…- dijo el perro, que al escuchar que hablaba se quedo mirando perplejo a Aly con la lengua a fuera.

-JAJAJA… Que decias Sirius? – dijo Aly riendo.

-Digo que me llames Hocicos, y que… WAUUUUU! Como hicistes para que hablara? – dijo Sirius moviendo la cola, y entrando con Aly al gran salón.

-Luego te cuento, sera raro, que hable con un perro en medio del comedor, acuerdate que duermes en mi habitación asi que…-

-Dormimos juntos?- dijo Sirius mientras movia la cola y con voz tierna.

-No te hagas ilusiones, tu duermes en el piso- dijo Aly que prácticamente parecia estar a punto de estallar de risa, poniendose seria continuo – Luego voy a tener que contarte algo, pero luego ahora… comamos.

Sirius no volvio a hablar se quedo callado, y esperando al lado de Aly. Montag no había reconocido ni a Mia ni a Eirel, pero a Aly la noto enseguida de manera que se sento a dos bancos de ella, a un costado Aly tenia a Mcgonagall, con la que charlaba animadamente, y ambas en algun momento tiraban algun pedazo de carne a Sirius… y del otro Aly tenia nuevamente a Severus. No sabia por que pero Severus, se mostraba más caballeroso, desde la charla de la tarde con Dumbledore, aunque ella pensaba que se mostraria receloso, osco y tenaz, por tener que compartir su puesto, este estaba más amable y gentil de lo comun… Algo que preocupo tanto a Aly como Sirius, y hasta Mcgonagall…

Luego de la cena, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, y tanto Eirel como Mia desde las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw lanzaban miradas de que hacer a su hermana mayor… Sin más remedio Aly abrio una conexión mental entre ella y sus hermanos, de manera que alerto y le comunico a sus hermanos lo siguiente…

"_Aver pequeños, no creen que es muuuuuuuuuuuy raro que dos alumnos de distintas casas, se me queden mirando como petrificados? Digo no?"_

"_Si es verdad… bueno entonces vamos!"_

"_si vamos…"_ pensó Mia mirando a Aly de reojo y se fue rapidamente con sus amigas y Eirel con los suyos.

Una vez que todos los alumnos se fueron, los profesores, como Aly y Minerva seguian charlando paciblemente… Mientras que Montag, seguia mirando a Aly con ojos penetrantes y malvados… hasta que Snape se interpuso y tapo la visión.

-Disculpen… Alexis, ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Snape acercándose hacia las profesoras, y hablandole a Aly cerca del oido.

Aly se volteo a verlo, pero ya no sentia felicidad de que el le hablara, sentia dentro de su alma y cuerpo una extraña sensación como de traición, o quizas miedo… Miedo que Severus reconocio al instante al verla a los ojos.

Sirius que estaba a escasos centímetros se acerco hacia Aly, mordio su tunica sacandola de allí, hasta llegar al pasillo…

-Ay! Hocicos comportate!- dijo Aly agarrando su tunica que había quedado llena de babas.

-Me comporto como debo, hazme caso Snape no es bueno, y no se que trama pero…-

-ACHU! ACHU!- Aly tubo que fingir que estornudaba, Montag caminaba hacia ella y Sirius que inmediatamente cerro la trompa.

-Valla… valla! Alexis preciosa, cuanto tiempo! La ultima vez que nos vimos eras una nena, y por lo que veo… - Montag miro a Aly de arriba a bajo con una mirada asquerosamente empalagosa – Te sienta bien los años? Asi que profesora de Hogwarts? Cuantas cosas no?

De repente una voz llena de odio y con un dejo de desesperación hablo- Mucho tiempo verdad?-

Snape había aparecido parecia agitado como si hubiera corrido… y Aly se percato de que había salido corriendo luego de que Montag los había seguido.

-Si mucho, verdad querida?- dijo Montag mirando a Aly

Esta que no tenia pelos en la lengua dijo- Valla… "querida"? no veo a tu mujer por aquí, o acaso tiene capa invisible – dijo Aly con un sarcasmo en su voz, que tanto Sirius como Snape quedaron algo nerviosos.

-Dumbledore me manda a llamarte, quiere dos cosas Merlin- dijo Snape recuperando la compostura- una que dejes el perro en la cabaña de Hagrid, y otra que subas al despacho de el-

-Esta bien- contesto Aly tajante.

-Esta bien ¿Qué? Dumbledore ha dicho AHORA! Asi que vamos- dijo Snape con su tono frio habitual pero con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Asi que Merlin eh? Ahroa te llamas asi?- dijo Montag cuando Severus, Aly y Sirius salian hacia el patio que conducia a fuera.

-Siempre lo fui- dijo Aly desafiante, dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Montag también volteo y se marcho.

Llegando hacia las a fueras del castillo…

-Valla, ese si que es de un carácter peor que Quejicus? – dijo Sirius que iba caminando entre Severus y Aly.

Severus, al escuchar hablar a Sirius dijo: - Wau, hasta los perros aprenden a hablar… lastima que no dejan de ser perros-

-Callate o te muerdo murcielago traidor- dijo Sirius acompañado de un gruñido.

-Mira quien habla roba novias-

-Yo! PERDON? YO? Yo no era quien le quiso robar a James Potter la hermosa Lily Evans-

-Noooooo para nada Black, por eso cuando entraba al aula, la miraba de arriba a bajo babeandote-

Sirius se transformo en humano de nuevo, miro a Snape con bronca y dijo – Al menos no amo a una persona y soy tan cobarde de quedarme parado y no hacer nada -

-Lo hago por que la protejo-

-Yo también la protejo pero no la hago sufrir-

Sirius le había pegado a Severus una piña en la cara tan fuerte que este callo al suelo, sangrando por la nariz y la boca… Severus no dijo nada, y Aly se acerco a el agachandose cerca de Snape y tomando su cara con las manos, este quito las manos de Aly, la miro fijo con una mirada desesperada de decir lo que pensaba, pero callo… se levanto se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar.

Sirius dijo con bronca y voz lenta – Cornudo…-

Aly que había llegado a escuchar lo que dijo Sirius se acerco a el, y le pego una piña igual o peor que la de el a Severus, para luego decirle…

-Metete con otra persona que no sea él, ¿entendistes? Yo no soy debil, y si te tengo que obligar a que lo respetes lo haras ¿bien?-

-el ni te amo, ni te ama, ademas que respete a quien? A ese don nad….- Sirius no termino de hablar que….

¡PLAF! Severus se había dado media vuelta y la había devuelto el golpe, solo que tres veces mas fuerte, Sirius, se levanto en seguida y le correspondio con otro golpe…

-¡BASTA! Severus dejalo no vale la pena! Sirius dejalo en paz…! AGGGG! Son dos inmaduros e inútiles! DEJEN DE PELEAR!- grito Aly mientras intentaba sin ligarse ningun golpe meterse entre medio de ambos, para frenarlos…

Nada de lo que la joven hizo dio resultado, hasta que Hagrid aparecio sujeto a Sirius por la espalda, y Aly se interpuso agarrando a Severus…

-Porfesores buenas noches- dijo Hagrid sin saber muy bien que hacer, exepto seguir agarrando a Sirius- y Sirius, al fin llegas Dumbledore te envio hace horas por que no vinistes?

-Sueltame, Hagrid Sueltame! Quejicus quitale tus manos de ensima! O juro que te arrepentiras ahgggg! SUELTAME HAGRID!-

Aly que seguia agarrando a Severus, lo ayudo a levantarse y recomponerse para acercarse a Sirius…

-Debes calmarte, calmate Sirius, no piensas que Dumbledore podria echarte acaso? Por todo esto?-

Sirius se calmo y no contesto, y solo miro hacia un costado…- Pero tu eres mi novia… No la de el, el ni te busca, ni lucha por ti, no te protege-

Severus había quedado petrificado al escuchar esas ultima palabras "novia".

-Sabes, dices que me cuidas, pero la verdad no lo creo…- hubo un silencio triste para Sirius y triunfal para Severus- si me cuidaras no habrias hecho esto sabiendo lo que siento por Severus.

Al terminar de decir esto, Aly se arrepintió, acababa de decir que sentia aun algo por Severus… Este no hablo, ni se inmuto, pero entre su cara golpeada, relajo sus musculos, por haber escuchado lo que escucho… Hagrid al ver el problema hablo…

-Creo que Dumbledore te llamaba Alexis, tu ve con Severus hasta la enfermeria y luego ve a verlo, sino creera que no te llego el mensaje, y tu Sirius vamos… Tenemos algo de que hablar….-

Nadie estaba fuerte ni seguro para hablar en ese momento asi que hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo Hagrid, y Severus y Aly se encaminaron al castillo… Cuando iban entrando Severus tropezo, y casi cae al piso, pero Aly lo atajo antes…

-Esta bien, Sueltame!- dijo Severus cortantemente.

-No!, no lo estas asi que ahora, deja de actuar como niño y dame tu brazo- dijo Aly firmemente, era cierto que Severus estaba incomodo, el hecho de que Aly lo ayudara a llegar a la enfermeria, lo odiaba, pero también era cierto que le gustaba (y ya no lo negaba a si mismo) estar con ella.

Al acostar a Severus en una camilla Aly se dio vuelta pero esta vez fue Severus quien la agarro del brazo…

-Quedate…- dijo en voz baja- yo lo hice por ti…-

Es cierto el se había quedado varias veces solo por que Aly lo pidio, y aunque estaban enojados, el se quedo igual.

-De acuerdo… - Aly dudo, pero hablo igual- Pero por que? – Hubo un silencio- ¿Por qué si tanto te gusto no eres capaz de nada por mi? ¿Por qué si quieres estar conmigo te comportas como idiota al igual que Sirius?

-Dime por que estabas con él? Se muy bien que no te gustaba estar de esa forma con Black?- dijo Severus que la mirada mientras estaba recostado en la camilla.

-Aquí la que pregunta soy yo… explicame las cosas, y al menos, no tendre motivos para desconfiar de ti…-

-Acaso he hecho algo para que desconfies?- dijo Severus levantando una ceja y mirandola inquisidoramente.

A pesar de que esta no era la idea de Aly, había quedado atrapada en un problema, no queria mentirle a Severus, pero tampoco queria decirle toda la verdad de lo que pensaba…

-Y bien?- volvio a preuntar Severus mirandolo entrecejas.


	22. Cápitulo 22: Veladores Voladores

**Seguramente, tenga que postear llegando al final de semana, puesto que nuevamente tuve formatear mi computadora y estoy en un ciber… Bueno Ruth, y Charlotte MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**EXITOS Y SALUDOS**

**Capitulo 22: Veladores voladores**

Hubo un breve silencio que saco del nerviosismo a Aly por completo…

-Olvidalo-dijo Severus, acomodandose en la camilla.

-Esta bien…-Aly hizo una pausa, tomo aire, Severus levanto las cejas y ella habló- Sigues siendo o no un mortifago?

La pregunta había sido más sincera delo que Severus hubiera esperado, pero ahí estaba… El había preguntado, y aquí estaba la contestación. Severus miro fijamente a Aly sin saber que contestar, luego cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir sin dar respuesta… Aly que no podia creer la actitud del hombre se digno largar un bufido y sentarse en una silla… Pasadas ya unas horas, y siendo de madrugada, Aly fingia estar dormida, y había conseguido engañar a todos… Bueno, casi todos…

-Para que igues fingiendo, si estamos nosotros solos?- dijo Snape, que también recostado ena camilla, estaba con los ojos cerrados,pero despierto.

-Wau! Ya me parecia raro que no roncaras…-dijo Aly abriendo los ojos y mirando a Severus solo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Este también abrio los ojos y se quedo mirando hacia el techo y en elsilenció hablo:- Si y no-

Aly queno entendia de que hablaba, pregunto:- Si y no, que?-

-No querias que respondiera a tu pregunta hace unas horas?-

-Ah bien entonces, eres un no pero si mortifago? Sabes, todo este tiempo te creia un gran hombre, correcto, que decia las cosas como eran – Aly suspiro – pero ya veo, que eres como todos, buscan excusas para ser buenos...-

-Y tu piensas que lo soy?- dijo Severus volteandose a verla ya que estaba boca arriba

-Que cosa?- dijo Aly haciendose la desentendida.

-Tu crees que soy bueno?-dijo Severus con tono de voz que Aly nunca había oido, y nunca penso que algun dia podria llegar a oirlo, su voz denotaba, tristesa, angustia, desesperación y arrepentimiento.

Aly guardo un breve silencio y luego contesto:-Yo pienso según lo que me demuestran-

-Entonces?- Severus suspiro fuerte y habló- Que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que soy bueno y ….-Severus quiso seguir hablando, pero algo lo hizo callar.

- y…?- pregunto Aly con muchisimas ganas de escuchar lo que seguia.

-Nada- dijo Severus, con tono decaido, y volviendo ponerse boca arriba en la cama.

-Y que?- dijo Aly levantandose de la silla, y sentandose a un costado de la cama.

-Vuelve a dormir-dijo Severus volteandose para no tener que ver a la joven.

-No tengo sueño, quiero saber que era el otro "y"- dijo Aly agarrandolo del hombro y obligandolo a darse vuelta.

-Tienes idea de que meduele el hombro por que tu amiguito…-

-El me defendio-

-De que?-

-De ti, de quien más-

-O sea que crees que estando conmigo vas a salir lastimada? –

-Ay! NO! Ves que entiendes todo como se te da la gana!-

-Entonces explicame señorita perfecta, por que realmente no sabes hablar bien entonces-

-aca el unico que no sabe hacer algo eres tú… y por lo visto no sabes amar, por eso Sirius me cuida de ti-

-Si, si, si , si… Pobre Black! Y claro pobre Potter, toda mi vida creci escuchando como a esos cerdos se los defendia de todo…Sabes! Se merecen el uno al otro, ambos son dos, imbesiles, arrogantes y …-

¡PLAF! Aly le había dado una cachetada tan fuerte a Severus que había resonado igual de fuerte con el eco de la enfermeria. Severus había quedado quieto y mudo, le dolia… y mucho… pero no la cachetada, sino el arrepentimiento inmediato por haber dicho esas cosas… Aly se alejo unos pasos, para atrás, junto su tunica dispuesta a irse… pero…

-No sirvo es verdad… Por eso Black y yo peleeamos, por eso desconfias, por eso…- Severus se levanto de la camilla la agarro del brazo, supiro y miro el techo- No sirvo-

-Pero a mi- Aly tomo con sus manos, su rostro con ambas manos, lo enfrento al de ella, lo miro a los ojos- eso no me importa-

Severus la besó, y ella correspondio ese besó, que poco a poco se fue intesificando, Severus conducio a Aly hacia la camilla, la rescosto y el se acomodo a su lado…

-Puedes quedarte… conmigo?- dijo Severus besando su frente, mientras ella se acomodaba bajo su menton.

-Si me dejas más lugar quizas…-

Severus la interrumpio rapidamente – No… no ahora, no acá, me refiero si puedes qudarte conmigo? Si puedo ser yo a quien tu… a quien tu decidas escoger como pareja?-

-Te amo…- le dijo Aly para luego besarlo.

Este se perdio en el suave besó, y luego volvio a hablar- Entonces?...-

-Entonces, pensé que el "te amo" y los besos, te lo habian respondido?...- dijo Aly sonriendo.

Severus no contesto se limito a acariciar el rostro de Aly durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche, de manera que ambos se durmieron profundamente…

Final feliz hasta que…

-WAU! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WAU!-

Sirius ladraba y gruñia furioso al costado de la cama parado en dos patas… Severus y Aly dieron un respingo y vieron que ya era de mañana, se les había volado la noche, y claro el tiempo pasa cuando uno esta feliz… Pero Sirius… Bueno el no lo estaba. Una vez de que Madame Pomfrey se fue, Sirius se dispuso a hablar…

-Expliquenme… YA! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- dijo Sirius entre gruñidos y vociferaciones.

-Ag Black, respeta a los humanos, quieren descansar…- dijo Severus con los ojos un tanto cerrados, y con mucho sarcasmo.

-Mortifago desgraciado, imundo! Ya veras!- Sirius subio sobre Snape y comenzo a morderlo, con fuerza en el brazo haciendo que sangrara.

Aly que ya estaba furiosa con Sirius, volvio a estarlo aun más… Tanto que agarro un velador de la mesa de luz de la camilla y…

¡CRAC! El velador había ido de la mesa de luz a la cabeza de Sirius… como por arte de magia.

Severus, que estaba atonito por todo lo que había sucedió, miro a Aly con los ojos como platos, del susto y el respingo que le hizo dar el ruido del velador… Sirius por su parte se levantaba del suelo, como si hubiera tenido una resaca del tamaño d eun elefante...

-Ya entendi! Me voy! WAU!- diciendo esto, y topandose con dos o tres camillas, se fue Sirius gruñendo por lo bajo.

Aly y Severus habian quedado, sin saber que hacer, o decir... Pero cuando Aly estubo a punto de abrir la boca...

-Oh Alexis, Severus! Que bueno encontrarlos, me alegra que hayan hecho las paces... Naturalmente, estamos por empezar el año escolar, pero debo comunicarles, que debido a algunos problemas, que surgieron el año pasado... Bueno, debo arreglar algunos asuntos, lo cuales, como era de suponerse, me llevaran algunas semanas, y por supuesto, y dadas las circunstancias...- Albus miro a Severus- No pretendo que durante este año, Hogwarts se quede sin mi...

-Momento! Momento! Estas tratando de decirnos que el año escolar se suspendera, hasta que tu vuelvas?- dijo Aly sin poder entender que sucedia.

-En efecto, a eso es a lo que a punto, y dado que tu Aly querida, y Sirius, son los unicos familiares que Harry tiene, voy a pedirles, que se oculten hasta que yo regrese, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Albus mirando seriamente a Alexis.

-De acuerdo! Pero estaremos con el resto de la orden, ¿cierto?- dijo Aly con cara de pocos amigos.

-No- dijo Albus, y Aly lo miro confundida- Estar con el resto de la orden, podria ser peligroso. En caso que los descubrieran, a todos, tu y Harry correrian grave peligro... Peligro que no estoy dispuesto a correr-

-Esta bien, pero donde iremos?- dijo Aly mirando de reojo la cara de Severus, que tenia cara de moribundo por lo que acaba de decir Albus.

-Deberan irse lejor, y recomendaria, que fuera del continente- dijo Albus pensativo.

Pero al instante tanto Aly y Severus reaccionaron - ¡¿QUE!- dijeron al unisono.

-Bueno, supongo, que Los Merlin, no solo tenian una mansión o me equivoco... Ademas recuerdo, que eran muy amigos, tanto como yo, de la familia Codelaux, una gran dinastia de magos ¿cierto?

-Cierto! Pero Albus acaso estas diciendome, que Sirius, Harry y yo, debemos abandonar todo aca, e irnos hacia el estranjero nuevamente? Y CON LOS CODELAUX?- ALy miro a Albus un instante, y cuando este estaba por abrir la boca, para hablar, Aly lo interrumpio- NO! NO! Y NO! Albus, tiene que haber otro lugar, prefiero que irme al Congo, que ir con los Codelaux! -

Albus estaba por hablar nuevamente, pero ella se tiro abrazando uno de sus pies, y diciendo, mejor dicho gritando - NO ME TORTURES, LOS CODELAUX SON LA GENTE MAS INSOPORTABLE QUE CONOCI EN MI VIDA! TEN !

Albus, miraba a Aly, con una mirada picara, y luego miro a Severus...- De acuerdo! Severus tu iras con ellos!

para sorpresa de ambos, y seguramente del resto del grupo, Aly ahora no solo, tenia que aguantar, algunos secretos y malos recuerdos del pasado con los Codelaux, sino que tambien, debia soportar un tiempo incierto, de "vacaciones" (según Aly para mirar el aldo positivo a todo el asunto) junto con Sirius, Harry y Severus, que se llevaban tan bien! PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Eran la 1 de la madrugada pasada, y Voldemort hablaba con uno de sus vasallos...

-Escucha Montage, y no lo dire de nuevo, mata a la joven, y recupera el Horocrux, y te prometo amigo mio, que estaras dentro de mis circulos más cercanos...

-Si mi señor!... Pero antes, necesito que sepa y que entienda...-

-Nada! Yo no necesito entender NADA! entiendo mucho más de lo que tu entiendes, y no te atrevas a desmerecer el esfuerzo que nuestro amigo Severus, ha hecho en estos años...-

-Pero Señor, es un farsante, la joven, el... El esta enamorado, de la joven, el la quiere, y es capaz de traisionarlo-

-Callate-

-Mi señor! Por que cree, que cuando lo mando a buscarla hace meses atras, la orden nos sorprendio... El se encargo de avisarles... Señor, debe de sacarlo de-

-Crucio!- Montage estaba en el suelo retorciendose del dolor, mientras Lord Voldemort, caminaba cerca de el - Veras, a mi circulo más cercano de mortifagos, jamas dejo que alguien diga palabra alguna en contra de ello... - voldemort suspiro- Sin embargo si consigues pruebas... - dijo Voldemort, deteniendo la maldición.

Montage, qeu recien se recuperaba, intentando levantarse, hablo casi sin voz- Las conseguire señor...-


	23. Cápitulo 23: Un Si Tartamudo

**Hola! Jamas dejare este fic... bueno claro que hasta que tenga un final jajaja... Bueno concluyo, posteo :D esperando que les guste este capitulo, como notaran son un poco más cortos, pero el argumente NO cambia. **

**GRACIAS a Ruth , Charlotte y Gienah, que leen... Y a todo el que pase y lee, tambien se le agradece mcuuho, bueno como siempre Lectores y Escritores, muchisimos exitos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 23: Un "SI" tartamudo.**

Estaban en la entrada del gran comedor con todas las valijas... y con caras de pocos amigos, con caras de no estar ahí... Pero lo estaban.

Aly y Harry intercambiaban miradas, de desagrado, debido a la tensión y a los comentarios de Severus y Sirius (en forma de Hocicos) que se hacian mutuamente. Luego de esperar a Albus un largo rato, el mismo hizo acto de presencia con Eirel, Mia y Hermione...

Todos entendia el verdadero motivo de por que Eirel y Mia, irian con ellos, lo que no entendian era por que... ¿Hermione?. Las caras eran de completo desconcierto, exepto la de Aly, que se daba una idea de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga, y el motivo del por cual venia...

Pero lo que nadie esperaba era lo siguiente...

Draco Malfoy, aparecio tambien con una valija que dejo inherte a todos los que viajaban, a exepción de Dumbledore...

-Bueno- dijo Albus supirando- ya estamos todos! Ahora... Alexis, como bien sabes eres la unica con la capacidad de transportar a más de 100 personas al mismo tiempo, y a la velocidad de la luz... Y si me dejas presumirte, hasta eres más rapida que tus abuelo... Por ende y creo que entiendes, como tendran que viajar...

-Pero en Hogwarts...- dijo Hermione, pero Dumbledore la interrumpio.

-Ser el director tiene sus privilegios... Ahora escuchen... Y escuchenme bien... La señorita Granger al igual que el señor Malfoy, iran con udstedes, por motivos personales con sus familias... Lo cierto- dijo en un tono más frio y mirando fijamente hacia Aly y Harry- Es que esta vez, el esta más cerca... Y dado el panorama, lo más importante e imperioso, sera pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles... La familai que los ospedara seran los Codelaux, asi que...-

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron Eirel y Mia con los ojos como platos.

-Si! Los Codelaux...- dijo Aly con desanimo mirando a sus hermanos.

-¿Acaso hablan de Codelaux, segunda dinastia después de Merlin?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos brillante y una cara de ilusión.

-Si los mismos Hermione, pero no te hagas ilusiones el linaje lo tienen el reverendo pe...-

-COMO IBA DICIENDO...- Albus tapo la voz de Aly, para que no dijera la palbrota, que de todas formas, fue interpretada por todos incluso Severus y Draco esbozaron una muy leve e inperceptible sonrisa, y por tal motivo, todos comenzaron a reirse, y hasta Hocicos, se revolcaba pansa arriba y haciendo gruñidos amistosos... Albus miro seriamente a Aly, quien se encogio de hombros y continuo hablando- como decia... Realmente las cosas estan mal... y me temo, que este año nos azotaran grandes cambios... Asi que les pido a uds. Harry, Aly que confien en ud. Mismos, y no se separen... Recuerden que estando juntos seran más fuertes... En cuanto al resto... Suerte!-

Diciendo esto, Albus dio media vuelta y desaparecio cerrando las puertas del gran salón, mostrando ya a los pocos estudiantes que estaban ya por irse hacia sus casas...

Aly volvio en si, miro a Harry y sonrio...

-Ok! Todo el mundo, tome una parte de mi tunica... VAMOS! MUEVANSE MUEVANSE! No tenemos todo el dia! ¿Listos lentejas?-

Aly miro hacia ambos lados, asegurandose que todos habian agarrado parte de su tunica, o de sus brazos...

-!- en un pestañar de ojos Aly los desaparecio y aparecio.

Todos a exepción de Aly, Eirel, Mia estaban tumbados en el suelo... boca arriba u abajo, pero completamente despatarrados.

-Vaya! Uds. Si que son magos- dijo Eirel, riendose de los tumbados en el suelo.

Mia y Aly rieron debilmente, y comenzaron a ayudar a los que aun no se levantaban...

Una vez todos de pie, Aly miro que todos estubieran bien... y dijo...

-Ok, vamos!- habia emprendido camino, pero un brazo la detuvo.

-NO! No iremos con los Codelaux... – Aly miro a su hermano Eirel que la habia detenido.

-Que te pasa Eire?-

-Que me pasa? JA! Que? Que me pasa? Acaso estas demente... No te acuerdas de Ezra?-

-Que tiene que ver nuestro hermanastro...-

-No el zopenca...-

-Hey!- dijo Snape acercandose a Eirel, y mirandolo, con la mirada mas mortificante.

-No! La verdad no me acuerdo... De quien me hablas entonces?- dijo Aly enfadada.

-CLAROOOOOOOOO! Como no? Me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de Ezra Aron Codelaux? –

De repente, a Aly la indundo un escalofrios, escalofrios que habia tenido ese mismo dia a la mañana...

-Ya basta! Eso... Es... Eso... Aggg! Eso fue cosa del pasado! YA BASTA!- dijo Aly, volviendo a emprender camino hacia un castillo gigantesco que se veia a lo lejos.

Todos miraban a Aly, sin entender, en especial Severus y Harry, que siemrpe desde uqe la habian conocido se habian demostrado completamente intrigados con su pasado... Y ahora habia comenzado a salir... Todos caminaron un rato, y ya cuando estaba amaneciendo, alguien habló...

-Disculpe, profesora... Pero, en que lugar estamos?- pregunto Hermione timidamente a Aly.

-Creo... que ya no sere más tu profesora, ademas me hace sentir vieja, y estamos, en las costas del pacifico, Los Angeles, Estados Unidos... – Aly aunque no lo noto esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que animo a sus hermanastros, que tambien sonrieron.

-Sinonimo, de las playas más lindas del mundo...- dijo Eirel voltieandose a ver a Hermione- Ademas, mi novia dice, que son las más calmas, a comparación de otras... creo que tu eres amiga de ella ¿verdad Hermione?-

-Te refieres a Ruth Charlotte?-

-La misma!- dijo Eirel con una sonrisa y aire superior.

-Como conoce?- dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Vive en california... pero nunca nos habiamos hablado, antes los Merlin... eran... bueno algo cerrados con el resto del mundo, eran aburridos- dijo Eirel mirando el suelo.

-Eran los mejores- dijo Aly en tono desafiante, que nadie se animo a cuestionar.

Luego de un rato Eirel habló- Bueno, tu siempre te quejabas, de no poder salir, a hacer tus cosas, conocer otros magos, bailar, que se yo, todas esas...-

Pero Eirel, paro su relato al ver la cara de su hermana... Pero alguien comenzo de nuevo.

-Bailar? Acaso hay buenos bares aquí- dijo Malfoy, mirando con asco, todo el horizonte.

-Los mejores Malfoy, Los mejores... y mas cuando se abrian para una nieta de los Merlin... ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo Aly a Eirel...

-Como no, aquella vez, cuando creiamos, aver entrar a la mansión y que nadie nos habia descubierto... La abuela, nos espero, en las piezas, con el conjuro clonador, y nos petrifico... yo me quede, casi un dia petrificado intentando romper el hechizo, solo JAJAJAJA... Pero Aly! Aly lo rompio tan rapido, que salio corriendo en cuanto Adriane se lo lanzo y se escapo jajajajajaja... Viejos tiempos – dijo Eirel, terminando de contar el relato a los presentes.

-Asi que eras, una rebelde?- pregunto Severus, con voz seca, mientras Sirius ladraba y movia su cola, siendo obvservado por un muy antipatico Severus.

-Rebelde? REBELDE? Jajajaja- Eirel, rio tan fuerte, que se puso morado- esta no solo era rebelde, era desastrosa, insoportable, manipuladora, alocada, fiestera... y si me permites hermanita- dijo Eirel esperando respuesta de Aly pero no la recibio, asi que continuo- borracha... jajaja, desde el tiempo que nos conocimos, se habra escapado mas de un millon de veces... y la mitad o más volvia borracha... jajajaja, - Eirel lloraba de la risa casi, y Sirius movia la cola completamente, mientras se acercaba hacia Aly...

Eirel, seguia hablando con Hermione, Harry, Mia, contando las locuras de Aly, Severus y Draco, iban al fondo sin hablar, pero ambos miraban con desagrado a los que iban delante... y Aly, iba a la cabeza acompañada por Hocicos...

-Vaya! Una chica, alocada y rebelde? – dijo Sirius en voz, baja para que nadie sospechara nada, dado que Eirel, y Mia y Draco, no sabian nada, se Sirius, y asi debia seguir.

-Ja, ja... comico para ti no?-

-No...- Aly miro al perro, que a su vez tambien la miro, con los ojos, verdes almendrados- para nada... al contrario, es exitante.

Aly, torcio la vista, y contesto- sabes que nunca podras ocupar su lugar...-

-Lo sé... pero al menos, dejame que te halague, dado que el no puede hacerlo-

-No empieces...-

-Ok, la termino- diciendo esto, el perro se fue hacia atrás, para seguir escuchando la conversación de Eirel.

Al ver, esto, Severus, se adelanto llendo hacia Aly, dejando solo a Draco, quien bufo, pero nadie le presto atención...

-No eras lo que esperaba...- dijo una voz fria de tras de Aly.

-Que? Ah si!... Bueno, nunca me gusto estar rodeada de gente, como mi hermano cree, simplemente queria salir de esos muros, de los ornamentos y protocolos...- Severus interrumpio a Aly.

-Por eso no querias venir con los Codelaux?-

-No exactamente...- Aly bajo la cabeza y adelanto el paso... ya casi llegaban al castillo.

-Entonces?- pregunto Severus arqueando las cejas, y mirandola sin parpadear.

-No sirve la legeremancia conmigo Sev... crei que ya lo sabias...- estaban cruzando la fosa, del castillo Codelaux.

-Entonces, dimelo...- se acercabn al arco de entrada.

-Olvidalo... eso... – cruzaban el arco de entrada... se acercaban a la gran entrada con escalinatas.

-Eso me incumbe si te incomoda...- comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-Ah si? Y dime si te importa tanto... tu que eres de mi?- contesto Aly, deteniendose frente a el, y mirandolo a los ojos.

Severus, bajo la vista, miro hacia atrás para ver a los otros (que estaban aun cruzando el arco) se acerco hacia Aly mirando hacia las colinas, la tomo por la cintura, la miro de frente a los ojos... Por un instante, Aly olvidado, todo, olvido, su pasado, sus cicatrices, olvido el miedo, la tristesa, e indecición que sentia en su corazon hace algunas semanas atrás, olvido el pasado de Severus, olvido todo...

Puso sus brazos alrededor, de los hombros de Severus, quiso besarlo, sin importarle, el lugar, la compañía, lo que diran... Pero el la detuvo, y en vez de besarla... La abrazo y puso sus labios cerca del oido de la joven... Y con un debil susurro habló...

-Quieres comprometerte conmigo?...-

Aly que estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre... abrio los ojos como platos, sin entender, sin comprender... solo sentir... Estaba feliz más de lo que habia estado nunca antes en su vida... quizas.

No podia hablar... No podia moverse, la alegria, y la euforia la habia dejado congelada o mejor dicho derretida de amor y emoción... Severus que vio que no reaccionaba, ni contestaba la aparto para verla de frente...

-Tu... tu... tu... compro... tu... tu...- Aly de la emoción tartamudeaba.

-Si... yo quiero que nos comprometamos- dijo Severus mirandola, con una media sonrisa, y con ojos muy iluminados, a pesar de ser oscuros y taciturnos.

-tu...- Aly respiro hondo sin dejar de mirarlo- Si...

Severus volvio a tomarla de la cintura, y esta vez para sorpresa de todos la beso muy tiernamente...

Las caras, de sorpresa, desde Hermione, Harry, eran inconfundibles, las de asco de Draco, Sirius, y Eirel... y la de felicidad de Mia... habian roto el magico beso. Por lo cual, Aly se alejo un poco de Severus, completamente colorada... a diferencia de Severus que no se inmuto y todo lo contrario habló...

-Acaso nunca besaron a nadie?- dijo con una mirada mordaz, luego volteo a Aly, y la tomo de la mano...

Esta feliz de la vida, no se nego al mimo, poco comun de Severus y se acerco más al hombre...

Nadie dijo nada más, estaban por seguir subiendo las escaleras, cuando alguien aparecio y dejo a Aly boquiabierte...


	24. Cápitulo 24: La Discordia

**Bueno, e aquí uno nuevo, de ahora en más comenzare a postear cada dos dias... Les comento a los lectores, que en los proximos o sea 25 y 26 Ruth, me ha ayudado con algunas ideas muy buenas que pondremos en práctica... Asi que espero disfruten**

**Como siemrpe Exitos a todos! Y Cariños a los lectores y escritores!**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la saga HP pertencen a JKR y WB.**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 24:** La discordia

Ezra, se encontraba parado, a pocos escalones, y miraba con una mueca de desagrado a todos los recien llegados, en especial a Aly y Severus... El joven mago, que vestia de negro, con pelo negro largo atado en una coleta, y ojos celestes, casi blancos, de buen porte, y por lo visto, de muy poco sentido del humor, se acerco y habló...

-Los esperabamos hace casi una hora...- dicho esto se dio vuelta, y subio la escalinata.

Todos comenzaron a subir la escalinata, pero Aly no podia moverse, no podia creer, que despues de todo lo que habia pasado aquel jovén que la habia torturado siguiera allí... Aun no podia entender, que hacia allí, y que tan peligroso seria para ella, vivir bajo el mismo techo de aquel hombre... Y más aún que las cosas con Severus parecian haberse estabilizado.

Al entrar a la mansión se dieron cuenta, que era inmensa y lujosa, incluso Malfoy, demostro su sorpresa con los ojos, todos a exepción de Aly, Eirel y Mia, que estaban acostumbrados a una mansión insluso 10 veces mas grande e increible que esa...

De pronto...

-Bienvenidos...- Un hombre de barba pequeña y blanca, casi pelado, con un sombrero de punta que casi tocaba al suelo, negro con lineas plateadas, y con una tunica del mimso color neutro, aparecio haciendo dar un respingo a todos exepto claro los Merlin- Veo que estan todos, los que Albus hablo, ahora pasén, pasén... Vaya pero si es Alexis Merlin? Nunca pensamos volver a verte por aquí... Pero me alegro muchisimo de que asi sea...

Alexis hizo una leve reverencia bajando la cabeza, para luego tomar a Severus de la mano, al cual no le molesto el agarre.

El anciano con un movimiento de la mano los invito a sentarse, en el salon contiguo a la entrada... Era un living grande, lleno de libros, y plantas magicas...

-Bien pasén, deben estar cansados, me imagino que han venido caminando... Aly tu sabes donde estan las cosas en la cocina, si quieres ve y ayuda a mi esposa, que estaba preparando unas cosas...- dijo el anciano mirando a Aly con una sonrisa algo cinica.

-Gracias enseguida voy...- Al decir esto, Aly se levanto del sillon donde estaba sentada, al lado de Severus, quien de inconciente cuando la chica se levanto la seguia sosteniendo de la mano, al percatarse la solto...

Pero Severus no solo se habia percatado del agarre de sus manos, sino también de algo... que le dio muchisima intriga, ¿Cuánto se conocian los Merlin, en especial Aly, con los Codelaux? Y aún más... ¿Por qué su recientemente prometida, habia apretado la mano tan fuerte al aprecer Ezra Codelaux, frente a ellos en las escalinatas? ¿Por qué el desgraciado mocoso (Ezra) no dejaba de ver a Aly?

y... Peor aún... Por que cuando Aly, se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, ese odioso hombre, se levanto también y salio de tras de ella...

Aly estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina, cuando alguien la agarro del brazo motivo por el cual pego un respingo y se sobresalto...

Ezra la tenia agarrada del brazo, y cuando ella se dio vuelta, al instante la solto... Ella lo miro, con desconfianza y algo de miedo... para luego decir...

-¿Qué?-

-Pensé, que después de todos estos años, serias más educada, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre...- dijo Ezra, mirandola de arriba a bajo, sin inmutarse.

-Y por lo que veo, tu también sigues siendo el mismo, malhumorado, osco, y estirado de siempre... ¿o me equivoco?-

-No... Pero- Ezra arqueo sus cejas y suspiro- por lo que veo, te gusta que te traten friamente...-

A Aly no le gusto nada, esa conjetura, asi que dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando Ezra volvio a tomarla del brazo...

-No veo, el motivo por el cual debamos de llevarnos mal... Sabés, al fin y al cabo... El pasado de ese hombre no es mucho mejor que el mio... –

-No te metas en la vida, de Severus ni en la mia, ademas tu no lo conces, no te atrevas a cuestionarlo ni al ni a sus actos... ¿Te quedo claro? O – Aly suspiro - ¿Aun te tengo que recordar, que gracias a mi, sigues con vida?-

-Si... y aveces me gustaria que lo recordaras- al decir esto, Ezra dio un paso hacia Aly, dejandola entre él y la pared, levanto su mano derecha, y agarro el menton de Aly, pasando un dedo, sobre sus labios, Aly con un empujón lo quito de ensima, y empezo a caminar rapido...

cuando...

-Recuerda, que soy más que un simple, mago, o mortifago... Recuerda, que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo...- dijo mirando a la chica que se habia detenido en seco, pero aun no se habia dado vuelta.

-Exactamente por eso... Conmigo no juegues por que lo pasaras mal...-

-Se exactamente, donde tengo que pegar la flecha, para que todo tu pobre mundo se derrumbe... además...- Ezra quiso seguir pero Aly hablo antés.

-Jamáz de los jamases te metas, con un tibio... Sufriste las concecuencias, a manos mias una vez... No querras volver a eso, ¿O si?-

-Te piensas, que por que tienes una marca tenebrosa, y en tu espalda, una marca de liberación, eres capáz de manejar la sabiduria de los tibios... Eso solo lo conoces si has...-

-Muerto?...- Ezra se quedo con una mirada de sorpresa y terror- Y piensas que no?-

Ezra no respondio, simplemente, se alejo, pero antes de que el pudiera huir Aly lo volvio a detener con sus palabras - Acaso no te acuerdas de tus propios actos?

Ezra dudo en si darse vuelta, o no... finalmente la encaro - Jamas en mi vida, pensé que algo asi iba a sucederte... y menos aun... que me enamoraria de ti luego... No me culpes por mis malos actos, por que tu también los tubistes...-

Aly ya casi parecia rojo de furia - Ah si? ¿Como cuales malos actos? Eh! Vamos, yo jamas en mi vida mate a un inocente, yo jamas, torture a criaturas, jamas viole a mujeres... Y crees que yo estoy mal, por que no dejas de mirar tu asqueroso ombligo Ezra y maduras, claro... si es verdad, que ya no sigues siendo otro demente seguidor de un pobre cobarde e infeliz como Voldemort-

Al decir el nombre, Ezra, se sobre salto, pero Aly estaba de piedra, y con la mirada firme...

-Veo... que aun tienes un problema...-

-Asi! Aver, cual?-

-Perdonar... Claro...- Ezra miro el piso y volvio a levantar la vista- a mi solo... por que en lo que concierne a Severus Snape... lo has perdonado muuuuuuuy rapido, y despues de todo lo que te ha hecho...-

Aly lo miro con bronca, para luego mirarlo confundida - A que te refieres? - pregunto como quien no quire saber la cosa.

-A que tu actual, novio, prometido, o como quieres llamarlo, fue uno de los que te violaba, cuando eras una niña... Y tu lo tienes cerca como si...-

Aly lo interrumpio- Mentira! Mientes... Beno de que me sorprendo, despues de todo...-

-Preguntaselo, y dile que te diga la verdad a los ojos... Si duda... - Ezra suspiro- bueno ya sabras... Y si no te mira a los ojos, y sin embargo, te dice que el "JAMAS TE LASTIMARIA!" MIENTE! Aveces a pesar de los años, me doy cuenta que sigues siendo total y completamente ingenua... -

-Cierra la boca! No lo conoces...-

-Ohhhhh si que lo conozco, estuve en los mismos lugares que él... Y creeme un mortifago no solo se dedica a matar-

Aly estaba por contestar, cuando Eirel aparecio...- Vaya Ezra... Sigues siendo igual de impertinente en la vida de todos... Por lo que veo tratas de volver a quedarte con mi hermana de nuevo, para poder lastimarla... - hubo un silencio - ¿Acaso no te alcanzo con la primera vez? ¿Eh?- dijo Eirel tomando a Aly y guiandola hacia la cocina...

Al llegar se encontraron con una cocina completamente blanca, y grande, antigua, y llena de elfos trabajando... Aly vio que no habia nadie, en el lugar y que la esposa de Codelaux, segun los elfos no estaba...

-Entonces...- Eirel suspiro- ¿que sucedio? ¿Que te dijo ese mal nacido? -

-Solo... solo intentaba- Aly movio los dedos imaicentemente - tu sabes...-

-No... y por eso te pregunto tontita-

-Bueno, intentaba, justificar lo que el hizo...-

-Pfffffffffffff como si eso hoy sirviera de algo... Me imagino que tambien te hablo de Severus...-

-Escuchastes algo acaso?- dijo Aly preocupada.

-No, pero fui a buscarte rapido, por que vi que la esposa de Codelaux, ya habia vuelto, y no sabia nada de ti... Luego el viejo, dijo que quizas te habias ido a acostar, Severus quiso ir a buscarte y...-

Eirel siguio hablando, pero el mundo de Aly se detubo alli... Severus se habia preocupado por ella... No era la primera vez, pero si era la primera que demostraba su preocupación frente a otros...

Eirel continuo hablando, cuando Aly cayo a la tierra – Asi que llegue pero no escuche nada- Eirel miro a su hermana- Aly! Oye! Despierta! – chasqueo los dedos, cosa que hizo que Aly lo mirara.- Hey, no llevamos menos de un dia aquí, y ya te has quedado loca...-

En eso, Severus entro por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, se sento al lado de su prometida... La cual, aunque ella no quisiera enseguida vinieron las palabras de Ezra a su mente...

"_Preguntaselo, y dile que te diga la verdad a los ojos... Si duda... bueno ya sabras..."_

Eirel, viendo la cara de Severus, se dio cuenta que debia marcharse, solo miro a Aly y dijo:

-Recuerda, que siempre que vinimos aca hubo problemas... y los problemas nunca fueron nuestros... En fin nos vemos al rato cuñadito-

Con eso ultimo Eirel se fue riendo, dejando a Aly con una sonrisa falsa, y a Severus pasamado...

-Veo... que ya le has contado- dijo Severus sentandose al lado de Aly.

-No, pero creo que es obvio no?- contesto esta de mal humor, cosa que impresiono un poco a Snape.

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto este mirandola con ojos examinadores.

-Si solo... – Aly no pudo terminar de de hablar...

Que Severus la sujeto de la cintura, y comenzo a besarla de manera apasionada, sin embargo, este no pudo notar que los besos de Aly, habian cambiado al igual que ella...

-Que pasa?-

-Ya te dije que me siento bien...-

-NO! No te pregunte si te sentias bien, pregunte que... te ... pasa...?-

-Nada, de verdad, no pasa nada y estoy bien-

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Severus volvio a hablar – Que fue Ezra para ti en otro tiempo?-

La respuesta no solo dejo a Aly petrificada, sino que le cayo como bomba al estomago...

-Por que preguntas?- dijo Aly intentando contener el tartamudeo en su voz.

Severus ya no tenia una mirada tranquilos, sino que ahora se habia transformado, en fria, e inquisidora

-Dime... Quien fue el en tu vida?-

-Prometo contartelo todo, pero no aquí...-

-Eso me dijiste cuando estabamos subiendo las escaleras, necesito respuestas...-

-Vaya! Yo también... Y sin embargo no cuentas nada de ti...-

-Tu no preguntas... Y aunque lo hicieras ...-

Que? Aunque lo hiciera Que? Eh?-

-Nada.-

-Oh no! Vamos Severus, dime que?-

-Siempre te las arreglas para hacer las cosas a tu manera cierto, te encanta manipular la situación para ser tu siempre tu la que haga preguntas... Pues te dire algo al final eres igual que el sangano asqueroso de tu padre y...-

Severus no siguio hablando que recibio, una bofetada de lo más fuerte de parte de Aly... Una que incluso le hizo sangrar el labio... Severus quedo pasmado, por lo que Aly acababa de hacer, y por lo que el habia dicho...

-Perfecto si es lo que piensas de mi... no servira de nada el compromiso... –

Severus la tomo del brazo, e intento atraerla hacia el... Pero Aly se soltó.

-No te hice nada... – dijo el hombre con culpa en la voz.

-No claro... Sabes algo... contestame una cosa...- Aly no estaba segura de si hablar o no... pero aun asi lo hizo

Cuando eras mortifago – y Severus puso cara de impaciencia y hablo

Este no es lugar...

-Oh si! Si que lo es... Respondeme algo, y dilo mirandome a los ojos, no seas cobarde...-

Severus tomo el brazo de Aly acercandola hacia si, sin permitir que ella se soltara...

-Vamos! Que vas apreguntar? Eh?-

Aly dudo en si hablar o no, pero al final lo hizo...- Tu participaste en mi sacrificio, luego de lo que aquella vez dije de ti...-

-Vamos a hablar a otro lado, por que por lo visto, aquí no te puedes explicar como corresponde-

-No! Tu me violaste y participaste del sacrificio que hicieron de mi cuerpo, para rehabilitar a Voldemort?-

Severus quedo pasamado mirando a Aly a los ojos... El hombre no pudo hablar, simplemente, derramo una lagrima silenciosa de sus ojos, abrio la boca y luego se callo...


	25. Cápitulo 25: Round 2!

**Bueno,****en****este****cápitulo****no****va****haber****tanto****dialogo****como****en****otros,****probablemente****las****cosas****den****un****giro****bastante****grande,****para****todos****los****protagonistas****dentro****de****algunos****capitulos...****y****como****ya****el****final****se****esta****acercando****las****cosas****iran****empeorando...****Pero****el****final****sera****FELIZ!**

**Bueno en fin agradezco como siempre a Ruth y Charlotte que estoy segura que cuando pueden ellas van leyendo! Y como siempre tambien doy gracias a todos los reviews!**

**Saludos****y****Exitos!****A****todos****lectores****y****escritores...**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Pd:****PROXIMO****CÁPITULO****ESTA****LA****PARTICIPACIÓN****ESPECIAL****DE****RUTH****MARTINEZ****PUERTA****QUE****ME****HA****DADO****IDEAS****PARA****EL****CAPITULO****26!**

**Cápitulo****25:****...Round****2!**

Aly, enseguida se acordo de lo que habia dicho Ezra... Y Severus por lo visto no articulaba palabra... Aly que no sabia que pensar, solo tenia los ojos llorosos, hablo...

-Entonces... que tengo que pensar de tu silencio – dijo ella con voz fria y distante.

Severus siguio callado, Aly estaba por irse, cuando...

-Si...-

Aly paró en seco... pero no se volteo a ver al hombre que yacia detrás de ella, arrodilla, casi tirado en el suelo, y llorando...

Aly simplemente, comenzo a derramar lagrimas sin voltear...

Severus habló con voz, cortada por las lagrimas – Pero lo que no entiendes... es el motivo por el cual... –

Antes de que siguiera Aly lo interrumpio.

-No me interesan los motivos, no me interesa tu tristesa, tu arrepentimiento... Tu no me interesas...- Aly estaba en el marco de la puerta .

-Por favor... – Severus respiro hondo, y Aly aguardo de espaldas, aguardo deseando de que todo fuera una pesadilla, deseando que nada hubiera sucedido y aún estuviera, como habia comenzado aquel dia... feliz.

-Que? Aver... con que te justificas-

-No me voy a justificar- dijo Severus poniendose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

-Alejate... – Aly se volteo, con los ojos, llenos de lagrimas... y blancos.

Severus se quedo algo alterado al ver sus ojos... Aly simplemente salio de la habitación.

Agarro el primer pasillo que vio, y comenzó a correr, las piernas no le dolian, asi que corrio más rápido salio por una de las puertas traseras y corrio hacia el bosque que tenia la mansión...

No supó cuanto tiempo estubo corriendo, no supo cuanto habia pasado, tampoco supo que sentido tenian las cosas, tampoco supo como podia seguir corriendo cuando sentia que su cuerpo habia sido torturado, quebrado sus huesos, y desangrado su corazón...

Lo cierto es que siguio, y siguio... Hasta que llego a un lago... uno extenso que daba de comer a sus pequeños afluentes, Aly sin quererse dejar morir, decidio, como siempre lo hizo, que lo mejor era, sobre todas las cosas, cuando uno tiene la cabeza caliente por la cantidad de cosas... lo mejor es refrescarla, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces... se tiro al lago.

El agua era fria, sentia que la volvian a cortar. Cerro sus ojos, y comenzo a ver todas y cada una de sus desgracias, sus miedos... su destino. No supo bien cuanto estubo ella sumergida en lago, lo que si supo es que cuando entro era la luz del dia, y al abrir los ojos ya estaba bastante entrada la noche... Habia conseguido relajarse... o eso creia, no queria volver, no deseaba hacerlo... sufriria si lo hacia... pero...

-Te vas a rendir por un idiota?-

Era Sirius, que estaba en su forma humana... y se acercaba a una Aly total y completamente inerte y helada, tirada en el lago, y mirando la nada... Sirius la ayudo a levantarse, y la abrazó... decidió que era bueno guardar silencio... pero solo hasta que Aly se pudiera sostener de pie...

-Tomá, es lo unico que un perro puede agarrar con su colmillos...- le dijo entregandole una manta bastante abrigada.- imagine, que te encontraria haciendo alguna locura... Y la verdad, es que hace frio, vamos tomala!-

Sirius tubo que volver a insistir para que Aly se separara de él, y se abrigara con la manta. Sin decir nada, la chica tomo la manta, se la coloco, y volvio a abrazar a Sirius, que sin saber que hacer o decir, volvio a abrazarla... Luego de unos instantes, Sirius la miro bien, y noto que sus pies estaban cortados, y que ya no tenia las bota, sangraba en la nariz, y en los brazos, la camisa gris se hallaba completamente rota... además de que los pantalones negros estaban destrozados...

-Quieres que te cargue? Asi no gastas energia que por lo que veo... No te queda- dijo Sirius haciendo una sonrisa tierna.

-No...- diciendo esto, empezo a caminar de nuevo hacia la mansión.

Sirius dudo mucho en lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero viendo a Aly habló antes – Quedemosnos acá... – Aly se detubo debilmente y volteo a verlo, solo asintio con la cabeza – Bueno si nos quedamos esta noche... tenemos que buscar un lugar, o intentar armar uno, creo que sera bueno...-

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar de hablar, que quedo atontado, viendo como la bruja, con solo levantar sus manos, y haciendo un leve movimiento, movio algunos troncos y rocas, formando una pequeña cueva... Sirius al ver eso quedo completamente impactado sonriendo ampliamente...

-Wau! Enserio... eres... bueno increible- decia el hombre acercandose a la pequeña construcción.

-Sirius... lo siento- las palabras de la joven mujer, hicieron que Sirius se diera vuelta y la mirara sin entender nada.

-Aly... de que hablas?-

-Por favor... perdoname- al decir esto comenzo a llorar.

-Aly no... aver... explicame no entiendo, no me has hecho nada, al contrario te debo la vida y...-

-Por no creerte sobre Severus...- al decir el nombre de Snape, Aly sintio como si un cuchillo, atravesara su cerebro y una daga su corazón.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco hacia Aly, y la abrazo, nuevamente...

Olvidalo... Lo cierto es que te amo... sin importarme que tengas, tu pasado, tu presente o tu futuro... te amo.-

Al decir esto, Aly se acerco aun más a Sirius, y comenzo a besarlo, por un instante Sirius correspondio de la misma forma, llevandola hacia la cueva, recostandola en el suelo, y comenzando a acariciar su espalda y sus pechos... hasta que se detuvo y se separo de Aly... La miro cariñosamente...

Y le hablo lenta y cariñosamente – Lo cierto muñeca de porcelana... es que, que yo te ame... no significa que tu me ames a mi... tu amas a Severus...-

Aly no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a Sirius...

La noche corrio rápido... Dando lugar al amanecer... Sirius que no durmio, al ver el amanecer entre las montañas a lo lejos del otro lado del lago... decidio levantar a Aly...

Se acerco a ella que aun dormia sobre el suelo de la cueva, y le susurro al oído – Despierta mi muñeca de porcelana... –

Aly se desperezo, y miro a Sirius... Este retomando la distancia se levanto y le extendio la mano y dijo - Quizas no te pueda regalar riquezas... pero quiero regalarte esto...-

Conducio a Aly tapandole los ojos hacia el lago, y la enfrento al amanecer... susurrandole al oído...

-Como este regalo, yo también quiero, que te encargues de mostrar tu explendor, y que no dejes que nada en la vida lo apague...-

Sirius le quito la mano de los ojos, y Aly quedo impresionada al ver algo tan hermoso... Luego de unos minutos Aly miro a Sirius, y sonrió amplia y sinceramente...

-Sabés? Tienes razón... – dijo mirando hacia amanecer, luego volteo a ver a Sirius y volvio a hablar – Tengo personas y cosas por las que luchar... No voy a rendirme ahora...-

-Esa es la Alexis Merlin que conozco- dijo Sirius abrazandola desde la espalda.

Aly no solo estaba feliz, por que Sirius la habia acompañado, la habia sacado del pozo que ella creia no poder escapar, sino por que la llamo "Alexis Merlín" no Potter o Evans... Sino Merlín... Y así era como Aly se sentia.

-Bueno- dijo Sirius desperesandose- Creo que ahora que la verdadera Aly esta de vuelta es hora de volver...-

-SI!- dijo Aly mirando hacia las torres del castillo Codelaux.

Luego, de un rato caminando, Aly y Hocicos (puesto que Sirius volvio a ser el perro lanudo) llegaron a la mansión... Antes de entrar por la puerta trasera, Aly miró a Sirius nerviosa, y el simplemente froto su trompa contra la rodilla de Alexis... Con lo que Aly tomó valor, y entro a la cocina... No habia nadie, asi que subieron los dos hacia las habitaciónes... Aly guiada por Sirius, miraba cada uno de los extensos pasillos de esa mansión castillo... Hasta que Sirius se detuvo frente a una puerta, la cual Aly supuso debia abrir, al hacerlo, un acto la tomo por sorpresa... Harry se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas, y derramando alguna que otra lagrima...

-Aly! Donde estabas? Todos te buscamos... Nos volvimos locos! No te encontrabamos! Mira...- dijo Harry mirando a su hermana, y a todos los rasgones y moretones que tenia – Que te paso? Dime que estas bien...

-Si... Calmate Harry que sino si me haras agarrar dolor... pero de cabeza - dijo sentandose en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea.

Harry sin perder tiempo, le alcanzo un pijama de él, pòr lo cual Aly se le quedo mirando...

-No piensas que te levantaras, debes descansar, aunque sea... un poco no?- dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

El perro se limito a contestar – Wau! – de manera afirmativa.

Luego de que Sirius y Harry salieron de la pieza para que Aly se cambiara, Harry miro a Hocicos... y dijo.

-Ire a avisar a Mia, que estubo toda la noche llorando, y a Eirel que estaba preocupadisimo, después le traere algo de comer quedate a vigilar, por si aparece tu sabes quien... ¿De acuerdo?-

-Wau-

Harry se alejo, y Sirius se quedo vigilando con cara rabiosa.

Aly se estaba terminando de cambiar, y se acerco en la chimenea, bajo hasta quedar sentada al lado de ella, cuando sintio que alguien tocaba su hombro... Al darse vuelta vio a Severus...

Aly quedo inmobil, y el solo esquivo su mirada – Escuchame bien, antes... Luego... – suspiro – pegame si asi lo deseeas... ¿De acuerdo?

Aly no le hablo, simplemente asintio con la cabeza...

-Aquel día... En que quisieron sacrificarte para que El Señor de las Tinieblas recuperara sus fuerzas, no pensaban sacrificarte a ti... Simplemente pensaban hacer otro horocrux... Pero... Tu te estabas muriendo... Yo fui... – Severus suspiro – quien te cuido siempre, por que sabia perfectamente quien eras... Ya no tenias fuerzas, no comias, sino fuerzas por que al acercar mi oido a tu boca sentia una muy leve respiración, estabas muerta. –

Hubo un silencio, en el que Aly, habia quedado completamente blanca, e incluso le temblaban un poco las manos... Sin poder, quedarse con la duda, le hablo...

-Entonces?...-

-Entonces- dijo Severus suspirando – yo le propuse al Señor de las Tinieblas que te utilizara, lo convenci, para que en ti encerrara el horocrux, sabia que era horrible, y que probablemente era una locura... Pero no moririas, seguirias viviendo, y hasta cierto punto tendrias más fuerzas... El problema, fue que en caso, de que un horocrux, se encierre en el cuerpo de una persona, aquella debe ser impura, y dado, a la protección que tu madre te habia brindado a ti al igual que lo hizo con Potter... La marca tenebrosa, no servia... Por eso, dijeron que la unica forma era ...-

Severus no pudo continuar...

-Violarme?...- dijo Aly con la voz quebrada, derramando lagrimas, pero sin mirar a Severus.

-S... si... Pero... –

-Que?-

-El unico que te toco fui yo...-

Esto último fue lo que más sorprendio a Aly... dejandola completamente impactada...

-Entonces?...-

-No nadie más te tocó... A decir verdad, aquella véz Voldemort, queria que todos... –

Aly, entendiendo perfectamente todo lo que habia sucedido, miro a Severus friamente, y habló...

-De acuerdo... Te creo...-

Severus hizo ademán de acercarse a Aly, pero esta lo rechazo... El hombre se levanto y le extendio la manó...

Aly no la tomó, en vez de eso, lo miro y le dijo – Te creó, y también te perdono...- Severus se estaba por agachar cerca de ella, cuando la jovén volvio a hablar – Pero nuncá más en la vida... te me vuelvas a acercar –

Severus quedo petrificado ante la contestación, y justo cuando estaba por pararse, alguien abrio la puerta, eran Eirel, Mia, Harry, Sirius y...

Albus Dumbledore.

El hecho de ver a Severus impacto a todos exepto a Dumbledore, quien al parecer... Todo lo contrario, tenia cara de que lo hubieran descubierto... pero nadie lo noto, debido al shok... dado a que todos los presentes que acababan de entar en la habitación sabian perfectamente, lo que habia hecho Severus, y por que motivo Aly habia salido corriendo.

-Albus...- dijo Aly, mirando al anciano- Que sucedió que paso?

-Vine por un asunto muy importante...- dijo Albus, pero miro a Severus y luego dijo – pero creo... que este no es el momento indicado, sin embargo, creo que es importante que volvamos a ...-

Sirius no aguanto más y en un segundo se transformo en hombre... Severus viendo, la intención de Sirius, lo apunto con la varita, pero este más rápido grito

-¡Expelliarmus!- tirando al otro lado de la habitación la varita de Severus.

Aly no decia nada, simplemente se volvio a sentar mirando al fuego.

Eirel, Mia y Harry fueron al lado de Aly, cuando en eso, se escucho un muy fuerte y seco...

¡PUM!

Sirius habia tirado al piso a Severus de una piña al sulo, haciendole sangrar muy fuerte la nariz...

-Te lo dije una vez... NO LA LASTIMES!-

Severus se estaba por levantar cuandó Sirius, escapandose de las manos de Dumbledore volvio, a golpearlo, pero esta véz tan fuerte, que lo tiro dejandolo inconciente...

Era obvio que los ruidos no iban a pasar desapercibidos, asi que se suponia que los dueños no tardarian en llegar... Cuando, escucharon ruido y abrieron la puerta, todos supusieron que serian Los Codelaux, o algunos de los nietos... Pero no fueron ellos... Enfrente de los que se encontraban en la habitación aparecieron por la gran puerta doble alrededor de ocho mortifagos...


	26. Cápitulo26: reviviendo pasado y tristesa

**Disfruten****mucho****el****capitulo!****Ruth****y****Charlotte!****Gracias****por****sus****reviews****y****emails!****Gracias****por****las****ideas!****:)****Saludos****y****exitos!**

**Disclaimer:****Todos****los****personajes****de****la****saga****HP****pertenecen****a****JKR****y****WB.****Los****demas****son****de****mi****loca****imaginación.**

**Capitulo****26:** reviviendo el pasado y la tristesa

1...

2...

3...

Fueron los segundos que Dumbledore y Sirius, junto con el resto de los jovenes tardaron en reacionar, y comenzar a atacar, tomando por sorpresa a uno que otro mortifago inesperto...

Los conjuros y maleficios iban de un lado al otro, llegando a ambas puntas, desde dentro de la gran habitación como hasta a fuera del ancho pasillo...

Luego de unos minutos de maleficios, uno dio a Aly en la espalda... Ese maleficio...

Avada Kedavra... Era el unico que podia matar, el unico que te robaba el ultimo suspiro... El unico con el que dejabas y perdias... Todo.

Pero a Aly no la afecto, lo unico que provoco en ella, fue un desmayo, y un gran sangrado de nariz... Pero la batalla seguia en pié.

Aly yacia tirada en el suelo cerca de Severus, que a pesar del duro golpe y del gran sangrado que cubria su cara, el homre habia retomado el conocimiento...

Pero que hacer? Si despertaba, y ayudaba a los Merlin y los miembros de la orden, era una definitiva confesion de actos... Y ya no serviria de nada para la Orden, pero si ayudaba a los mortifagos era seguramente una despedida del poco (sarcasticamente) afecto o confianza que le habian llegado a tener gracias a Dumbledore...

Sin más salida, se acerco arrastrandose hacia Aly...

Era un gran salón, oscuro y frio, la lluvia azotaba las altas y angostas ventanas, por las cuales, solo aún se hacia más tetrico el ambiente...

De entre todo el silencio Aly solo pudo distinguir dos cosas al despertarse... La lluvia que azotaba con una furia nunca antes vista, y la respiración ahogada de otra persona... Una que por lo visto se encontraba mirando a la joven mujer a los pies de esta... Antes de que Aly pudiera abrir bien los ojos...

-No... No preciosa quedate ahí...- dijo una voz horrible que arrastraba las palabras.

Aly no pudo contestar, su cuerpo no le respondia y menos aun tenia fuerzas para hablar... Sabia perfectamente que lo que la mantenia tirada, no era un simple embrujo... Sino seguramente muchisimos embrujos hechos por muchisimos mortifagos... Después de todo, Aly era un tibio... Una rareza que la magia normal no podia derrotar...

El extraño que pronto empezo a caminar alrededor de ella, mientras la misma yacia en el suelo... comenzo a hablar.

-Veo, que al fin nos vemos cara a cara nuevamente... Pero que pena, es tener que verte tan raída, por lo que veo han querido romper mi maleficio en ti... Pero, era obvio – dijo Voldemort – nunca iban a poder...

Aly casi no se movia, tampoco podia ver bien, tenia uno de sus ojos cubiertos en sangre y otro de ellos abierto a penas y veia nublado... Pero la voz era inconfundible, y las auras del lugar, eran facil de percibir... Ella ya habia estado antes, ya habia sufrido noches y dias alli sin poder encontrar una salida, sin tener

esperanzas...

Ni sueños...

Ni alegrias...

Hasta... Severus.

Este último pensamiento hizo que la mente de Aly tuviera fuerzas, las fuerzas suficientes para poder conseguir abrir los ojos, y hacer frente al destino que tenia enfrente en ese momento...

-Bienvenida! Bienvenida nuevamente Alexis Lilian Potter! Bienvenida a mi hogar! – dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras y fingiendo estar feliz – Ven vamos sientate conmigo a tomar el té... – pero Aly ni siquiera pudo levantarse del todo – Vamos! He dicho que vengas!

Aly solo intento moverse, pero el esfurzo no dio frutos... Por lo que Voldemort grito...

-Crucio!... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –

El maleficio no funciono como seguramente Voldemort hubiera querido... Y aunque Aly no pudo hacer ni la más minima porción de magia, el brujo cayo al suelo con un dolor espantoso que recorrio todo su cuerpo... Al instante interrumpieron en la escena otros tres mortifagos...

Eran Malfoy y Severus... Seguidos sigilosamente de Montage.

-Mi señor, considero que seria importante que la encerremos en una de las mazmorras y que Ud. Descanse hasta que encontremos la forma de solucionar esto...- era Snape quien se habia atrevido a hablar, sin mirar si quiera a Alexis.

-Si... – dijo a duras penas Voldemort, levantandose del suelo – sera mejor que si, ¿Verdad Severus?

Snape solo asintio con la cabeza, e intentando hacer una falsa sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, llévensela a los calabozos, hasta... que sea el momento- dijo Voldemort señalando a Aly, pero cuando Severus estaba por levantarla Voldemort se volteó a verlo y dijo - No! Tu no mi querido Severus... Deja que Montage se encargue de ella...- sentencio mirando con cuidado los actos de Snape.

Montage la levantó en brazos, y se la llevo, chorreando gotas de sangre, que demostraban que Aly se encontraba gravemente herida...

Luego de que Montage saliera con Alexis en brazos... Voldemort volvio a hablar...

Y bien mis queridos seguidores... Han podido encontrar la manera, de sacar el Horocrux de la joven? –

Tanto Malfoy como Severus callaron.

Voldemort los miro con impaciencia – Por lo que veo... el silencio es un NO! –

Malfoy se adelanto hacia Voldemort haciendo una leve reverencia y habló muy pausadamente – Pero mi señor... si la matamos, Ud. Podria... –

-Si Lucius lo sé... ¡POR ESO LES PEDI QUE BUSCARAN UNA SOLUCIÓN! – grito Voldemort con tanta ira que Malfoy retrocedio y bajo la cabeza.

-Si me permite opinar señor... – dijo Severus cautelosamente.

-Adelante adelante Severus... haber si haces mejor el trabajo de ahora en más... Te tardastes demasiado ¿Sabias?-

-Si mi señor, pero lo importante aquí era que ella confiara en...

-En ti, si lo sé, me los has dicho muchas veces... ¡PERO YO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO! – Voldemort suspiro y volvio a hablar tranquila y sadicamente arrastrando las palabras – Dime Severus... que se te ha ocurrido?-

- Señor... – dijo haciendo un gesto de reverencia con la cabeza muy leve – Hasta que encontremos, la forma de extraer el Horocrux de ambos Potter, lo importante seria mantener a esta joven aquí, y controlada... – al decir esto, Voldemort hizo una breve mirada de suficiencia

Y con Harry... Si que haremos con el muchacho? Ah? – Severus callo, y Voldemort lo miro inquisidoramente. Hubo un largo silencio y Voldemort volvio a hablar – Creo que llego el momento de tomar las riendas con firmeza... Malfoy! Esta noche... Sera la noche más importante para tu familia... Espero que tu muchacho este Listo... Severus tu concluiras el trabajo!

-Si mi señor – respondieron casi al unisono ambos mortifagos.

Esa noche, en el comedor de la mansión Riddle, el grupo entero principal de Mortifagos estaba reunido... Y a un costado de la silla de Voldemort se encontraba Aly tirada, y completamente encadenada...

La sangre que tenia en su cara habia dejado de caer... Pero ahora se encontraba seca. Los cortes en los brazos, y las heridas en todo su cuerpo, estan roja, casi moradas... y todavia brotaban pequeños hilos de sangre de cada una de ellas...

"_Quizas__el__cuerpo__no__me__dé...__Pero__esta__vez__no__me__voy__a__quedar__aquí...__"_ Penso Aly.

Cerca de ella, al otro lado de la silla de Voldemort, levitando en el aire se encontraba otra mujer, que al principio no reconocio, pero más tarde al obvservarla detenidamente y obviando las torturas plasmadas fisicamente que tenia, se dio cuenta, que era una de las profesoras de Hogwarts...

Al mirarla Aly vio que tenia la mirada ida, perdida, y triste... Estaba llorando, ya sea de sufrimiento o dolor... Pero lloraba agua con sangre.

Por un instante cuando Aly miro a la profesora, la misma saco la mirada perdida que tenia giro los ojos hacia Aly y esbozo una sonrisa... Que Aly retribuyo pero llorando al ver la forma en que la mujer se encontraba...

Pero las sonrisas de esperanza se borraron, cuando Voldemort hizo que el cuerpo de la mujer avanzara hacia la larga mesa... Alli, Aly no pudó escuchar lo que le decian, pero no por estar sorda... sino por el miedo, por un instante el miedo la habia paralizado...

Pero la injusticia la despertó... Voldemort habló...

-Nagini comela...- dijo fria y desprocupadamente.

Cuando Aly a pesar de las cadenas, el cansancio, los hechizos se puso de pie. Y grito...

-NO! DEJENLA!...- al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo con la marca de escudo Merlin, lanzaba un rayo en forma de flecha, de un color tan blanco que sego a todos los presentes.

En Hogwarts...

-Dumbledore! Hay que buscar y YA! NO PODEMOS DEJAR NUEVAMENTE, TENEMOS QUE IR AHORA! YA HAY QUE IR REUNA A LA ORDEN AHORAA!- gritaba Sirius desesperado con los ojos rojos.

Harry que se encontraba al lado, ya estaba cansado de haber gritado y casi se habia quedado sin voz, pero su padrino seguia insistiendo...

Insisto en que lo mejor... para todos, incluyendo para Aly y Severus, sera...-

-NO ME IMPORTA ESE MORTIFAGO! NO QUIERO PERDER A MI HERMANA DUMBLEDORE!- grito Harry quien estaba con ojos rojos y llorando.

Calmense ambos... En este momento, me he podido comunicar con Severus hace unas horas, y me ha dicho... que Alexis esta bien, el la esta cuidando...-

-SI CLARO! COMO NO ALBUS! NO CREO QUE LA CUIDE TAN BIEN CON VOLDEMORT AL LADO!- volvio a gritar Sirius...

En eso Dumbledore empalidecio... Era como si de repente lo hubieran petrificado... Se mareo, apoyo las manos sobre su escritoria, vacilo unos segundos, miro a Lupin, que estaba callado cerca de Sirius, y habló rapidamente...

-Remus, reune a la orden YA MISMO! Hay que actuar AHORA!-

Todos notaron su repentino cambio, hasta Mia, que estaba siendo consolada por Eirel, se asusto por la voz que Dumbledore habia puesto...

Mientras Lupin, y Mcgonagall se fueron rapidamente por la puerta del despacho, los presentes (Harry, Sirius, Eirel, Mia) Se quedaron mirando a Dumbledore que daba vueltas de un lado al otro, mientras hablaba...

-Como pude! Como pude ser tan estupido, era obvio que Montage no se habia recuperado y que no tenia buenas intenciones, pero entonces... Entonces los Codelaux, estan involucrados...-

Eirel hablo, sobre las palanras ensimismadas de Dumbledore – Cuenteme algo nuevo que no sepamos de los desgraciados de los Codelaux...-

Dumbledore despertó, miro al joven y hablo – Que saben de ellos? –

-Todo, pero la que más sabia... Bueno, era Aly...-

Harry dirigio una mirada, mortificante y amenazadora hacia Eirel y le grito – ES! MI HERMANA NO ESTA MUERTA! Y NUNCA LO VUELVAS A DECIR...-

-Calmensen, muchachos... Bien, Eirel, Mia, vayan al gran salón, deben de...-

-No me quiero ir, sin saber de mi hermana – dijo Eirel.

-En estos momentos, no hay nada que ud. Puedan hacer... –

Eirel sabia que no serviria de nada quedarse ahí... Aunque queria hacerlo recordo que Ruth Charlotte aun estaba esperandolo en el gran comedor, muy nerviosa, y que su hermana Mia estaba muy mal por el asunto, asi que sin decir palabra, y sin escuchar las qujas de Mia, se levanto y se fueron por la puerta sin decir nada a nadie...

-Yo no me voy! –

-Lo se Harry, lo sé... Tampoco queria que te fueras, es importante que conozcas la verdad acerca de Aly... Y sobre la profecia... Cuando te hable, de que el otro niño nacido en el mes 7... el otro – Dumbledore suspiro – No era Neville... Era tu hermana, Aly también nacio en el mes 7, solo que ella Lo hizo tiempo antes que tu, pero la profecia no decia año... Pero tu hermana, no es el igual... Tu eres el igual al nivel de Voldemort, ella es lo contrario... Como luz y oscuridad... Por eso Alexis a logrado llevar adelante durante todos estos años, la realidad de su vida... Por eso ella ha podido superar las desgracias... Por eso ella ha podido...

-Que?- pregunto Harry mirando con tristesa y miedo ante la respuesta.

-Por eso ella ha podido, superar el dolor, la tristesa, y la oscuridad que tiene el Horocrux dentro de ella... –

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Harry, miró a Dumbledore, no creyendole lo que decia... Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era verdad, y solo derramo una lagrima silenciosa mirando el suelo...

-Pero... – continuo Dumbledore – Asi como la sangre de tu madre, no dejo que tu murieras, tampoco dejo que Alexis muriera, ni que la afectara el Horocrux... –

Harry comenzo a llorar, mirando al suelo, mientras Sirius miraba por la ventana sin poder dar credito a lo que escuchaban sus oidos...

En eso, la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrio de un portazo... Uno que altero a todos los presentes, incluso a Harry que estaba terriblemente conducido por la tristesa, con los ojos quizas enrojecidos como nunca antes...

Pero una sonrisa sincera... Recompone toda tristesa.


	27. Capitulo 27: Despertando y Descubriendo

**Bueno en este capitulo, ahy mucho de mi en esta ocación, muchas de mis palabras dichas y quizas hasta mis errores... Bueno espero que lo disfruten y como siempre agradezco a Ruth, Charlotte y todos aquellos reviews que siguen la historia... Gacias. Espero que este bien y les agrade y como siempre **

**Existos y Suertes a todos!**

**LES COMENTO QUE EN ESTE CASO, LA ESCENA DE LA PELEA DE SEVERUS Y ALEXIS FUE HECHA Y ESCRITA POR RUTH QUE SIEMPRE ME DA BUNAS IDEAS! Y ES UNA DE LAS SEGUIDORAS DE ESTE FIC! GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**perdon si el capitulo es mas crudo, pero a decir verdad, lo escribi en un dia bastante complicado para mi.**

**Capitulo 27: Despertando, y Descubriendo.**

Harry ilusionado de ver a Aly por un instante... termino desilusionandose.

Severus entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa acto que nadie pero nadie nunca pudo imaginarse en... bueno claro... Severus Snape.

Lo cierto es que el hombre que siempre estaba con cara seria, de pocos amigos, y de malhumor, pero esta vez se encontraba feliz...

Todos miraron a Severus extrañado, pero fue Albus quien habló...

-Severus, que haces aquí, que ha pasado?- pregunto Dumbledore, con cara alarmada.

-Me alegro, que hallan podido, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Snape seria pero felizmente a la vez.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Dónde esta quien?- dijo Albus, levantandose de la silla, sospechando lo peor...

Severus no dijo nada, miraba incredulo a Dumbledore... y luego habló con un tono más alterado - ¿Cómo que de quien? DE ALEXIS? Me vas a decir, que tu no le indicaste que escapara, y sino lo hicistes, no volvio a Hogwarts? ¿Donde...-

Severus, se quedo helado, y su alterada voz flaqueo... Harry que lo miraba sin entender al igual que Sirius, se levanto de su asiento... y pregunto...

-¿De que hablan? ¿Aly... Aly escapó? – pregunto mirando a Snape – pero... BUSQUEMOS YA! TIENE QUE ESTAR EN EL CASTILLO!- grito Harry aventandose hacia la puerta... pero Sirius lo tironeo del brazo hacia atrás.

-A DONDE VAS!- le grito Sirius.

-A BUSCAR A MI HERMANO! ALGO QUE USTEDES NO SON CAPACES DE HACER!- Harry se soltó de golpé, y salio corriendo.

Al instante los tres hombres intentaron perseguirlo, pero Dumbledore se detuvo a él y a sus acompañantes y habló...

-Reunan a la orden una vez más... y diganle que vallan directo a la casa de los Codelaux.-

Sirius miro atontado a Albus – Pero ...

-Hagan caso, o sera tarde! Sirius alerta a la orden, Severus acompañame...-

Severus, se dirigio con el Albus, a buscar a la profesora Mcgonagall...

Minerva al ver a ambos hombres dio un respingo...

Albus habló – Minerva es el momento, esconde a todos los estudiantes, y asegurate de que no les pase nada... ¿de acuerdo? –

Minerva miro a Albus, que tenia una mirada muy seria – Pero Albus, ¿Qué esta pasando? Explicame para que me pediste esto, sin dar expli...-

Pero Minerva quedo con las palabras en la boca, Albus y Severus se habian marchado... Y ella se dirigio a avisar al resto de los profesores...

-Déjenme salir! Ezra suéltame!- gritaba Aly- MALDICIÓN SUÉLTENME! YA! DÉJENME AHORA!-

Lo siento muñeca, peor prometimos a nuestro Lord, que te quedarias aquí, y nos encargariamos, de sacar el horocrux...-

-SUELTAME!-

-Vaya... Sigues siendo igual de respetuosa que cuando conocí a los Merlin, esos cerdos... cerdos con mucho poder, pero no dejaban de ser cerdos... Aun era increible que mantubieran un estatus, después de proteger a muggles... Además...-

- SUELTAME RATA DESGRACIADA!-

-Calmate, dentro un rato, ya ni sentiras, que estas atado – contesto Ezra arrastrando las palabras, y hablando con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

-DESGRACIADO! EL UNICO CERDO ERES TU BASURA!-

-Yo mi querida tendria cuidado con las palabras que usaria conmigo... No tienes idea de lo que soy capáz... ademas-

-OHHH! CLARO QUE LA TENGO, Y ERES UN POBRE IMBESIL RESENTIDO SOLAMENTE! SUELTAME YA!-

De repente alguien entro en la habitación, era el anciano Codelaux...

-Estamos listos, traerla...-

Ambos hombres llevaron a rastras a Aly que se negaba con todas sus fuerzas...

Al llegar la jovén, vio a todos los miembros de la orden del fenix, tirados en el piso, algunos inconcientes, y otros a punto de estarlo debido a la cantidad de golpes y maleficios recibidos...

-Vez... que no tienes que jugar- le dijo Ezra al oido.

-Ahora querida- dijo el anciano Codelaux – Coopera con nosotros y te prometemos, no matar a ninguno de tus amigos...-

Aly vacilo unos instantes, pues sabia perfectamente lo que significaba un trato con los Codelaux...

**Flashback:**

Cuando Aly habia llegado a la mansión Merlin, conocio a los Codelaux, al poco tiempo, y Ezra se veia igual de jovén, de lo que se veia ahora... Todos los Codelaux eran vampiros, y brujos... Por ende siginificaba mucho más fuertes... Pero muchas veces el amor es más fuerte que el poder, motivo por el cual, los Codelaux jamas pudieron superar a los Merlin...

Cuando Aly tenia 15 años, ya llevaba unos 5 en la mansión con los Merlin, hasta que un dia en una de sus clases de oclumancia, vio a un joven... Al que otros dos jovenes, llamaban Harry Potter... Lo cual penso Aly, era imposible... Su hermano, y sus padres habian muerto, según lo que ella creia... Tenia que averiguarlo no podia quedarse brazos cruzados...

En ese tiempo Aly que hablaba con Ezra, quien demostraba ser un joven muy bueno y gentil... La convencio de mostrarle la verdad de su hermano, si a cambio se casaba con el... Aly no muy convencida dudo... y cuando, ya la duda la atormentaba, decidio aceptar el matrimonio que le habia propuesto Ezra... Pero antes de que se casaran, toda lafamilia Merlin lucho en una batalla, contra las fuerzas de los Codelaux, las cuales como era de esperarse, nunca fueron suficientes para derrotar a los legendarios Merlin...

Pero desde aquella ocasión, ambas familias se distanciaron, y Merlin finalmente, revelo a su esposa, y Eirel (que era el hermano mas cercano a Aly) que el motivo por el cual Ezra le habia propuesto matrimonio a Aly, era por que ya desde aquel entonces, se habian unido a Voldemort, y deseaban matarla, de manera, que el Horocrux pudiera pasar a formar parte de un objeto...

**Fin Flashback.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y viendo a todos los miembros de la orden, que la habian ya protegido otras vecesm no lo dudo, y hablo:

-De acuerdo... Pero no más trampas, no quiero que a ninguno de ellos les suceda nada por culpa de ud.-

-Un trato es un trato... Asi que...-

-Avada Kedavra! – Severus entro en la sala Codelaux, dirigiendo la maldición hacia Ezra, quien se encontraba a centimetro de Aly... Al dar en el blanco Aly sintio como un vacio al ver que la mirada de Ezra se volvia perdida, y caia con un ruido seco en el piso.

-Expelliarmus!- esta vez fue Harry quien gritaba.

El hechizo llego hacia el objetivo, el anciano Codelaux, pero los vampiros no necisitaban del todo una varita, con un movimiento de mano, (al igual que lo hacia Aly) Harry fue expulsado hacia atrás, cayendo contra una estanteria gigante, cayendosele ensima todos los libros...

En eso...

-Nunca más volveras a molestarnos...- dijo el anciano Codelaux haciendo que Harry se levantara del suelo levitando y apretandole la garganta haciendo que el chico se retorciera de dolor.

Cuando Harry pensaba que ya no habia salida, y estaba comenzando a ver nublado...

¡BAM!

Aly habia movido, levitando, un enorme escudo de los Codelaux tirandolo ensima del mismo Anciano y dejandolo supuestamente inconciente.

Parecia que todo estaba ganado, pero en eso, un hechizo dio en la espalda de lleno a Harry... haciendolo caer, desmayado al piso, Aly inmediatamente se agacho al lado de él sollozando...

Al levantar la cabeza, Aly no miraba al frente, tampoco miraba a un punto fijo, solo tenia la cabeza baja, y comenzo a murmurar algo que aunque se hubiera estado al lado no se entenderia...

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito, pero el grito fue tan horrendo que incluso el enemigo se detuvo en seco.

Todos miraban como Aly comenzaba a levantar la cabeza poco a poco, dando a conocer que sus ojos habian cambiado de color, y se mostraban blancos completamente, su iris y pupila habian desaparecido... El pelo, de la joven se revolvia como si hubiera un tornado a pocos metros de alli... Pero no lo habia.

-VA... LLANSE! – volvio a gritar Aly, con una voz horrible.

Algo que hizo que todos los enemigos temblaran, y que los amigos, se preocuparan.

-DIJE QUE FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- al decir esto, como si fuera un tornado rapidisimo, Aly levanto la mano, y al instante, todos los enemigos, salieron expulsados de espaldas hacia atrás, tan fuerte que incluso las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse.

Aly estaba completamente inmobil, y seguia murmurando cosas en voz baja, las paredes que se la mansión que se habian comenzado a derrumbar, ahora habian comenzado a incendiarse...

-Vamonos! La magia se le salio de control! – grito Moody, agarrando a Tonks y Lupin y empujandolos hacia la salida.

Severus agarro a Harry y se alejo rapidamente, al salir a las a fueras... Toda la orden miraban aterrados y apesadumbrados la escena, la gran mansión se incendiaba de una manera horrible...

Severus a penas dejo a Harry con Lupin, entro corriendo, pese a las advertencias de este, nuevamete en la escena... Llegar hacia Aly era casi imposible... El fuego estaba por todos lados, quemaba todo, y alcanzaba todo...

Haciendo continuamente "aquamenti" Severus llego con sus tunicas destrozadas y respirando a medias por culpa del humo hacia donde estaba Aly...

-Alexis!... Alexis!- grito dos veces, pero noto que el fuego se hizo aun mayor.

La unica forma era arriesgarse a acercarse a ella. Lo más rapido y delicadamente que pudo, Severus se acerco y la tomo del brazo izquierdo, automaticamente, Severus cayo de cuclillas retorciendose de dolor en su brazo izquierdo tambien... La cicatriz le dolia, lo torturaba con las punzadas, y la forma en que quemaba... Cada vez dolia más y su dolor se iba expandiendo en el cuerpo... En un ultimo intento Severus estiro el brazo izquierdo suyo a la mano derecha de la joven...

El fuego disminuyo, el viento también, junto con el dolor, y Aly cayo al suelo inconciente...

En Hogwarts...

-No lo sé profesor Dumbledore, lamento decirle que... no lo sé – decia Madame Pomfrey a Albus, mientras miraba a Aly en la camilla de la enfermeria, y a Severus en la otra. – El esta mejorando y dentro de poco estara con nosotros... Pero ella, no sé, no asimila las posiones, tampoco los hechizos curativos, he probado de todo...

-Tranquila Poppy, tranquila, ya se solucionara – dijo Albus tranquilamente.

-Oh señor le he dicho a Potter que si pasa que no haga ruido y no me hace caso, siempre viene con ese perro insoportable... Que no deja de tirar cosas, digale que deje el perro a fuera, o que no venga, se lo ruego, tengo otros pacientes y todos necesitan descansar –

-De acuerdo Poppy le dire lo del perro, pero el es su hermano, al igual que Eirel y Mia...-

-De acuerdo, ire a buscar más posiones...- diciendo esto Poppy salio de la enfermeria dejando a Dumbledore a los pies de la cama de Aly.

Albus vacilo unos minutos y se marcho...

2 meses después...

Abrio los ojos, la luz era fuerte, y le molestaba mucho, sentia el cuerpo endurecido, como cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo en una sola posición... Miro el techo, y luego miro a los costados, no habia nadie.

Aly no sabia que habia pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba secuestrada con los Codelaux... Luego de haberse escapado de la mansión Riddel, y al no poder transportarse a Hogwarts, decidio aparecerse en lo de los Riddel... Tras el miedo, la decepción y la confusión Aly se encontro con Ezra, quien dijo que la ayudaria, luego no se acuerda mas nada, hasta que abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba atada de manos y golpeada, en el suelo...

Aly al levantarse de la camilla se estiro, y se sento, miro a un lado y a otro y seguia sin haber nadie... Asi que se paro, y sintio que su estomago rugia, asi que finalmente se levanto, al verse a un espejo vio que su imagen estaba completamente deteriorada, tenia un golpe muy morado en un ojo, y un corte profundo en uno de sus pomulos , y vestia una bata blanca... Luego de unos instante de vacilación pensando en lo que habia sucedido alguien aparecio en la puerta de la enfermeria...

-Que no se supone que dormias? O caso es un truco para no trabajar? – era Severus quien miraba a la jovén de arriba abajo. Y aunque quisiera mantenerse serio le fue imposible, su rostro emitia una sonrisa.

-Que no se supone que no deberias "siendo un profesor" hablar fuerte en la enfermeria? Dios! Ten mas respeto por los enfermos – dijo Aly mirandolo con una mirada muy fria y de rabia y sentandose en la cama, mientras se refregaba el ojo que no le dolia con una mano.

Veo que estas mejor? – dijo Severus caminando muy lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba Aly.

-A decir verdad, no sé... – dijo Aly poniendose una mano en la boca y bostezando, sin darle demasiada importancia e intentando cortar la conversación

-La verdad...- dijo Severus sentandose en la camilla en frente de Aly – Si, asi que imaginate solita...-

Aly no contesto, no tenia ni las más minimas ganas de hablar con Severus de nada, el la habia traicionado a ella y a los demas... Y por eso no entendia que hacia el alli...

Luego habló – Y tu? Que haces aquí? Despues de lo que hicistes deberias estar en Azkaban sabes? – dijo Aly mirandolo friamente.

Severus no contesto y simplemente, se levanto y se fue caminando... Pero antes de que saliera Aly le habló en voz alta...

WAU! Si que son valientes los mortifagos... – Severus paro en seco Aly continuo – Con una mascara hacen cualquier cosa, son malos, son lo peor! Pero sin ella son unos pateticos cobardes, que solo hablan... pero de la boca para a fuera sin mascara SON PATETICOS!

Severus seguia de espaldas sin moverse...

-Cierto no? Que tal ha sido ser el tapete de Voldemort nuevamente eh? Fue lindo sentirse un sirviente de nuevo? – dijo Aly con mucha bronca en su voz.

Severus se dio vuelta y camino con la cabeza gacha hacia Aly, sin decir palabra...

Aly se quedo un tanto confundida, pensaba que se iria, pero tenia tanta bronca y odio aparentemente hacia ese hombre, que hablo...

-Wau! No puedo creerlo, deberia ver todo el mundo a una bestia arrepentida! – dijo Aly con sarcasmo y odio.

Severus se acerco a ella, sin levantar la cabeza... Hasta que la tuvo enfrente a la joven, luego halzo su rostro y la miro fijamente.

-Eso ahora intenta pedir perdon Snape... pero no esperes que lo haga – dijo Aly con una sonrisa falsa, y con mas odio en la voz.

Severus seguia mirando a Aly directamente, y luego hablo con una voz muy diferente a la de el... estaba quebrada y tranquila.

-Algun dia te olvidaras? – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Olvidar o perdonar?-

-Ambas...-

-Perdonar y olvidar que... que me violaste, que me llevaste nuevamente con tu imbesil de "jefe" si se le puede llamar asi... Que no me defendistes y me dejaste sola en aquel lugar... que me golpearon y tu no hiciste nada... que ni siquiera me ayudaste a escapar... que...-

-YA BASTA! Si tienes razon, pero si hacia algo...-

-OH genial siempre hay una excusa contigo!-

-No son excusas! Es la verdad, soy la unica persona que Albus Dumbledore tiene, y no puedo hecharla a perder!-

-AH BUENO! GENIAL, ENTONCES GOLPEEN A ALEXIS, VIOLEN A ALEXIS, VAMOS APROVECHEN QUE ESTA INCONCIENTE Y CASI SIN FUERZA! ESO! ...- Aly estaba con el rostro casi del mismo color que el moreton... y tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible...

-No es eso lo que quise decir! Perdoname... cuantas veces lo tendre que repetir – le espeto Snape.

-Ah no? Y entonces que? Por que lo hiciste ANTES Y AHORA?-

-Ya te lo dije... Si demostraba querer ayudarte...-

-OH CLARO TODO POR EL BIEN DE LA ORDEN! SI! ME OLVIDABA QUE LA ORDEN ES TODO LO QUE TE IMPORTA SNAPE! JAMAS EN LA VIDA TE IMPORTAN LAS PERSONAS QUE TE QUIEREN TE CUIDAN O INCLUSO TE AMAN!- grito Aly con toda su fuerza.

-NO ES ESO! TU NO ENTIENDES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, TU NO TIENES IDEA...-

-NO TENGO IDEA! QUE NO TENGO IDEA... SI SER VIOLADA GOLPEADA, Y TORTURADA POR LOS IMBESILES DE TUS AMIGOS!..

-NO SON MIS AMIGOS! Y YA NO SEAS RECOROSA!-

-UY HABLO EL SEÑOR AMISTAD Y PERDON! HIPOCRITA QUE ERES!-

-YO? YO? HIPOCRITA YO? Y QUE ME DICES DE TI? DE QUE CUANDO TE CONVIENE HABLAS CON BLACK SINO LO DEJAS TIRADO? AH? COMO LE LLAMAS A ESO?-

-ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON SIRIUS? UBICATE! ESTO TIENE QUE VER CON LA CLASE DE BASURA DESAGRADABLE QUE ERES, LO FALSO Y TRAIDOR QUE PUEDES SER, Y LO POBRE E INSIGNIFICANTE QUE ERES PARA TODOS! NO ERES NADIE! POR ESO NO LES INTERESAS Y TE USAN COMO DOBLE ESPIA! Y SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE INTENTA CUIDAR LO MALTRATAS! ASI QUE PUDRETE SOLO! NO ME INTERESA NADA CONTIGO! MUERETE SOLO-

A Aly casi se le habia ido la respiración, y respiraba fuertemente... Severus dio media vuelta, y se fue caminando rapidamente de la enfermeria... Al salir, se topo con Harry que aparentemente habia escuchado todo, y lo golpeo intentando entrar a la enfermeria...

-Aly... Aly estas bien?- dijo Harry sentandose al lado de su hermana.

-Si... Si. Estoy bien, tu? Tu como estas? –

-Yo bien, pero que paso? – al ver la cara de Aly Harry cambio de tema- Bueno eso ya no importa! Ahora al fin! Te espere mucho, pensamos que no volverias! Al fin!- dijo Harry abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hermana.

-De que hablas, pero si ayer...-

-No entiendes! Hace dos meses que estas en la enfermeria y no despiertas... – dijo Harry mirando con tristesa a Aly – Pense que ya no...-

-Que no volveria a hablarte... JA Harry sabes lo que se necesita para matarme! JAJAJAJA, no me hagan reir! Esos contra nosotros no tienen oportunidad-

Harry no contesto, solo sonrio y la abrazo nuevamente.

-Entonces vamos a comer me muero de hambre!-

Ambos hermanos salieron de la enfermeria, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde ya todos los alumnos, incluyendo profesores, estabn preparados para cenar... Por lo visto Aly habia despertado a las 5 de la tarde. Al entrar los dos por la puerta, se hizo un gran estruendo de aplausos y gritos! Por lo visto todos extrañaban a Alexis como profesora! Incluso los de Slytherin... Que aunque amaban a su Snape, estaban un poco cansados, de tener que aguantar las clases extras de DCAO, por tener que estudiar para los Extasis y MHB. Todos aplaudian, y gritaban, los Gryffindor con mas fuerza que nunca! Incluso los profesores tambien aplaudian... Alexis, miro a Harry con mirada acusadora y una sonrisa... Sin poder entender nada. Harry solo sonrios. La cena transcurrio tranquila, y muy animada, Aly estaba feliz de poder volver, por fin a Hogwarts en paz...(claro que momentaneamente, ya que Voldemort, no iba a descansar).

Al igual que la cena, los meses siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos, salvo para los estudiantes de 5º y 7º que se volvian locos con los examenes... Pero para Aly los ultimos 4 meses, habian sido un martirio... El año estaba casi finalizando, y durante todo ese tiempo, Aly y Severus no habian hablado, es mas incluso si podian evitarse lo hacian... Pese a las continuos intentos de Dumbledore y Minerva de ayudarlos nada funcionaba, luego de un tiempo los ancianos desistieron. Aly continuo haciendo y cumpliendo sus deberes como profesora, y Severus tambien. Cada uno por su lado.

En la ultima semana de clases, Aly habia confiscado un objeto un tanto extraño a un alumno de Slytherin... Tenia que hablar con el jefe de casa y explicarle, todo. ESE ERA EL PROBLEMA. Pero luego de interrogar de las maneras mas horribles al estudiante de 6º, Aly descubrio con muchisima felicidad, que el joven habia robado aquel objeto a la profesora Mcgonagall... El objeto era un giratiempo.

-Hola Minerva, Buenos dias! –

-Buenos dias Aly... ¿En que...- pero Minerva se detuvo al ver que Aly traia agarrando de la tunica un alumno de Slytherin- Si es por el... tu sabes con quien tienes que hablar querida...-

-No lo creo profesora, este alumno – y el joven intento safarse del agarre pero fue en vano, por que al ver la mano de Aly este vio que se habia hecho de piedra lo cual lo asusto y se quedo quieto- Le ha robado algo de su despacho profesora, y el mimso me lo dijo con el veritaserum... Asi que supongo que Ud. Tambien querra hablar este tema. ¿Cierto? – dijo Aly tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué has robado Nott?-

-NADA ELLA INVENTA!-

-Por favor Nott! Ella es una profesora no inventaria cosas, ademas no es la primera vez que haces cosas asi! Que robo? – pregunto mirando a Aly.

-Esto...- dijo Aly moviendo un dedo, y haciendo que de su bolsillo, saliera flotando el giratiempo, hacia las manos de Mcgonagall.

-Ya veo, bueno... 20 puntos menos para Slytherin Nott!-

-Por que motivo esta quitando puntos a mis estudiantes Minerva?-

-Ah Snape... Que bueno que llega, Alexis – Aly quedo dura como table y ni siquiera volteo a ver a Severus que entraba por la puerta detrás de ella- Encontro a un estudiante de su casa, que habia robado cosas de mi despacho y esta ya no es la primera vez...-

-Entonces, si es de mi casa, por que no lo trajo conmigo?- dijo Snape mirando fijamente la nuca de Aly.

Aly se dio vuelta y lo miro con odio y hablo pausadamente – Por que el alumno sera su responsabilidad, pero el objeto pertenece a la profesora Mcgonagall... Y si es verdad es de su casa – al decir esto ultimo Aly lo solto, su mano vlvio a ser normal, y lo lanzo hacia el lado de Snape.

Severus se cayo la boca, y sin mas preambulos, agarro a Nott del brazo y lo lleov hacia a fuera.

Minerva y Aly quedaron solas...

-Gracias, creo que no se ya que hacer con los Slytherin, me tienen harta, bueno no es que los demas sean angeles... pero ellos ya se pasan, y Snape... JA seguro que ahora busca a alguno y le da 50 puntos, por que hizo un buen hechizo- dijo Minerva sentandose en su silla.

-Bueno yo...-

-No sientate querida... de todas formas queria hablar contigo-

-De acuerdo- Aly tomo asiento enfrente de Minerva.

-Mira se que ya se que no nos veremos hasta dentro de un mes... Pero quisiera que te quedaras con esto... Y que lo cuidaras... Dumbledore me pidio que te lo diera, un giratiempo en manos equivocadas, puede causar muchos daños... Es muy importante que nadie lo agarre, y lo use... Necesito que lo tengas y lo escondas, al volver al año escolar, me lo entregas de nuevo de acuerdo?-

-Si, no hay problema Minerva... ¿Pero explicame? ¿Para que Sirve?-

-Veras como su nombre lo dice "giratiempo" sirva para eso, gira el tiempo hacia la epoca pasada que tu quieras... claro que no futura, por que no esta escrito... Pero si el pasado, lo importante es que si llegas a utilizarlo, y espero que no- dijo frunciendo las cejas- aunque conociendote, lo utilizaras, es no importante sino IMPORTANTISIMO, que si viajas en el tiempo NADIE, escucha bien NADIE te vea... si te ven puede haber un desequilibrio... y no es bueno. Pero si realmente quieres ayudar a la orden... NO lo uses, ¿si?-

-De acuerdo de acuerdo no lo usare- dijo Aly mirando seriamente a minerva, y cruzando los dedos en su espalda.


	28. Cápitulo28:Vacaciones en Hogwarts 1977

**Bueno las cosas se pondran MUY interesantes, asi que espero que lo disfruten, gracias a **

**Ruth y Charlotte que siempre leen, y me comentan! Al resto de los reviews y lectores y escritores, muchisima suerte! Y Exitos!**

**Los quiero!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 28: Vacaciones en Hogwarts de 1977.**

Luego de hablar con Minerva Aly salio del despacho. Se fue caminando hacia su despacho mientras miraba a su alrededor y vio como todos los estudiantes ya libres de examenes disfrutaban y hacian tonterias, reian saltaban, tenian una felicidad, que a Aly le provoco cierta melancolia... Recordo aquel dia en que ella habia aprobado los ECAOMAP, recordo, como bailaba con Eirel y su hermano Ezra Merlin, y le pedian al anciano ir a una fiesta... Tambien recordo, que esa vez fue la primera que vio a Albus Dumbledor, Minerva Mcgonagall... Y Severus Snape.

Sin intentar pensar más se fue directo a su despacho, pero antes de entrar, se dio cuenta que en sus manos yacia el giratiempo... Y a pesar de no tener que usarlo, penso para si misma...

"Puede que no tenga que usarlo... pero eso no significa, que no pueda leer en libros como usarlo..."

Asi que dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo pero antes de llegar, alguien ladro... y se acordo de que habia quedado con Sirius en ir al lago, para hablar de las vacaciones... Aly intento frenar pero ya era tarde, choco contra una cosa grande y toda de color negro...

¡PUM!

Ambos cayeron al piso... Aly se levanto y miro a quien habia golpeado, era Severus. Este sin mirarla ni dirigirle la palabra la tiro empujandola para un costado para que dejara de aplastar su tunica, cuando el hombre se levanto tenia penzado seguir su camino cuando...

¡PUM! De nuevo...

Aly habia estirado la pierna haciendole una traba a Severus, que dio como resultado obvio, que el cayera de nuevo al piso... Este se dio vuelta, y la miro con odio, y sin poder contenerse, cuando Aly se estaba levantando el la agarro y la tiro tambien al piso... Ella le pego una cachetada, y el la empujo hacia un costado... Y asi fue un ida y venidas, de patadas y golpes... pero no se hizo oficial hasta...

-PELEA DE PROFESORES! SNAPE Y MERLIN SE ESTAN MATANDO!- Un joven de Huflepuff grito, lo que hizo que en menos de un segundo el pasillo se llenara de estudiantes gritando y alentando obviamente a Alexis... hasta que llegaron los Slytherin y comenzaron a alentar a Snape.

La pelea ya no era solamente de manotazos ambos, empezaron (en especial) Aly a atacar continuamente con hechizos, y alguna que otra patada karateka... Las risas, y gritos llamaron la atención de más estudiantes, asi como tambien de otros profesores, que los miraban completamente entretenidos, incluso Flitwick habia empezado a formar parte de los gritos a favor de Aly... Pero ni Sverus ni Alexis, se percataban de las miles de miradas que los seguian... Aunque la pelea haya sido entretenida para todos... Todo tiene un final, y ese es cuando Albus aparecio...

Albus con su majestuosidad hizo que todos los estudiantes cayaran, y lo unico que se seguia escuchando eran los gritos de hechizos y maldiciones que Snape y Alexis, se gritaban uno contra otro, sin dar importancia a quien estaba mirando... Hasta que cuando Aly estaba por lanzar una maldicion fue detenida por la voz de Albus...

-Veo que querian darse una calurosa despedida...- dijo Albus con una sonrisa en su boca, y mirandolos por sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

Aly Severus pararon en seco... Severus se mostraba tieso y con cara de furia, Aly lo miraba con odio, y estaba roja...

-Si... mejor me voy- dijo Aly dandose vuelta, y sonriendole a Dumbledore forzadamente.

Aly se perdio en el pasillo... y cuando todos los estudiantes desilusionados se estaban llendo... Albus se acerco a Severus que se veia muy reacio a hablar... Pero aun asi lo hizo...

-Creo... amigo mio...- dijo Albus y luego comenzo a reirse tranquilamente- que estas completamente enamorado...-

Severus se lo quedo mirando perplejo pensando...

"Este viejo... Aggggggg! Yo ha enamorado de ella...! NUNCA! Despues de lo que hizo... despues de lo desagradecida... esa ... esa... esa... AGGGG!"

luego de un silencio Severus habló –Y yo creo que ud. Esta completamente demente...-

-Oh no Severus no me digas loco o demente por admitir una verdad... Una verdad que ha ti te cuesta ver, pero que todos los demas pueden ver... Es una realidad, que tu sientes algo muy fuerte por ella... y ...-

-Y que? Ella lo siente por mi? Señor, si me permite decir mi verdad, ella antes de odiarme deja que muera el niño Potter...-

-Severus...- dijo Dumbledore, y comenzo a caminar hacia la torre norte- ESA SERA TU VERDAD, NO LA VERDAD UNIVERSAL!- al decir esto, el viejo Albus, se fue riendo y caminando despacio hacia la torre norte.

Dejando a Severus completamente nervioso y confundido...

En la bibloteca...

Aly ya habia llegado a la bibloteca, y estaba buscando libros sobre giratiempo, su funcion y su cuidado...

En eso, se encontro con Ruth Charlotte...

-Hola! Hey ven! – dijo Aly mirandola contenta.

-Hola profesora... ¿Cómo...-

pero Aly no le permitio seguir hablando, que la interrumpio – Tu eres muy buena en todas las materias ¿verdad? –

-Pues si... pero...?- dijo Ruth con cara de consusión.

-Bueno, por lo que veo, tu has tomado, casi todas las materias extracurriculares, y por lo visto asistes a todos... mi pregunta... ¿Acaso la profesora Sprout te ha dado un giratiempo?-

-Pues a decir verdad si, pero por que...?-

-Que libros me recomiendas sobre ellos? – pregunto Aly que estaba en una mesa tapada de distintos libros sobre "El peligro de Viajar en el Tiempo, y sus Desgracias".

-Pues, "Mantenimientos de Giratiempo" y "El veloz". Tambieén bueno esta... mmmmm... "Contras y Buenas del Giratiempo"... esos son los que leei completamente y se que son muy buenos – contesto Ruth Charlotte, con una sonrisa.

-Genial! Muchisimas gracias por tu ayuda – contesto levantando la cara del libro y sonriendo.

Ruth se estaba llendo cuando Aly le grito- AH! EIREL QUIERE QUE PASES LAS VACACIONES CON NOSOTROS! NOS QUEDAREMOS EN HOGWARTS! TE QUEDAS? – grito Aly a todo pulmon, en la bibloteca...

Cosa que hizo que todos los presentes chistaran fuertemente... y Ruth Charlotte se pusiera colorada... Ruth solo asintio con la cabeza, y salio corriendo de la bibloteca.

Aly paso lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde en la bibloteca leyendo hasta que se quedo dormida... Se hizo la noche, y Madam Pince... no dijo nada y simplemente la dejo descansar...

Cuando Aly desperto al dia siguiente, sobre todos los libros se dio cuenta que tenia una capa negra ensima, y una nota al frente...

Era la capa de Severus, y la nota por lo visto tambien era de el... Aly ni siquiera se desperezo o respiro que lo que hizo primero fue tomar la nota...

"_Alexis... Debo admitir que el comportamiento que tuve ayer, fue un error... Espero que eso, no haga mas dificiles las cosas, de lo que ya estan... Dejo esta nota, por que le pedi a la unica persona que sabé mi ubicación que no te lo dijera... Se que a pesar de todo, me odias... Lo cierto que hasta el día de hoy he intentado protegerte._

_En cuanto al giratiempo, NO LO USES MOCOSA Y LO DIGO ENSERIO! No puedes ser responsable contigo, e intentaras usar la magia del tiempo... OLVIDALO!_

_Cuidate, por favor. Regresare al final del verano._

_Te quiero._

_Severus Snape"_

La nota dejo a Aly totalmente confundida, y sobre todo por ese "FALSO" te quiero que hasta ella se percato, que la letra estaba como borroneada entre un te quiero y un te amo... Pero Nahhhhhhhhhhh! Severus Snape jamas pondria te amo... ¿O si?

Ese día, la carta a Aly la habia enojado tando, que decidio si o si... Conocer más profundamente al Verdadero Severus Snape.

Luego del almuerzo, y una vez tranquila en el salon de limpieza, donde sabia que nadie entraria, Aly se dispuso a usar si o si, el giratiempo, con el libro recomendado por Ruth Charlotte, se sento en el suelo, y comenzo a leer...

"Para poder regresar, 10 años..."

-NO ESTO NO! Aggg necesito que sean 20 exactos!- se decia Aly a si misma. – ACA! WUJU!lo encontre, bien veamoos mmmmmmmmm-

"Para retroceder en el tiempo 20 años, debe rodar la linea del medio del giratiempo a 20, rotar la esfera central en esa dirección y dar dos vueltas, en caso de que quiera permanecer mayor tiempo de una hora debera girar la maneceilla del medio, las horas que desee quedarse."

Entonces, eso mismo realizo Aly, levantandose del suelo con el libro en mano... Cuando hubo dado, las dos vueltas, todo comenzo a retroceder, todo y todos, a una velocidad increible, y totalmente distinta... La velocidad, fue parando y con eso, Aly vio el mismo salon, y las mismas cosas, en el mismo lugar... y lo primero que dijo fue...

-MIERDA! ESTO NO FUNCIONA! Ya se Mcgonagall, me lo dio para probarme! SEGURO FUE ESO! Agggggg maldición!-

Aly de bronca, iba a ir para su despacho, cuando salio, se topo de frente, con una Minerva Mcgonagall 20 años mas joven, lo cual dejo helada a Aly, ya habia roto una regla : NO DEBEN SER VISTOS!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salio corriendo, y se metio en el baño de las chicas del 2º piso... pero al entrar se tropezo con la tunica de Severus que aun llevaba puesta. Al entrar noto, que el baño lo estaban usando otras estudiantes, y que los cubiculos de las duchas, estaban llenos de vapor... Aly no sabia que hacer ni a donde ir... Asi que penso rapido...

"Bien por lo visto funciono, pero... Que voy a hacer 48 horas, aquí, si ya se buscar a Seveus, e impedir que..."

En eso, una de las duchas se cerro Aly se aterro y pensó...

"Bueno! Llego el momento, me robo un uniforme, y me llevo este bolso! CHAU"

Aly salio corriendo, de alli, con todas las cosas en mano, y con el giratiempo colgando en el cuello... El unico lugar donde se le ocurrio ir era el baño de niñas del 3º piso, nadie entraba alli por Mirtle. Al entrar, vio que todo estaba indundado y que nadie estaba... Asi que se cambio y se arreglo enseguida, aunque el uniforme que tenia puesto le ajustaba un poco a la cintura, y la falda le quedaba corta, salio del baño de todas formas tapandose como pudo con la tunica de Sytherin, y obviamente con sus habituales borcegos ya que no habia podido robar zapatos... Y por suerte sino moriria del dolor de pies...

Una vez cambiada, comenzo a diambular, por el colegio como si nada, se mezclaria entre los estudiantes, y si preguntaban ella era nueva, y claro evitaria a toda costa a los profesores... y sobre todo a su madre... quien obviamente, por el lazo de protección se daria cuenta que algo andaba mal...

Cuando la campana de vuelta a clases sono, Aly decidio irse hacia el lago, ya que era muy posible, que los profesores comenzaran a buscar a los alumnos por los pasillos... y de paso quizas pudiera buscar a Severus en el lago, aunque era más que obvio que no estaria por que era horario de clases...

Al llegar Aly se sento en la orrilla del lago, y al no ver a nadie, saco del bolso que robo, el libro del giratiempo, y comenzo a leer, en eso...

-Hola preciosa... Para ser una Slytherin te ves genial!- dijo un muchacho de unos 18 años probablemente, con una melena que le caia sobre la cara, y con rulos, uniforme de Gryffindor, y con ojos pardos, y nariz repingada... Era SIRIUS!

Aly se quedo mirando un instante a aquel joven Sirius, y no pudo evitar sonreir, de manera que Sirius se sento al lado de ella...

-Vaya! No sabia que los Slytherin tenian sonrisas...- dijo Arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno yo no sabia que los Gryffindor tenian buen gusto- dijo Aly mirando a Sirius muy coqueta.

-Bueno, te sorprenderias del valor que tiene un Gryffindor...- dijo Sirius acercandose a Aly para besarla...

¡PLAF! Cachetada directa en la cara de Sirius.

-AUUUUUUUUUCHHHH! Y eso por que fue? – dijo Sirius agarrandose la mejilla.

-Te sorprenderias de lo inteligente que son los Slytherin- dijo Aly mirando por detrás de Sirius, y viendo que estaba otro grupo de jovenes de Gryffindor, todos hombres, y que uno de ellos le daba unos galleons a otro.

-No! No! Ellos solo...- dijo Sirius tratando de hablar.

-Vamos Sirius ya perdistes la apuesta! VAMOS!- grito un joven con anteojos, de pelo completamente despeinado y negro.

A Aly se le paralizo el corazón... Era el desgraciado de James Potter... Su padre. Y por lo visto, antes de que fuera padre, era más desgraciado. Aly se levanto y se estaba por ir, cuando James y su pandilla se acercaron...

-Que pasa?- grito James a Aly- La serpiente tiene miedo al leon...-

-No, la serpiente es inteligente- dijo Aly con desden, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hey mirame a los ojos!- dijo James riendose- Wauuuuu! Nunca conoci a una sucia serpiente que no quiera pelear, debes ser caso especial... y...- dijo mirandola de arriba abajo con lujuria- por lo que veo a que tenemos a una serpiente muy especial...

Aly estaba por irse cuando James, la agarro del brazo...

-Sueltame leon moribundo...- le espeto Aly con fiereza.

-Y sino quiero?- dijo con una sonrisa estupida...

El agarre le dolia, eran 3 contra una... y aunque Aly sabia perfectamente, que moviendo un dedo, los mandaba a volar... Tambien tenia en cuenta, que una pelea de estudiantes, terminaria en la oficina del director... Y era eso lo que no queria... Cuando...

-Va a ser mejor que quieras Potter...-

Un joven, alto de pelo semi largo, nergo y grasiento, con nariz aguileña, y de piel cetrina aparecio detrás del grupo, y Aly, se lo quedo mirando, fijamente... Era Severus!.


	29. Cápitulo 29: Amor del pasado

**Bueno, este episodio sera aun más complejos que los que llevo escribiendo hasta la fecha, y me ha costado bastante, por eso, si no entienden bien el hilo de la historia les pido que me comenten asi volvere a hacerlo con mucho gusto :D-**

**Gracias como siempre a las fieles lectoras y escritoras Ruth y Charlotte... Bueno a ambas gracias, y les comento en general, que sino me equivoco estamos a 6 capitulos del FINAL del fic... Asi que disfruten lo que queda gente :D**

**Se los aprecia mucho a todos los lectores, que leen y a cada Review GRACIAS!**

**~ClairSnape**

Capitulo 29: Amor del Pasado

Aly habia quedado petrificada al ver a Severus... Estaba acostumbrada al adulto, y claro enamorada de el... Pero al ver al joven, automaticamente sintio una atracción fuertisima hacia el... y no pudo despegar la vista de el...Este que sintio la penetrante mirada de la chica, solo desvio la de el de ella...

-Vaya! Otra serpiente! Y eso que no salimos de caceria...! –

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato no James?- dijo Sirius.

-Ya lo creo!- dijo James.

Pero antes, de que pudieran decir algo más Aly golpeo con el codo, en la cara de James, y salio corriendo al lado de Severus, que con el brazo la posiciono detrás de él con su brazo...

-Asi que haci van a jugar eh?- dijo James con la nariz sangrandoy levantando la varita.

Aly que estaba detrás de Severus, se adelanto y sus ojos se volvieron blancos...

-SI!.- dijo con una sonrisa cinica en el rostro.

Con un solo movimiento de su dedo, hizo que todas las varitas de sus contrincantes salieran volando y cayeran al fondo del lago negro... Los tres gryffindor retrodecieron cuidadosamente, y un tanto asustados por la magia que la chica utilizaba... Pettegrew hablo...

-James, Sirius! Eso... Ella AHHH ELLA NO USA VARITA! Que hacemos?- Pettegrew estaba aterrado

Y las miradas de Sirius y James, no eran mejores. Aly abanzaba cuidadosa y lentamente hacia ellos, mientras su tunica hacia un leve frufru... Los tres griffindor fueron retrocediendo hasta quedar sin darse cuenta en la orilla del lago... al hacerlo Aly se acerco, miro a Sirius de arriba a bajo, de forma provocativa, y sorpresivamente los empujo a los tres hacia el lago... Cuando ellos pensaron que ya no quedaba nada peor, los tentaculos del calamar, los agarraron y asi quedaron...

Aly se dio, vuelta e iba a ir hacia Severus pero cuando miro, este ya no estaba, se habia ido, y lo pudo ver subiendo la colina... Aly corrio todo lo que pudo para llegar, y cuando lo hizo quiso saltar una roca, pero estaba tan cansada de correr colina arriba, que tropezo y cayo a centimetros de los pies de Severus... Este se dio vuelta rapidamente y se la quedo mirando... Luego le estiro una mano, y Aly la tomo sin decir nada... Pero cuando se levanto, volvio a caerse de un tropezon... Severus con impaciencia, la agarro de espaldas y la levanto... Severus la tomo del brazo delicadamente, y la llevo a una banca que estaba cerca de los invernaderos...

Cuando ambos se sentaron, el joven habló...

-Y eres Slytherin?- dijo mirando cuidadosamente a Aly.

-Si... Lo que pasa es que soy nueva, y pues...?- decia Aly algo atolondrada.

-Y pues... lo raro es que no se me avisara...- dijo Snape, mirando que la rodilla de la chica sangraba.

-Bueno, es que... Momento quien eres tu para que se te tenga que avisar?- dijo Aly mirandolo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Un prefecto, y generalmente me ocupo de nuevos estudiantes... y tu no eres ni nueva ni de aquí...- mientras Severus decia esto, sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de la tunica, y comenzo a curar la herida que Aly tenia en la rodilla.

-Auch! Eso arde!- dijo Aly percatandose de que Severus estaba curando su rodilla...

-No te quejes, si eres tonta y no sabes caminar...- dijo Severus mientras hacia un hechizo en la rodilla de Aly para que sanara la cicatriz.

-Vaya! Siempre le mismo...- dijo Aly riendose, sin pensar en lo que decia.

-Acaso nos conocemos?- dijo Snape levantando la vista y mirandola fijamente.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NO!- dijo Aly intentando fingir.

-No te quedan las mentiras... ¿No eres Slytherin verdad?-

-No no fui a Hogwarts-

-Mmm eso quiere decir, que eres mayor que yo, y terminastes el secundario, ¿cierto?- dijo Severus con una sonrisa en su rostros.

-Siempre me sorprendes Severus...- dijo Aly acercandose al joven.

-Nadie te dio permiso de tutearme...- dijo Snape levantandose del banco.

-Oye! No lo siento! Esta bien! Quedate! – dijo Aly rapidamente.

-No puedo tengo que ir a ver a los alumnos del tercer piso...-

-Pero...-

-Metengo que ir-

Aly no dijo nada, y se volvio a sentar en el banco, Severus comenzo a caminar, cuando se dio vuelta... y hablo.

-Pero si quieres ven conmigo, y decimos que eres una estudiante nueva... Ahora piensa tu que hacer con los profesores- dijo seria y friamente, y volvio a caminar.

Aly sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un salto y se puso al lado de Snape, tomandolo del brazo... Cosa que al joven le molesto...

-Te dije que vinieras, no que me acosaras...-

-Wau! Si que eres reacio a los cariños, y ni siquiera te lo estaba haciendo, solo pense que como tu eras el hombre y me estas dando un tour por Hogwarts, podrias llevarme del brazo...- dijo Aly sonriendole, sin soltar el agarre.

-Primero, esto no es un tour, segundo, tengo trabajo que hacer, como para que te me cuelgues como una garrapata, y tercero... Hoy mismo vuelves a tu epoca-

-Pero... ¿Como...-

-¿Cómo sabia, que no eras de esta epoca?- dijo Severus deteniendose frente a ella y mirandola- Fijate tu vestimenta, tu maquillaje, y tu forma de hablar, ademas la magia que utilizas, y sobre todo... Habria que ser un imbesil para no darse cuenta que tienes un giratiempo colgado de tu cuello.

-Bueno, y yo por lo que noto, te encanta mirar a las chicas...- dijo Aly soltandose del brazo.

-Patrañas! Si la que no me deja de mirar eres tu – dijo Severus, sonrojandose y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah no? Y entonces, por que te pones colorado?- dijo Aly deteniendose esta vez ella frente a él.

Severus que era mas alto que ella y algo encorvado, la movio hacia un costado, y siguio caminando... Ella que no se dio por vencida, volvio a detenerse frente a él...

-Deja de hacer eso...- dijo enfadado, pero un muy sonrojado Severus.

-Hacer que?- dijo Aly con tono de inocencia, y ojitos grandes.

-Esto... de molestarme en el camino-

-Lo dejo de hacer a cambio de algo...-

Severus la miro, arqueando una ceja y supuso que le pediria que la ayudara a volver a su tiempo asi que hablo...

-Que quieres?- dijo con impaciencia...

Pero lo que Severus pensó no se cumplio...

-Un beso tuyo...- dijo Aly acercandose al joven.

Severus estaba de todos los colores, y sin saber bien que decir, abrio la boca y la volvio a cerrar, por que no sabia que decir...

-Entonces? – dijo Aly acorralando a Severus contra la pared del pasillo.

Severus se limito a cumplir lo que la joven le pidio, y comenzo a besarla... Pero lo que empezo con un simple beso... Los llevo hacia una de las aulas antiguas que ya nadie usaba... Severus y Aly entraron en ella, sin dejar de besarse, y tocar sus cuerpo...

Severus no entendia por que estaba tan atraido hacia esa chica, por que lo volvia loco o alborotaba sus hormonas, una joven que acababa de conoer... y que ni siquiera sabia su nombre... Al acordarse de eso, el se detuvo, y trato de abrocharse la camisa, que Aly habia desprendido... Pero no sirvio de nada...

Aly volvio a besarlo tan apasionadamente, que le robo hasta el ultimo suspiro... Y el no se nego a eso... Algo le atraia, le gustaba, le exitaba de ella...

Severus sin poder contenerse más comenzo a morder el cuello de la joven, y levantandola la llevo hasta una de las antiguas mesas, sin dejar de besarla, le quito la camisa, y la ropainterior dejandola semidesnuda, al igual que ella le quitaba la camisa, y le desabrochaba el pantalon... Los besos cada ve se intensificaban más... Estaban tan extasiados, y exitados, que no se detuvieron, y Severus termino penetrandola con tanta fuerza que Aly comenzo a gemir fuertemente, cosa que hizo que Severus se exitar más... y Aly arrasara con sus uñas la espalda del joven... cuando la acción termino Severus, la miro a ella, y luego quedo desconcertado de lo que acababa de hacer... y más por que era una extraña...

Aly, solo lo miraba completamente embelesada, y algo triste y confundida por lo que acababa de hacer, ella lo abrazó... Severus simplemente correspondio ese abrazo... y se quedo algo confundido y culpable por lo que acababa de hacer... Sin embargo estaba feliz, y ese abrazo lo ponia aun más feliz. Cuando se separaron, Severus le puso la tunica en la espalda a Aly, mientras el se vestia... Ella lo miraba cosa que le incomodo a el...

-Deja de mirarme asi...- dijo Severus abrochandose la camisa blanca.

-Lo siento – dijo Aly bajandose de la mesa y comenzando a vestirse.

Severus, solo la observo, y nuevamente quedo embelesado mirando las curvas de la joven...

-Deja de mirarme asi! – dijo Aly riendose.

Severus se volvio a poner colorado... Pero luego cayo en la cuenta... Y hablo muy rapida y nerviosamente

-De verdad eres de otra epoca?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si! Por que preguntas?-

-ERES UNA IMBESIL!- dijo Severus setandose en un banco, que habia detrás de él.

-HEY! Por que...-

-Que no te das cuenta! Si realmente eres de otro tiempo, entonces... nosotros, es decir... tu y yo... acabamos de... AGGGGGGGGGGGG! IDIOTA!-

-Fijate que tu tampoco te tiraste para atrás sabiendo como eran las cosas EH!- dijo Aly con tono enojado.

-PERO NO SOY YO EL QUE SE DESUBICO!- dijo levantandose de la silla violentamente.

Aly no contesto solo lo miro un tanto asustada... y se encogio en su lugar... Severus es, fue y sera, el unico hombre al que ella le tuvo respeto y miedo aunque no se lo demostrara siempre... Severus al ver la cara de la jovén, respiro profundo y tartamudeo algo...

-Lo... lo siento, es solo... te das cuenta acaso que podria pasar si?-

-Que?- dijo Aly que no entendia a lo que se referia Severus...

-Si tu... Bueno, tu sabes-

Aly lo miraba totalmente desconcertada- Nop, que?-

-Ag! SI LLEGARAS A QUEDAR EMBARAZADA!- dijo Severus nervioso.


	30. Cápitulo 30: Consecuencias

**Bueno este capitulo comienza la cuenta final, hacia el ultimo... Solo quedan unos pocos, en los que las cosas, se complicaran muchisimo más... Esperando que lo disfruten como siempre agradezco a Ruth, que siempre esta el pendiente, y brinda ideas al fic muy buenas, y a Charlotte que pese a todas sus ocupaciones ella lee! Bueno dejo mi tweet por si alguien quiere agregar o postear o cometar ideas del fic ClairElli**

**Saludos y Exitos!**

**~ClairSnape**

**Capitulo 30: Consecuencias**

-Ah eso! No! Quedate tranquilo! Es imposible... Lei que toda relación que se tuviera con una persona del pasado no tendria ningun efecto de vida...- dijo Aly que terminaba de acomodarse su ropa.

Severus suspiro. Pero de todas formas, aun estaba sonrojado por lo que sucedia, y hasta cierto punto asustado porciertas posibles concecuencias...

Severus, que como buen caballero, esperaba a que la dama terminase, espero a que Aly estubiera lista para salir...

-Ya! – dijo Aly enfrentandose a Severus – Acaso piensas estar asi todo el resto del día Severus?-

-Primero, no le di el permiso para que me trate de vos, segundo, ni piense que va estar todo el dia conmigo...-

-Momento, después de lo que hicimos me trataras de UD.?- pregunto Aly muriendose de risa.

Severus vacilo unos momentos, y luego reacciono, cambiando de tema.

-De acuerdo, entonces, que piensas hacer?-

-No sé, tu eres el inteligente tu dime- dijo Aly con un tono de voz algo desesperado.

-Ahhhhh claro, la señorita no sabe como resolver sus problemas y pretende que los demas los resuelvan por ella, ¿no?-

-No! ...- Aly movio los ojos en todas las direcciones- o quizas si... No! No lo hago de aprovechadora, simplemente... Agggggg necesito ayuda! Por favor!-

-Olvidalo, ya tengo suficiente con lo que paso- dijo Severus caminando hacia la puerta y muy nervioso – como para...

Aly lo interrumpio – De verdad, te necesito... No tengo idea de cómo irme, ademas, no quiero volver a toparme con Potter, Sirius, y los demas idiotas... ayudame por favoooooooooooooooooor!-

Severus se quedo taciturno escuchando el pedido o casi ruego, ya que Aly se habia arrodillado a los pies del hombre... que no apartada los ojos, de Alexis.

-No- Severus fue frio y directo, sin dar demasiadas vueltas, salio del salón.

No era que no quisiera ayudar a la joven, todo lo contrario, pero Severus sabía perfectamente que si seguia involucrando con ella, podria causar graves estragos en el futuro suyo, o el de los demas... Por tal motivo salio del salon, sin hacer caso, a las palabras que Aly gritaba detrás.

Aly quedo sola en el salón, durante varias horas, habian pasado al menos 5, cuando recordo, que todavia le quedaban 43 horas en aquel tiempo... Por tal motivo decidio, ya que estaba con un uniforme de Hogwarts, salir a caminar, e intentar no toparse con ningun profesor. Luego de vagar muy atolondradamente por el castillo Aly decidio que era suficiente emoción, por un rato, y se fue de nuevo hacia las orillas del lago, rogando que no estuviera ni Potter, ni ninguno de sus amigos.

Y para suerte de la jovén... No estaban. Aly, para pasar desapercibida,decidio irse más alla de la orillas, y llegar donde comenzaba el bosque, por si acaso Hagrid salia de su cabaña...

Luego de estar otro rato, dejando que las horas pasén, Aly comenzo a tiritar de frio... Era cierto que en las orillas del lago negro siempre hacia frio, pero tambien era cierto que era invierno, y que el uniforme de Aly era minusculo para el cuerpo de ella. Cuando se estaba por ir, un joven alto, de pelo negro, con anteojos y apuesto se acerco de espaldas a Aly, tocandole el hombro, y haciendo que la jovén diera un respingo...

-Ah... que quieres?- dijo Aly mirando con desconfianza a James Potter.

-Tomá- dijo extendiendo la mano y dandole una frazada de Gryffindor.

-Y esto por que?- dijo Aly mirandolo con más desconfianza aún.

-Por que me di cuenta que no eres del colegio, y a juzgar por ese uniforme chico, agarraste lo primero que tenias para pasar desapercibida- dijo James sentandose al lado de la jovén que lo seguia mirando con desconfianza.

-Ah- se limito a contesto Aly, tomando la frazada en sus manos, y estirandola.

-Quieres...- dijo James, haciendo amague de ayudarla pero Aly contesto antes.

-No... Puedo sola-

-La casa del uniforme te sienta bien- dijo James riendose.

-Que quieres decir?- dijo Aly mirandolo con bronca.

-Eres orgullosa...- dijo James con sorna.

-Y tu no?- pregunto Aly con desdén,

-Por supuesto, pero los slytherin se caracterizan por ello- dijo James.

-Y los Gryffindor por alborotadores- dijo Aly intentando ponerse la frazada en la espalda ya que estaba tiritando- Y dime Potter... como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Dime como sabés quien soy, y te dire lo que tu quieras- dijo James arqueando sus cejas y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Yo pregunte primero-

-Yo pregunte después-

-Y que tiene, si pregunto primero, tu respondes-

-Aca la que puede tener problemas eres tu no yo, Eh... piensa que dira Dumbledore si sabe que alguien se ha metido a Hogwarts sin permiso, y sobrepasando la barrera de seguridad del castillo...-

-Mmm por lo que veo no eras nada estupido- dijo Aly mirando a James, aun con desconfianza y bronca.

-Y por lo que veo, no eres ni de aquí, ni de este tiempo-

-Vaya, otra prueba que demuestra que eres mas vivo- dijo Aly con sarcasmo.

-Ya! Necesito respuestas... ¿Quién eres?- dijo James precipitandose hacia Aly.

-NADIE QUE TE IMPORTE!-

-Asi? Pues bien, entonces, veremos que tanto le importas a Dumbledore, ¿Te parece?-

Aly vacilo unos instantes... "Sip... soy hija suya desgraciadamente" pensó con tristesa, que su cara también demostro.

-Oye... no pensaba decirla a Dumbledore, de verdad, por lo visto, no eres mala persona, pero me gustaria saber que haces aquí?-

-Digamos que utilice un girtiem...- comenzo a sincerarse Aly cuando un hechizo silenciador la hizo callar.

James, se levanto enseguida con su varita en alto, y Aly intentaba despegar sus labios... Potter miraba en todas direcciones sin poder divisar al atacante, mientras Aly seguia intentando safarse los labios, James al no ver a nadie, se dio vuelta para tratar de ayudar a la jovén, con diversos hechizos que ninguno funciono... Ambos estaban distraidos intentando hacer desaparecer el hechizo cuando...

-Petrificus totalus!-

James cayo en seco en el suelo, y Aly se precipito al ver a su defensa tirada en el suelo... Pero antes de que Alexis se pusiera en guardia, el causante de los hechizos salio de su escondite... Era Severus, quien al ver, que James tenia los ojos cerrados se acerco a Aly... La tomo del brazo y la llevo corriendo colina arriba, cuando en eso Aly resbalo, dado, a que no podia respirar bien por la boca, ya que la tenia cerrada con hechizo...

En el resbalón, Severus cayo tambien, rodando ambos hacia abajo(una vez más) cuando al final cayeron, Aly habia quedado arriba de Severus, e intento levantarse, pero su pierna le dolia... Al parecer estaba sangrando. Severus que se percato de ello, tapo la pierna de Aly con la frazada de Gryffindor, y la levanto en brazos como pudo...

Severus no hablaba palabra, y Aly tampoco podia decir palabra, debido al hechizo silenciador... Severus estubo un rato muy largo con Aly caminando con ella en brazos... hasta que Aly quedo dormida.

¡PUM!

El cuerpo de Aly resono contra una cama elegante, de sabanas negras... Al abrir los ojos, noto que Severus, estaba sentado a su lado... Aly lo miro, e intento con señas un tanto... violentas, decirle que le sacara el hechizo... Severus habló.

-Bien, por lo que veo, eres una idiota... Te das cuenta, que en el lago, casi le dices al estupido de Potter quien eras, te imaginas el problema que eso podria causar... Ya bastante tienes con que yo lo sepa... Han pasado cosas terribles, por dejarse ver... Y tu...- Severus se detuvo un instante, mirando hacia un costado- olvidalo... Estas en mi habitación, en la sala Slytherin, al ser prefecto, tengo un cuarto para mi... Pero no es seguro que te quedes aquí, asi que intentare buscar otro lugar...-

Severus hablaba, cuando Aly comenzo a tener la cara muy palida, y comenzo a sentirse muy mareada... Aly se recosto en la cama, y miraba a Severus que se precipitaba...

-Que te sucede? Estas bien? Que te pasa? Dime... Aggg cierto- Severus hizo un breve movimiento de varita, y los labios de Aly se despegaron.

Aly solto un gran suspiro... y luego miro a Severus, con los ojos caidos y entrecerrados...

-Que sucede? Pasa algo? –

-No lo sé, me siento adolorida, me duele el cuerpo...-

De repente Aly levanto su mano derecha para poner su mano sobre sus ojos, cuando miro su mano, se sobresalto más de lo que se habia sobresaltado en toda su vida...

Severus miro la mano de la jovén tomandola con las dos manos, y ambos miraron con terror que la mano de la joven comenzaba a desaparecer...

-Severus... Ahí Severus que esto? Que es? Ayudame Ayudame por favor! Que demonios me pasa!- dijo Aly sentandose en la cama, y sacudiendo a Severus de la tunica.

-Calmate! No lo sé, no se que pasa... Aun no he leeido el libro que retire de la bibloteca sobre girtatiempos...-

-Como supiste...?-

-Era la unica forma, de que alguien entrara a Hogwarts, y más por la forma en que actuas pareces fuera de era...-

-Si sisisisi eso ya lo sabemos... Pero ayudame te lo ruego, por que estoy asi?- preguntaba Aly aterrada sobre la cama del joven mientras revolvia todas las sabanas...

Severus caminaba con el libro en mano del giratiempo de un lado a otro de la habitación, y con mucho nerviosismo...

-Es simple, si no te vas ya de este tiempo, el tiempo mismo te hara desaparecer...-

-No entiendo, pero no puedo, el tiempo limite que tengo es de 48 horas, y creo que a juzagar por el tiempo horario de aquí, solo llevo 8 aun me quedan otras 40hs, y tu sabes que el tiempo respeta eso...-

Severus no tenia idea, de que hacer, ni de cómo obrar, el miedo lo empezaba a acorralar a él también... Pero habia algo que lo acorralaba por demas... Tenia miedo, miedo, de perder a aquella persona que habia estado junto a él, y no se avergonzaba por haberlo estado, no queria perder a aquella persona nueva, que lo hacia sentir, como si Lily nunca se hubiera apartado de él...

Aly miro a Severus que se notaba muy apesadumbrado y triste, acercandose y abrazandolo de espalda, le susurro al oido – Tranquilo... –

Severus se dio vuelta a punto de contestar algo ofensivo pero al ver la mirada de la joven, prefirio guardar sus ofensas...

-No quier... Quiero decir, que si te pasa algo, yo... No, eh...-Severus estaba muy nervioso, y no tenia idea, de que decir o como actuar, realmente, se sentia correspondido con Alexis... a diferencia de Lily.

-Me gustas...- dijo Aly mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Como puedo gustarte si no me conoces... – dijo Severus que se habia puesto colorado, y desviaba la mirada.

-Me gusto mucho como me trataste hoy- dijo Aly mirandolo fijamente- Ademas, no te conozco recién, en el tiempo en el que estoy también ahí un Severus... Y estoy muy enamorada de ti...-

Al decir esto, el corazon de Severus comenzo a latir fuertemente, el joven hombre no podia articular palabra alguna, simplemente se dio vuelta y abrazo a la joven, que se encontraba de pie parada, mirandolo...

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Severus se separo del abrazo de Aly, miro hacia el suelo... y hablo muy bajo...

-Tu también... –

-Que? - dijo Aly acercandose a él.

-Tu tambien me gustas- dijo Severus mirando hacia el piso, mientras su rostro tomaba un profundo color rojizo.

-Si, pero quien te gusta... Yo realmente Alexis Merlin, o Lily Evans?- dijo Aly despistadamente.

Severus enseguida que oyo esos nombres levanto la cabeza rapidamente, y se quedo mirando algo embelesado y atontado a la jovén...

-Merlín? Espera como sabés de Evans... Aguarda un momento, quien eres, necesito que me lo digas...- dijo Severus acercandose hacia Aly y tomandola de los hombros – Quien eres? DIMELO AHORA!

.-Sev... me lastimas... Por favor...-

-DIMELO AHORA!-

-SI TE LO DIGO DESAPAREZCO POR COMPLETO!- grito Aly mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla.

-Debe... debe de ...-

-No la hay...No que sepamos... Ayudame saber por que empece a desaparecer...-

-Momento hay alguien que te conectes familiarmente... con tu futuro?-

Aly lo miro a los ojos aterrada por contar la verdad, y por sufrir las concecuencias...

¿Por qué Minerva le habia dado ese Giratiempos si sabia como era Aly?¿Por qué, Severus la habia dejado, sola sabiendo de lo que era capaz?

Y luego reacciono ella ya no era una niña... y debia haber sido más responsable...

Severus hablo... sacando a Aly de sus pensamientos...

-Entonces? Tienes a alguien en este tiempo, alguien de familia, que pueda modificar tu futuro? -

Este cápitulo lo hice escuchando el tema I'm not over de Carolina Liar, BSO de Pretty Little Liars.


	31. Cápitulo 31: The sad return

**Bueno este capitulo se acorto bastante, dado a que estamos ya en los ultimos 5 capitulos aproximadamente, y por eso... deje las cosas asi, aunque probablemente, en los proximos capitulos se sepan muchisimas verdades, y el PASADO VISITE EL PRESENTE para ayudar...**

**Que lo disfruten... muchisima suerte a todos! Como siempre estoy dando novedades en twitter ClairElli y sino al face: **

**Suerte y Exitos**

**~ClairSnape**

**Cápitulo 31: El triste regreso.**

Aly quedo petrificada al escuchar esa pregunta... Se levanto de la cama rapidamente, llendo hacia la ventana pensando en alhuna excusa valida para no confensar su verdad...

En eso...

"Hay! Y ahora que le digo? Que le invento? Vamos eres hija de un idota genio de las mentiras! Algo tiene que haber pero que.. OH cierra tu mente! Severus intentara! Relajate... Uffff... listo..." Aly sonrio para si misma...

-Sucede algo? – pregunto Severus sacando a Aly de sus pensamiento, y dandose cuenta, de que la joven habia comenzado a cerrar sus pensamientos.

-Que? No nada, tu quedate tranquilo... – dijo Aly mirando a Severus con una sonrisa – Sabés? Tengo que ir al baño, me permites un instante... –

Mientras Aly se levanto llendo hacia la puerta abierta en el dormitorio que demostraba ser el baño, Severus solamente asintio con la cabeza... Aly entro al baño, nerviosa, pero intentando estar tranquila. Al entrar cerro la puerta tras si...

"Bien... tranquila, si esto resulta entonces... Ahhhh! NO!no puedo hacerle esto... si! Pero no me queda otra sino hago algo, y le cuento a Severus, el... Bueno Ag!Se va a dar cuenta! Hay MIERDA!"

Aly pensaba a mil por hora, sin dejar descansar a su cerebro y los nervios la atacaban continuamente... cuando alguien tocaba la puerta.

Aly decidida a seguir su plan hasta el fin de la letra, abrio la puerta para ver que Severus, estaba siendo apuntado con dos varitas, que flotaban en el aire... Aly salio despacio del baño... y miro a Severus nerviosa y confundida... Pero este parecia ni alarmarse, estaba tranquilo...

-OK! –dijo Aly mirando las varitas sin entender nada- Que pasa ahora Sev? Y por que rayos, las varitas te a puntan a ti? O al menos una de ellas lo hace como si quisiera cortarte el cuello con ella?- dijo Aly obvservando que una de las varitas casi perforaba con la punta el cuello del jovén...

-Creo que te vinieron a buscar...- dijo Severus a puntando con los ojos a la varita que tenia hacia la derecha.

-Que? De que...?

-Ag! Me harte de estar debajo de esta cosa Snivellus!- De repente, un brazo se hizo visible al igual que el cuerpo de quien sostenia al parecer la varita que perforaba el cuello de Severus.

-SIRIUS! Pero... que? Que haces AQUÍ? COMO LLEGARON?- dijo Aly que estaba completamente mareada.

La capa de invisibiliada se cayo al suelo, mostrando a las demas personas que venian debajo de ellas... No solo Sirius, sino Severus, Albus y Harry estaban también...

El Severus jovén miro a todos perspicazmente para luego ver a Aly, con cara de interrogación...

-Si Sev, asi te veras, dentro de unos 20 años, si el es Dumbledore, no el no es James, es mi hermano Harry... y yo no soy Merlin, soy hija de James y Lily... Contento aquí tienes la verdad.- dijo Aly acercandose al joven.

Este la miro y luego miro a los demas, que ponian cara de atonitos al ver lo que acaba de decir Aly, Severus se dejo caer en una silla, llevandose ambas manos hacia la frente, Sirius se dio de lleno una mano en la cara mirando al techo y suspirando, Harry levanto levemente una mano en gesto de saludo y Albus, se limito a sonreir...

-Profesor Dumbledore, yo... es decir ella- decia el joven Severus acercandose a Albus.

-Tranquilo Severus, tampoco soy el Albus con el que hablas normalmente, simplemente venimos a buscar a nuestra colega fugada – dijo Albus pacificamente mirando a Aly con sonrisa, y mirada seria.

-Entonces... –

-Exacto, es imperioso, que esto no lo recuerdes, por lo cual me parece crucial, que estos ultimo recuerdos sean borrados de tu mente... Siento mucho...-

-No! – dijo el jovén Severus seca y seriamente.

-Veras, si recuerdas esto...-

-Conozco perfectamente las concecuensias, y supongo que podre lidiar con ellas...-

-Supones?- dijo el Snape adulto con sarcasmo.

-No! Lo sé- dijo Encarandose a si mismo el jovén.

-Esta bien tiempo fuera...-

-Nada de tiempo fuera! Estamos aquí por tu culpa! Y te lo aclare en la carta no puedo creer que seas asi de infantil! No ves el peligro de esto acaso eres...- decia el Severus adulto.

-Calmensen!- dijo Dumbledore con energia, por lo cual Severus adulto y Aly cayaron, mirandose y expresando en sus miradas todo lo que querian decirse.

-Severus, sabes muy bien, por que motivo hemos venido tambien a este tiempo, y creo que es importante que ubiquemos las prioridades... Joven Snape, debido a los problemas que Alexis, pudo provocar, debemos...-

-He dicho que no!- dijo el jovén firmemente.

-Me temo que si no lo hacemos, Aly no solo dejara de exisitir en este tiempo, sino tambien en el nuestro...-

-Si me he quedado sin trasero ya!- dijo Aly mientras esperaba a que las cosas se solucionen.

Sirius dijo por lo bajo para casi no ser oido – Y que lo tenias tan lindo- pero de todas formas fue escuchado por todos. Provocando risas pequeñas en todos los presentes exepto en ambos Severus Snape.

El joven Severus miro un instante a Aly, y ella comprendio lo que quiso decir...

-Nos dejarian un instante a solas?- dijo Aly algo timida, luego miro a Dumbledore y hablo- por favor...?

-De acuerdo, pero me temo que como habras aprendido el tiempo vuela y solo seran 5 minutos- dicho esto Albus se dio vuelta hacia Harry, Sirius y Severus adulto, y les hablo- Sirius, Severus, espero que sean más adultos y cumplan con lo que les he pedido, vayan ahora! Harry tu vienes conmigo... Ah Aly, por favor, luego de hablar con Severus y de realizar el hechizo- a Aly se le detuvo el corazón- Ve a la torre de astronomia, sino mal recuerdo, hace 20 años, en esta fecha, no hubo clases de astronomia...-

-Por que?- pregunto Aly distraidamente.

-Por que alguien tiro humo volatil en toda la torre- contestaron Albus y Severus joven al mismo tiempo.

Severus miro extrañado a Albus, y este volvio a hablar – Es una buena distracción ¿no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora vamonos Harry hay algo que debemos hacer...-

Luego de que Harry y Albus se marchases... Severus y Aly quedaron solos...

-Lo siento mucho... Yo... No tenia idea, de que... Bueno, esto...-

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho...- dijo Severus mirando por la ventana y poniendose algo rojo.

-Tu a mí... –dijo Aly acercandose a Severus- Pero no creo que en este momento, me veas a mi... creo que ves a mi madre... somos bien parecidas después de todo...-

-No... Hoy, bueno hoy a la mañana cuando te vi... Pense que eras ella, y por un instante al verte hablandome, luego cuando nos besamos, y ... Bueno, pense que lo del giratiempo y eso, era una broma y que el motivo era para estar juntos de nuevo... pero no, es decir... tu no eres ella... y bueno, me doy cuenta de eso... y... –

Aly no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando que besó a Severus muy tiernamente, el beso se fue intensificando, de manera que los brazos de Severus rodearon la espalda de Aly acariciendo su torso y sus cabellos... Aly hacia lo mismo con el cabello de Severus, y tras finalizar el beso, el no dejo de abrazarla, y continuo acariciando su cabello... Aly reposo su cabeza en el hombro del joven, y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, haciendo que al joven Severus, la cara le quedara sonrojada... Al separarse Aly lo miro, alzo uno de sus dedos, y estaba por hacer el hechizo cuando Severus tomo su mano...

-Una cosa más, ya que me borraras los recuerdos... Te gusto o me amas?-

-Te amo... Solo que aveces me sacas de quicio- dijo Aly riendo.

-Soy complicado...-

-Mucho-

-Y la magia que utilizas es...?-

-Me adoptaron los Merlin, luego de que me escape de los mortifagos, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé...- dijo Aly sonriendo y derramando una lagrima.

-Que hay que hacer para manejarla?- dijo Severus

-Te lo anotare aquí...- dijo Aly tomando la pluma y papel del escritorio que habia detrás de ella.

-Esta bien, pero entonces...-

-Fiux!- dijo Aly rapidamente a puntando su dedo a Severus mientras lloraba.

El hechizo habia funcionado, Severus se habia caido al suelo, y estaba dormido. Aly lo hizo levitar moviendo su dedo indice y lo coloco en la cama... Le dio un beso en los labios, tomo la capa y se fue corriendo del cuarto.

Iba caminando rapidamente, mientras miraba en todas direcciones para no toparse con nadie, pese a que tenia la capa de invisibilidad no queria correr riesgos de ninguna manera... ya tenia suficientes.

En eso...

¡PUM!

Un gruñido Y...

-AUCH!- dijeron dos voces fuertemente.

Aly miro hacia todos lados, y vio que enfrente de ella, habia chocado contra Sirius y Severus que tambien tenian una capa de invisibilidad...

-Que hacen aquí?- dijo Aly – No se supone que ...?-

-Que nada! Muevete!- dijo Severus poniendose de pie, y levantando a Aly de un brazo rapidamente.

-Y ahora? – dijo Aly mirando a ambos hombres.

-A la torre de astronomia – dijo Severus, caminando rapidamente en aquella dirección.

Los tres llegaron a la torre, y cuando subieron se dieron cuenta que Harry y Albus no estaban solos, sino que libraban una fuerte pelea con tres mortifagos... No es necesario decir que al aparecer Sirius, Aly y Severus, los mortifagos quedaron duros de miedo... y uno de ellos hablo...

-No pueden impedir que matemos a Potter, vamos a volver...-

Pero cuando estaban por irse Aly alzo su mano, y con un movimiento de sus dedos y muñeca, ambos mortifagos cayeron sin vida al suelo... Fue tan rapido, tan frio, tan tetrico... Igual que la muerte... que los presentes quedaron asombrados, y algos paralizados al ver los ojos de Alexis... que habian quedado blancos, y que poco a poco volvian a su color natural...

Albus impresionado por todo, de todas formas les hablo a todos...

-Me temo, que al volver las cosas, no sera igual...-

-Que quieres decir Albus?- pregunto Sirius algo nervioso.

-Severus tu sabés cual es tu deber, y espero que lo cumplas...- Al decir esto Severus asintio.

Harry, Sirius, y Aly miraron a Severus con una desconfiada curiosidad.

-Harry Alexis... Por lo que más quieran sean precavidos antes que nada... y por nada, pero por nada del mundo, se dejen llevar por las emociones... Sirius...-

-Albus que sucede?- dijo Sirius con bronca.

-Ayudame...- dijo Albus con una sonrisa noble, y pacifica como nunca antes.

-Albus que...?-

-Vamos!-

Al decir esto, las cosas alrededor comenzaron a dar vueltas completamente, el negro se desfiguraba, y cambiaba su color, se mezclaban las imágenes y todo parecia ir tan rapido como el viento... Al asentarse el presente y detenerse, era de noche... y un maleficio rozo las ropas de Sirius... pero sin darle...

Habian vuelto a Hogwarts a la torre de astronomia, pero era de noche, llovia, y la torre estaba llena de mortifagos... Entre ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange...

En un segundo intengo y ya sin piedad, todos los mortifagos comenzaron a gritar – Avada Kedavra!-

Aly tiro al piso a Harry y ambos se escaparon, como pudieron, mientras se escondian con hechizo de invisibilidad de Aly, corriendo torre abajo... Las maldiciones, siguieron escuchandose al igual que otros hechizos... Harry y Aly ya no veian la pelea, pero escuchaban las maldiciones, en eso cuando iban bajando a toda prisa... Se escucho nuevamente

-Avada Kedavra!- de la boca de Bellatrix Lestrange... luego un ruido sordo.

Y de repente, Harry y Aly al ver por las ventanas de la torre, vieron caer hacia abajo un cuerpo duro, y ya sin vida...

Era Sirius.

Harry enseguida quiso bajar corriendo torre abajo, pero Aly no lo dejo... Metalmente le explico lo que pasaria...

"No te das cuenta, que si bajas abra mortifagos alli abajo tambien?" pensó Alexis mirando a Harry con impaciencia.

El muchacho y Alexis no sabian que hacer, lo unico que hicieron fue quedarse observando la escena que estaba un piso arriba de ellos...

Albus Dumbledore, tenia la varita en mano, y estaba por lo visto muy cansado... y enfrente de el, levantando la varita estaba el grupo de mortifagos... entre ellos...

Severus.

-Hazlo DRACO! HAZLO! EL SEÑOR TE ADORARA! HAZLOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Bellatrix impaciente a Draco Malfoy, que estaba al otro costado de Severus.

-VAYA VAYA! EL NIÑO NO QUIERE CUMPLIR! QUE FEO! SEVERUS... TU... PROSIGUE!- dijo Bellatrix con felicidad.

Aly y Harry miraron hacia arriba, sin poder creer, lo que escuchaban... Después de todo... Acaso... Severus era uno de ellos... ?

Albus miro hacia abajo, vio a Harry y Aly, les dio una leve sonrisa, y les guiño el ojo... y habló

-Severus... por favor- dijo la voz pacifica y amable de Albus.

-Avada Kedavra!- la voz, ronca, y completamente sin vida de Severus resono en toda la torre.

La tormenta se hizo más fuerte...


	32. Cápitulo 32: Verdades Dolorosas

**Bueno este capitulo es ya casi el ultimo de 4, y debo admitir que amo esta historia, me va a costar horrores el final... Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí...**

**En este capitulo conte con las ideas de Ruth, quien le ha dejado un gran final a este capitulo... La pelea entre Harry y Aly surgira a partir de la idea de mi amiga lectora y escritora Ruth!**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los Reviews, y tambien a los lectores y escritores! Que tengan buen dia... Gracias!**

**Exitos y Suertes!**

**~ClairSnape.**

**Cápitulo 32: Verdades Dolorosas.**

Aly intento agarrar a Harry que tironeaba por ir a buscar y pelear con los mortifagos... lo retubo por unos minutos pero le fue casi imposible, Harry se le escapo de las manos, y ella corrio tras él... Los mortifagos ya casi estaban fuera del castillo, cuando se escucho una voz de ira, de resentimiento de tristesa...

-Expelliarmus!- grito Harry hacia Snape, cuando por fin los habia alcanzado.

Snape se dio vuelta, y con un simple movimiento de varita hizo que harry saliera expulsado para atrás y que una roca le golpeara la cabeza... Harry habia quedado algo inconciente en el suelo. Aly que pudo ver lo que sucedia, corrio lo más rapido que pudo, cuando llego vio, que no solo estaba Severus... tambien se encontraban otros 9 mortifagos...

Pera esta vez los recuerdos no la acorralaron...

-Dejalo miserable!- le grito Aly a Severus, quien estaba por quitarle la varita a Harry.

Todos los mortifagos miraron a Aly, y con más ansias que la ultima vez, levantaron sus varitas apuntando con ira... todos...

Incluido Severus...

Aly quedo petrificada al ver la reacción del hombre... No podia hablar...

Asi que actuó...

-FIXON!- grito Aly con todas las fuerzas...

Al instante, el cielo se oscurecio por completo escondiendo las estrellas, la luna, y todo lo que brillaba, una oscuridad que nunca antes se habia visto indundo las afueras... La tierra comenzo a temblar, el fuego que Bellatrix habia iniciado se apago, el agua comenzo a caer de los cielos de manera torrencial... Y en eso...

De la tierra, las raíces del bosque prohibido, y la tierra se hicieron una hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, dando una forma humana gigantesca... Era la forma de una mujer...

De la misma manera, el fuego que se apago renacio, con una potencia que hizo que algunos mortifagos cayeran hacia atrás, al ver descomunal fogata, que poco a poco fueron tomando la forma de un hombre...

El agua del lago, comenzo a agitarse tan fuertemente, creciendo hacia arriba, y comenzando a tomar forma de mujer...

Los mortifagos no podian creer lo que veian, ni siquiera su señor tenebroso tenia las fuerzas para crear tres gigantes de elementos, y mantenerlos vivos, y potentes...

Aly habia perdido todas las facciones de bondad, su cara se habia tornado oscura, y palida, sus ojos brillaban más que la luna, habia perdido su iris y pupila, dejando solamente un blanco segador...

La ira estaba dentro de ella, era más fuerte incluso que otros momentos de su vida... Su respiración era agitada...

Los mortifagos, apuntaban con sus varitas tirando hechizos, hacia todas las direcciones pero ninguno surtia efecto en los gigantes... Tampoco en Aly, que seguia rigida parada en su lugar...

Los mortifagos al ver que ninguno de sus maleficios hacia efecto comenzaron a encerrarse en un circulo, a exepción de Severus que se quedo, quieto mirando a Alexis... Pero sin acercarcele...

-VAYANSE AHORA!- grito Aly con calma.

-Y quien eres tu para mandarnos?- dijo Bellatrix con bronca, pero con un dejo de susto en su voz.

-La que te hara sufrir...- dijo Aly lo más tranquila del mundo.

Bellatrix levantaba su varita, y asi de rapido caia al piso retorciendose de dolor... y gritando.

Aly no necesitaba una varita, no necesitaba un libro, o una posión... Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenia en su mente... Gracias a Voldemort.

Bellatrix no daba más, comenzaba a sangrar de todas partes del cuerpo... y sus gritos eran desgarradores...

-DIGANLE A VOLDEMORT QUE SI QUIERE GUERRA... – hubo un silencio – PERDERA!-

Al decir esto, Aly se acerco a Harry y abrazandolo, sin dejar de mirar a los mortifagos, y desaparecio...

En el mismo instante el fuego, se efumo, la tierra cayo al suelo, el agua volvio al lago... Y muchas rocas gigantes cayeron sobre los mortifagos matando a 3 de ellos...

En Hogwarts...

Aly que aun seguia con las mismas facciones, llevo a Harry a la enfermeria, donde Madam Pomfrey estaba despierta, y alterada...

-Oh por Dios Alexis! Potter! Que le ha pasado? Santo cielo! Hay que avisar a Minerva ya! Dios mio!-

Pomfrey salio corriendo de la enfermeria a buscar a Minerva, pero antes de llegar mucho más alla, Minerva corrio hacia la enfermeria...

-Poppy que ha sucedió! Todos estan fuera de...-

-Profesora!... Profesora Mcgonagall!... Venga... Dumbledore esta... muerto!- grito un joven prefecto de Ravenclaw que venia corriendo y casi no podia hablar, y tenia los ojos rojos de llanto.

Minerva empalidecio, corrio en dirección opuesta hacia el joven, y fue hacia el patio... Una gran cantidad de alumnos, miraban atonitos, con miedo, y tristesa la escena, en el medio del patio yacian dos cuerpos, uno era de Sirius... El otro era Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva no pudo hablar, simplemente lloraba... No podia articular, gesto o palabra... Poppy llego atrás de ella, y al ver los cuerpos, se dejo caer en el suelo... Todos lloraban y estaban aterrados...

En eso muchos alumnos, comenzaron a señalar el cielo, en él... la marca tenebrosa, relucia, y se hacia intensa y horrible...

Mcgonagall al ver eso... se puso firme e intento en vano secarse las lagrimas...

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que las nubes taparan la asquerosa marca, y los alumnos dirigieron su atención a la profesora... quien sin esperar un segundo grito...

-ADENTRO! TODOS ADENTRO A SUS CASA AHORA! YAAAAAAAA! NINGUNO A FUERA! MUEVANSE VAMOS VAMOS!-

de entre los estudiantes, Harry salio corriendo y fue junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore y Sirius... Todos miraban la escena pero nadie se atrevia a formar parte... Minerva al ver al muchacho volvio a llorar... Aly corrio atrás de Harry y lo tomo de la espalda... Pero fue inutil, el joven ponia todo su empeño en quedarse junto a sus amigo, sus mentores, sus confidentes... Sus unicas defensas... Sus padres.

Luego de unos segundos el resto de la orden, llego al colegio, y todos los adultos miraron incredulos la situación habian perdido a un lider y un gran amigo...

Lupin, obrando rapidamente, ordeno a los demas profesores que se encargaran de que cada uno de ellos, llevara a los estudiantes en sus casas, y se quedaran con ellos... Y asi fue.

Aly seguia intentando sacar a Harry, pero su tristesa fue mayor, y también lloraba... Arthur, y Molly se acercaron a ellos... y los sacaron, de alli con toda la fuerza del mundo, sugetaron a Harry y los cuatro desaparecieron.

-Bien hecho Severus! Bien hecho!- dijo Voldemort – Sabia que ese viejo no iba a durar demasiado! Perfecto, en cuanto a la jovén... DEBEN TRAERLA! AHORA! VAYAN A BUSCARLA! YAAAAAAA!- grito Voldemort con odio.

-Pero... pero mi señor, mato a 3 de los nuestros, y Bellatrix sigue inconciente...- dijo un carroñero, completamente atemorozido.

-NO ME IMPORTA!-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral...

-Necesito que la traigan! TRAIGANLA SI O SI!- grito con ira en los ojos y las palabras Voldemort.

-Mi señor yo podria traerla, si ud. ...- dijo Malfoy con un dejo de voz.

Voldemort estaba por hablar, cuando entro Eirel Codelaux...

-Señor... Los Potter ya no estan Hogwarts! –

-QUE?- dijo Voldemort con más ira aún.

-Se han ido, no sabemos donde pero no estan en Hogwarts-

-Con quien se fueron? – pregunto Malfoy.

-Con una pareja, de magos...-

-Los Weasley!- dijo Malfoy con odio.

-BUSQUENLOS AHORA! Y TRAIGANME A LOS DOS! YAA!-

Todos los mortifagos salieron del salón... Incluidos Snape y Malfoy.

Pero antes de que Snape, llegara a salir por completo del salón Voldemort le habló...

-Severus... Ahora sabés, a donde tienes que ir cierto... Y que debes hacer ¿No?- dijo Voldemort que aun tenia mucha ira al hablar.

-Si señor... – Al decir esto, se fue.

Aly desperto...

Los ojos le volvian a doler, y se sentia cansada y tan adolorida como si hubiera recibido 100 puñaladas... Se levanto de la cama como pudo, y lo primero que vio fueron los rostros de Eirel y Lupin... al sentarse y mirar hacia un costado pudo ver como su hermano Harry descansaba en la cama de al lado...

Dormia...

-Que sucedió con los mortifagos? – pregunto Aly con voz cansada.

-Se han ido ya no estan en Hogwarts... Pero...- dijo Lupin

-Pero que?- dijo Aly alaramandose.

-Pero Severus volvio... – dijo Eirel.

-Ese desgraciado... AHHHH!- grito de repente Aly y se tambaleo.

Lupin y Eirel, la sujetaron y la sentaron en la cama... La miraban preocupados.

-Y Harry como...?-

-Bien, nos han dicho que esta bien...- contesto Eirel

-Poppy vino despues de que Arthur y Molly los trajeran...- dijo Lupin alejandose un poco de la cama, y buscando algo en la repisa.

-Aly que sucedió, donde estabas? Mia, aun esta en Hogwarts, junto con los profesores y...-

-Y si Severus esta alli debo ir...- dijo Aly intentando pararse y tambaleandose de nuevo.

-Hey que pasa? Usaste tanta fuerza para ...-

-No... No sé Eirel... Me siento cansada...-

-De acuerdo ahora descansa, dentro de un rato la orden se reunira, y Alexis debes estar presente... Asi que descansa- dijo Lupin mientras salia del cuarto con Eirel.

Aly se recosto y cerro los ojos. Se quedo dormida...

Pasaron unas horas, y desperto, completamente, enojada por el dolor de cabeza, e intentaba controlar los nervios...

Harry estaba sentado en un sillon al lado de la ventana... Y miro a Aly cuando se desperto...

-Estas bien?- pregunto Harry casi sin voz.

-No sé... Y tu?- dijo Aly tristemente.

-Igual...- Harry corrio a abrazar a su hermana.

Alguien toco la puerta ambos se separaron... Lupin entro por la puerta y los miro.

-Lo siento... Aly la orden esta reunida abajo... Harry tu tambien tienes que bajar-

-De acuerdo- dijeron los dos al unisono.

Al bajar encontraron a un monton de gente... Aly lo busco por todos lados de la habitación pero no estaba... Tenia la leve esperanza, el leve deseo... de que Severus estubiera alli y todo estubiera bien... pero No. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaban.

Aly se sento junto a Harry en la mesa, y la charla dio comienzo... Todos opinaban... todos hablaban, y tenian ideas, pero hacia falta un lider... Aly no opinaba y veia como poco a poco las ideas se desmoronaban una a una...

-BASTA!- grito Aly sobresaltando a todos los presentes – BASTA! Callense un momento... Ahora no es timepo de pelear, ni de desconfianza, Dumbledore hizo esta orden con un proposito... PUES BIEN CUMPLAMOS LO QUE DUMBLEDORE NOS PIDIO!...-

Hubo un silencio de aprobación y Aly continuo hablando...

-De acuerdo... Harry debe irse, y obviamente mis hermanos tanto como Hermione y Ron tambien, no pueden quedar en Hogwarts eran muy cercanos a mi hermano y a mi y seguramente los atacaran... El resto de la orden deben separarse, no levantar sospechas los que trabajan en el ministerios... Umbridge es un mortifago... asi que controlenla sin levantar sospechas... Los que estan encubiertos, deben seguir asi en Hogwarts, Minerva y Flitwick, deben volver... lo importante es mantener a los alumnos protegidos... Enseñenles todo lo posible de DCAO! Y todo lo que sea util ante una guerra...-

-Momento... tu crees que...?- dijo Eirel temeroso.

-Por supuesto... Atacar a Hogwarts asi, solo significa una cosa... No esperaran más, atacaran como sea y donde sea...-

-Bien, entonces, los que debemos entrar en Hogwarts como lo haremos?- pregunto Lupin secundado por Tonks y Moody.

-Yo ire con ud.-

-QUE?- gritaron Harry y Eirel.

-Lo que escucharon, Ud. Deben irse, no se queden aquí, escondanse, junto con Molly y Arthur – Aly miro a la pareja que asintio rapidamente con la cabeza y con mirada firme – No hay otra forma... Debo ir a Hogwarts... Si o si-

-Pero por que? Tu piensas que Snape, acaso no te hara nada, en cuanto te vea te destruira, o te llevara con Voldemort y ...-

-Y nada... Ire a Hogwarts-

Luego de unas horas terminada la reunion, ya todos estaban casi preparandose para volver a sus pociciones en esta guerra.

Aly y Ruth Charlotte, junto con Minerva hablaban en una habitación...

-Oh Dios mio! Alexis, tu... digo estas segura...- dijo Minerva temblandole la voz.

-Si... completamente Minerva- dijo Aly mientras una lagrima caia de sus ojos -Cuento contigo Ruth Charlotte?-

-Si!- dijo la joven de Ravenclaw.

-De acuerdo, la unica forma, sera que hables con Severus, y que luego huyas... En eso te ayudare yo ¿de acuerdo Alexis?- dijo Minerva decidida.

- Si...-

- Aly... y si mejor no le dices...- dijo la joven de Ravenclaw.

- Es su hijo... Aunque no me guste debo decircelo- dijo Aly.

A Harry se le paralizo el corazon, acaso lo que estaba escuchando era cierto... Pero no... No podia ser, entonces, su hermana... estaba embarazada!

- Ya se que es hijo de Severus, Aly... Pero no creo que este sea el momento para hablar con el... –

-Por que no? El debe saber la verdad, el saber que estoy embarazada... Hizo lo que hizo, pero es su hijo, tiene derecho o ¿no? – dijo Aly mirando a Minerva y luego a Ruth Charlotte.

-NO! ESE DESGRACIADO NO TIENE EL MAS MINIMO DERECHO!- Harry habia irrumpido en la conversación hecho una furia, y gritando alto.

Este fic, lo hice escuchando Neon Hitch: black & blue y Eyes set to kill: Doll parts.


	33. Cápitulo 33:El pasado vuelve al Presente

**En este capitulo hubo colaboración de la idea entre la pelea de Aly y Harry por parte de Ruth! ^^**

**Disfrutenlo...**

**~ClairSnape**

**Cápitulo 33: El pasado vuelve al Presente.**

Aly habia quedado petrificada... No esperaba ver que su hermano escuchara esas cosas detrás de la puerta... Realmente, ella no esperaba que esto, que nada de lo que sucedia, estubiera sucediendo... Lo cierto es que estaba pasando, y no habia como evitarlo.

Harry espera... Tu... Tu no entiendes... espera...- dijo Aly corriendo atrás de su hermano.

Vete! Ahora me diras que lo defiendes? NO TE DAS CUENTA! NOS TRAICIONO! NO LO DEFIENDAAAAS!- grito Harry dandose vuelta de golpe y mirando a Aly con impaciencia y bronca.

Si me doy cuenta... Pero esto no sucedió, antes de que nos traicionara...- dijo Aly mirando al suelo y en voz baja.

Y ahora no esperes que el desgraciado te ayude... – dijo Harry golpeando una pared de ira.

Mcgonagall salia de la pieza junto con Ruth Charlotte, y ambas miraban pero sin opinar...

-Harry no puedes juzgar a alguien por...-

-POR QUE? POR MATAR A ALGUIEN EN QUIEN PUSO TODA SU CONFIANZA EN SNAPE! QUIEN LO DEFENDIO! POR QUIEN NO ESTA AHORA EN AZKABAN DONDE DEBERIA ESTAR! POR ESO? EHHHHHHHH! POR ESO! DIME AVER,. POR QUE ENTONCES...?- la ira de Harry aumentaba...

Al igual que la culpa de Aly...

Aly no habló, simplemente no contesto... Quizo avanzar hacia Harry pero este se hizo a un lado, y la dejo...

A la mañana siguiente, Aly intento hablar con Harry que seguia encerrado en la habitación y que según Hermione, ni siquiera a ella le habia dejado entrar, solamente a Ron... y por que dormian en el mismo cuarto.

Aly en vano, se quedo una hora sentada en el piso a lado de la puerta, golpeandola despacio... Harry no queria abrirle...

Pero ese no era el asunto, Harry no era que no deseaba abrirle... Simplemente se habia ido. Ron tampoco estaba... Y todos pensaban y suponian que Harry dormia sin ganas de nada... mientras Ron, intentaba animarlo.

Dos horas se fueron, y Aly se canso, se levanto y se fue hacia la salida... Alli un grupo de personas, estaban esperando para partir... Entre ellos, Eirel, Mia, (que habian decidido bajo cualquier circunstancia seguir a Aly, según ellos, era lo unico que les quedaba y no valia la pena vivir sin ella... algo que Aly misteriosamente acepto) Ruth Charlotte, Mcgonagall, Moody, Lupin y Tonks.

Luego de que casi todos habian desaparecido atravez de la red flu, de la chimenea de la entrada... Aly se quedo esperando una vez más y mirando por si aparecia Harry... Ron... Hermione... o Sirius...

Pese a que no lo amaba, sentia un gran cariño hacia Sirius, y estaban en Grimmauld Place... Lugar donde tiempo atrás Sirius solia estar... Pero el ya no estaba con ellos...

-Vamos querida...- dijo Minerva tranquilamente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Aly en señal de contención.

-Si...- dijo Aly con despiste.

La red flú las llevo directamente hacia la ofina de Minerva... Los demas ya no estaban al parecer ya habian tomado sus posiciones las unicas que estaban era Minerva y Aly que recien aparecian... Aly nerviosa de volver, donde no hace mucho habia estado y habia perdido a dos personas muy importantes en su vida... Decidio sentarse, comenzaba a sentirse muy mareada, y con nauseas... Pero por sobre todo adolorida, volvia a sentir el dolor de mil puñaladas en su cuerpo...

En eso...

-Minerva, acabo de hablar con el Ministro y el ha decidido...- Severus paro en seco...

El hombre habia entrado en la oficina de Mcgonagall sin tocar la puerta, y con todo el impetud del mundo... Pero al ver a Aly, se detuvo helado, y casi temblando... No sabia si correr, si seguir hablando como si nada eignorarla, o si llevarla directamente a la enfermeria por el estado en que se notaba que Aly se encontraba...

Me gustaria que hablases, con la Señorita Merlin, no conmigo – dijo Minerva llendose hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo, entonces ya sabrá que soy el nuevo director del colegio...?-

BOMBA! Minerva paro en seco, Aly abrio sus ojos como platos, y ninguna dijo nada... No podia ser... Entonces Severus si los habia traicionado? Penso Aly con nerviosismo...

-Si profesora puede retirarse- dijo Snape con superioridad.

Minerva miro a Aly y guiño un ojo en señal de tranquilidad.

Aly sabia muy bien que no seria capaz de hacer nada en Hogwarts... ¿O si?

-Que quiere decirme?- dijo Severus sin mirar a Aly y arreglando unos pergaminos en sus manos.

-Necesito un puesto en Hogwarts... Como bien sabé, no tengo empleo y...-

-Y Ud. Cree que esta capacitada para trabajar en Hogwarts acaso? Con la edad que tiene? Y su forma de...- lo penso y hablo- comportarse?

-No... y menos con alguien como Ud. al cargo de director... Pero no tengo opciones, y necesito el empleo-

-Como te atreves mocosa!- dijo Snape agarrandola del brazo y levantandola de la silla.

-Como te atreves tu a hablarle asi a un Merlin?- dijo Aly enojada.

-TU NO ERES UNA MERLIN! ERES UNA POBRE Y CERDA POTTER! AHORA VETE!- Snape parecia tirar ira en espuma por la boca.

-Y Evans también señor!- dijo Aly tajantemente.

-No te atrevas...!-

-A que?- dijo Aly desafiante y con mirada seria- A decir la verdad, a decir que a ella, podrias amarla, y cuidarla y a mi nunca! JAMAS SERIAS CAPAZ DE ACEPTAR QUE SIENTES ALGO POR MI? EH? ES ESO? ACASO...-

¡PLAF!

Snape acababa de darle una cachetada tan fuerte a Aly que resono en todo el cuarto... Aly ni siquiera lagrimeo, miraba a Severus con un odio, que el hombre no pudo evitar notar, en la mirada de la joven... Y al hacerlo, el rostro de Snape, cambio y se volvio de culpa... Luego de unos instantes volvio a tomar, la misma mirada de siempre...

-No te quiero ver en Hogwarts... ¿Oiste? VETE YA DE AQUÍ! NO PUEDES QUEDARTE! VETE!- dicho esto el hombre dio media vuelta, y estaba ya fuera de la puerta cuando Aly hablo...

-Estoy embarazada...-

Severus, paro en seco, sintio por un instante que su cerebro salia de su cabeza explotando, y que el alma se le caia al suelo... Se mareo, se dio vuelta sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y se acerco con cara de susto, sorpresa y sospecha hacia la joven...

Casi sin hablar pronuncio – C.. C... Como ... dices?-

-Estoy embrazada...- dijo Aly en voz baja.

-No... No puede ser... tu y yo... no... No en este ultimo tiempo... no... – Snape se dejo caer sobre un sillon del aula.

Antes de seguir hablando levanto la varita e hizo dos hechizos... Los cuales Aly reconocio, como uno que cerraba por completo el despacho y el otro un hechizo silenciador para no permitirle a los demas de a fuera escuchar lo que se hablaba dentro...

Una vez hecho los hechizos Severus miro a Aly, y movio la cabeza mirandola sin creer lo que escuchaba...

-No fue exactamente en este tiempo...- dijo Aly con algo de miedo... era la primera vez que Severus se veia asi.

Severus no entiendo al principio... Pero despues cayo en la cuenta... - Me estas diciendo acaso que te acostaste en el pasado CONMIGO!-

Aly no contesto... ese silencio era un si rotundo.

-Cielos! COMO? AGG! COMO SE TE OCURRE SI QUIERA! Y AHORA... AH!- severus tenia bronca, y gritaba.

Me ire, olvidalo- dijo Aly levantandose de la silla y caminando hacia la salida.

-NO! Tu te quedas! AHORA TE QUEDAS! Tendras el trabajo, y lo que necesites, pero del castillo NO SALES! Y NO JUEGO!-

-NO ME MANDAS!-

-TU HICISTE ESTO, ASI QUE LO SOLUCIONARAS!-

-OK! A MI MANERA!-

-ESTOY HARTO- dijo Severus agarrando a Aly del brazo- ESTA VEZ LAS COSAS VAN A SER COMO YO DIGA! ME HARTE!-

A Aly comenzaba a dolerle... y se habia cansado de las cachetadas... Severus recibio un golpe tan fuerte de Aly que la solto enseguida y cayo al suelo mareado...

Aly se separo del hombre y hablo – Me das lastima Severus... Alguna vez te habre amado pero me das ASCO!-

Al decir esto Aly escapo corriendo del aula... Severus como pudo se levanto y la siguio... La atrapo justo llegando a las mazmorras... (mal lugar para esconderse).

-NO TE VOY A DEJAR IR! NO CON MI HIJO!- dijo Severus con bronca, pero ya mas calmado.

-Si te preocupara algo, el o yo... no nos hubieras traicionado... ahora dime...- Aly derramo una lagrima- Por que? Si Dumbledore te protegio, te defendio, puso las manos al fuego por ti... POR QUE?-

Severus no sabia que contestar o responder... La verdad iba a shokear a Aly... y a herirla... Pero...

La mentira la heriria aun más...

-No lo traicione...-

LO MATASTE! COMO QUE...-

-El me lo pido, antes de morir, ¿No te acuerdas?-

Aly no contesto...

-Si, el me lo pidio... No fue facil para...-

-NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO-

-Hice una promesa y no faltare a ...-

-eres una mierda!-

-Quedate en Hogwarts hasta...-

Pero Severus no pudo continuar hablando que Aly cayo al piso... y se retorcia del dolor... Severus nervioso sin saber que hacer... la levanto en brazos y se aparecio en la enfermeria...

-Severus me duele...- dijo Aly casi inconciente.

Luego de unas horas en la enfermeria, Aly desperto... Minerva estaba a su lado. Severus ya no estaba.

-Que... que sucedió Minerva?-

-Oh querida... yo...-

-QUE?- dijo Aly nerviosa.

-Tranquila- dijo Snape que acaba de entrar.

Minerva lo miro con odio y se fue.

-Ah que facil... tranquila, como haber?-

-Tu bebe esta bien y...-

-Nuestro...- dijo Aly mirando al hombre friamente.

Severus ni se inmuto. Continuo hablando...

-De acuero... Tu horocrux interior, es lo que le esta dando estos dolores, el horocrux de por si consume energia de tu cuerpo... Pero el estar embarazada hace que, toda la energia del cuerpo...-

-Se consuma- dijo Aly debilmente.

-Asi es, prepare una poción vitaminica, luego de beberla...-

-Y estara envenenada? por que por lo visto Ud. ya no es de confianza...- dijo Aly con fueria.

A pesar de que Severus ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir ciertos comentarios... Ese lo hirio tan profundamente, que ni siquiera siguio hablando se marcho, sin decir más.

Durante toda esa noche, Aly la paso en la enfermeria... sola. O eso creia ella, Severus se habia quedado oculto gracias a un hechizo cerca de una de las camas, y vigilaba a Alexis...

Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el sueño que tenia y lo estaba mantando... Era, que pasaria cuando le tuviera que decir a Voldemort que Alexis se encontraba en Hogwarts y peor aun... que pasaria con su hijo...

En eso en medio de la habitación aparecio, una sombra de una persona alta, y delgada, de melena que parecia negra a la luz de la luna... Lleveba (por lo que pudo ver Severus) el uniforme de Hogwarts, y la varita en la mano... Severus se quedo taciturno y atento, a todo...

El hombre se acercaba a Aly, y la desperto moviendo de a poco su brazo... y acariciando su rostro...

Aly desperto... Y al ver el rostro de aquel hombre quedo paralizada, no podia creer quien era, o que pasaba... Simplemente se limito a decir...

-Se... Sev... Severus?- dijo intentando despertarse mientras frotaba sus ojos.

-Shhh... – dijo el jovén Severus que se desprendia de la capa, que llevaba puesta, mostrando su rostro.

-Pero como...?- dijo Aly que de dormida paso a tener los ojos como platos.

-Shhh Ahora NO! Debemos irnos estas en grave peligro en este momento...- decia el joven Snape, mientras agarraba las pocas pertenencias de Aly

-De que hablas? Estoy en Hogwarts! No hay lugar más seguro que este!- dijo Aly refunfuñando pero aun asi levantandose de la cama.

-Shhh... te lo explicare cuando salgamos del castillo!- dijo Snape parandose frente a ella.

-No! Me lo explicas ahora o no salgo- dijo la joven con firmeza.

El Joven Severus dudó un poco, hasta que hablo – Mira... Cuando tu fuiste al pasado, no fuiste solamente para ver como era, fuiste para persuadirme de ser un mortifago cosa que no lograste por que llego Dumbledore, mi yo del presente y otros... y...-

-No! Espera te borre la memoria! No pudiste recordar nada! Pero nada! Entonces.. Mmm QUE?...-

-Escuchame cuando me borraste la memoria y asi fue... hubo un pequeño error... –

-Asi? Cual?-

-Dejaste sobre una mesa, escrito un conjuro, y aunque ese no tenia nada que ver con que te recordara, me tope con Potter y los otros y me hablaron de una joven... que casualmente YO NO RECORDABA... comence a investigar, y por fin Dumbledore, de mi tiempo claro, esta tarde me explico todo aunque sono extraño, parecia preocupado... Como fuera, me pidio que viniera con el giratiempo y te entregara esto...-

-Pero...- dijo Aly poniendose los dedos en la barbilla- Entonces te acuerdas de todo lo que sucedió?- pregunto poniendose tan roja, que casi alumbraba como semaforo en la oscuridad.

Severus no contesto solo asintio con la cabeza...

-Oh... – dijo Aly intentando obviar lo que acababa de preguntar- Entonces, que te pidio Dumbledore que me entrgaras?- dijo Aly que aun seguia colorada.

El joven Severus no hablo solamente extendio su mano, en la cual yacia... El sombrero Seleccionador.

-Y ... Esto?- dijo Aly que lo miraba sin entender.

-Dumbledore dijo que dentro encontrarias, lo que necesitas, tu y tu hemano- a Aly se le acelero el corazón...

Claro! El Severus del pasado no tenia idea aun que era hija de Potter, y si se lo decia se enojaria, ya que la creeria mentirosa.

-Dejame ver!- dijo Aly quitandole el sombrero de las manos al joven, mientras terminaba de vestirse, con su calza, borcegos y tunica negra.

Aly abrio el sombrero pero dentro no habia nada...

-Es una broma?- le dijo Aly a Severus mirandolo con cara de enojo.

-No! NO! El me dijo eso... creeme- dijo el joven Snape, que parecia algo consternado, al ver que dentro no habia nada.

-Me dijo una cosa más, comento que deberias abrirlo con tu hermano... Sino no serviria de nada-

-De acuerdo! Ahora si Vamonos!-

El joven Snape asintio y agarro el bolso de la joven, y los salieron corriendo, cuando casi estaban llegando a la salida de la enfermeria...

-Y a donde creen que van?- dijo una voz de tras de ellos, fria y aterradora en medio de la oscuridad.

Aly y el joven Snape se dieron vuelta, y obviamente encontraron a el Severus adulto, quien por lo poco que se veia por la luz de la luna tenia cara de pocos amigos...

-A ningun lado que te importe...- contesto Aly desafiante, mirando de reojo al joven Snape, quien por lo visto intentaba agarrar su varita sin que los demas se dieran cuenta.

El Severus adulto avanzo hacia los jovenes pero...

-Rictumsempra!- grito el joven Snape, dandole justo al Severus adulto... quien intento levantar la varita pero...

-Expelliarmus!- grito Aly haciendo un movimiento con los dedos de su mano, y cayendo en ella la varita de Snape.

Al verlo desarmado ambos jovenes salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, ya no les importaba ser o no ser vistos por los estudiantes solo debian escapar y llegar con Harry... y Aly sabia perfectamente con quienes tenia que ir para lograr la fuga del castillo...


	34. Cápitulo 34: Recuerdame

**Bueno este es seguramente el penultimo cápitulo... y aquí tambien tubo ayuda de Ruth... Asi que Gracias amiga, al Igual que a Charlotte que siempre comentan y se acuerdan... A las dos! Gracias!**

**Cápitulo 34:Recuerdame**

Corrieron a más no poder hasta que llegaron donde Aly necesitaba...

-Remus! Necesito encontrar a Harry! YA!- dijo Aly llegando hacia donde se encontraban Remus y Tonks...

-Aly te das cuenta que es de madrugada, que estamos en medio del bosque brohibido y que...- pero remus se detubo al ver a un Severus Snape joven!

Luego, de creer que era una pesadilla miro bien a Severus, miro a Aly, y por primera vez Remus parecia ponerse rojo de ira...

-ALEXIS POTTER! COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAER...?- gritaba Remus cuando...

-POTTER?- dijo el joven Severus muy aturdido por el apellido y mirando a Aly con cara de enojo –ERES UNA POTTER? –

Aly comenzaba a balbucear palabras sin terminar hasta que algo salio de sus labios – Juro que te lo iba a decir, yo realmente lo siento mucho Severus... Antes de que me digas algo, dejame explicarte el por que y el como de esto... Hay por favor! Te lo ruego dejame hacerlo... –

Severus, ni siquiera se inmuto, ni miro a Aly, miraba a otra dirección, pero asintio con la cabeza cosa, que dejo que Aly se sintiera mejor...

Cuando...

-Eh disculpen! Pero aún debemos hacer algo no? Sino, para que viniste Aly? Habiamos quedado que solo vendriamos...-

-Sii, si era algo importante y lo eso...- dijo Aly volviendo a la realidad, y saliendo del embelesamiento que tenia con la mirada de Severus en sus ojos- Mira, recuerdas, que a él le borramos la memoria, bueno por algun motivo, el Dumbledore del pasado, se la regreso... sobre todo, y...

-TODO?- dijo Tonks impactada, por que Aly le habia contado a ella, lo que habia pasado con Severus en confesión.

-SI! Da igual ahora eso! LO IMPORTANTE, ES QUE DUMBLEDORE DEL PASADO LE ENVIO ESTO!- dijo Aly sacandole de las manos a Severus, el sombrero seleccionador y mostrandoselo a los demas presentes

-Y eso no es todo... – acoto Severus.

-Exacto, nos pidio que se lo dieramos a mi hermano...- dijo Aly con cara de confusión.- Ahora por que le pediria que le diera un sombrero vacio...-

-Te equivocas, hace 5 años atrás Harry saco la espada de Godric ...- decia Remus, cuando...

-Gryffindor, la unica que puede...- sigui Tonks...

-Destruir los horocruxes.- conluyo Aly

Quien para sus peores temores, aunque no se percatara de esto antes, se habia sobresaltado un poco, al notar que en sus manos, dentro del sombrero yacia el arma que podria destruirla a ella para siempre... Siendo ella parte de un horocrux en vida.

-Ok, entonces, necesitan ir con Harry cierto?-

-Cierto...- dijo Aly.

-De acuerdo, por lo que se, Harry esta buscando un horocrux, en este momento que esta en manos, de ...- pero Tonks cayo, le daba asco decir su nombre, y eso que trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

-Umbridge...- dijo Remus pensativamente.

-QUE?- dijo Aly sobresaltandose.

-Si eso mismo dije yo...- dijo Tonks

-Esta bien haber si alguien me explica que demonios pasa!- dijo Severus ya malhumorado.

-Te lo cuento, en cuanto alcancemos a Harry..- dijo Aly comenzando a buscar el traslador de Remus y Tonks.

Severus no dijo nada solo gruño y en voz baja pronuncio –Genial otro Potter...-

Sin tardarse demasiado, Severus y Aly, junto con Tonks y Remus, estaban por tomar el traslador, cuando...

-BOBARDA!- gritaron varios mortifagos.

Pero ya estaban lejos, se encontraban en el centro de Londres, y aun costado y aun costado suypo, se encontraba Moody...

-Pense que no llegarian- dijo Moody.

-De acuerdo, Uds. Ya sabén a quien buscar...- dijo Aly en forma de orden, y los tres magos desaparecieron...

Dejandola sola... Con la verdad.

-Ahora me contaras, que significa todo esto... Por que ademas de que es complicado viajar en el tiempo, es suficiente saber que ahora eres una Potter... Algo más?- dijo Severus con muchisimos sarcasmo.

Sarcasmo que lamentablemente Aly no entendio, y confeso – Estoy embarazada...- dijo timidamente.

-QUE?- dijo Severus, que parecia haberse ahogado con su propia saliva y comenzo a toser.

-Hay! Ya calmate un poco! Cuantas veces voy a tener que lidear con lo mismo...-

-De que hablas?- dijo Snape, que intentaba calmarse, mientras se agarraba de algo para no desfallecer

-Que actuas de la misma forma que tu YO adulto- dijo Aly comenzando a caminar por un callejon que tenian al lado del lugar de llegada.

-OBVIO QUE VOY ACTUAR IGUAL! PERO AGGGG! Estas emabarazada! Te lo dije! Y ahora yo...- dijo Severus bajando la cabeza y pensando a mil por hora.

-Ahora tu volveras a tu epoca, y me dejaras... Aquí tengo buen respaldo, Se que el segundo Horocrux esta en Gringots, si llego al Callejeon sin que... –

-Olvidalo voy contigo- dijo Severus, apuntandose con una varita, y transformando su uniforme de Hogwarts en unos vaqueros, camiseta y zapatillas negros.

Aly no hablo, simplemente se quedo mirandolo...

"Aveces no entiendo que NO vio mi madre en él... y que si vio en el idiota de mi padre... Bueno... mejor para mi!" pensó Aly para si misma.

Caminaron un buen rato por aquella calle vacia prácticamente... Hasta que se toparon con una cabina telefonica que iba directo a el Callejon Diagon...

-Aquí es...- dijo Severus, mirando de un lado a otro...

-Perfecto, Vamos!- dijo Aly con enfasis entrando a la cabina.

Apenas podia entrar una persona en aquel lugar, imaginen dos... Ambos jovenes, bajaron varios mentros abajo, hasta llegar... mientras esos metros llegaban al callejon diagon, tanto Aly como Severus enfrentados... tan cerca que hasta sus respiraciones escuchaban...

-Entonces... sabés si...- comenzo a decir Severus sonrojado

-Que...?- dijo Aly

-Si... bueno el niño... o bebé... aggg-

-Si es niño o niña-

Severus no contesto, simplemente asintio con la cabeza energicamente.

-No aún no lo sé...- dijo Aly que tmabien estaa rojo, pero con ojos llenos de felicidad -No hace mucho de que te conoci- dijo para no tener que decir o agregar mas detalles.

-Ya veo...- dijo Severus pensando.

-Que ves?- dijo Aly curiosa.

-De cómo trascurre el tiempo en las dimensiones...-

Aly puso caa de no entender...- Uh?-

-Según Dumbledore, de mi epoca, tu y yo nos vimos hace dos meses...- dijo Severus pensando cuando...

una voz tetrica femenina dijo – Callejon Diagon -

Ambos jovenes bajaron de la cabina... comenzaron a caminar por las calles, y vieron, que todos los negocios habian cerrado...

-Que le paso?- dijo Severus mirando a todos lados el callejon y de que no apareciera nadie

-Mortifagos...- dijo Aly que caminaba cautelosamente mirando por las calles.

Severus no contesto, y miro a Aly... En eso tiro del brazo de la joven y la llevo, hacia un pasillo...

-Sé que esto no te debe interesar... Pero...- Severus callo

-Que?- dijo Aly mirandolo, y reteniendo las ganas de besarlo, debido a la cercania que el joven habia provocado, al tirarla hacia el.

-Si yo... bueno, si yo no fuera... si no me hiciera un...- balbuceaba nervioso.

-Un mortifago?- dijo Aly con mirada dulce.

-Si... no me odiarias como lo haces cierto? –

-No te odio, nunca podria odiarte... –

-Claro- dijo Severus con sarcasmo, quien comenzo a caminar de nuevo.

Aly estiro un brazo y lo trajo hacia si... besandolo con frenesí... Luego de unos instantes se separaron para tomar aliento...

-Te amo Severus... siento ser...-

-Nada, no sientas nada... Si tienes que sentir algo, sientete mal pro ser perfecta- le dijo el joven besandola nuevamente, pero de manera muy tierna.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos, y sin conexión, sin legeremancia... supieron lo que el otro iba a hacer y decir, diciendo los dos al unisono...

-VAMOS!-

Luego, de estar un rato dando vueltas, por fuera del banco y sin ser vistos... Se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, el suelo comenzaba a temblar... Y por algun motivo, Aly habia tenido una visión, de su hermano...

-Harry ya esta dentro de Gringots, esta en las bovedas! TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR!-

-Pense que estarian en el ministerio?- dijo Severus confundido

-Si... pero por lo visto se adelantaron, tenemos que...-

¡CRAC! La cupula de Gringots, estallo, dejando saltar en mil pedazos, los cristales y metales que la conformaban... y el motivo de la rotura, eran nada más y nada menos que Harry, Ron y Hermione, sobre el dragon blanco de Gringots...

Al verlos Aly deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, que protegian a Severus y a ella... y comenzo a seguir con la vista al dragon, en eso cuando se detuvo, hizo un hechizo, tan fugaz que se transporto junto con Severus sobre el dragon...

Algo que sorpendio completamente al trio que iba sobre el mismo... El dragon siguio volando a toda marcha...

Durante un rato, Harry y Aly no se miraban, simplemente, Harry miraba hacia delante, y Aly explicaba las cosas a Hermione y Ron, quienes parecian atonitos al ver a un Severus jonve...

-Y dicén ...-

-No digas nada Ron- le espeto Hermione, sabiendo que eso seria un insulto hacia Severus.

Luego de un rato de volar... Harry seguia sin mirar a Aly, y ella a Harry... hasta que...

-Por cuanto tiempo más eh?- dijo Hermione

-Que cosa?- pregunto Aly que estaba distraida, mientras Snape la abrazaba con simpleza.

-Cuanto tiempo más uds. Estaran peleados?- dijo Hermione poniendose de pie (como pudo ya que iba sobre un dragon) y mirando a Harry. – Harry es tu hermana, no puedes evitarla! Y Alexis... Eres la mayor, has algo... No es momento que peleen...- dijo Hermione que luego de decirlo se sintio avergonzada por entrometerce y se cayo.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Harry se dio vuelta y miro a Aly al igual que la joven, y ambos se sonrieron... hubo un momento de silencio, y luego...

-De acuerdo, Harry... tomá- dijo Aly entrgandole, el sombrero a Harry.

-Pero, por que...?- pregunto Harry sin entender, hasta que...

-El Dumbledore, del pasado me pidio que te lo entregara, a ti y a Aly... dijo que les serviria de muchisima ayuda...-

Aly y Harry se acercaron al sombrero, y al ver bien, el sobrero que era flacido... Se volvio duro, y notaron, que dentro de el habia algo... o ...

-La espada de Godric- dijo Harry sorprendido...

Pero eso no sorprendio a Aly, ya que ella sabia que la espada estaria allí, lo que le sorprendio fue encontrar dentro un arco... que al sacarlo, se dio cuenta, que no era cualquier arco...

-El arco de Salazar Slytherin- dijo Hermione con asombro – Pero como...?-

-Claro por eso Dumbledore, me dijo que era de ambos – dijo Severus razonando.

-Pero no tiene flechas...- dijo Aly mirando dentro del sombrero.

-Salazar no usaba flechas de material, sino que las que usaba eran magia, es decir, su magia la hacia un instrumento...- dijo Severus

-Quizas por eso Dumbledore te lo envio, por que claro... – dijo Hermione asombrada- tu no usas varita, solo usas tu mente...!- dijo feliz.

Aly y Harry se miraron, el arco, era grande, plateado, y con esmeraldas incrustradas...

-WOUUU!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, el dragon estaba cansado y cada vez desendia más.

-Si nos quedamos nos comera cuando baje!- grito Harry.

-Hay que saltar! YA!- dijo Aly, tomando la mano de Severus.

-A la cuenta de tres... – dijo Harry.

-1!- grito Harry.

-2!- ron y Hermione

-TRES!- gritaron Severus y Aly,

Y los cinco saltaron hacian el lago, que habia debajo de ellos...

Pero, al saltar, algo sucedió...

-AY!- grito Aly de dolor...

Severus supo enseguida que sucedia... Llegaron nadando como pudieron a tierra firme.. Era ya de noche de nuevo... Les habia tomado casi todo el dia ir de un lado al otro y estaban exahustos...

-Hay que ir a Hogwarts...- dijo Harry.

-Ella no esta bien...- dijo Severus, mirando a Aly, que estaba recostada en las piernas de Severus, casi dormida.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo...- contesto Harry con impaciencia

-Harry, esta noche debemos descansar, y ...- dijo Ron intentando estar tranquilo.

-Ron, y Severus tienen razon... Harry solo aunque sea por unas horas... Por Aly...- dijo Hermione.

-Si no lo haces por el cansancio hazlo por tu hermana- dijo Severus fria y secamente.

Harry no contesto, directamente se sento, en la fogata, y se quedo dormido al igual que los demás mirando el horizonte...

A la mañana temprano todos despertaron, exepto... Aly, quien estaba peor que antes, la fiebre iba en aumento, y ella cada vez estaba más fria, sin importar cuanto Severus la abrace o cuanta ropa le pusieran... Seguia helada... Seguia palida... Se estaba muriendo.

-Hermione que le pasa!- grito Harry deseperado, agarrando con sus manos la cara de la joven...

-Lo siento...- dijo Severus al ver al muchacho... que a pesar de que le recordaba a su padre... no podia evitar sentirse culpable, por lo que sucedia.

Luego de que Severus le contara todo a Harry... Este se determino a ir a Hogwarts si o si...

-Tenemos que ir AHORA!-

-Ella no esta bien para trasportarnos...- dijo Snape.

-Tenemos que llevarla...-

Severus, fue quien realizo el hechizo lleno de miedo, por lastimar a Aly en la transportación... Y al llegar, se encontraron... con otro pueblo destruido por los mortifagos... Algo que dejo a Severus completamente pasamado... y Ahora entendia por que Lily Potter lo odiaba tanto...

En eso... Sono una alarma fuertisima... Algo que hizo que los cuatro jovenes corrieran, escapando como pudieran... Y más Severus que llevaba a Aly en brazos ya que seguia inconciente... Cuando...

-¡POTTER!- dijo una sombra dentro de un lugar... Un sombra que fue reconocida por todos, incluso Severus.

-Prof...- pero ahí se quedaron sus palabras.

Al ver de quien se trataba se dieron cuenta, que no era Albus... Sino Aberdforth.

-Señor Dumbledore...-

-No digan nada...- dijo Aberthford llendose hacia otra habitación...

Al volver el hombre traia, una bandeja flotando tras de sí, llena de comida, y té... y en sus manos, una frazada y una pocion...

-Tomá... esto para la joven... es un manto magico, le sacara la fiebre, y algunos malestares... y esta poción para ti... Te alcanzara, apra durar aunque sea 10 horas más en este tiempo- al decirlo Severus se sobresalto y se acordo, de que cuanto más tiempo pasara en el presente, podria correr riesgos de nunca existir...

-Gracias..- dijo el joven Snape.

Luego de unas horas, Aly comenzo a recomponerse, desperto, comio, e incluso, comenzo a planear con los demas en la mesa el botin de Hogwarts... y la Guerra de Hogwarts... Algo que Severus no quiso, ya que ella estaba embarazada y no le parecia correcto...

Pesé a que Aly se sentia terrible, y no queria decirle la verdad a su hermano... Ella sabía perfectamente, que si el horocrux, no salia de su cuerpo... Su propio hermano tendria que matarla... Algo que... Nunca espero en su vida que sucediera...

Algo que no pensaba decirle a Harry...

Algo que no pensaba dejar que sucediera... Ya que lastimaria a su bebé.

Unas horas más tarde, que todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado... Llego el momento... Los cinco jovenes se decidieron a entrar a Hogwarts... Algo que no pensaron que seria tan facil...

Luego, de que cruzaron junto con Neville, el cuadro de Ariana Dumbledore (Hermana menor de Aberdforth y Albus ) y de llegar a la sala de menesteres... Comenzaron a planear... Pero, ninguno estaba de acuerdo en atacar de inmediato, Aly volvia a sentirse mal... y Harry comenzaba a sentirse debil... Al igual que los demas... hacia días que no descansaban...

Asi que decidieron descansar... Pero antes de que pudieran apagar las luces... Aly habia desaparecido... Algo que alarmo completamente al grupo... y comenzaron a intentar buscarla como fuera...

En el despacho del director...

-Realmente nunca pensé que tendrias las agallas para sentarte en su silla... – dijo Aly...

Mirando las espaldas de Severus, que miraban por una ventana el crepusculo...

-Que haces aquí? Como entraste?- dijo Severus muy alarmado.

-No puedo creer que después de lo que le hicistes, quieras tomar su lugar...-

-No te metas... Como... Como llegaste?- dijo Severus nervioso, caminando hacia Aly.

-Realmente no te importa, ademas... ¡AY!- Aly se habia caido al piso, y comenzo a sangrarle la nariz...

-ACASO NO TE HAS DESHECHO DE ESE NIÑO?- grito Severus alarmado, y levantandola en brazos, para acostarla en un sillon.

-NO! Es nuestro hijo y quieres que ...-

-ACASO ERES TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA NO DARTE CUENTA... SI SIGUES CON UN HOROCRUX, Y UN BEBE, EN TU CUERPO... MORIRAS IBESIL!- grito Severus, para luego levantarse a buscar algo.

Aly no decia nada, estaba muda... y recostada... debil, casi ni podia moverse...

-ERES UNA IMBESIL! COMO... SI... AG! IMBESIL!-

-Severus... – respiro como pudo- Recuerdame... por fa...- pero no puedo terminar Aly estaba casi sin fuerzas e intentaba estirar una mano para tocar el brazo del hombre...

-Idiota! Eso eres – dijo Severus mientras preparaba a toda prisa una poción en el suelo, al lado del sillon – Como no te diste cuenta... además... tu! Ag!

-Seve...- dijo Aly en un suspiro que se desvanecio en el aire.

Severus la miraba y trabajaba más rapido... Y al ver que Aly se desmayaba, las cosas se le caian... Se harto! Tiro todo con fuerza, y la levanto de los hombros...

-VAMOS! DESPIERTA TU ERES LA FUERTA! LA QUE SIEMPRE PELEEA! VAMOS!- dijo Severus esperando ver que Aly abriera los ojos, y comenzara a respirar...

Algo que no hizo...


	35. Cápitulo 35: Cenizas

**Cápitulo 35: Cenizas.**

Severus, quiso, levantarla pero Aly no respondia...

Aly abria los ojos... Se encontraba en la plataforma 9 y ¾... Todo estaba tan iluminado que los ojos le quemaban...

Cuando al final logro, ver con mayor claridad... Vio a lo lejos una sombra...

-¡HOLA!- grito Aly intentando que aquella persona se percatara de ella...

Cuando Aly comenzo avanzar hacia esa persona... Se percato de algo... En primer, lugar recordo, que momentos atrás, habia entrado en el despacho que era de Albus Dumbledore y hablaba con Snape...

Lo segundo que recordo... Fue que la guerra seguramente ya habria comenzado...

Pero ella estaba ahí... estaba... en donde supuestamente... uno debia ir cuando moria... el arco... que lo habia visto hace casi un año atrás volvia a verlo... Pero... no se oian voces del otro lado, sino de este...

Aly estaba confundida, hasta que reacciono...

-Estoy... estoy muerta...?- dijo para si misma – No... No, no puede ser... hace instantes yo...-

Pero al levantar la vista hubo algo que le llamo la tención aquella sombra que habia creido cualquier cosa... era

-HARRY!- grito Aly corriendo, a lo que inconfundiblemente era su hermano.

Al irse acercandose vio que no solo estaba Harry... Sino también Albus, Lilian... y ...

-TU?- dijo Aly mirandolo con odio.

James se limito a mirar el suelo... de forma culpable.

Aly con miedo, agarro a Harry del brazo, y lo acerco hacia ella, hablando muy bajo, como para que solo Harry entendiera dijo – Harry sabés, donde estamos cierto?-

Harry que hasta el momento estaba desconcertado, la miro, y su cara de duda, dio como respuesta a la pregunta de Aly...

-Estamos...- dijo Aly poniendose frente a frente con su hermano – Este es el arco más allá de la vida...- dijo Harry mirando con tristesa a su hermano- Que...- suspiro – Que hacias antes de llegar?-

-Lo siento hermana... Pero creo...- dijo mirando a sus padres y a Dumbledore- Que todavia estoy haciendo lo que hacia...-

Dicho esto, Harry cerró los ojos y como si fuera vapor desaparecio en el aire...

Quedando así... Solamente Albus, Lilian, y James...

-Y yo?- dijo Aly mirando a su madre con ojos cristalinos.

-Lo mismo que a Harry querida... – dijo Lily

-Es tu decición- dijo Dumbledore con una dulce sonrisa.

Pero James no hablaba...

-Es decir... que si yo elijo... regresar, ¿Yo podria...-

-Asi es...- dijo Lily – Creo auqnue no es mi decición... que tienes mucha vida que vivir hija...-

Al encontrarse con su madre, Aly no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas...

-Lo siento... pero...-

-Vé- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza y amabilidad.

Cuando Aly estaba por ir a cruzar el arco nuevamente... Se volteó, y ya no vió más a Albus ni a Lily... Solo a James...

Aly al verlo se detuvo y lo miro... Este levanto la vista... y dijo...

-Aunque no tenga justificación por lo que le he hecho a Snape tiempo atrás... Puedo justificarme contigo... Jamas... Jamas te hubiera lastimado... Pero debes de saber, con todo lo que has aprendido... – James suspiro – Que hay maldiciones, que no nos permiten tomar nuestras propias deciciónes... y quiero que sepas hija... que lo siento...-

-Gracias... AYYYYYYYYYY!- Aly pego un grito arrazador y fuertisimo, comenzaba a dolerle el cuerpo nuevamente...

-AHH!- grito Aly, y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta, de que ya no se encontraba en la estación...

Estaba en el despacho, junto con Severus... El hombre al ver que la joven abrio los ojos se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazandola...

-Te amo...- dijo Severus.

Las palabras de Severus sonaban con una claridad, con un desepero, y una certeza... que Aly nunca antes habia escuchado en nadie...

Aly no pudo contestar, simplemente abrazo al hombre de igual manera... Pero al intentar levantarse... se cayo... Severus la levanto...

-Que?... Que me pasó?- pregunto Aly confundida, algo atontada...

Severus no contestaba... Aly miro su ropa y vio que estaba llena de manchas de sangre... Enseguida se rompio la manga izquierda de su camisa para ver su brazo izquierdo... y al verlo...

-La marca... QUE HICISTE?- dijo Aly mirando a Severus... pero con odio.

Aly se agarro el estomago... Y por fin se dio cuenta... Miro a Severus, con odio, se levanto con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeo, como pudo contra el pecho del hombre, con furia...

-COMO PUDISTE?- grito Aly con odio.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer para cuidar a la mujer que amo...- dijo Snape mirandola fijamente.

-Y MATAR A NUESTRO HIJO CON LA MALDICION TE PARECE DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR IMBESIL?- grito Aly con furia, y volviendo a golpear a Severus...

Severus dejaba que los golpes y las lagrimas flueran del alma de Alexis... Sin oponerse... A pesar de haber hecho lo correcto... Severus estaba igual de destrosado, de haber usado, la maldición con la que Aly cargaba desde chica, fusionarla, con su bebé... y matarlos...

Luego de unos minutos... Aly se canso de golpearlo... y cayo al piso llorando...

Hubo un silencio... En el cual nadie decia nada, y lo unico que se escuchaba eran los llantos de una mujer hecha pedazos por el sufrimiento...

Y un hombre, mirando la escena tratando de pertenecer ajeno cuando era el protagonista...

Un minuto después, la cicatriz de Severus comenzo a dolerle más que nunca... Aly al notar esto, se levanto y se puso a la par, de Snape...

Este la empujo a un costado... Y desaparecio, de una manera tan espectral... como increible, su cuerpo parecia haberse desmaterializado... y tomo forma de humo negro, que rompiendo una ventana escapó...

Aly quedo sola... Pero ahora que su cuerpo se sentia mejor que nunca... Ya no tenia dos vidas, que requerian de la suya... No lo dudo y a pesar del dolor, se puso en marcha...

Salio corriendo, del despacho...

En eso...

-AVADA KEDAVRA!- grito un mortifago... uno de tantos... el castillo ya estaba casi infestado de ellos.

-INVECTO!- grito Aly, y el mortifago cayo muerto hacia atrás... (Asi como en el mundo Potterico "avada kedavra" es la maldición para matar, en el mundo de los merlin "invecto" es el maleficio de la muerte...)

Cada paso que daba, habia un mortifago hacechando... Hasta que al fin se topo, con alguien conocido...

-ALEXIS!- grito Minerva Mcgonagall, que estaba ayudando a algunos caidos, y enfermos en el gran comedor...

Pero Aly no pudo contestar... cayo al piso... y al hacerlo, tubo una visión...

_**Habia agua... Frio...**_

_**Un hombre estaba parado, alto... de pelo negro... Era Severus Snape...**_

_**Habia botes... **_

_**Voldemort...**_

_**La serpiente... Nagini...**_

_**La muerte... **_

Aly se recompuso enseguida, al mirar adelante, miro a ambos lados, y vio que de uno estaba Minerva y del otro estaba Harry, Ron y Hermione...

Al verse los hermanos, se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron...

-Pero tu?- dijo Harry sonriendo y llorando de la emoción de ver a su hermana.

-SI, y tu que hacias, pero estas? AH!- dijo Aly de felicidad y volviendo a abrazar a su hermano.

A pesar de que Minerva los miraba con cariño... El escenario de fondo, era lo más horrible que alguien pudiera precencias...

Aurores, agentes del ministerio, los sobrevivientes de la orden, e incluso algunos estudiantes... defendian las entradas y ventanas del comedor constantemente... para no permitir que ningun mortifago o carroñero entrara.

Al verse, Aly recordo su visión instantaneamente...

-Harry AYUDAME! SNAPE A SNAPE LO MATARA! EL... EL NO ES TRAIDOR! AYUDAME!- grito Aly.

Todos los presentes la miraron confundida...

Harry la miro con duda, luego estiro la mano a su hermana, y la ayudo a incorporarse... Ambos salieron corriendo del gran comedor... Seguidos de Ron y Hermione...

Quien en eso... – ESTAN LOCOS! ES UNO DE ELLOS! ACASO QUIEREN QUE NOS MATE?- dijo Hermione con furia.

Harry se detuvo, miro a su hermana, que lucia deseperada, y luego a Hermione- Lo siento... Pero no es la primera vez... que hacemos locuras-

Dicho esto nadie dudo más y corrieron colinas abajo...

-Y donde? Donde lo viste? – pregunto Harry.

-En una visión – dijo Aly mientras respiraba.

-Pero dondé?- dijeron Hermione y Ron, al unisono.

-No sé dondé... es en Hogwarts creo... hacia frio, habia agua, era como una casa... y habia botes... –

-LA CASA BOTE!- grito Harry, Ron, y Hermione al unisono.

Asi los cuatro corrieron, hacia la casa bote...

Pero era tarde...dentro de ella... la serpiente estaba atacando a Severus que ya estaba tirado en el suelo...

Y en unos instantes... Tanto Voldemort como Nagini habian desaparecido, los cuatro no dudaron ni un instante en entrar...

Pero los agresores no estaban, y Severus estaba casi muerto...

Aly se tiro en el suelo al lado de él... y lo miraba a los ojos, intententando tapar las heridas del cuello del hombre, con sus manos...

-HERMIONE DAME ALGO! ALGUIEN DEME ALGO AHORA!- gritaba Aly deseperada, y con torpeza intentaba agarrar algo...

-Por favor...- dijo Severus... que intentaba levantar una mano, y señalar una lagrima.

-Olvidalo- dijo Aly mirandolo a los ojos.

-Harry dame un cuchillo, dame algo... DENME ALGO PARA CORTAR! YAAAAAA!- grito Aly con bronca.

Los tres a pesar del susto, y de ver que Snape estaba moribundo, encontraron un cuchillo... que la instante se lo pasaron a Aly...

-Hermione, busca la poción de la sangre- dijo Harry con rapidez.

Esta escarbo en su bolso, y saco, una pequeña botellita, que estaba por la mitad, se la paso a Harry y el muchacho se la dio a Aly...

En eso...

Se escucho, un ruido... Un ruido que todos escucharon...

"Presentate ante mi... Harry Potter... y nadie más morira por ti..." era Voldemort.

El ruido finalizo...

Y cuando pusieron atención a lo que Aly hacia, la joven se habia cortado el brazo derecho, donde yacia la marca de los Merlin, goteara la sangre dentro de la boca de Severus...

-numen oma...- dijo Aly en voz baja...

Y como si nunca hubieran existido, las heridas, que parecian nunca sanar... sanaron, y se cerraban a una velocidad increible... Algo que ni Harry ni los demás incluido Severus pudieron entender...

Luego de que Aly, dejara de decir aquellas palabras... La sangre que tenia Severus no eran más que vestigios, de lo que en su piel se mostraba como... NADA.

Los cuatros miraron a Aly sin entender, esta se levanto miro a Severus... y este como pudo se levanto, algo debil...

-Vida por vida...- dijo Aly de manera fria y distante.

Algo que le hizo comprender a Severus, que aun no lo habia perdonado...

-Harry... siento interrumpir, pero... debemos volver al castillo- dijo Hermione.

-Si... pero no volveremos solos...- dijo Aly quien se estrujo las manos, y esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo – Uds. 4 vuelvan al castillo... yo tengo algo que a nustros enemigos... les encantara...-

-No!- dijo Harry firmemente – Llegamos juntos... nos vamos juntos- dijo mirando a su hermana.

Quien dandose vuelta, lo miro y sonrio – De acuerdo... entonces, sujetate, por que estoy... ENOJADA!- grito con furia...

El viento, comenzo a soplar y a correr tan fuerte... que el techo de la casa se voló al igual que los botes... Pero ellos 5 estaban intactos, como si...

-Acaso tenemos un hechizo defensa burbuja?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si... y ya no me desconcentren- dijo Aly quien parecia poner toda su atención, en intententar levantar el agua del lago...

y asi fue...

Una vez más Aly habia podido, levantar el agua, el fuego, y la tierra a su favor... y habian formado esta vez cuerpos enormes... Icluso más grandes que la ultima vez...

-Hora de jugar...- dijo Aly- Voradum adararak! – grito Aly...

Y al instante... la piel de la joven se hizo palida, como de marfil, los ojos, se hicieron más verdes que nunca, y el cabello, paso a ser del color intenso e impasible del fuego... Pero eso... no fue lo que impresiono al grupo... Lo que más le impresiono fue el hecho de ver que de la espalda de Alexis... crecian unas grandes y gigantescas alas... color gris con negro, era brillosas, y no parecian plumas... de lo mucho que brillaban sino que parecian cuchillas... claro que eran plumas...

-Y por que nunca nos dijo nada?- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione impresionado, por la reciente aparición de las alas.

-Callate Ronald- le dijo Hermione dandole un codazo.

-Nos vamos- dijo Aly mirando al grupo.

-Como...?- dijo Snape.

Pero antes de que el hombre terminara la frase, se encontraban en Hogwarts, con los estomagos revueltos y mareados... Aly los habia aparecido en frente del gran salón... Al entrar notaron que todos los veian raro...

Y era de esperarse, al ver que 1 volvian con Alexis, colorada y con alas, y claro 2 volvia el que supuestamente los habia traicionado... Severus.

Minerva se acerco a ellos, mirando a Severus de reojo...

-Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar todo... lo que si te puedo decir, que el esta nuestro favor – dijo Aly a Minerva mirando a todos los muertos que yacian en el piso del Gran Comedor.

-Y ahora... – dijo Harry.

-Esperar a que el vuelva...- dijo Minerva mirando a los que protegian las entradas.

-Minerva...- dijo Aly

-Si querida...-

-Puedo hacer algo para ayudar a la defensa?- pregunto la joven que no dejaba de ver a los que continuamente se encontraban hechando maleficios y hechizos desde las ventanas.

-Cla... claro...- dijo Minerva algo confundida... al ver que Alexis parecia otra.

-Harry ven!- dijo Aly, guiando a su hermano hacia el centro del salon.

-Cuando yo te diga, diras esto "phirefire" y apuntaras con tu varita al techo, de acuerdo?- dijo Aly mirando a Harry

-De acuerdo, pero...-

-AHORA!-

-PHIREFIRE!- gritaron al unisono, y de la varita de Harry tanto como de la mano de Aly que apuntaban hacia el techo, salio un pequeño haz de luz rojo...

Harry se quedo mirando, todo como si no hubiera pasado nada... en eso...

¡BOM!

Un a explosión tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte, se produjo a las a fueras de todas las puertas y ventanas... que todos los que estaban adentro quedaron atontados por el ruido...

Harry volvio a mirar a Alexis... pero esta vez sonriendo...

-Que fue eso?-

-Hechizo de fuego... Solo que tu hiciste el hechizo y yo lo pocisione donde lo necesitabamos – dijo Aly sonriendo – De ahora en más cualquien idiota que intente acercarse, recibira cada uno, alrededor de 10 aces de fuego... y creeme que con uno es suficiente-

Aly volvia caminando hacia Severus... y esta vez intentaria aclarar las cosas de una vez... aunque quizas no fuere el momento más adecuado... mientras miraba a cada una de las personas que estaban encerradas alli...

Cada uno, comenzo a prepararse nuevamente, todos los que estaban dentro del comedor, tenian distintas tareas... y cada uno hacia la que le correspondia a toda prisa...

En eso...

-Pense que serias más inteligente Harry Potter...-

Voldemort habia aparecido en emdio del Gran Comedor, con un grupo de mortifagos que empezo a atacar sin piedad, matando asi a más de uno...

Harry no se hizo lanzando una maldición hacia Voldemort...

De la misma forma, el resto del grupo, luchaba... Cada vez, Aly veia más estudiantes y adultos muertos... Cada vez eran más las vidas, que caian bajo los pies de Voldemort...

Aly ya no sabía que hacer a donde ir... Cuando, tropezo y cayo al suelo... Pero alguien la ayudo a levantarse...

-Vamos, ven! VEN YA A ESTE RINCON!- alguien que estaba encapuchado la tironeaba hacia un costado...

Aly al verlo se dio cuenta que era el Joven Severus... quien claro... ella se habia olvidado completamente de él...

EL muchacho sin vueltas le dio un beso, la miro y dijo- Me tengo que ir... Pero esto seguro te servira...- dijo poniendole en las manos el sombrero seleccionador.

CLARO! Dumbledore lo habia enviado por eso... Aly intento decirle algo más pero el joven Severus, se estaba esfumando, con el giratiempo en sus manos... Y dijo algo que parecio un te amo... sin sonido.

Al desaparecerse, Aly volvio a la realidad, ESTABA EN PLENA GUERRA!

Se dio vuelta y trato de ver donde estaba Harry para darle, la espada de Godric... Pero era tarde...

Voldemort, habia desarmado a Harry, y el muchacho yacia en el suelo indefenso...

Cuando...

-EY IDIOTA!- grito Aly apuntando con el arco de Slytherin hacia Voldemort, Aly no sabia como, ni cuando, pero concentro toda su energia en realizar esa flecha de la que le habia hablado Severus en su momento...

Dando por resultado un increible tiro... y derribando a Voldemort...

Pero ahí no acababa todo...

Harry intentaba alcanzar la varita de Voldemort, mientras Severus cayo al piso por un hechizo...

Harry no llego a alcanzar la varita, Severus intento defenderlo, pero no resulto la serpiente estaba a punto de morder a Harry... cuando...

-AMOR!- grito Aly... Como si hubieran tenido la conexión mental, Severus se dio vuelta... Aly le lanzo la espada de Godric, y este con un solo movimiento corto la cabeza de la serpiente...

Los mortifagos comenzaron a huir, muchos de ellos, ya estaban muertos, y otros pocos, estaban amenazados por los pocos aurors que queaban...

Solo Voldemort Seguia de pie... con un movimiento, la varita de Sauco volvio a sus manos para atacar a Harry nuevamente... pero fue lento...

Aly ya habia disparado con el arco de Slytherin nuevamente... Y esta vez dio en el blanco... Haciendo que Voldemort, se transformara en lo que debia ser...

Cenizas...


	36. Cápitulo 36: Onix y Cuarzo El fin

**Capitulo 36: KingCross**

Habian pasado ya 11 años... de todo.

Y una mujer, de pelo rojizo, estaba recostada, sobre el cuerpo de un hombre de pelo negro...

-Severus... les llego el día- dijo la joven mujer, levantandose,

-Lo se... pero aun son las 6 de la mañana el tren parte a las 10, asi que vuelve a la cama-

-Si ya lo se amor pero... no es emocionante, iran a Hogwarts?- dijo Aly muy emocionada sentandose en la cama al lado de Severus.

-No... yo sigo enseñando alli, al igual que tu... a decir verdad, no es emocionante, lo hacemos hace 5 años- dijo el hombre volteandose.

-Ag! No seas agua fistas! Sabés muy bien, que tu tambien estas emocionado de que nuestros hijos vayan a Hogwarts tambien! Se muy bien que quieres que Eileen vaya a Slytherin, tonta no soy eh! – dijo Aly sacudiendo la espalda desnuda del hombre

-Ag! Me cansaste!- dijo Severus, agarrandola, y tirandola de nuevo hacia la cama... y poniendose arriba de ella...

-Eres un acosador!-

-No tu me cansaste... ademas no te molesta nunca que haga esto-

-No, pero si el dia que nuestros hijos iran por primera vez a Hogwarts- dijo Aly intentando salir del agarre del hombre.

-Recuerda, que alli no podemos estar juntos de esta forma- dijo el hombre mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Buen punto- dijo Aly para luego besarlo apasionadamente, y abrazar el torso del hombre.

-Eileen Adriane! Vuelve aquí, y no molestes a tu hermano!- gritaba Aly, mientras acompañada de Severus cruzaban la barrera de Kingcross, para llegar a la plataforma 9 y ¾..

-Dejala es igual que su madre!- dijo alguien dentras de las espaldas de Aly y Severus.

-HERMANITO!- grito Aly abalanzandose sobre el muchacho... – Hola Ginny! AHÍ! Como estan mis sobrinos! Lily, y Albus?

-Calmate espantaras a los muggless- dijo Ron, mirando la escena que venia junto con Hermione y su hija.

-Amor... aquí no hay muggles- dijo Hermione riendose.

-BUENAS!BUENAS BUENAS!- dijo Eirel que apàrecia, con Ruth Charlotte, y con su hija de 11 Keila...

-Vaya vaya! Toda una nueva generación... – dijo Severus al oido, de Aly...

Aly se dio vuelta y miro a su esposo... sonrio y dijo – Si y creo que incluso mejores...-

-Nunca... diferentes si... mejor o iguales jamaz...- dijo Severus abrazando de espaldas a Aly, y caminando junto con sus dos hijos hacia el Expresso Hogwarts.

Al igual que todos los demas...

Aly se agacho poniendose a la altura de sus dos hijos Eileen Adriane y Robert Severus... – Recuerden... no importa en que casa queden, no importa, que les digan... recuerden que son los hijos de un heroe... – dijo Aly sonriendo.

-Y de una malcriada chiquilina- dijo Severus.

-OYE! Yo estoy diciendo que tu eres un heroe y tu me dices...-

-Hermosa, y gran hechicera de todos los tiempos- dijo Severus haciendo una media sonrisa a su mujer.

Con eso le basto a Aly, que se quedo mirandolo, y luego abrazo fuertemente a sus hijos... Aly comenzo a llorar de emoción, al igual que las demas mamas...

-Cuidense, y cualquier cosa saben que...-

-Que deben hacerse responsables de sus errores- dijo Severus firmemente.

-Si papá- dijeron los jovenes, mirando a su padre y asintiendo con enfasis.

-YYYYYYYYY QUE TAMBIEN SU PADRE ES EL DIRECTOR Y SU MADRE ES VICEDIRECTORA! Asi que solucionamos lo que sea...-

-Ey! Tampoco asi! – dijo Severus con enfado...

-Era mentirira- dijo Aly levantandose y dandole un beso a Severus en la mejilla... haciendo que este se sonrojara...

En eso...

-QUEDAN 30 SEGUNDOS! EL TREN SE VA!- grito un guardia magico.

-Vamos! Vamos! Preparense, Vamos suban!- dijo Severus, llevando a sus hijos casi a dentro del tren

-HAY! Deja de presionarlos! Entiendan que papi esta emocionado amores jajaja- dijo Aly que comenzo a reir...

-Ud. no iran en el tren?- dijo Robert, atravez de una ventanilla..

-No, pero estaremos siempre con Uds.- dijo Aly.

La locmotora se encendio, el tren empezo a andar... Severus y Aly se dieron un beso... y miraban como sus hijos saludaban por una ventanilla...

En eso, Robert solto a su sapo... Aly corrio para alcanzar al animal... Y cuando parecia que el tren se iba, alcanzo la ventanilla corriendo, de sus hijos y les dio el sapo...

El tren tomo potencia...

Y se perdio a la vista...

Aly se dio una vuelta miro a toda su familia, amigos, y a su amado Severus... Iba caminando hacia su esposo, cuandó este la alcanzo, y le dio su tunica, ya que estaba haciendo frio...

-Sabés... Simpre pensé... que esto seria, una buena forma de demostrarte mi amor... pero- dijo Severus que miraba fijamente a Aly.

-Que?- dijo ella emocionada, mientras veia como el hombre revolvia, su bolsillo.

-Tomá- dijo Severus extendiendo una mano y dandole un pequeño paqute.

-Qué es?- dijo Aly tomandolo.

-Algo que una vez te ví observarlo, con ansias, y nunca me anime a comprartelo...- dijo Severus.

Al abrirlo Aly quedo impacta era un collar de cuarzo y onix... Uno que ella habia visto hace como 13 años atrás... Uno que cuando le pregunto al vendedora le habia dicho que costaba $275 Galeons, algo que ella nunca podria pagar... y pensaba que Severus tampoco.

Al verlo Aly quedo paralizada, y no hablaba...

-Que pasá no te gusta? Es el mimso que...-

-Que vi en Hogsmade, en la primera cita que tubimos...- dijo Aly mirandolo asombrada y embelesada.

-Te gusta? – Pregunto Severus que estaba impactado al verla tan callada..

-No...-

-Pero...?- dijo Severus con cara de no comprender...

-Me encanta!- dijo Aly abrazando al hombre.

-Lo mejor para mi esposa...- dijo Severus besandola, mientras la abrazaba, y terminaba de colocarle ese collar que Aly amaba...

Al separse, Severus la miro y le dijo – Solo por aquella vez te gusta?-

-Si... desdé que una vez cuando estube encerrada vos me diste un dije de onix y curzo, siempre quise encontrar otro...-

-Te amo...- dijo Severus y volvio a besarla.

Fin~


End file.
